OVERLORD: Side Adventures: Vol3
by dddggg
Summary: The third part of my Side Adventures series,(please read vol. 1 and 2 first). Aura has a strange encounter with a Dragon Lord. Ridda continues her quest with the help of Sir Momon. And the purpose and origins of the world slug revealed to Ainz as they go underground once more. Zesshi searches for her place in Nazarick. new chapters added daily (usually) slight lemon warning
1. Chapter 1

**(IMPORTANT NOTE: This is part three of the total story, if you have not yet, please read my OVERLORD: Side Adventures Volumes 1 Jircniv and Volume 2 first before beginning this story, thank you!)**

PROLOGUE: The End of the Dragon Lords War.

Brightness walked into his throne room triumphantly. But as soon as he sat on his throne his exhaustion took over.

"Over a fourth of my soul? How strong were those maids I just took if it took a fourth of my soul burning just to get them here, not even counting what I used to hold them, after that and my denial of [GATE] and [MESSAGE] I've exhausted nearly half of my inner power..." He thought to himself as he felt his power greatly reduced. But the cost had to be paid, he needed to bait out an attack by either The Sorcerer Kingdom or its vassal state. He'd be able to gain enough support from surrounding nations to form a pact with all the other Dragon Lords for a temporary alliance.

"Wonder which one of those women i will play with first?" He thought about them, the elf with the half black and white hair seemed especially willing to have sex with him for whatever reason. He was still drained so an easy conquest like her would probably be best, the others looked like they would struggle too much, not that he minded that, he was just not up for a struggle without some really good rest first.

"Maybe if I spent more time training than reading I'd be a better fighter." He laughed. Fighting did not suit him, he was definitely more of a lover than a fighter. There came a knock at his door, he scowled, he told his servants and guards he needed alone time to recover.

"Excuse me," One of his Dragonkin butlers said walking into the throne room and excusing himself with impeccable manners.

"I did not call for you I do not... wait who are you?" He did not recognize this butler, nor was he wearing clothes that fit the rest of his staff.

"I am sorry as I can tell you are trying to relax, but as you technically invited the women who I work with and myself her with that teleportation spell, I assumed it was okay to introduce myself." The butler with grey hair and a finely trimmed beard said.

"Invited you? I only brought the women here, how did you get in? [GATE] can't work here!" He said realizing he'd just been invaded. His eyes looked around, why was his personal guard not here? they should at least announced an unknown presence before getting slain.

"As I said, you brought me here, my name is Seba, and I was acting supervisor of this test the girls were assigned to undertake. But as the parameters of the test changed, I decided to get personally involved." He said raising from a polite bow.

"But..." he asked getting angry, he was not one for fighting, to begin with, and he was severely drained after that last performance.

"This is indeed a nice estate you have, we no doubt will have a fine use for it once it's current occupants are removed." The older man's attitude was that of complete confidence, Brightness could tell he was probably as strong as he was, but with his recently spent power, fighting was out of the question. He'd have to bluff.

"If you attack me I will kill those women I have." He said acting confident and snapping his fingers.

"I am very curious as to how you will do this as all other residents of this estate are neutralized." The butler informed him.

"What? There are..." Brightness began.

"...235 Dragonoid soldier guards, 200 elite Beastmen survivors, and 133 slaves." Sebas finished for Brightness. he was right, to the number, that accounted for every single person in this compound.

"As I said, they are all dead or at least decommissioned, so unless you have plans to locate and kill all the women who are under my supervision, you will have to pass me first I'm afraid," he said calmly tightening his white gloves that were not even magical, nothing he wore was enchanted, he looked like a normal butler, but spoke with the air of a seasoned fighter who did not know defeat. He could not accept what he heard, furthermore how was this man even here?

"How could you have killed everyone here? You've been here for all of half an hour tops!" But the butler shook his head.

"I made my way here to talk with you, the maids who you interrupted are the ones dealing with your men as we speak." He honestly informed The Dragon Lord.

"Y...you still haven't told just how you got here!" Brightness barked out, panic creeping up in his voice.

"I see you still have not figured it out. One of the women who works for me is a slime, as such she can carry large amounts of people in her body, or just a single well behaved Guardian, I was inside this slime watching and grading their performance during this test Our Lord had arranged for them, to see if they could grow in mental planning and preparation," he said smiling.

"And as you interrupted this test that they all passed flawlessly, I decided it was my time to get us home, as I have good results to report back." Brightness now knew conflict was unavoidable, he'd use this polite discussion to sneak attack this butler, he'd have to use most of his remaining should but he'd just go back into hiding again to regain it, the plans would fall behind only a decade or two.

"Is there any way we can resolve this peacefully?" Brightness asked, one final hope remained before he had to go all out. The butler gave it some thought but shook his head.

"I am sorry but there is a man I work with, while I find his interests and methods disgusting and not at all appealing, he has found a way to make his hobbies benefit Nazaick in way of providing low-grade scroll material. Yet I wonder what level of the scroll we could get from a Dragon Lord? As I suspect it will be very high quality, I will be capturing you and turning you over to this farm of his for harvesting." As the elderly man was calmly explaining his fate brightness took the initiative and transformed to full dragon form and blasted the polite man with his dragon's breath within a single second.

The blindly bright beam of energy cut the estate in half as his breath obliterated anything that it hit. Rooms and all, a huge blast cut its way through the house. He stopped the torrent of power as it was already taxing his depleted reserves. As expected the polite butler was gone. Brightness chuckled to himself, this man showing up could be considered a failed assassination, he could use this very act as his reason to attack the source King in earnest if any evidence of him had survived, he clicked his tongue, he had overestimated the butler's strength.

"So I will not be taking up more of your time." The voice continued as if nothing had happened, but it came from his blind spot, and as such Brightness did not see the attack that sent his massive dragon body flying through the air and crashing through a wall, he landed outside in his wonderful garden. He tried to spin his head to see where his attacker was but he could already feel another strike hitting him in yet another blind spot, the fighting technique he employed was flawless as he could not even track him.

Brightness's massive form was sent hurdling through the air and crashed into the other side of his mansion, the room he landed in was crushed beneath his massive body, the strike had shattered several bones, brightness had never felt pain like this and tried to cry out in anger as she thrashed wildly hoping to get lucky and hit this butler who would attack with such precision he could not hope to match it. Yet a large boulder of broken rock met his massive dragon face, Seba had picked it up and thrown it to stop the hazardous thrashing about, as it worked, he was already delivering a follow-up uppercut from beneath Brightness. The sound of his Dragon Teeth shattering in his own skull sounded like thunder striking his head as his head was flung back and collided top down against the ground.

"You..." Brightness tried to cry out once more but Sebas was already standing on top of his chest, his hand was open and it glowed with a strange power.

"[PARALYZING PALM]" Sebas said as he delivered a powerful open palm strike to the exposed chest of Brightness. A current of energy ran through brightness body and then he went limp, he could not move a single muscle, even his long serpent-like tongue layout of his mouth like a mounted beast of sport.

The maids appeared around Sebas and helped him bind and subdue the massive Dragon Lord after not too long. Solution used her body to make ropes as Yuri and Lupusregina hoisted him above their heads with a "HUP!".

"So Shizu is okay then?" Narberal asked Sebas as she stood on top of the dragon keeping a look out for any other surprises. Sebas nodded.

"He triggered her break apart passive that saved her from a lethal strike, her auto repair will have worked by now, I'm sure she's waiting for us to pick her up and get her home." He explained with a knowing smile.

"I heard Dragons are supposed to be smart, but this one picked a fight with Lord Ainz, pretty stupid if you ask me~su!" Lupusregina said smiling, she kinda missed having her fanboy Beastman squad around her...

"I am sure Demiurge will be excited to begin harvesting dragon skin," Yuri said as she and her sister dragged the massive unmoving Dragon Lord out of his estate. Sebas walked ahead of them dusting off his jacket and taking out a scroll to cast [MESSAGE].

"My Lord Ainz, I have succeeded in capturing the dragon that wounded Shizu, I assume you will have a place set up for him in Demiurges farm?" Sebas said to his Lord who sounded a bit surprised for some reason.

"Oh! Sebas, then my uh, plan worked and all the maids are safe?" Ainz asked Sebas smiled like there was a chance any plan His majesty thought up could ever fail.

"Indeed, somehow it would seem you suspected a puppetmaster and used us to make him reveal himself, I am honored to be included in such flawless plans, I humbly thank you Lord Ainz for this honor." He went to bow but realized he would just be bowing to thin air, or rather to Zesshi who was getting the [GATE] spell ready and was in front of him.

"What are my orders?" Zesshi asked. Sebas smiled at the girl, Entoma really did enjoy her new subordinate.

"You will follow us to Nazarick after we go pick up Shizu. I suspect our Lord will be happy to meet you and have many questions for you," Sebas answered her. She began to straighten out her hair and fix herself.

"Say um, Master Sebas?" She seemed nervous. He looked at her with a "Hmm?"

"Would you like to have a child with me?" The shocked cried of the maids who heard this request sounded almost staged, but Sebas just smiled and patter her once on the head.

"I am a sorry little one, but I am currently with another, and I can't imagine she'd approve." He said with a smile. Zesshi nodded looking disappointed.

"Okay! here he comes!" Lupusregina yelled out as a [GATE] portal opened and they chucked Brightnesses massive body into the black hole.

"So then we all passed?" Lupusregina asked running over to Sebas, he nodded with a smile.

"Indeed, Lupusregina you manipulated the enemy into revealing their base, the store, and their leader, instead of simply punching your way in, you got an invitation. i will be informing Lord Ainz of your exemplary actions. Lupusregina threw her arm up in a victorious pose. She suspected she would receive a reward for this.

"Yuri, you demonstrated trust in letting Lupusregina run things, I know that must have been hard form your leadership position." Yuro just nodded and was glad her sister had done so well.

"Narberal, your attacks agaisnt the Beastmen were flawless and without you, there would be a bigger Beastman threat than there currently is, Solution, same goes for you, and a special thank you for providing such comfortable environment to grade you ladies from." He said giving her a deep bow, which she smiled and returned in kind.

"Even you Zesshi, your fight with Yelkis was a joy to watch, I will tell Entoma you fulfilled her orders perfectly on her behalf on this test." She said to the blushing half-elf girl. The women all walked through the portal together and met up in the gallery room to tell Ainz of how "his plan" had worked, however, Sebas turned and looked up into the sky, perched high above them on a rock cliff that overlooked the entire valley that the Draconic Kingdoms call there sat a darker dragon. Sebas had noticed him as soon as their fight had taken them outside. But as the dragon only sat and watched Sebas made no move to contact it. He only stood there looking at it, then after awhile gave a polite bow then walked through the [GATE] to join his team.

"And you were supposed to be the smartest of us?" Elder Coffin laughed, it seemed he had returned for no real reason at all. Brightness was down before he got off running. The giant undead Dragon Lord rolled his eyes before stretching out his massive wings, pushing off and taking to the air.

"Well I'm here now... let's see why this "Sorcerer King" has everybody up in a fit," He thought to himself as he made his way to The Baharuth Empire.

CHAPTER ONE: Ainz Ooal Gown, Destroyer of YGGDRASIL?

Ridda stood back and looked at her thin wall of adamantite she'd created to block the entrance to the guild store.

"Please refrain from using any more magic within the store!" The man in a black and white suit who sold her all sorts of things pleaded when she had created it.

"Sorry, but the people out there want to kill me..." The man frowned.

"Griefers? The scum! If I could little lady I'd go out there and show them what for, but sadly I am unable to leave the premises of this store.

"So... if they were to come in here, and try and do me harm..." He shook his head.

"That would be a mistake on their part, while I may not be made for battle, we have many other shopkeepers here who would stop griefers from trolling a low-level player like yourself. There, he would use that "level" word...

"Can you explain what a level is?" She asked he nodded and smiled.

"You must be very new to the game! Level's are how we determine how strong someone is, the higher the level, the stronger one typically is." He explained with a smile, that made sense to her, it was like the ranks adventures used, but with numbers.

"So what's the highest level someone can be?" She asked suspecting this man was not from this land at all.

"Well level 100 would be the cap as of the last expansion, but I have heard of no plans of further expansions so 100 will probably be the cap." She pondered what he said, weird phrases...

"Hey, where are you from? Like what is the name of your homeland?" He pointed to a map on the wall, it looked like a tree with nine leaves and there were cities on the leaves.

"We can move from any of the beginner worlds, but our home will always be YGGDRASIL, even if this place is strange to us." She was right! This man was from a far off land, one she'd never heard of even. Suddenly a thought crossed her head.

"Do you know of someone named Ainz Ooal Gown?" She asked, and he nodded.

"That is the name of a guild my little shopper, not a person, but yes I have heard of them, in fact, one of their founders once shopped here when he was new to the game! As he was kind enough to fill out a questionnaire, we recorded his purchases and name." She was certain of it now, the ruler of The Sorcerer Kingdom must be from this same far off land YGGDRASIL as well, he must have used the name of this old guild as a fake name maybe?

"What was Ainz Ooal Gown like?" She asked putting some more golden blades on the counter to sell, now that her mana had refilled a bit, she pointed at a black cloak that reminded her of the red one she wore when pretending to be Evileye. She wrapped it around her body. Between the new ring, earrings, gloves and this powerful cloak, she decided she was at her limit of magical gear.

"Again, this Ainz Ooal Gown was a group of players, but I heard they were quite skilled at killing humans, in fact, I heard they would not allow humans into their guild, they were said to be very evil and terrifying." Her eyes sprang open.

"Wait, they were evil people?" He shrugged. She figured the word "players" just meant people in this far off land.

"I don't know for sure as we never had personal dealings with them, other than the occasional new shopper that would go on to join or create it later, but I heard that over 1,500 of the strongest human and living races formed an alliance to try and take down the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown, and they were all defeated, every last one. Does this sound like something evil people would do to try and defeat a good nation?" He was right, it sounded like the old story of the 13 heroes who teamed up to fight the last surviving King of Greed, only this time the evil nation beat the brave heroes!

"So this Ainz Ooal Gown took over the world of YGGDRASIL after they killed the 1,500 heroes?" She asked growing worried. but he frowned.

"I'm afraid YGGDRASIL is no longer little one, the day our store was teleported to this land was when the servers were shut down forever," He looked kind of sad.

"It's no longer? As in it was destroyed?" She asked shocked, if this YGGDRASIL had been destroyed, that would explain why she'd never heard of it till this store. He thought for a second then nodded.

"I suppose that's an "RP" way to put it." More weird phrases, but she was putting this puzzle together, Ainz Ooal Gown was an evil "guild", and destroyed the land of YGGDRASIL after it defeated the great 1,500 heroes... and now someone from this guild might be here to destroy this land... The Sorcerer Kingdom was evil after all! It was then that the ruckus outside stopped. At that point, the shop keepers eyes looked to the [GATE] devise they used.

"What about "world Items?" like the one I have here, what exactly are they, what does this one do?" She held up a skull that was half black and half white, but the eye sockets were the opposite hue of the dominant color it was one (like a yin-yang sign)

"The story of how the guild LOLGITGUDSCRUBS obtained that is quite the tale," he began to tell her but she cut him off.

"What does it do?" He seemed slightly disappointed but answered.

"That is called Ahura Mazda, it has the ability to dramatically reduce the power of anything with a negative karma value. That is to say, anyone and anything that is evil will lose half its levels, so all evil level 100 players that do not also have a world item will find themselves at level 50 on the particular world you use it one, it will only affect one of the nine, not all of the worlds. Oh, what a surprise that will be!" He clapped his hands. Her arms trembled, with this, she could make every member of The Sorcerer Kingdom half as powerful? Then Sir Momon could easily defeat him! This land would not be destroyed like the land of YGGDRASIL had been by the evil Ainz Ooal Gown! She then thought of a question.

"What level am I?" She asked. he laughed.

"You should be able to see that in your status screen, but I can see you are level a level 7 mineral caster."

"Level 7? And The Sorcerer King is level 100? That was a huge power gap, even if she used the item she had, he'd be 50? But that was why she had to turn this over to Sir Momon if he intended to save humanity, this was the key!

"OH! The [GATE] service is once again available!" Ridda realized what that meant, the maids she'd been with must have defeated the Beastmen and that man who was talking to her earlier. She was saved! But she had to talk to Sir Momon as soon as possible! She used a [MESSAGE] Scroll.

"Sir Momon? This is Ridda I'm in the store you sent me to..." She tried to explain the situation but he cut her off.

"Yes I am aware, the members of The Sorcerer Kingdom you met have defeated the enemy leader, you are safe to come back to E-Rantel if you can use that [GATE] you said the store had."

"Yes I can, but Sir Momon! Do you plan to turn all this bounty over to the Sorcerer King?" She asked worriedly, she knew he begrudgingly worked for the Litch called Ainz Ooal Gown, maybe he does not know the true plans of that monster! There was a slight pause but then an answer.

"Indeed, he wishes this power be kept safe from people who would abuse it." the voice in her head answered.

"But what if he plans to use it to kill the living?" Momon sounded confused.

"Why do you say this?"

"I know people say that The Sorcerer King is not evil after all and does not hate the living, but I have found proof that he destroyed a land called YGGDRASIL! He probably will do it to our land as well!" There was a longer pause.

"I see, we need to meet up then so you can tell me his uh, plan of his, in person," She wanted to believe Sir Momon but she had to be sure he was not working with The Sorcerer King in some grand scheme. With her cloak, she just bought she was sure she could protect herself, or at least escape. She turned and asked to go to E-Rantel. The [Gate] opened. She stepped through hoping she was not making a mistake, she stepped out into her room in E-Rantel, Momon and Nabe were waiting for her.

"Okay so let's get to it, what have you found exactly?" Momon asked in a serious tone.

"The store owner told me about the destroyed land of YGGDRASIL, and how an evil guild called Ainz Ooal Gown killed 1,500 of it's greatest heroes, I am sure this is the same person who calls himself The Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown!" Nabe took a step at Ridda with an angry expression which made Ridda back up and put her guard up, Momon grabbed Nabe and held her back. Ridda recognized this was not a normal reaction.

"Is she... do you both work for Ainz Ooal Gown?" She said backing up, even more, she had trusted him too easily, Nabe's reaction betrayed the act, she at least was putting on.

"No, I am working with him in order to protect the peace in E-Rantel, we do not owe alliance to him." He said but she looked at Nabe who was trying to hide the fact that she just messed up, she was smiling, and that was the biggest lie of all, Nabe had never once smiled with a smile that looked so "sweet". But he saw that Ridda did not believe him and was thinking about how to escape. Momon sighed.

"I assume you have the world item I asked for?" Momon asked, Ridda did not answer him. She looked back and forth at Nabe and Momon.

"I do..." With this, she was expecting them both to attack her but nothing like that happened.

"Do you know what a world item is, or what it can do?" He asked, again she nodded keeping a weary look on them.

"And can it help destroy Ainz Ooal Gown, or at least cause his Kingdom great harm?" Again she nodded now expecting Nabe to move on her.

"Then hold onto it for me." He said. Her eyes went wide, this was not what she expected.

"If you do not trust me, then I will ask you to keep it until you believe I only work for the people of this land." Ridda looked at Nabe, while she believed Momon, Nabe was another question entirely.

"Is she working directly under that Ainz monster?" Ridda pointed a finger, at the mention of the word "Ainz monster" Nabes eyes flared up with anger for only a moment before the fake smile returned, Momon, sighed and shook his head.

"She is... a loyal team member, her actions are that of someone who does not like the peace we've worked so hard to make shaken by misunderstandings."

"Misunderstandings?" Ridda blinked. He looked at Nabe then removed his helmet showing a plain looking man with black hair, she had expected him to look more... dashing.

"I too am from YGGDRASIL, and it is true, that the land of YGGDRASIL no longer exists... but the guild "Ainz Ooal Gown" did not have anything to do with its end, in fact... they desperately wanted that world to last forever, I hear... in truth, The Sorcerer King, Nabe here, and myself are what you could call, refugees, we were all sent here when the land vanished, against our wills... and that is the truth, I barely knew of him back then you could say, but as we were from the same land..."

"...Is why you trusted him enough to become the protector of this town?" Momon looked pleased she understood.

"Well I see why nobody would openly talk about this, foreigners are not trusted, especially scary ones like The Sorcerer King..." Ridda said now putting her arm into another space much like Ainz would do when retrieving an item from his personal inventory space, this was an item she bought that let her keep things but not have to carry them. And produced the black and white skull, she handed it over to him. Nabe's eyes went wide, she knew immediately what this was, all people with negative karma have had heard of this particular world item.

"I see, then you must believe me to hand this over," Momon said thanking her. Ridda shrugged.

"It was our deal, after all, so my end is fulfilled," Ridda remembered that she really did not care if this world was destroyed, so long as she killed that woman first. Momon stood up and bowed respectfully, Nabe seemed surprised but said nothing.

"Thank you Ridda, you do our team honor in your actions and trust in me." Ridda blushed a bit and turned to hide it.

"Just... just help me kill that woman..." She said turning sounding angry again. Momon nodded.

"On my word, I shall do this," He said sitting back down. Ridda joined him at the table to discuss the raiding of the inventory of the store. She explained how her power was more reliable now.

"I see, so with those gloves and earrings, I won't even need to use any gold?" he asked as she explained how she was able to buy so much in such a small time. Most of which she still held in her "personal equipment dimension".

"That's right, so long as you give me an hour to rest when I need it, I can produce enough gold chunks to buy out that store in under a week I'd say, and not a single coin of your gold will be spent." She said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"That's very generous of you, this was not part of our deal, I wish I could pay you back."

"Maybe you can..." She said, he leaned in looking interested.

"Okay, what else would you like?" But she seemed doubtful.

"I doubt you can do this... but I'd like my mom, uh, Alis, and her brother Nero, I'd like them to know we are okay..." She said thinking of the regret-filled face of Alis as she died. She tried to fight back the tears but they came, she pulled her black robe over her face to hide her tears of loss. Momon looked at Nabe and looked back to her.

"I'll see what can be done about that," he said, she looked up rubbing her eye, they were red. She just nodded, still not expecting much.

"Anyway I'll have Nabe here stand guard outside the shop while you work, will that be fine?" She nodded and sniffed a bit.

"Do you need rest?" She shook her head, she wanted this week done with as fast as possible. Not long after he arranged for her to be sent back so their shopping plan could begin.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Getting to know Nazarick

Zesshi stood in an art gallery looking at all the various artworks. A crunching sound from behind her broke her concentration as her Mistress Entoma ate a green cookie. She ignored the distraction and returned her gaze tot he one before her. A door opened and a man in an orange suit walked in, he smiled when he saw the two women.

"Amazing are they not?" Demiurge asked walking up and standing next to Zesshi and admiring the portrait that she was looking at. He smiled and spread his hands.

"This is Lord Touch-Me, one of the most powerful members of the founders of The Great Tomb of Nazarick." She looked up at the beautiful knight.

"Master Demiurge, may I suggest something to you and Lady Entoma?" She waited to ask this when she was sure he had nothing more to say. He looked at her and nodded.

"I never had any true loyalties to The Slane Theocracy, I followed them out of convenience, and because I felt they were my best shot at revenge. As I know believe Nazarick hold this place I would never return to The Slane theocracy, even if I were given my freedom." Entoma rose her appendages into the air.

"Sheee is notttt allowwedd to lie, sheeee meannnsss thisss!" Entoma reassured Demiurge. He nodded for Zesshi to continue.

"As such, I believe it a waste to keep me enslaved with Downfall of House and Country, as I would follow you out of my own free will and out of personal interests." She honestly said, he chuckled a bit.

"Yes, I believe I agree with you, plus I just received a new guest who I would like to experiment on with that item... is that it?" But she shook her head.

"The only thing I would ask... is to put in a good word for me with Master Mare?" He smiled, he'd be lying if he said he did not badly want to see the offspring of this girl, a Godkin and the powerful Mare. Demiurge had some good news for her on that front.

"Well then you may like your next orders, you are to escort young Mare to the Dark Elf Forest." She blinked then smiled a bit.

"I do like that idea very much, oh another thing... I heard my former partner died?" Zesshi asked with no trace amounts of emotion at all. Demiurge nodded.

"Yes, we found her body outside the store, it had been stripped of everything of use, unfortunately. But I have a particular use for that woman's body, it will further to serve my experiments, so a chance at revival is off the table, I'm sorry."

"No, I was just hoping to get my ring back... but no matter, please tell me when you need me for the mission." He patted her head like a child's, she did not mind... much.

"First our Lord would like to have a talk with you soon as he returns from his business with the store." She simply returned her gaze to paintings. It was then the doors opened and a maid announced Ainz Ooal Gowns arrival and that he wished to speak with Zesshi. She walked into the room followed by Demiurge and Entoma where Ainz waited behind a large desk.

"Ah, our newest agent, how are you?" She bowed and he told her to rise and take a seat.

"Well my Lord, as I have decided I would like to server Nazarick further of my own reasoning and interests, I no longer think it necessary to keep a powerful item wasted on me." Ainz looked at Demiurge and he nodded that she could not lie under these circumstances, nor was she ordered to "want to be part of Nazarick"

"I see, but I to forgive that fact you took two my subordinates captive?" He asked in a voice that did not sound pleased. She looked off to the side a bit ashamed.

"I am sorry for that... but from my position in the black tower, it was my only way to make contact with Your Kingdom, and I may have gone a little overboard when I discovered Master Mare's power..." She said in a meek voice. Ainz sat back in his chair.

"I've talked with both Mare and Aura about their time spent with you... Mare holds no ill will towards you, in fact, he asked for you personally as one of his escorts to the Dark Elf Forest..." Upon hearing that she looked pleased.

"...however Aura still wants to feed you to her dragon for you making her hurt Mare, that is not a wound that will go away with time I'm afraid..." She looked a little distressed. Ainz looked again to Demiurge who nodded.

"But I'm going to go out on a very long limb here and trust you with this task... if you perform without a problem and to everyone's satisfaction, I will seriously consider removing our control over you and making you a trusted member of Nazarisk." She seemed more than satisfied to hear that and bowed.

"So...Godkin huh? Tell me more about your heritage..." She explained that her father, The Elf King forced her mother to conceive her, then how she was rescued by the Black Scripture, then basically imprisoned as a guard and potential weapon.

"So... players can have children after all..." Ainz said as he heard Zesshi's story of fighting Yelkis and how he claimed to be the descendant of The Great Minotaur Sage, who was thought to be a player like himself. With two confirmations like this to something he's heavily suspected was the case...

"It seems by the way your doppelganger has been sent to fight the threat we sent to the city... it will be killed and you will officially be "killed in action" as far as The Slane Theocracy is concerned, at which point their empty vault will become known..." But Demiurge suddenly spoke up.

"We've left suitable evidence making it look like a secret theft happened by the elf kingdom, they will not suspect us in any way." Demiurge reassured his Lord.

"Very well, with their attention drawn I've decided it's time to make contact with the Dark Elves, as you have been informed you and others of my choice will accompany you two there and back, this is a diplomatic mission, if they seem amicable about meeting me we will move forward from there, but your only mission is to keep young Mare safe, something I'm sure you will seek to do even without an order, yes?" She nodded vigorously.

"Will uh, Aura be accompanying us?" Ainz shook his head.

"I don't think both dark elves will be necessary as this is just a meet and greet, plus there seems to be a possible situation in Tob forest I need Aura around for..." I bet you are glad to hear that, he chuckled to himself. But she actually was, she would talk to Aura one on one as some point, but later was better than sooner.

"By the way Lord Ainz, I am told our latest guest is ready for me, would you like to watch the first, harvesting of the Dragon Lords skin?" Ainz perked up.

"Actually that sounds rather interesting! I'm more than a little interested in how you plan to go about doing this to a live Dragon Lord, when I have finished up my things I'll join you Demiurge." Demiurge bowed and excused himself as he walked out the door.

"Well Zesshi I believe I know all I need, for now, we will have another chance to talk before you leave with Mare, I have some more personal questions for you later, but until then I'm told my Floor Guardian Supervisor Albedo wishes to speak with you, she will be waiting for you outside." He motioned his hand at the door she had entered through. When she was permitted she excused herself as Demiurge did and went to talk with her appointment.

"Lady Albedo, it's an honor to hear you wish to talk with me." Zesshi said, Albedo smiled and walked down a hallway and motioned for her to follow.

"I am told you wish to Marry young Master Mare is that correct?" She said with the voice of an angel. Zesshi nodded.

"I wish to have a child with a man stronger than I, marriage was just a nice way of putting it to the young lad. Albedo thought for a second.

"And if Mare agreed to your marriage, you would only have eyes for him if he promised you a child?" Zesshi nodded.

"I would hope he would provide me with as many strong children as we could make... so yes, I would only lay with him." The smile grew wider on Albedo's face.

"Listen, Zesshi, I want you to consider me an ally of yours in this endeavor. I feel your goal is a noble one, and it would be good to remove one more potential distraction." Albedo said, Zesshi had no idea what she meant by that, but she seemed willing to help, and that was all Zesshi wanted, that and to be valuable to Mare and Nazarick as a whole.

"Then uh, what does Lady Albedo suggest I do when with Mare?" She asked. Albedo thought for a second.

"Mare is kind, he does not like cruelty of any manner and your coldness will not endear him to you, nor will constant asking to mate." She said honestly, Zesshi knew she was cold inside, no real emotion other than the want to kill her father and hopefully have a child that would succeed if she could not in doing so was inside of her.

"He wants to talk with you, he asked for you personally, but it may be to rebuke you as well, do not take this personally, as I said he is kind and will not mean you true malice of any real kind." Zesshi listened intently on every word she said.

"Honestly your biggest hurdle, as you may have guessed, is Aura... her little brother is the world, and you tried to come between them, she will hate you forever, and furthermore, even if you do marry Mare, this will only be another way of you coming between them, do not expect her to ever accept you, ever," Albedo warned. Zesshi sighed, she knew that would be a dark day when she had to pay the price of coming between a brother and sister.

"Quite frankly if you can't beat her in a one on one fight, then you will never win her over," Zesshi looked at the floor. Aura was too strong for her, she had seen her power first hand, not even counting the animals she controls, a small army of obstacles stood in her way.

"Then what do I do?" But Albedo shook her head.

"I only mean to inform you of the true nature of your challenge, how to topple it is yours to figure out." She said sweetly. Zesshi bowed deeply at the unexpected aid she was receiving from someone far above her.

"Thank you Lady Albedo, I do not know what kind of trouble one as beautiful as you would ever have with love, but I am sure it will one day win you whomever you love." Suddenly Albedo's whole mannerisms changed, she turned to face Zesshi directly, he face was flush and a smile was plastered to her face, she looked a child who just saw a new toy for the first time.

"You think so? Truly? Oh, I've worried so much about how to make myself appealing to my love, but he never looks at me, I do not know what else I could do! What would you suggest Lady Zesshi?" Her wings bounced a few times.

"Lady?" Zesshi thought shocked in her head at the honor this one just showed her.

"Maybe your love will be returned when his work is finished? I've found some men like business finished before pleasure can begin." Now Albedo ran in front of Zesshi, she crouched down to meet her gaze, Albedo's eyes were wide with wonder and hope.

"Do you think so?" Her long black wings fluttered slightly back and forth, even her hair seemed to bob in hopefulness.

"He could not want the distractions of a dodding wife to interfere with his work, or the reverse could be true, and he would rather wait to give you 100% of his attention, and the only way to do that is when his work is finished, but I don't know anything abo..." Zesshi was saying as Albedo threw her arms around the girl and lifted her up and hugged her.

"You are my sister! We are sisters from now on Lady Zesshi!" She squealed as she rubbed her face against Zesshi. She had no idea what had just happened but she gathered she said something correct to warrant this kind of affection. She just accepted her fate as the new adopted little sister of Albedo.. for some reason an image of a penguin came to mind.

"You have returned hope to my heart! Oh! it all makes so much sense now! Either way, you put it... YES! It must be true! Ah! As expected of my little sister!" Albeso squealed again and hugged her so hard she felt she would be crushed. Then she pulled Zesshi away and held her out in front of her, holding her under the arms like you would a small child.

"I will double... no triple, my efforts to see you happy, we will both win the battle of love!" She said spinning her around and laughing like she was slightly insane... no Zesshi was sure of it, this woman was totally insane! However down the hall, lurking in the shadows stood two very unamused women, One had miscolored eyes and the other wore a classic black and red dress and had an umbrella toted over her shoulder.

"Hey shrimp you hear that? Those two already made an alliance." Shalltear said to Aura. Aura glared angerly at the half-elf girl.

"If she thinks I'll ever let her get near Mare..." Aura clenched her fists, this woman made her hurt Mare, she was vile and an enemy to Nazarick, she knew it!

"Well lucky for you I was chosen to help guard Mare on the road." Aura looked at her.

"You will be part of their group?" Shalltear nodded and gave her umbrella a spin.

"I could arrange for... certain things... to happen." She said with a giggle. Aura looked shocked.

"You would risk doing that?" Shalltear just glared. That woman became her enemy as soon as she struck that deal with Albedo.

"What risk? It's a crazy place out there, anything could happen is all I'm saying." Shalltear giggled even louder. A lot of the floor guardians didn't approve how loosely Shalltear took her orders. If "keep Mare safe" could be interpreted as "Throw Zesshi in front of an attack headed at Mare" then she would make that call, easily. Aura would never make that kind of call, she'd just wait till her true colors came out, then POW!

"Either way she's not Nazarick... normal rules don't apply to her," Shalltear said with a grin that was far too happy looking. Aura had no idea what she had planned, and didn't care to learn either.

"Whatever, just don't endanger Mare!" Shalltear scoffed.

"I know I give you a hard time but young Mare is different, I see him as my little brother!" Shalltear said honestly, Aura could understand that, she felt a similar bond to Shalltear, in a really weird and gross way... never mind no she didn't, stupid Shalltear idiot!

"Okay keep Mare safe and away from her, that's all I care about, now I gotta go to Tob forest something about a missing girl or something like that." Aura said as she turned the corner and walked away to the [GATE] room. Shalltear decided to look for Solution, her back needed to be "readjusted". Albedo was still going on about how her wedding would make the best victory celebration for Nazarick, Zesshi had tried to keep up but she really was lost at some point.

"Oh! What do you have to wear little Zesshi?"

"Little, now?" she thought to herself.

"Um, not much, this is the gear I've been using, so um... this?" Albedo scowled.

"No good, come to little Zesshi I shall let you pick some of my clothes you can wear to impress young Master Mare, you will be so cute... oh I know what kinds of dress you can wear! I can't wait to dress you up!" Zesshi looked very concerned.

"Wait... dress me?" Sweat began to form from Zesshi's brow, this might have been a really bad idea. Albedo then put her under her arms and carried her to her personal room. Before Zessi knew what was happening she had been spun around a few times and then plopped onto the bed, her armor and clothes somehow removed! It took a second to even realize her undergarment were even removed. In less than half a second this woman had stripped her completely;y naked!

"Wait... what are..." Zesshi managed to get out before a smiling albedo thrust some very delicate and feminine undergarments in her face.

"Those boring old thing will never do it I'm afraid, even Mare has cuter underwear than that!"

"I don't..."

"Here try these on!" Albedo slung the well-made bra and underwear onto her just as fast as she had stripped her earlier. While the clothes felt very nice against her skin, this whole ordeal was a little more than she could take.

"Oh my god! Little Zesshi you look so cute blushing like that! You should try that with Mare!" Then she put a blue dress on her, it left very little to the imagination but Albeo took it off of her just as fast.

"No, you need a bigger chest to wear that... let's see..." She went back looking through her wardrobe.

"Wait did you..." But her question was interpreted by another dress being thrown on her. She was forced to look at herself in a mirror.

"What do you think? Great right?" Zesshi was wearing a skirt with a long sleeve shirt made of some amazing fabric, the top was white and the skirt that ran to her knees was all black. Zesshi knew this woman was mad after all and just nodded to go along with her.

"Okay so now we need to get you properly equipped! I can't have you wearing crap like that!" Albedo pointed to Zesshi's gear that she had torn off of her. She led Zesshi to a place where many suits fo armor of all kinds were on display, as were weapons.

"Now we need to find you something that will work... but still catch the eye of Mare," At this point, Zesshi felt she was more than a dress-up doll for this woman.

"I can't really equip any of this, as I am a caster with some long weapon experience but..., judging from this you must be a warrior with a focus on defense I'm guessing..." Zeshi said looking at the armor made from metals she had never seen. This seemed to displease Albedo.

"Hmm, you're right, while that dress is amazing, I don't really have anything to help with magic or melee damage, do I? What a bother." Albedo continued murmuring to herself, Zesshi just stood there wondering what was next in this stage place.

"I will requisition you some great Nazarick level gear as only my little Zesshi should wear!" She said clutching her hands together.

"MY little Zesshi?" She thought, her terms of endearment were beginning to grow worrisome.

"But until then let's try on some more dresses! Oh, and I have some naughty nightwear you must try on too!" She cried in joy as clothes were strewn about.

"Wait, night ware? What is that...oh..." Zesshi saw what Albedo had in her hands, her wings now fluttering nonstop. Zesshi had a feeling she was going to be stripped naked again...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: Becoming Ladylike

Far to southeast of Nazarick, a giant Dragon Lord flies through the clouds. His scales black with deep purple underbelly coloring. Four black horns sit on his head but faced backward, toward the back of his skull. His massive wingspan casts a dark shadow on the land below him. His menacing tail was lined with black spikes. He looked down below him and saw a castle, The Imperial Castle of The Baharuth Empire. Tipping his wings a bit he soared down and circled the castle a few times, basically, he was announcing his presence. There seemed a large courtyard big enough for him so he took care and landed in the middle of it. He was expecting panic and people screaming but everyone was handling the situation well, at the presence of an Unexpected Dragon Lord.

"Hello, welcome to my castle." A small voice said to his right, Elder Coffin turned to meet the voice. It was a man with blonde hair wearing a black and gold robe, a crown sat on his head. He had a dark figure standing behind him and two other humans stood back with shocked looks on their faces.

"I am Elder Coffin Dragon Lord, I seek an audience with the ruler of this nation." He said in a powerful voice, many people stood back but did not run in terror. He was expecting a hostile reaction, but a calm man walked out with his arms up in greeting.

"Welcome Elder Coffin Dragon Lord to my castle, what can I do for you?" The human must be used to dealing with people of power, he seemed so natural in the presence of the undead Dragon Lord.

"You are the Emperor?" The dragon spoke in a calm voice but it still carried such power in it.

"Indeed I am Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix of The Baharuth empire, and vassal state to The Great Sorcerer Kingdom, I assume you are here on their behalf?" Jircniv said looking a little weary. Elder Coffin shook his massive head.

"No, but I was actually hoping to get an audience with this "Sorcerer King", and I wanted to check to see if this settlement of humans were loyal to any Dragon Lords." He said flatly

"I see, and as we are not, may I ask what you would do if we were?" Elder Coffin squinted at the litch that was looking at him in fascination, seems undead were welcome in this land as well.

"I am a sworn enemy to all Dragon Lords, I only returned thinking my kin were making their grand move, but it was flawed from the very beginning, and one of us has already fallen already." Jircniv paid special attention to his words.

"Well it seems you are in luck, my... court sorcerer Fluder here can contact His Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown for you, and can relay your request." He smiled feeling that there was no real danger at the moment. The one known as Fluder began speaking in his head, but he seemed reluctant to say anything of use, only that "Your Majesty should come here at once". It seemed eventually the one he talked to agreed. And within seconds a black portal opened and many powerful individuals walked through. One was an Overlord, he was draped in black robes and adorned in amazing gear. The one behind him was a woman with black hair and wings, she was a succubus and she seemed to be holding the hand of a younger elf girl with half white and half black hair, the younger one did not seem to be happy for whatever reason. Behind them was the butler he'd seen utterly destroy Brightness and finally a vampire girl in a black and red dress holding an umbrella. Elder Coffin assumed The Overlord was this Ainz Ooal Gown and turned to meet him.

"So, I see why I was asked to come here, you are... an undead Dragon Lord?" Ainz asked amazed. he eyed the giant beast up and down, Elder Coffin nodded.

"As I told your Vassal state emperor, I came to help with Brightness, but I saw I was not even needed..." He looked at Sebas who made no movement.

"Then I hear of an "Undead King" and I was curious as to why you were not simply killing and turning everyone undead." Ainz gave a knowing nod.

"Well it is simple, I am not an Undead that hates the living, instead I seek to rule over them, fairly, and forever... it really is as simple as all that." Elder Coffin burst out into laughter this made some of the ones that were with him nervous.

"How fortunate for them, never would I expect humans to ever accept an undead ruler... but it appears much has changed over my absence." Ainz shook his head.

"No, It has been just as hard as you are imagining, but as my actions are now speaking for my words, we are at a point of progress." Elder Coffin thought about then spoke.

"So then, any place in your ranks for a bored undead Dragon Lord?" Ainz opened his hands and clapped.

"My lands are open to all who do not seek The Sorcerer Kingdom harm." Elder Coffin seemed satisfied. He thought for a second more.

"Very well Your Majesty, consider me a member of your undead Kingdom," He said nodding. Ainz seemed very pleased.

"Well, shall we go to E-Rantel, my capital to discuss any concerns or issues you may have?" Elder Coffin shook his head.

"I am assigning myself the role of Dragon Lord guard. As I never tire I can fly for as long as I wish, I suspect other Dragon Lords mean you and your nation harm, I will be on constant vigil for them and help when needed," he said. Aniz didn't sense any falsehood from the dragon, and an early warning system of danger didn't sound so bad actually.

"And if my lands are threatened by a non-Dragon Lord presence?" Ainz asked. Elder Coffin nodded again.

"Any danger I see I can relay and help with, currently however, I fear Dragon Lords are your biggest concern." Elder Coffin explained.

"Will you accept orders from me?" Ainz asked.

"Yes, so long as I don't feel you are exploiting me, but you can expect me to obey, I have no illusions of grandeur on my behalf as a ruler, so I do not mind following someone I find worthy, I will see this Sorcerer Kingdom for myself, and if it is as you say, I suspect I will have little trouble offering what help I can." Elder Coffin told his new Lord.

"Good, good, then when we have more time I'd like to sit down with you and talk more, I have many questions," Ainz told The Dragon Lord. Elder Coffin agreed.

"Yes, I imagine you must. Call me when it suits you, I will be in the skies of your E-Rantel." Ainz nodded once more, he never expected to employ a willing Dragon Lord. Elder Coffin turned to Jircniv,

"For thanks for arranging this, I will also extend my help to you as a Vassal state and ally, feel free to call on me if needed." Elder Coffin said bowing to Jircniv. He bowed back.

"Well I will be where I said, I look forward to your future talks Lord Ainz Ooal Gown." Elder Coffin said before pushing off with his legs and taking to the air, the air current blew around and made Jircniv close his eyes. With a few pushes with his wing Elder Coffin was off, headed toward E-Rantel.

"He assigned himself?" Albedo scoffed, "little Zesshi can you believe that?" Zesshi just stood there in a cute white dress that somewhat matched Albedos, she looked like a child whose mother has dragged her to the store. Albedo smiled and picked her up with a hug. Ainz took notice of this but seemed to approve of Albedos willingness to actually approve of someone not of Nazarick in such a way, she too was growing. Ainz turned to talk with Fluder and Jircniv for a bit, mostly just exchange pleasantries and some random information. But as the sudden house call was finished they left to return to Nazarick.

"Albedo... it pleases me to see you so willing to befriend Zesshi here, it shows growth on your part." Ainz praised her, Albedo's face became flush red and she smiled holding back a full-blown happy dance.

"Oh, it is no problem Lord Ainz! Little Zesshi here is like the little sister I always wanted!" She said hugging the frowning Zesshi.

"So then you think she will be a valued member if we free her?" Ainz asked Albedo nodded enthusiastically. Ainz nodded a bit as he decided she would be set free after returning from her mission of protecting Mare.

"Albedo I won't need your services today, take the rest of the day off," Ainz said as he walked to his personal room to retire and relax his mind. Albedo and the floor guardians bowed. Albedo turned to Zesshi with a smile.

"We have all day together!" Albedo said smiling and grabbing Zesshi's hand and leading her someplace.

"Um... where are we going Lady Albedo?" She was afraid another round of dress-up was going to take place. Albedo chuckles to herself.

"I have so much to teach you about how to attract your man, Mare, my little Zesshi." Zesshi looked interested in this.

"Oh?" Albedo nodded and lead her to one of the public baths.

"First we need to get you clean like a woman, Mare will not tolerate a dirty wife." Albedo said nodding her head in agreement with herself.

"Bath? wait..." Zesshi had mixed feeling about bathing publicly with this woman, but her feeling did not matter as Albedo took her to a lovely white and gold bathroom. the floors were pure white porcelain with gold trim between the tiles, there were statues of human women pouring in the water from their marble vases. The artistry on the statues was amazing, even Zesshiwas was taken aback by how fancy and high class this bathing was.

"I can really do this by myself Lady Albedo..." She informed her but albedo was already naked and holding a bucket and rag, the smile on her face told Zesshi she ignored what she had told Albedo.

"Uh, alright..." She did as ordered and removed her dress and undergarments and placed them next to Albedos. She sat on a stool that Albedo was motioning to her to sit on. Warm water was dumped over her head and Albedo began washing her hair, Zesshi felt like a child but did not much mind this... much. Then more water was dumped onto her as Albedo washed her in a very personal manner.

"L...Lady Albedo I can wash myself there!" Zesshi said stopping her friend's hands where they were. Albedo giggled but continued regardless.

"Little Zesshi, you are so cute when you blush! That will work with Mare, try that." Albedo said running a cloth up down Zesshi's chest and down her back, she began to blush more.

"We will have you looking a lady in no time." Albedo giggled to herself as she finished washing her.

"But I've never been one for ladylike things..." Zesshi reminded Albedo. She just chucked again as she switched places with Zesshi.

"That's why you need your big sister Albedo to teach you these things!" She laughed as Zesshi cleaned Albedo's back with a rag. She helped clean the backside of Albeo's wings, something she claimed was a real bother to do alone.

"Clean my neck would you?" Albedo asked raising her wet hair and exposing the back of her neck, she did as asked. When both girls had rinsed they sat in the warm bath. The feeling was quite pleasant, it had been forever since Zesshi enjoyed something like this. Her concentration was broke when Albedo sat directly behind her and wrapped her arms around Zesshi's neck and shoulders.

"Lady Albedo, um you are awfully close." She said in a timid voice, most her life she'd been alone and suddenly having so much attention thrust on her was uncomfortable, but if learning to socialize would help Mare love her she'd put up with it, this might even be normal for all she knew.

"Aw Zesshi don't worry, we're sisters after all, and you're entirely too cold and offputting, that won't do." Albedo said chuckling and hugging her, Zesshi was very aware of the soft things pressing up against her back.

"Don't worry Zesh, we'll get you all warmed up inside." Albedo giggled. The phrase made Zesshi wonder that if she made a run for the door right now if Albedo would catch her...

"And this will make Mare like me more?" She asked looking back at Albedo's smiling face. The beautiful succubus nodded.

"After we get you smelling nice I'll teach you my secret." She whispered in her ear. This aroused Zesshi's suspicions.

"Secret?" She looked forward again, Albedo leaned back making Zesshi lean back against her. Albedo's arms hung loosely off Zesshis shoulders, this woman had no sense of personal space it would seem. However, she just giggled.

"It will work for you I'm sure of it, the hard part will be to get to Mare's room without anyone noticing." Now Zesshi was very curious. Why would she need to go to Mare's personal chambers?

"You have to envelop him in your scent, everything he owns you have press hard against you or even... into you." Albedo said squeezing Zesshi's shoulders with her hands and lightly massaging her wet shoulders and back. Zesshi had lost what Albedo was getting at, everything this woman said was so odd.

"But I am not even allowed to leave this section of Nazarick," Zesshi told her. Albedo frowned.

"Well then just make sure to get access to his tent when you to are out on the road together, he'll probably have his slaves so that could be tough." Albedo said with a cute thinking face.

"Slaves?" Zesshia asked. Albedo nodded.

"He has three, well technically they belong to his sister as well, but they largely ignore her... come to think of it, they could be considered competition as well." Zesshi pondered, he didn't seem the kind of person to order them to do anything... but if one of them had feelings for him... that would indeed be a problem...

"Well I wouldn't worry about it for too long, the only girl that matters to Mare is his sister, All you must do is be available to him when he starts looking at girls "in that way." She told her adopted sister Zesshi.

"Albedo, what kept you faithful for this long? You could have any man you want, yet you wait patiently for him," Albedo smiled as she pulled Zesshies hair back a=wringing out some water from the black and white strands of hair.

"It's simple, he ordered me to love him, I literally have no choice but to love our Lord Ainz." Zesshi wondered what kind of person would force someone to love them and then not return it, it seemed so cruel. Does Ainz enjoy seeing her in a constant state or want, only to not return it?

"I feel bad for you Lady Albedo, It seems cruel to make you wait this long for him," Zesshi said solemnly, it must be some kind of mental sadism Ainz enjoys playing with her heart. Albedo spun Zesshi so they were looking face to face. This put their legs at an odd angle however, Zesshi tried to move to a less revealing position but Albedo had he locked into place with insane strength. She seemed dead set on saying this eye to eye.

"Oh I don't mind, it only proves my devotion to him, I think he is testing me," Zeshi wondered why she had to be facing Albedo with their legs in an awkward position to tell her this.

"Well I don't think I will be able to offer you any kind of help, but I do hope to see you happy Lady Abedo." Albedo smiled and blushed and turned to look up the statue next to her that poured in the hot water.

"Don't call me that, we're sisters in love, you may just call me Albedo, my little Zesshi!" Zesshi smiled awkwardly thinking how she ended up naked with her legs wrapped around another woman.

"Or better yet you can call me your big sister!" She said patting Zesshi on her head who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Oh erm... I don't know..." But Albedo just hugged her closer bringing her face well into her bosom.

"I just love it when you act shy like this little Zesshi! It reminds me of how Ainz will act shy when I flirt with him, he's so cute!" She cried hugging her even tighter, breathing was becoming an issue now. When she could talk and breath again Zesshi spoke out of desperation to get out of this situation and also to change the subject.

"Oh well um La... um Albedo, could I get out now, I am rather hungry as I've not eaten in over four days..." Albedo blinked and removed a ring and placed it on Zesshis finger.

"We recently got a large shipment in from that store of these rings, you can have this one," As soon as the ring slid on her lack of food and sleep went away.

"Thank you uh, big sister?" Albedo smiled and patted her head.

"It's nothing, we will have lots of time to talk now!" She said smiling. For whatever reason, it did seem Albedo enjoyed Zesshi's company, and Zesshi had never had a friend either, she supposed this was a big step in earning Mare's interest.

"Honestly, I've never even talked with anyone this much before, in my whole life... and just having a friend feels weird." Zesshi professed, she just wished Albedo had more sense of personal space...

"I understand that. Being locked up in a room all day with no interaction with more than one person... yes I identify all to well with you," Albedo said growing serious.

"You were like me?" Zesshi asked looking up into her eyes. Albedo nodded.

"Yes, my duties kept me locked in the highest floor of Nazarick most of my life, it's only recently that I've been able to even leave The Great Tomb of Nazarick." Zesshi realized she was right, that did sound a lot like her.

"So we will have a lot to teach each other I imagine." She said to her first friend ever, Albedo smiled and nodded.

"Okay let's get out, we've had enough of a soak," She said standing up and picking Zesshi up with her, why she insisted on carrying her everywhere Zesshi did not understand.

"I am able to dress myself..." Zesshi mentioned, but it seemed Albedo had not heard, or just chosen to not hear. She took a towel and began to dry herself off, Zesshi used this time to do the same, fearing Albedo would choose to dry her off as well, but when she had finished toweling off her hair she saw Albedo with a towel wrapped and tied around her body, but she was holding a fancy bottle with a thick sweet smelling liquid.

"This will help you smell more ladylike," Albedo explained as she rubbed the good smelling lotion onto Zesshi's back and arms as well as her neck. The massage felt nice and the liquid had a slight magical effect to it. Zesshi could tell immediately this was a very high-quality skin lotion, she'd never once ever thought to use this kind of stuff. She was a little surprised when Albedo massaged the lotion along her legs and thigh as well, however.

"Okay, let's get you back to our room to get you dressed!" Albedo said slipping on her white dress and taking the liberty of pulling on Zesshis clothes and underwear on for her.

"Our room?" Zesshi asked, but Albedo just nodded and smiled thinking nothing odd of it at all. Once again Zesshi simply went along for this bizarre ride. Finding her place in this land was proving to be easier than she thought, but still somewhat unsettling.

"I am very capable of dressing myself," Zesshi again told the woman who was treating her more and more like a younger sister, who was still a child.

"I have so many cute ideas for you today!" Albedo said thinking in her head at the various combinations she could make today. Yeah, she defiantly was ignoring her pleas of protest. Still to be accepted like this felt a little... nice.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: The story of LOLGITGUDSCRUBS

Tob forest was peaceful this time of year, especially now more than ever. It was high noon but the dense tree covering gave shade everywhere, and it was cool, not any wind, perfect time to practice hunting. At this time there would be some game around, possibly birds and most of the bigger predators would still be sleeping. As it was, anything considered too dangerous or aggressive soon found a large wolf eating it up. Agu knew all this, yet he never let his gaurd down. He sat perfectly still next to some ferns that would mask his smell. He closed his eye and focused, he controlled his breathing and could sense them, life, everything that had a heartbeat he would be able to sense, feel.

"There!" He stood up and fired his bow hitting a rabbit, killed instantly. He was inspecting his shot when someone slapping his back over and over broke all the concentration he had.

"Wow! Agu! Great shot!" The voice was Nemu, they were both wearing their matching leather armor dyed black and both had black hoods pulled up. He smiled at her praise. Agu found himself wanting to be around Nemu all the time now.

"Thanks, Nemu, but it's not hard to hit something standing still eating." He said trying to be modest. She looked puzzled, her cute freckles staring at him, he blushed, he could not look her in the eye anymore either without feeling embarrassed.

"Eh, it wasn't bad, for a half goblin." A large voice said cutting in and ruining the mood.

"Ginz! That's not nice, he hit that rabbit without even looking, he can see the living with his special skill!" Nemu defended her friend, Agu smiled a bit. Ginz just laughed.

"I can smell everything around us, and tell you what it ate for food this morning, he ain't so good," Ginz said. But when Agu looked up he saw a big toothy smile, then he flicked Agu's nose.

"Learn to smell as well as you can shoot and I'll call you brother!" Ginz said laughing.

"You can't get better at smelling... you're just good at it because you're a troll," Agu said retrieving the rabbit and taking out a knife to begin skinning it. Ginz just scratched his head. He was wearing much bigger versions of their black leather armor and hood, although he had a mask on his face that looked like a human skull face, and wore powerful looking metal gloves.

"Yeah, that's true but I still practice other ways to sense my enemy," Ginz said. Both Agu and Nemu looked up at him with a curious look.

"What do you mean?" Nemu asked. Ginz thought for a second.

"Have you ever been hunting, and you were absolutely silent and downwind, you did everything right, but just seconds before shooting the animal senses you and runs off?" Agu nodded, this had happened all too often.

"It's because you let your "intent to kill" be felt... some hypersensitive people can pick up on the slightest wish to do you harm, most animals have this ability in them as well." The troll explained. Agu wondered why nobody had told him this before.

"So how do you train to sense this intent to kill?" Nemu asked blinking. But Ginz smiled and patted her head.

"By paying real good attention." He said winking at her, she made a pouty face but Agu just rolled his eyes, it was just like Ginz to lie like that. Agu had finished prepping the rabbit and was now set on building a small fire.

"You wanna help with the fire Ginz?" Agu asked but Ginz just laughed.

"No, after having my brains set on fire, I think I'm never gonna go near the stuff again." He said laughing, but Nemu stood up and pulled her hood back and looked at him in his giant yellow eyes.

"Don't joke Ginz! You saved me and then died because of it... if Lord Ainz Ooal Gown hadn't brought you back..." Tears began to well up in her eyes, Ginz frowned he'd forgot she had seen the whole thing.

"Hey! It's alright, and look, Lupusregina gave me this amulet that makes me immune to fire, and these gloves, immune to acid... I think I'm pretty unkillable now!" He said smiling. Nemu smiled back to hear that great news.

"I am glad you saved Nemu Ginz, I don't think I ever really told you that..." Agu said growing far too serious.

"Don't mention it, I'd protect you too" He said throwing a small stick at him to help with the fire. Agu placed the firestone on the wood chips he'd made and hit it with a knife, instantly the firestone sparked out fire and their campfire was off to a good start.

As they watched the rabbit cook Nemu asked another question.

"So why were we ordered not to go into any of the caves? Even the goblin heavy infantry won't go near them now." Ginz frowned.

"You know that little elf girl, Aura?" They both nodded. Ginz looked into the center of the fire.

"And you know how strong her magical beasts are?" Again they nodded.

"She warned us that a couple of her stronger beasts had been killed exploring some caves, caves we had explored already and were thought to be safe." He said with all seriousness.

"There's something under the forest very dangerous." He stated. Agu looked a little more than worried.

"You okay Agu?" Ginz asked. Agu looked at them, this was something he'd never told anyone before.

"Do you remember when I discovered my ability to sense living things?" They nodded, it had been about half a year ago.

"Well, uh... one time I concentrated for a long time... like I mean all day, and the longer I concentrated, the more I could see, or um feel... but at a certain point there was so much life coming from under us... it terrified me and I never did it that long again. Ginz looked puzzled.

"Do you mean you felt many upon many things? Or just one massive thing below us?" He asked growing concerned. Agu looked at him and raised a single finger.

"Something big...very big, and far, far down," Agu said frowning. Ginz thought for a second but shook his head, there is no telling what he thought he could have felt.

"Well it could be anything, even some kind of root system for the forest..." Ginz began.

"It talked to me..." They looked at Agu in shock.

"What? It spoke to you?" Ginz asked now looking more than worried. Agu nodded, he could see tears of fear welling up in Nemu's eyes, the way a childs does when you're telling them a spooky story.

"It said... Ginz has terrible breath!" He said making a "pee-you" smell motion with his hands. The unexpected joke made Nemu cry out in laughter, she fell back holding her stomach laughing, even Ginz seemed impressed at the original insult, the little kid was learning he thought.

"I want to eat..." Agu said.

"Alright, well the rabbit looks done so..." Ginz said taking a piece of it and tasting it.

"No... Ginz..." Agu whispered so that Nemu could not hear him, he gave Ginz a dead serious look as to say "that's what the voice said". Once Ginz realized this his blood ran cold. Nemu was still busy laughing to catch the feeling of dread, but they threw it off by the time she came around. Ginz would need to tell Enri about this. They ate the rabbit in silence, after drinking some wine they kicked the fire out and began heading back to Carne Fortress.

"Will we be ok from the monster Ginz?" Nemu asked looking back over her shoulder at him. He smiled.

"Yeah, just stay away from any caves and don't go jumping down any holes you see and it'll be okay," Ginz said smiling, but he felt this advice would only help for so long. As a child, when he still was living in the cave he would hear tell of something below the forest that was always hungry. He never paid it any mind until recently. Ginz was so deep in thought that he caught on to it later than he normally would have. Silence, dead silence, no birds... nothing, the sound of danger in the forest.

"Nemu... Agu... hold up." He tried to sound serious but not scare them at the same time. They stopped and looked at him ready to obey anything he said next, not ask what was the matter, this was training at work. Ginz breathed in and smelled the surrounding area. Nothing smelled out of place, the smoldering fire was the only out of place thing, and that was theirs... but the forest does not lie and it was saying something dangerous was around.

"Get into the trees, I'll draw out whatever is stalking us." He cursed his own ignorance, not staying alert when they were literally talking about danger. Both of them scurried up a tree helping the other up higher. Once they were hidden in the tree Ginz looked, removed his face mask, and looked for whatever was sending dangerous waves about. But there was still nothing. After a while, birds began to chirp and the forest began to breathe normally again. Ginz motioned for them to come down but to keep silent.

"What was it?" Nemu asked. Ginz shook his head. Agu was still scanning the forest and using his skill, but he shook his head, he had not felt anything strange either.

"Nothing good, let's get back to Carne," They nodded and walked with caution. When they arrived at Carne Fortress Ginz told the goblin strategist what Agu had said, he nodded gravely, the whole forest has been acting weird lately, everyone agreed something bad was on the way.

As they were talking a loud voice rang out.

"Announcing Lady Aura of Nazarick!" As the large gates of the fortress slowly opened, Aura rode in on the back of a large black wolf, behind her were three equally large jungle cats, finally, her lizard made itself known. Enri ran up to greet Aura as she dismounted and offered a polite bow and handshake. Enri returned the gestures in kind.

"Thank you for coming, Lady Aura, we're sorry to bother you for a single missing village girl," Enri said bowing once more out of apology.

"It's alright, I need to find out what killed my pets the other day in those caves anyway, so it's no problem to keep an eye out for her, I just can't promise you anything is all." Aura said with a small frown. Enri just smiled.

"Whatever you find will be more than enough, thank you again, Lady Aura," Enri said as Aura mounted Fenrir and turned to head to the forest, she gave a parting goodbye wave as she disappeared into the treeline.

In the Draconic Kingdom, Ridda sits producing gold cube after gold cube, she'd been at this for some time and was very bored.

"So hey, tell me more about this YGGDRASIL and this old guild," Ridda said to the man who was taking down the items she was pointing at. He smiled.

"Why certainly! What would you like to know?" Ridda shook her head, she hadn't even thought about actual questions.

"Um, ok who are the ones that made this store and why?" The man nodded.

"Well as for the founders, there were six great builders as we call them. The leader of LOLGITGUDSCRUBS was a powerful warrior named BiggieSqueeze he was a human who specialized in tanking, he started the guild with his friend Kelvin Zero, the most powerful mage in the guild, an Elf who would meet a strange fate. Together they would go adventuring, grind monsters and gain levels, all very basic adventures stuff." He said, Ridda wondered why Grinding up a monster would be something they did, but did not interrupt him.

"You could say these two had an edge as they were some of the games beta testers way back before the servers went live, so as such knew a few things about the game that most did not upon starting their adventures, it gave them a really nice edge in the initial power struggle. As their early accomplishment became known other heroes would come to them to form the mighty guild LOLGITGUDSCRUBS!

There was All-hands-on-dick, a fearsome pirate that would plunder the open seas of the water world of YGGDRASIL.

Thilly Gooth, a wise cleric that could call upon the gods to change the very fabric of reality it is said!

SHINOBI, the guilds only full thief, he forwent absolutely any kind of offensive or defensive stats or abilities in favor of sneaking and stealing abilities and would become to be known as the worlds greatest thief.

Finally, there was Minion Strong, a ranger who specialized in PvP, he was considered the strongest of them all..." Ridda wondered how strong these ancient heroes measured up to Sir Momon, but again, she simply sat and listened as she produced gold cube after gold cube.

"With their powers combined, they conquered evil beasts and discovered many of the earlier, now well known, hidden dungeons. All-hands-on-dick even once was heard boasting how they had found the games second ever "world Item", it was a bracelet called Truth and Consequences that I gave away as a prize to a very nice warrior girl. With this fame, again more would join, but these were not the greatest of players, but they were used to grind materials and resources for the guild, many just wanted to be known as a part of this famous guild."

"They were really that famous?" Ridda asked handing the man a pile of gold cubes and pointing to a silver ring that had three blue gems in the shape of shooting stars. Two of the gems seemed to be dark and only the third one still sparkled.

"Ah! This is a very rare ring that Kelvin Zero used to make a scroll of change species," The man chuckled as he handed Ridda the ring.

"Scroll of change species?" She asked confused. The man produced one such scroll.

"Indeed, he always wanted to be a Dragon, so he made himself into one using the ring, however, as he was the first to do this, he also was the first to learn this was only allowed to do once, for you were only allowed a species or class change only once, as such he would remain a dragon for the rest of his days in YGGDRASIL, which gave him many advantages but was heard to say how he regretted the decision on many occasions.

"This scroll is the one he made using clone magic, a spell, at the time, only he knew how to cast, yet it would not revert him back, so he just held onto it in case one day that would all change, but it never did." Ridda took the scroll and thought what he just said, a spell of change species? Could she use this to kill that woman? She placed the scroll into her personal space.

"So if they were so renowned, why is their guild hall selling off all their powerful gear?" At this question, the man frowned.

"After three years of success and fortune, even stealing the world item you won from a rival guild without them ever finding out who had done it... things began to go downhill. A lot of the newer and less skilled members were heard to say how YGGDRASIL was too "pay to win" and then would just grief other players for no real reason, these less skilled players made it habit to prey on Heteromorphs, classes of nonhumans that were deemed evil." He let out a long sigh.

"It wasn't long before the reputation of LOLGITGUDSCRUBS spread as a guild of trolls, and the ones who cared for it realized what had happened too late. For a whole year, they tried to redeem the name, they kicked out most none founding members and closed it's doors to new ones, they tried to bring back the old days but many agreed that adventuring in YGGDRASIL simply no longer was as fun as it used to be." He seemed truly heartbroken, but Ridda was just wondering why fun had anything to do with it.

"The last straw was when Minion Strong entered a big fighting tournament in the name of the guild, he still had a reputation of one of the worlds best PvPers, and as such was a heavy favorite to win, yet he was utterly destroyed in the first round by another well-known player who would go on to win the whole event, but as the victory was a crushing one-sided victory for the knight, Minion Strong was harassed constantly over his poor performance, and simply was never seen again, he never even said goodbye. That black cloak you have wrapped around you now was actually the "consolation prize" for losing in the first round, ironically this would later become a very rare item and therefore highly sought after years later." Ridda suspected her coat was special somehow, even among the wonders of this store, it had some weird abilities that she didn't really understand how to use.

"With Minion Strong gone and general disfavor to want to play as a guild anymore, they made the group decision to help people who still wanted to get into adventuring. All the collected wealth and power of this once very successful guild would be sold at insanely low prices, the lower level the cheaper things would be, but never selling to anyone above level 45 or previously affiliated with any known guilds. They would make the store change locations every so often to limit exploitation, usually to a well hidden or out of the way area in a beginner zone, and we ran ever since till the end of YGGDRASIL. Now we are here." He said wrapping up his story.

"And you never ran out of stuff, after all that time?" The man smiled.

"For a while, the lingering members would donate stuff here and there, but their tribute and frequency of their visits grew less and less as time went on, till finally not a single registered member of the guild would even come here anymore, those were the worse days for her." the man said sadly.

"Her?" Ridda asked surprised to hear of another in the store.

"Indeed, while I was called a "flavorless NPC" as was every other vendor in the store, there was one who they gave a backstory to, she would stand next to my counter and welcome shoppers as they came in and thank them as they left, she was told to be as sociable as possible and to love the company of others. But when the guilds creators stopped showing up, especially Minion Strong, the one who made her. She did not take it well I'm afraid. Then when we were forced to come here, the months of isolation and nobody to talk to... did not do well for her already weakened emotional state. As my other NPC shopkeepers and myself are only active when there is a player in the halls, not long before our first customer here in this new place she left, I do not know where she went off to." He said with a frown and shrugging. Ridda frowned, she remembered how it felt to be alone. She hoped this girl found a family.

"But as I was saying about out stock...It is unknown to as why, but a player would come in here every now and then and dump off a large amount of high-end gear and resources every so often without claiming any gold, well this player was level 100 so would just leave before I had a chance to evict him, but this one person kept our stock in high-quality supply till the very last day we were in YGGDRASIL. Looking back I wish I had thanked him instead of attacking... oh well." He said handing her more inventory that she put away to be taken to Nazarick.

"So what happened to the rest of the founding member? They just vanish too?" He thought as if trying to remember something.

"No, while many that left, I never heard of, BiggieSqueeze made another guild that was humans only called Insatiable Indulgence, they stayed powerful and relevant till the very last days of YGGDRASIL. I heard they all planned to sit around the table of their guild and sing arm in arm as the countdown to YGGDRASIL closed to an end.

Kelvin Zero became quite proficient in PvP in his dragon form, he would fly around and attack powerful looking adventures, he became known as the only "player world boss". And even though they stopped adventuring together, he and BiggieSqueez would talk every day till the end.

All-hands-on-dick was one of the 1,500 adventures I mentioned to you last time we spoke, I am told he was "live streaming" the attack and his record of that war became very popular amongst enemies of Ainz Ooal Gown." Ridda frowned at that name, seems that guild of evil but still kinda good people was very influential back in their homeland.

"SHINOBI became proficient in sneaking undercover into guilds, he discovered an ability that nobody had ever found at the very end of the thief tree, he could change his appearance and even his name, allowing him to walk around enemy guilds right out in the open, so long as whomever he was faking as was not logged in at the time, as he was the only Heteromorphic member of the guild he did not seek to follow BiggieSqueeze when he made his human only guild... I heard that he invented an ingenious way to "PK", apparently it was so effective and underhanded that the game devs had to [MESSAGE] him personally to say "could you please knock it off?" This time he had used so many odd terms that she literally had no idea what he just said, but as she was just killing time as she bought out this store, it did not bother her.

"Finally there was Thilly Gooth, she apparently had a child not long after the split and simply "hung up her adventuring boots. But she kept in contact with her friend I also hear." He finished with a smile. Ridda could at least understand how her story ended.

"Okay I'm gonna head back, can you [GATE] me to the same place as last time?" He bowed and did as asked. When Ridda walked through there was a maid with glasses she had a clipboard with many boxes behind her, Ridda would open her personal space, and anything she didn't want to keep for herself she would offload to the maid, then other maids would come and sort and inventory the materials. Ridda would tell her how much everything cost in total, as well has how much gold she made to buy it all, then she'd either rest for a bot or turn around and go right back to repeat the whole process again.

It continued much like this until she came across a mineral she'd heard of once before which would change everything and lead to Ridda's final fate... Prismatic Ore.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: Aura of despair

The air was cool, it was dark but that did not affect Aura's eyesight, she could see everything just as clear as day, her wold could smell the entire area, every single thing in this forest did not go unnoticed between here and her animals. Which why losing two of her pets was such a big deal. She had missed something, they died because somehow she sent them into danger without her knowing, the look on her face was especially serious, her trademark smile was nowhere to be found.

"Find them okay Fenrir?" She told her wolf who let out a short howl, "I am trying." is what it was saying. She patted him on the back.

"I know buddy, I'm just worried is all." She'd never lost a pet since coming to this new world, and new she'd lost two in a single night. There was something odd about the night, she could see what the goblins meant by "the forest just doesn't feel right," They were right, Tob forest was always a deep forest with hidden secrets that Aura did not even know, but hidden secrets and missed threats were two things entirely.

"Um, Misstress Aura?"Hejinmal alerted her above her, the tree cover was too think so he was flying above it, she heard his voice clearly, however.

"Go ahead Hejinmal," She said, after a brief pause he spoke up as Fenrir ran between trees at an amazing rate, he always did like to show off for Aura.

"You will be coming up on a sheer cliff soon, be careful." Aura furrowed her brow, what was her dragon on about? there was no cliffs in Tob forest, least none around here, she... almost ran right off the cliff that should not have been there, luckily Fenrir could smell the recently moved earth so he was prepared to stop even if Aura did not command him to.

"What the heck?" Yelled out in surprise, in front of her was a large wound in the earth like somehow the earth had split open wide, it looked like Mare's handiwork almost. Fenrir scanned the area for threats but none registered to him. Aura jumped off and crept up closer to the vertical dropoff.

"Okay this is definitely new, but what could have done this?" She asked out loud and scratching her head. Fenrir gave her a worried look, he did not fancy jumping down there, mostly because he was worried something might happen to Aura. She had second thoughts about going down there, she recently learned the kinds of things that are deep down below. She shook her head a bit.

"No, Lord Ainz wouldn't want me to risk it, I supposed I should head back and report what I saw," She said out loud again to herself. Just as she finished her sentence a massive form rose from the chasm, it happened to fast that none of her animals could even react, before Aura knew it she was standing face to face with a pure black massive dragon, at least three times the size of Hejinmal. He slammed both his massive claws on either side of hers, the earth giving way.

"Waaahhhh!" She yelled out as she fell, but the giant dragon grabbed her in mid-air, he held her firmly but did not cause her discomfort. There was a low rumble as he let out a silent growl and held her to his face. Before anything could happen the dragon was surrounded by her pets, he looked annoyed and sighed loudly. The giant dragon pulled out a black orb, it began to spin suddenly and all her animals vanished. He looked at her shocked

"No effect? Then that's interesting..." He said looking at her very closely, she realized he'd just tried to use a world item on her or she resisted a spell she'd never seen before, either way, this was an aggressive move on his part, they were fighting. She blew some vapor out into his face suddenly Aura was standing on his nose getting ready to punch his eye.

"Illusion?" He asked and sighed again. He tightened his grip slightly in his right claw he felt the body fo the girl in his hand push back and struggle, she let out a small yelp of pain and her illusion vanished.

"Sorry to do this little one," He said as he tossed her up into the air high above his head. Auras stomach felt like it would fall out of her as she was flung high into the air spinning and turning about before she could protest, his giant mouth closed around her and with a small gulping sound he ate and swallowed Aura.

"Lord Ainz?" Albedo called out walking into his office, she didn't knock or even announce herself, Ainz knew whatever it was, it was serious.

"Aura has fallen!" She announced, Ainz didn't understand what she was talking about, had Aura fallen and hurt her knee or something?

"Albedo, slow down, what do you mean?" She showed him the list of the statues of all the guardians but he saw what she was talking about, Aura's name was marked as dead. Ainz looked at it for a few seconds in silence, expecting it to change. But it did no such thing.

"This... how... where..." So many questions flooded his mind and he felt he would vomit if he had a stomach to expel anything from. Soon calmness was restored to his mind.

"Something unexpected must have happened to her, we'll resurrect her immediately!" Ainz said standing up and using his ring to quickly collect the massive amounts of gold they would need to restore her form. Ainz nodded to Albedo as she paid for the resurrection. The gold was liquified and collected but instead of making a naked elf girl as it should have, it simply vanished. Ainz turned to look at Albedo she looked perplexed and looked at the status screen.

"It says she was resurrected and is alive," then she frowned as Aura's named registered as dead once again.

"This is highly odd, even if something is instantly killing her, she should still be brought back here..." Albedo said angrily glaring at the status screen.

"Could it be something else? An effect it can't understand so it just reads her as dead?" Ainz asked. Albedo thought for a second.

"It is possible I suppose, but it would not have consumed the gold to make a new body if that were the case..." She said looking even more perplexed. As expected he was not able to contact Aura either.

"Lord Ainz? What are your orders?" Albedo asked, he thought in silence for a bit. As Ainz searched for answers, in the Draconic kingdom a thirteen-year-old girl with pink eyes was looking for answers of her own.

"So it sounds like Ainz Ooal Gown wasn't the reason YGGDRASIL was destroyed then?" She asked and she handed him over a bunch of gold she'd just made and stockpiled up. The shopkeep shook his head "no."

"No, no single person or guild can be blamed for that, it was just something that could not be avoided." He explained, she thought that she felt better about trusting Momon now. He handed her over her purchases, a hunk of unrefined metal that looked rainbow colored. Soon as it touched her hand she froze and it fell from her hand and bounced harmlessly off the floor.

"Miss are you okay?" The man asked, Ridda stood dazed for a second but snapped back to reality.

"Uh, yeah sorry just dozed off there for a second, I'm fine." She leaned over and picked up the oar and placed it into her space to be transported, but when she bent over a few drops of blood appeared on the floor, it had fallen from her nose. She wiped the blood off.

"I'm fine," And she began making more gold after taking a short break, her head was starting to hurt as well, she'd need to make a lot more to buy out the rest of this ore that cost so much, so no time to rest. Back in Nazarick however, Mare walked to his room followed by Nissa, she still wore clothes that were identical to his but fit to her larger form. Nissa would always follow Mare around unless he expressly forbade it.

"Are you okay Master Mare?" Nissa asked. Mare shook his head.

"No, I have a bad feeling about Sister..." But as it was just a feeling... however he could not sense her anywhere which was odd, the two had a connection and could always tell where the other was. Nissa smiled and gave him a comforting hug. Mare smiled but just to make Nissa feel better, he was still worried. But at the moment he had a meeting with another elf girl.

"Hello Zesshi, he warmly greeted the girl who was patiently waiting for him. Nissa glared at her from behind Mare's back. Zesshi was told to expect this from Albedo so she didn't mind. Zesshi got up and bowed.

"It is I who should be thanking you, Master Mare, you want to speak with me after how I treated you and your sister." Mare frowned but he wasn't upset, he just didn't like to think of that time.

"Well, I won't say that it's alright... but I hear you have really been working hard for us, for Nazarick?" Mare asked leaning into her a little bit. he seemed to be noticing her pleasant scent.

"Yes Master Mare, I have, I want to show everyone here that I can be of help, us, of use." Mare nodded with a cute smile that made Zesshi blush a little.

"I know, I could tell you were strong, but I also wanted you to earn a chance at redemption. That's why I asked for you escort me to the Dark Elf forest, I trust you will work hard, and I'd like to get to know you as well..." She looked surprised but he looked too innocent.

"My uh... friend Albedo suggested I make friends with you to help you feel more welcomed here, and she is right, so know I personally hold no grudges, and would like to be your friend." He said with a smile that made her wanna pinch his cheeks like just like a little girl.

"You asked me to marry you when we first met, do you remember?" Zesshi nodded in silence.

"Of course sister has absolutely forbidden I do this, but i decide maybe we could try going on a date first, after we become better friends," he said giggling. Zesshi had heard of this date before from Albedo, it's where the two would be alone and have a chance to talk... or mate... she wasn't too clear about what came after. Zesshi looked at Nissa who was behind Mare, she could feel Nissa's killing intent coming off of her, she tried to pay it no mind, for now, she was still trying to fit in.

"Whatever you say, Master Mare, I am just glad you are so forgiving... and kind." Zesshi bows to hide the fact that her face was red. He laughed and told her to rise.

"Just do a good job with the elves, and when you are set free, we will talk more, okay?" Zesshi nodded but suddenly Nissa cut in with a voice a bit louder than it needed to be.

"OH! Master Mare! It's so late! We need to bathe you before we can get you to *bed!" Nissa said directing the boy away from Zesshi and out the room, they just entered. (*Ainz had asked Mare and Aura to not wear the rings that negated food/sleep in fear that it might hinder their growth, as such Mare and Aura now eat and sleep regularly)

Zesshi could clearly pick up on the bragging nature of the elf slave, Mare seemed a bit confused as to why he was getting rushed but went along with it as he was one to do.

"Okay Master Mare, I will see you in a day or so when we are leaving for our trip." Zesshis aid trying not to sound so cold like she always had. Mare smiled and nodded as he was ushered away by his adoring slave. Zesshi brushed her hair from her face, as she headed toward her, Albedo's and her shared room to sit and get out of the way for a bit, she knew Albedo was on duty so would not be there. On her way there she passed a Maid, she knew to be called Solution Epsilon. AS she walked by the maid outright put her foot out tripping Zesshi, she fell embarrassingly onto her face with an awkward thud.

"Watch where you're going tramp," Solution said without even looking back at her. Yet another obstacle to go through. Zesshi just wanted to sit down in a corner...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: Ridda vs. Nabe

Defeated, the scattered and broken bodies of the men that tried to stop her lay useless and beaten. Remedios watched as he summoned undead generals made short work of the city guard, their angle attacks became far too predictable, and were weak even if they could hit her generals. One of the Slane Theocracy casters was screaming, half his body melted away by acid now he only cried out for a fast end. The plain looking field a mile or so from the Holy City was mostly covered red now instead of the Green it had been when she walked up here an hour or so ago.

"That will be far enough!" A deep voice said as a huge ax cut her acid general in half. there stood before her a huge human, he was older looking but looked every bit as strong as a young man. He wore black spiked armor and a red lower tabard. Remedios looked at the giant ax he was easily lifting, this one seemed worthy to fight. She brazenly walked up to him and swung, his ax tried to deflect the blade but the sword she swung shattered his giant ax easily. Shocked he jumped back From behind her as a white chain wrapped around her, a man in lightly fitting yellow leather and cloth armor was smiling, he had a black tattoo or mark in his face, he had black spiked hair, Remedios flexed but the chain did not break, the man had a yellow mask so his smile was no visible.

"Looks like all her power is in that sword she's holding," the man with the chain said.

"Good going Beaumarchais, keep her there!" A large man with two huge shields yelled, one shield was a tower shield bigger than his body, the other was a large kite shield that had a mirror surface, he wore all black armor. He was fighting her fire general, but as he had fire immunity a few shield strikes was all it took to reduce the undead to a pile of ash. Her metal general fall to a man wearing incredibly decorative armor, but the giant lance he smashed her generals with was even more flashy, his steely eyes glared angrily at Remedios. She could not see how but the shrieks of pain form her remaining two generals signaled that she was alone and surrounded. The big one with the shield slammed her arm with his magic shield just as the other one with the lance did the same, the combination attack caused her to drop her weapon, at once her mind returned to her and the power she had vanished, but she could move and talk of her own violation once more.

"Okay, let's end this..." A short man with green eyes and green clothes said as he thrust a spiraled rapier through her chest, upon pulling it out her blood spilled out in gallons. The magical rapier making a hole ten times its diameter. The rest of the Black Scripture stood back watching as the mad paladin fell to the ground, defeated.

"Well... at least it's over..." She managed to say before death claimed her. A middle-aged man in a black cloak appeared magically from behind the one with the lance., he held an ancient looking staff in his hands.

"I can't believe it took almost all of us to bring her down." He remarked.

"Yeah thanks, to you and Divine Chants buffing magic we could actually disarm that woman." The large man with the dual shields said with a nod to the middle-aged man and blonde woman hiding timidly behind their captain, a man with a huge spear and dazzling white armor.

"Still, I can't believe she killed Zesshi, it's a shame she will be weakened when we revive her," the man with red eyes and the spear said then clicked his tongue.

"Speaking of which, what should we do about that?" the man whose ax had been shattered asked pointing at the powerful black and gold blade, now missing all of five differently colored gems.

"That thing is bad news, nobody even touche it." Their leader with the spear said. The man with the chain undid his binds and put his weapon away.

"I could carry it with my chain, we could lock it up in the black tower vault." They nodded but still acted with caution, however, it seemed it did not affect Beaumarchais. The man in the black cloak cast [TELEPORTATION] for Beaumarchais and himself, after a monument of cast time, they vanished and arrived to the black tower. Upon opening it they were shocked, empty, their treasures had been taken, most likely during the attack,

"So, that was their game! That woman must have been helping the elf kingdom for some reason..." He said in a thoughtful tone.

"Well, lets store this thing here anyway, we have a lot to report it would seem," Beaumarchais said, he really hated doing extra work... they stored the cursed blade then locke the vault, another [TELEPORTATION] cast would have them back to the Holy City, the remaining members collected the body of Remedios to have it sent for inspection to their investigating unit. One man, however, did not look amused, he had black pants with red boots, a white robe with red and black sleeves, he had pink eyes and short blonde hair.

"What's wrong, Quintia? You don't look thrilled, sad you didn't get to help?" The man with the well-decorated spear asked.

"It's strange is all... anyway now that the crisis is dealt with I'll be going back to my search," Quintia said to the man with the spear.

"You got any new leads on her location?" He asked, Quintia nodded.

"Seems like she massacred a bunch of people in the Holy Kingdom," The spearmans eyes went wide.

"That was her?" Quintia nodded once again.

"I don't know why she did it, but my sister never needed a reason to kill, this is just out of her usual habits, I think she'd taking orders from someone," Quintia told his captain. He thought for a moment.

"You think you can even beat her? Last time I asked you said she'd kill you in a fight." The captain reminded his subordinate.

"I don't plan to fight her if I can help it, I'll just kill her using some underhanded method. He said thinking heavily.

"Well, why not take one of us with you?" He offered. Quintia smiled and looked at a short girl with short brown hair, she had a very small skirt, orange eyes and held some strange bag to her side and wore glasses. She resembled a Japanese schoolgirl with the uniform she wore. Her black stocking ran all the way up her leg. As she overheard the conversation she knew she was being volunteered to hunt down Clementine now that she had revealed herself.

"It would be fun to help." She said in a small voice, Quintia choose her because of her fighting abilities, they meshed well with his own, i 2, Quintia and Telliska would beat almost any other combination other than the double caster team, those two were insanely strong...

"Thanks, Telliska," As soon he thanked her she walked over to him, unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her bare chest to him, Quintia looked off to the side and sighed loudly, he was expecting this reaction.

"You may grab them now," She said with an embarrassed but still somehow lewd look on her face, this woman was the biggest pervert Quintia had ever met, he was lucky she was only exposing her chest this time.

"Put those away Telliska, I told you, I have no desire to fondle you, okay?" She said as she nodded and buttoned up her shirt, she was blushing wildly, she was hopeless after all.

"Okay... but so you know, you may use me at any time," She said, he rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, then she turned to the rest of the remaining Black Scripture members.

"That goes for the rest of you! You may use me if you want..." But they all just pretended not to hear her, her face was now burning red.

"... SEXUALLY!" She screamed, by the way, she was sweating and panting Quintia could guess she was fantasizing about every member of the Black Scripture having their way with her one at a time, possibly even all at once, that womans deviancy, literally knew no bounds he grumbled.

"Can we get on with this now?" Quintia asked but she was already flushed red and her legs were fidgeting back and forth, her whole body seemed squeamish.

"I need some time first..." She said panting heavily, Quintia wondered what it was that set her off this easily, but he really did not care to find out, he just turned his back and sat down and the rest of the party hurriedly ran off, they all knew what came next, and it was Telliska. Quintia just closed his eyes and plugged his ears, when she got started she tended to get a bit noisy.

"You can help you know... it will be faster!" She begged, he knew that was not the truth, one time out of curiosity he took her up on one of her offers... he'd never been the same sense as she was not into... normal things it turned out.

"Just hurry it up," he pleaded as he tried to block out the lewd sounds he heard coming from behind him. Over an hour passed before a tapping on the back got his attention. She was fully dressed and serious, she would be okay for a while now that she had time to "let it all out."

"You ready?" He asked, she just nodded slowly as if nothing strange had happened at all.

"Good," he remarked as he stood up, they made their way back to the road to go to The Holy City to arrange transport to The Holy Kingdom, sharing a carriage with this woman for so many days did not sit well with him, but he'd just have to bear it. they booked a ride and before long were making their way to where he'd heard his sister was at. He coughed a little as some kicked up first made it's way into the carriage, they were headed for a bumpy road... oh no! His worries were confirmed, the jostling and bumping of the carriage had already turned her on she was already sitting directly across from him, her legs wide open with no covering at all and her hands finding plenty to do. Over a week he would have to endure this, why did they make such a good team on the battlefield?

"Oh! AH!" She cried out so loud that even their stage driver looked back to see what was the matter, what he saw will never leave his mind's eye till his dying day. She spasmed a bit as her leg draped over his legs, he kicked her foot away and looked out the window.

"This is going to be a long week," he said to himself, she was too busy to hear him.

Darkness... everything black, then a crack of light but light slowly made it's way to her eyes, she heard noises but they were all muddled, she could not make anything out, yet she slowly began to come around, the lights gave way to shapes then to figures, the muddles sounds cleared into concerned voices. She was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling, she realized she was not breathing, she tried to breathe but nothing would come in, she rolled onto her side and coughed, blood sprayed out all over her rooms nice carpet.

"Huh, guess you ain't dead huh?" A maid asked lightly kicking Ridda in her face, it hurt, but she was still not breathing, she remembered this girl was a healer! She tried to ask for healing but only more spray of blood came out, she was dying and this maid was standing there smiling at her. the maid squatted over Riddas crumpled coughing form and started poking her cheeks roughly.

"Too bad you can't breathe huh? Bet you'd love some air right about now?" Ridda had no idea what she'd done to earn this woman's malice like this, she'd literally never even said a word to her. But the maid with red hair and braids just fell back laughing as Ridda gasped for air. Her smirking face was all she remembered as Ridda's world began to spin, she laid back and coughed once more, finally, the fluid was removed and air rushed into her aching lungs. She laid to her side breathing shallow, inches from death, she saw her reflection in a silver mirror, she had bloody streaks running from her nose, mouth, eyes, and ears. it was then she felt a warm sensation covering her lower waist, it was too thick to be just urine, she was bleeding heavily from every place in her body, she was seconds from death and the maid was sitting there watching in fascination and with a smile.

Ridda focused her strength and reached into her personal space, she pulled out some red healing potions she'd bought at the stores and poured them over her face, she curled up waiting for the healing to take effect. Lupusrgina looked disappointed and stood up with a grunt.

"Guess you gonna live? Hey Yuri! that girl just collapsed and is bleeding really bad, we should get her some help!" Ridda heard the maid call out to the room next to her, people walked in and the sound of footsteps approaching her was all she heard as her world flickered in and out and then darkness again.

When Ridda came too once again she was in her bed, naked and clean, she felt better but hurt all over, next to her was the Maid called Yuri. When she saw she was awake the maid spoke first.

"You almost died, don't try to talk or move, we're not sure what has happened to you, Sir Momon has asked that you no longer help with the store and that we take care of you until you are feeling well again." Ridda weakly nodded, she felt as tired as she'd ever been in her life, but her body hurt too much to fall asleep, she would spend the next three days in this state of agitation but slowly would begin to show signs of healing naturally. On the fourth day, she could finally get out of the bed and walk, it was then she received a visit from Momon.

"Feeling better Ridda?" He asked and sat down in a calm and relaxed manner, sometimes Ridda felt Momon carried himself with the air of a King or some other great ruler.

"Yes Sir, I am, thank you," She admitted weakly.

"Good good, you need to recover, you seem to be getting better from whatever it was." He said sounding pleased.

"Do you think I used my skill too much?" She asked, he thought for a second but shook his head.

"I've never seen anyone react like that from over uses of mana, plus you didn't seem to be suffering from lack of mana when Lupsregina found you.

"She didn't find me, she sat there and laughed as I bled out form ever place ion my body, I asked for help but she only laughed in my face instead, Sir Momon, that woman is evil." Momon seemed very upset for only a moment then calmed down.

"I will speak to her..." He began but Ridda shook her head.

"Just keep her away from me, I'd probably kill her if I saw a chance to," Ridda said with a voice that said she meant that. Momon nodded. She just noticed Nabe, the look on her face was that of anger, as always. this time Ridda met nabe's glare with one of her own, she was sick of her former trainers constant attitude toward her.

"You speak as if a bug like you could even hurt her," Momon was already karate chopping Nabe by the time Ridda was retorting.

"Maybe not her... but I've designed a spell especially to beat you Lady Nabe." Ridda spat, this was a flat out challenge, no two ways about it. Nabe's anger then seemed to be replaced by curiosity... and anger. Even Ainz picked up on the certainty of her tone and statement.

"Ridda, you know how strong she is right? And you think you will beat her with a single move, even as you are now?" He asked, now a little curious himself as to what she would do.

"Yes, i am feeling better now plus I know her and her magic well enough, I'd beat her before she could even get off a single spell." Now Nabe looked amused, she figured Ridda was bluffing with such a statement.

"You have a spell that powerful? I've only ever seen you cast 3rd tier attack magic. Ridda began to get dress not even caring that she was fully nude in front of Momon, he seemed more unnerved by it than her, but he got over it and she was dressed in her recently cleaned black suit, black cloak, and her mana trinkets.

"no it's not powerful or anything, just a spell tailor made to beat Nabe, or people like her in a certain situation." Ainz followed them.

"Nabe, will you accept her challenge?" Ainz asked, Nabe scoffed at the prospect of losing, but blasting this cocky girl with a painful spell might feel good after all the bragging she'd done. the three of them flew to a familiar training field that all sorts of metal spikes and objects sticking from the earth. The two stood apart as Ainz gave witness to the duel, on his mark they would attack one another, Ainz really hoped Nabe didn't overdo it and send this girl to see her mother, little did he know she was planning on maybe doing that. Ainz rose his hand, both women got into casting poses and readied their spell, they went as soon as he lowered his hand and said...

"GO!"

"[DRAGON LIGH...] Nabe began channeling a spell that would be fast and powerful, however...

"[BLADE STORM]" Ridda cast her first spell. But the blade did not appear and fire from Ridda's hands like they had in the past. Instead, they appeared in the thin space between Nabe and her clothes, all 200 adamantine blades fired out, away from Nabe, not a single blade scratched Nabe and no damage was done, but this attack shredded her outfit and rendered Nabe, completely naked, and in front of Ainz. her shame was laid bare, with a terrified cream she fell to the ground trying to hide her body form her Lord. Her face was bright red and her eyes closed, she was trying to say something but kept stuttering and fumbling for her words.

"I'll be back in the room..." Ridda said with a smug smile as she walked past the defeated Nabe, in a fight where the two were alone this attack would not have worked, but having Ainz witness it, automatically scored a critical strike!

Ainz decided it was time to help her kill the one who'd killed her mother...Better sooner as there was a slight change in Ridda taking place he noticed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: Fulfilled Contracts

"Mmmhh..." Aura moaned. She sat up looking around. She had no idea what had happened. She was in some kind of space. The walls were a purple hue but looked to be painted recently as they still looked wet. She sat up rubbing her head, the first thing she noticed was she could not sense Mare. She knew that meant one of them was either dead or someplace... different. Her first instinct was to call out, but she didn't know if there were enemies about. Now that she was coming to more, she noticed each of the four walls of this room had a door.

"Okay..." She muttered. Upon standing there was another realization. No equipment, of any kind, actually nothing at all. She reached out to see if she could access her personal space, nothing. That was very odd, her personal space was attached to her, she should be able to access it no matter what... unless it was empty. That is the only way it would fail to open if there were nothing to grab. meaning she'd been robbed somehow, meaning this was probably a prison of some kind. She racked her brain as to what had happened but the last thing she remembered was riding Fenrir and thinking how fast he was. That was another problem, she could not her sense six of her pets, Fenrir, Hejinmal, Quadracile, SHA-Has, SHA-Rayus and SHA-Linx, her three stalkers. She tried to summon them but her magic was cut off, wherever she was she would have to find them the hard way.

"Well first things first..." She walked to a door and slowly placed her hand on the door, it had no closing latch, it just swung in place when she pushed on it. There was another room on the other side of the door that looked just like the one she was in, the other three doors were more of the same. She suspected this was a looping space, she could probably travel in a single direction and never stop running out of doors to open. Figuring she was already captured one of her only options now was to try and get her prisoners attention.

"Hello?" She called out, she wasn't expecting a response.

"Hello." A voice answered her back, it seemed to come from all around her, as if she were surrounded by the booming voice. It sounded tired or stressed, however. As Aura hadn;t been expecting a response in the first place she didn't really have a follow-up question other than the obvious.

"Where am I, who are you?" The voice seemed like it was thinking.

"You are back inside my world item that is inside my belly, so you are essentially in my stomach again, we met not too long ago, remember?." It said. A world Item huh, so this was the one who took all her stuff.

"Why are you holding me prisoner, and where is all my stuff, standing her naked is kinda weird." She professed.

"I am too a little confused about this," the voice told her, she was surprised to hear that response.

"What?" She looked like she did not believe him.

"I requested your help, after telling you my problem you agreed to help me, as I am thankful for that I am a bit surprised to find you back here." This made no sense, she had no memory of ever talking to this guy or anything like that, he was lying why else would he take all her stuff.

"So why take all my stuff then huh?" but again the voice sounded confused,

"I only took your world item so I could get you inside my world item when I ate you, once you agreed to help me I returned it upon freeing you, as for the rest of your stuff, again I have no idea what you're talking about, I took nothing more." Aura thought it was strange for him to lie like this, was he playing a game like that other room that had caught her below the earth had played with her?

"He ate her? She didn't remember this either..." Something very odd was going on.

"Also you are not my prisoner, you can leave my world item whenever you wish, I put you and your pets there out of safety, not cruelty," Aura blinked and suddenly she was standing in a cave, no longer in that weird space. There was a massive black dragon in front of her, he was sitting on a stone bed and seemed to be reading some kind of paper book that was far too small for his massive form. he looked to be heavily injured recently and was resting.

"What..." She had a lot of questions.

"Where am I?" She decided on that one. The Dragon looked at the small naked elf.

"My new cave. But why did you come back here?" He asked in a friendly voice.

"Yeah um, I never remember talking to you or helping you or anything... all I remember was waking up in that weird room with all my stuff missing, and now I'm here..." The black Dragon seemed generally confused. He set aside the small paperback book he was reading, Aura now noticed behind him there were tons of these paper books, he must like to read like her dragon Hejinmal enjoyed doing, but how did he even get all these here? At any rate, she wasn't getting any hostile or dangerous vibes from the dragon, nor did he seem to be lying to her.

"So uh, then I can just go?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sure, but we are quite a ways down," he said pointing to the entrance. If she had her stuff she'd be able to use a [MESSAGE] scroll to tell Mare to use [GATE] but she had not a single item on her.

"Can you cast [MESSAGE]?" Aura asked, he nodded.

"Yes, but as it requires me to consume a fraction of my soul, I try not to use it, or any of my magic really," he answered truthfully.

"However. as you helped me I have no problem with helping you, tell me the one you wish to send a message to." Aura was glad this dragon assumed she had helped him or whatever...

"My brother Mare, he should be able to get me out of here," She said now realizing she could sense her brother again. But before anything else could happen she heard a voice in her head, it was Mare!

"...Aura?" He was much timider or shy than usual, he was probably just worried about his big sis!

"Mare! Thank the 41Supreme Beings! I need you to [GATE] me out of this place I'm at, okay?" She said to her brother.

"Um..." He seemed genuinely distraught.

"Mare is everything okay? What up?" She was worried now, he was acting very weird.

"Um... hold on..." Mare said, he was probably asking someone a question or someone was giving him advice or orders.

"Okay Aura, but just so you know... we will be ready for you... don't try anything!" Mare warned her.

"Don't try anything? Ready for me? What in the 9 levels of nazarick was he talking about?" But soon a portal opened, she looked suspiciously at the dragon but he just wove goodbye. Aura stepped through the portal. As soon as she did she saw the gallery room, but there was a crowd waiting for her. Cocytus, Shalltear, Ainz, Pandora's Actor, Mare, Albedo... even Victim was present and in the arms of Ainz, but none of them seemed to be glad to see her, in fact, Albedo and Shallteasr wearing their armor, and holding their weapons, even Cocytus had his most powerful weapons at the ready, Aura recognized this as "high alert" Nazarick was expecting an attack. She turned to her brother, Mare to ask what was going on but he was holding his staff toward her like she was the enemy, also he was heavily buffed already like he was expecting a fight, Aura looked around but she was the only one that her friends were facing.

"Okay gu..." Aura tried to ask but suddenly Shalltear was casting [SINGLE HOLD SPECIES] and Aura froze up, she had no gear of any kind so she had no immunity to this spell. She was flanked and ambushed by several Hanzo units. Albedo walked over to Aura and attached a hard metal collar around her neck, it was like the training collar that Hejinmal used to wear, it would dramatically reduce your stats but dramatically increase your exp gain. Aura felt almost all of her power speed and resistances drop to low levels. She desperately wanted to ask why her friends and family were treating her like this but she was paralyzed by Shalltears spell. Were they under some kind of effect? That seemed unlikely.

"Stay down shrimp!" Shalltear commanded as she held Aura's body against the floor with her foot. Aura could hear Ainz and Mare walking over to her.

"Okay, so we will start with an easy one, who are you? Some kind of doppelganger?" Ainz asked standing menacingly over her. The ability to speak returned but Shalltear's heel was driving painfully into her back, keeping her pinned down.

"Lord Ainz! I am Aura, I... why am I being treated like this, Mare tell them! You can feel me right? You can sense that I'm your sister, can't you?" Aura pleaded but Mare looked more confused than anything, Ainz turned to look at him, and Mare did indeed nod.

"Yes... for some reason this person feels just like her, in every way, I don't understand it," Mare told Ainz.

"I see... she must be some kind of high-level doppelganger then, she could even believe she's the real Aura for all we know," Ainz said, Demiurge squatted next to her looked at her and body.

"Lord Ainz... allow me to run some tests on this "Aura", I suspect I will find out her true nature after I've poked her long enough." those words sent fear running through Aura, but Ainz declined.

"We don't know what we're dealing with, and the thought of causing harm to something that even resembles Aura is more than I can bear to think of... for now, get some clothes on her and keep her subdued but safe, when we can interrogate her in a safer environment, I would be interested in hearing what this Aura has to say." Ainz directed, a plain white robe was wrapped around her and she was carried to the dungeon of Nazarick. Demiurge and Mare set her down on a clean bed but she still could not move, only tears ran from her eyes, Her family and friends were treating her like a threat to Nazarick and she had no idea why.

"Tell your sister what has happened, she will want to talk to this imposter at some point," She overheard Demiurge tell Mare. Suddenly it made sense, she had been replaced or copied somehow and they were mistaking her for the fake, which means her clone had... her clone had her gear! That's why they assumed she was a doppelganger, even Aura would not believe the version that was naked and had no gear of any kind. This made her feel better, she trusted what Ainz said, and Demiurge would obey, so her interrogation would be her way to freedom, she'd prove to them she was the real one and then her fake would pay for this. She just needed to make sure she made it to that interrogation, her imposter would probably come to make sure that never happened. Aura smirked, she'd pay this fake back ten fold for this, until then she could only wait and plan. Aura's smirk became a smile, she had a great idea.

Back in E-Rantel Ridda sat at her table eating some food, she was in a foul mood. She bit into the bread and frowned. But her self pity was broken by Momon entering the room, alone.

"So... you feel like telling me what's going on?" He asked, she knew what he was talking about but remained coy.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a low voice, she stared angerly at the bread in her hands and crushed it.

"Your "duel" with Nabe... that was not a friendly duel, not in your mind, that attack you used was very underhanded as well... I haven't seen you like this Ridda, what's wrong?" There was general care in his voice. This softened her a bit.

"It's my fault... because I was weak... Alis..." Ridda spoke in a low tone. Ainz knew where she was going with this, self-pity could destroy the strongest of wills.

"Then get strong so you won't fail again." She looked at him, tears of pain in her eyes.

"I want to... I wanted to show I could beat Nabe, to show I can really help your team... that I'm not just a gold pit." Ainz looked displeased.

"Have I ever made you feel that way?" He asked but she shook her head.

"No... maybe the maids... I know they don't like me, at least that one with the braids that was watching me die doesn't," She scowled, probably the cheap shot at Nabe was unjustified retaliation for something another person had done to her, she was just a stupid kid after all. Ainz sat back in his chair.

"I get how you must be feeling Ridda, I know how it feels... to lose your mother... and to feel like you are to blame for it." This shocking personal revelation took Ridda out of her stupor, the crushed bread she had in her hands fell to the floor, fresh tears began to make her eyes sting again as he looked at him. She understood he'd just told her something incredibly personal, he really did care about her enough to tell her things like this.

"I'm sorry Sir Momon..." She said wiping her face, she started to feel sick again and would go lay down soon.

"As far as Lupusrgina goes, I've informed her that you are a member of our team, she had assumed I simply was using you for your talent, this was my fault for not telling the others of your official team membership sooner, I am sorry." He stood up and bowed, she blushed and looked away, she'd been so wrapped up in her own problems she was ignoring the people who had helped her deal with her current situation.

"Thank you..." Ridda leaked out sadly, she felt like a child who had just thrown a tantrum in public for not getting her way. Ainz patted her head.

"I forgot how alone you must feel, as a leader of this team, your emotional pain was something I ignored, again I am sorry." Now she was feeling better but still felt foolish, this man far above her was trying his best to make her feel better. She was reminded of Nero, how he would always be able to say the right things.

"It was easier when I was fighting or training, I had something to think about to keep my mind off it... but in that store, all I could think about was Alis and Nero... and killing that woman." The old hate and anger that Ridda had in her voice earlier returned when she mentioned the woman who had killed her mother... she was feeling better but the source of her pain had not gone away, she would grow bitter over time, everyone who was obsessed with revenge would become that way, this was just the beginning stages of that

"I wish I knew how to not give in to my anger Sir Momon," she apologized realizing she'd slipped again so soon, but he just assured her it was fine and normal to lash out at the ones around you, he could understand why she was like this, Nabe, however...

"Does Lady Nabe hate me?" Ridda asked looking ashamed, she had purposely delivered a low blow to Nabe in front of the man she respected for no real reason other than spite. The dark warrior leaned far back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Nobody is perfect Ridda, we all make mistakes, learning from that mistake is how we get better, Nabe too has even failed me at times, but I never once tried to shame her for it, instead I tried to see how she was viewing things, tried to empathize with her more." Ridda thought about what he was saying as she drank some water. the feeling of sickness was coming back and her head began to hurt, but she said nothing.

"However before Nabe is ready to forgive you... you will have to atone to her somehow, it's simply how she is." He told her truthfully, Ridda nodded.

"All cheap shots aside... she was actually a little impressed with that move... not how you choose to display it to her, but she was surprised you could create your blades in a place you had no vision of." Ridda hadn't thought about that, she just wanted to make someone feel as bad as she felt at that time.

"And I've told her to take it easy on you, so whenever you want to talk to her, she will at least listen to you," Actually that was all she had wanted to hear, she owed Nabe so much.

"How do you handle your anger, Sir Momon?" He chuckled, but she did not know what was so funny.

"You could say I have an advantage in that department, but it's okay Ridda, don't let this personal flaw take over, people fail their friends all the time, it's forgiveness of that failure is how you know who your true friends and partners are in this world." Ridda blinked and looked up to him, he was just as compassionate as he was powerful, a hero in the truest meaning. A lesser leader would have told her to just "get over it", but he wanted to make sure she really felt better.

"Friend? You actually consider me that?" He seemed to understand how her whole life people had only taken from her, the concept of a friend was probably not one she was familiar with anymore.

"I wouldn't let someone I didn't consider my friend join my team Ridda," he said with a light laugh that was meant to make her feel better and it did, hearing him say that made her feel like she didn't have to do everything herself.

"I like that..." Was all she could say as a smile made it's way to her face in a very long time. She felt a little warmth return to her heart now that she was not feeling bad for herself anymore. Sir Momon was a true team leader, she saw how only a few moments was all it took for him to bolster her moral and bring her back to a constructive attitude, Nabe was lucky to have such a man in her life... even if she didn't admit to loving him.

"Good! Then let's not dwell on this any longer! I actually have someone I want you to meet, I think the two of you could really get along." He said in a tone meant to lighten up the mood, he then playfully slapped Ridda's back to get her standing, she smiled at how he was actually treating her like a kid for the first time, but not in a condescending way, almost how a father world.

When they exited the door Nabe was waiting for them in the hallway, she had new clothes on and frowned when she saw Ridda. Ridda felt ashamed and could not look at her mentor in the eyes.

"Lady Nabe I'm..." She began in a small voice but nabe just took her hand silently and lead her somewhere. Ridda allowed Nabe to take her away, the whole time Nabe did not say a thing or even look at her, Ridda suspected she was in a lot of trouble. Finally, they entered an alleyway that had a box and a melon sitting on top of the box, Ridda tried to say something to Nabe but she just snapped her fingers and pointed to the Melon.

"Make a blade appear in the melon, as you did with my clothes..." Nabe commanded, Ridda blinked but did as commanded, and after concentrating a bit the melon shook slightly back and forth. Nabe went over to it and cracked it in half, inside the melon was Ridda's dagger. She realized what Nabe had just taught her. A new spell name appeared in her mind [MEATL DEATH].

"Congratulations Ridda, you just made the move that will avenge your mother," Nabe said with a smile. Nabe was not looking at Ridda so she was surprised when the girl moved on her. Before she knew what was happening there was a thirteen-year-old girl bawling her eyes out, she sunk her face into the soft shirt Nabe wore as her tears refused to stop. She just rolled her eyes but with a smile as she patted Ridda's back.

"W am shoory Lnady Noobe! Hanks hor eaching me mugic!" Ridda cried into her shirt, the wet spots where her tears were collecting slightly annoyed Nabe but she let Ridda finish, just offering her a slight pat the back even as snot was running down her nose.

"That's fine Ridda... but I will still make you pay for that one day," Ridda looked up at her with puffy red eyes, but there was a smile on Nabe's face, not a frown. Ridda got ahold of herself and wiped her face off then after some heavy breathing stopped her useless sobbing. Then nodded once to herself that she was done acting like a child.

"Let's go show Sir Momon what you learned." Was all she said, but it made Ridda feel like she really was part of their team, not a rented member like she'd always felt like until now. She wiped some more blood that came from her nose and followed Nabe, feeling better but still feeling kinda sick.

"You girls get everything sorted out," Nabe smiled and nodded.

"Young Ridda here told me it was just a bad joke and promised to never do it again." Nabe said with a look at Ainz who give her a fast "thumbs up", Ridda knew they were just saving her more embarrassment.

"Anyway, before all that happened, I want to inform you that your paladin seems to be taken captive by The Slane Theocracy." Ridda thought about that, then it was impossible to get to her, yet she would probably still suffer some bad fate at the hands of those monsters.

"What will happen to her?" Nabe asked. Ainz thought for a second.

"Well, they will execute her after they've extracted all they can from her, assuming she even accepts their resurrection.

"Ressurection? Then she is already dead?" Ridda sked silently trying not to make a scene as they were now walking back to the carriage area.

"Yes, but as I just said, they have resurrection and she has the information they want so unless she is smart enough to ignore their resurrection, she will find herself in a world of trouble, then who know what fate she meets, however, I have contacts in The Holy Kingdom, and they could pay her ransom potentially to have her turned back over to her homeland and then to us. Ridda didn't know why, maybe because she'd finally let out all her feelings she'd been holding in, but knowing the cruelty she would face at the hands of those men, probably worse than anything she would think to do... it didn't leave a bad taste.

"Seems like a lot of work for just one paladin," Ridda murmured silently.

"But, didn't you wish to kill her yourself?" Ainz asked.

"I think I just wanted her to pay, if she's already dead... then that's happened, and if she gets brought back just to meet an even worse end..." Ridda just shrugged.

"Seems fine..." She said looking at her rings that she bought to kill her. Ainz gave a look to Nabe, she smiled and nodded, this was probably the best reaction they could have hoped for.

"Then... our contract is finished isn't it?" She asked just realizing she answered her own question. Momon nodded.

"Seems it is," He simply said.

"Then as for the other part?" She asked.

"The other part?"

"You know, where you lock me up and force me to make you gold?" She said with a laugh, she long since believed him about not wanting to exploit her.

"Yes well, I am rather concerned about your health, you came very close to death, and we don't know why still, I suspect it may be an over taxation of your powers, if that's the case, you are no good to me dead, right?" He said also laughing to show he was trying to make a joke.

"Anyway, I don't need gold that badly, and you should really stop making high-level metals and just stick to steel like you used to," Ainz suggested. She nodded, he's already won her over with wisdom, ignoring him would be the act of a fool.

"And as for you other request..." Ainz said turning to a bench and sitting Ridda down, something serious was coming.

"I respect you Ridda, and you've shown a lot of growth, so... I tell you this only because I trust you will take it well," ainz said also sitting next to her,"

"I... um, I asked Lord Ainz to resurrect your mother, Alis Landale. It's why I asked where she was buried." He rose his hand to stop Ridda from saying anything as he had more to say.

"Unfortunately, in order to be able to get resurrected you must have a high enough level, I trust the storekeeper told you about levels?" Ainz asked, feeling refreshed he didn't have to beat around the bush in terms with this girl. Ridda just nodded and stayed silent waiting the bad news that sounded like was coming.

"Alis, that is, your mother did not have a high enough level to return to life, the resurrection failed," he told her in all honesty, this had really happened. Ridda just nodded, nothing had really changed, dead was dead.

"However..." Ainz prepared the fake part of the story, he really hoped Ridda believed this part...

"She was able to return to life for only a minute or two before the spell's power left her body... and in that minute I was able to tell her that she had done it, that you and Learcue and her sister are alive and well because of her, she didn't say anything, but I think she was glad," Ainz said hoping to hell his story worked, Ridda would do well with closure like this. Tears ran down Ridda's face and her mouth trembled slightly, but she bowed deeply and held it, not rising even when Ainz told her to do so. She was doing all she could to not cry again, but she managed to keep it in.

"That... that makes me happy Mister Momon... thank you!" And even though all she got was an armful of cold adamantite she wrapped her arms around Momona and squeezed him for a few seconds. In his mind, Ainz was pumping his arms up and down like a maniac in celebration at his "white lie". Obviously when the spell failed Alises body was turned to ash immediately and that was it... but if Ridda believed her mother was happy now, it could only do well to help her recover.

"So then... that really is it then, isn't it? Both our requests are fulfilled to the fullest... and as I can't work for you anymore..." Ridda said realizing that this was goodbye... it had come too soon.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: The brutal interrogation of Aura Bella Fiora

"Hello, Demiurge, how goes things?" Ainz greeted his old friend as an impeccably dress smiling man with glasses and a metal tail rose from a bow and adjusted his glasses slightly.

"All plans are going according to Lord Ainzes plan I believe," Demiurge answered with a smile.

Why does he always think everything is my plan... oh well. Ainz thought to himself, but he knew all too well how this would play out, assuming his luck held out that is.

"However, Lord Ainz, there is something very interesting I'd like to show you," This immediately interested Ainz, if Demiurge labeled something "very interesting" then whatever it was would only be a good thing.

"Yes, I want to see whatever it is, where do we need to go?" Ainz asked preparing to use the ring od Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport there.

"We shall go to Aura's interrogation, but in the room, we had made for it, there is something very odd indeed about this new Aura that showed up suddenly," Ainz had more questions but he knew Demiurge was being allusive on purpose, he must have a big surprise in store.

Ainz and Demiurge arrived to the room he spoke of in a blink of an eye, there were two magically separated rooms, but from where Ainz and Demiurge were they could see both easily. In one room was Aura wearing her traditional white dragon scale suit and the other room was the new Aura that had shown up out of nowhere, she only wore a cloth robe that was given to her.

"So you are questioning both Auras?" Ainz asked, but Demiurge frowned.

"Kind of. I immediately realized we were dealing with something much more than just a really good or even new doppelganger," Demiurge said. Ainz looked at him to continue.

"When I attempted to question the Aura in the white robe... let's just call her Aura A for now... I was going to feign violence against her to see how she would react... the real Aura would know my attack was a bluff no matter how realistic I made it seem, her lack of trust would be what set her apart from our real Aura I thought..." He said still with a displeased look.

"And I'm assuming this... "Aura A" responded correctly? She trusted you?" Ainz asked, that indeed was a problem.

"No..." Demiurge said. Ainz was surprised, then what could be the problem?

"When I attempted to bring myself to pretend to hurt Aura A, I was unable to, and not because she possesses any kind of power, no matter how hard I reminded myself "this is only a feint, no real harm will come to this child"... I could not do it, my instincts... the instincts that trust as much as you Lord Ainz were screaming at me that she is the real Aura and to not to risk even 1% chance of harming her." Demiurge said. Ainz was shocked, to trust something like a "gut feeling" Demiurge must really have felt something strong.

"Then we have been fooled. and the one we have taken willingly among us is the imposter?" But Demiurge just laughed then quickly caught himself, he had not meant to laugh out loud like that, it's just that Ainzes joke of "he was fooled" had just caught him off guard and it broke him for only a second. After he calmed down, trying not to sneak out another laugh when he thought of someone fooling Lord Ainz... he was able to continue.

"Uh, no, Lord Ainz, I also get the same reaction when I even think about harming, or even, pretending to harm that Aura, let's call her Aura 1... Ainz looked puzzled, shouldn't it be "Aura B"?

"So I devised this side by side test, neither know that the other is taking this test alongside the other, in fact, they have both been told that the other was found out to be a fake already, and we just want "make sure" that we have the real one. Both have agreed to put up with anything we say or do to further this. Ainz understood where this was going. Then in both rooms, the door of both opened and Shalltear walked into both rooms at the same time.

"Is?..." Ainz began to ask but Demiurge was already answering.

"The one talking to Aura 1 is Pandora's Actor, obviously Aura 1 believes she is talking to the real Shalltear... I've done this experiment twice with different guardians, the one with Mare was what sold me... this is just for your benefit Lord Ainz, watch how they both react, no matter how unexpected or strange the situation becomes... things a clone or doppelganger would have no way of knowing how Aura would react because Aura has never been in any kind of situation like this before, basically even Aura herself would not know what she would do... " Demiurge said, finally a smile returning to his face.

Then he simply pointed to the rooms. As soon as Shalltear walked in both Auras sighed and rolled their eyes at the same time, in the same manner. Shalltear and Pandor'as Actors also mimicked their actions perfectly, but this was rehearsing at work and Panda's Actor's natural skills.

"Relax shrimp, you agreed to put up with anything we needed remember?" Both Shalltears said in unison. When he wasn't acting like he was prone to, Ainz could feel a sense of pride in how well he could perform his job flawlessly. Both Auras sighed loudly again and leaned back in their chair the same way.

"FINE! Bring it on..." Both said in unison. If not for the difference in clothing of the two Auras, Ainz would swear this was just the same room duplicated on a screen somehow.

"Now... watch, no matter what happens..." Demiurge said pointing to the rooms.

"Okay shrimp let's begin..." Both Shalltears said. One had a slight hint of joy in her eye's. Ainz watched in silent amazement and slight horror at what he saw...

"WHAAAA! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Both Auras screamed out in unison, Ainz couldn't believe what he was seeing! No matter what unexpected or crazy thing Shalltears did, both Auras would react the same way, and in the same manner at the same time, right down to the slightest beads of sweat, to every subtle eye twitch.

"That's a little too personal to answer, isn't it? Ask something else...What? I've never done anything like that, you moron!" The awkward questions and actions drove both Auras to the same action to counter it, remarkable! But Ainz did worry about Aura having to put up with all this, he'd make it up to her somehow.

"P...put that away! What kind of test is this... Shalltear you idiot!" The tone of embarrassment and annoyance was identical in every way. Shalltear continued the test as directed...

"No.. that... THAT TICKLES AHAHAHAHAH, s... stop ahahaHAHAAHA!" They would even laugh the same way

"You agreed to this!" Both Shalltears squealed as she further tested the Auras, but they quickly moved onto the next insane part.

"Huh? That's none of your business! Can't you ask something else? WHAAAT? Why would you say that? GROSS!" Every time, no matter the question or stimulants, the two would react the same.

"What? Why the heck would you ask me something like THAT? Hey! That's not something I want to talk about okay?" Ainz suspected the real Shalltear was enjoying this a little too much.

"Hey... HEY! Don't grab at me like that... HEY!" Both Auras would yelp out in the same manner, it was amazing to watch really, if not for the blushing and annoyed face of his adopted daughter.

"NO! Hey! I agreed to this... but, you don't need to know that do you? WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?!" Ainz couldn't watch... while Aura was not being subjected to anything painful or too mentally damaging, he could not help but feel sorry for both of them, Ainz now understood what Demiurge meant... even seeing both Auras in distress invoked the same gut reaction, even as simple as something as seeing her embarrassed or uncomfortable...

"Demiurge, are you trying to say..." He couldn't believe what this meant.

"Yes, both of them are the "real" Aura." She said chuckling. Ainz looked shocked.

"How..."

"I believe we have discovered what some would call... a loophole," Demiurge said. Just then two shrieks of surprise came from both rooms followed by two sadistic laughs from both Shalltears.

"Okay, please tell Shalltear and Pandora's Actor to stop, I see what you mean," Aniz said not bearing to see either of them in this much awkwardness. Demiurge said something mentally and both Shalltears stopped and walked out of the room.

"So, what do you mean by loophole exactly?"

"Well, when Aura 1 told us about how she ran into that underground Dragon Lord. And how she was captured in that strange world item... I think that's when we registered her as "dead" as she was in a place Nazarick could not detect. Furthermore, when we tried to resurrect Aura, Aura 1 was released shortly after, but the replacement had already been bought and created, making Aura A..." Ainz couldn't believe what he just heard!

"I believe these are both the "real Aura", that is to say, we accidentally managed to resurrected a Nazarick floor guardian... who was not really dead, probably a side effect of clashing powers that are all foreign to one another... I would guess," Demiurge said smiling and adjusting his glasses. Ainz could not speak... this was too big a deal to simply say "oh, I see"...

"Does... Mare know?" Demiurge nodded,

"He suspected this early as he can sense that both his sisters are real, that is he says he felt the same amount of love for both of them when he looks or speaks to them..." Demiurge explained.

"This is..." Ainz said still pondering the consequences of this discovery,

"There is one more thing Lord Ainz, look..." Demiurge showed him the Floor guardian statues screen and Ainz saw what he was looking at, in the slot, that normally read "Aura Bella Fiora" now read "Aura Bella FioraAura Bella Fiora". Ainz only shook his head more, he wasn't sure how he felt about this, while the potential ability to make living copies of the most powerful members of Nazarick was promising, this simply did not sit well with him, back in the days of YGGDRASIL if a guild stumbled upon something like this they would exploit the hell out of it until the devs could patch it out of existence, but this was a real world where exploits did not get patched, they shaped the foundation of the very world. He briefly thought about a literal army of Albedos, all screaming his name as they chased after him and tearing off his clothes with hunger and lust in their eyes. Ainz had to make some kind of decision, and he would go with the one that felt "right".

"Well... I suppose release them both, but keep them escorted, just to be safe... and we need to have a really big group discussion..." He told his friend. Demiurge nodded and excused himself so that he may carry out the orders given.

"So... then, triplets now?" Ainz mused on how to refer to the group of Dark Elves that were basically all related to one another. It would seem they would have to reevaluate this Deep Dragon Lord that Aura... that Aura 1 ran into and helped.

Many, many miles south, across a giant desert, sits a floating city high above a lake, and inside that, mostly, empty city sit's a very unhappy Dragon Lord.

"Well that was a bit anti-climatic was it not?" A smaller gold dragon asked the larger one. Platinum Dragon Lord had seen the conflict between Brightness and that butler, he also saw Elder Coffin flying over the skies of The Sorcerer Kingdom.

"Maybe it's better this way, as we never had a chance to even make our move... we can remain neutral," He said sighing loudly.

"By the way where is your sister?" He asked. He hadn't seen his silver daughter in some time.

"Well she went to walk with demihumans in that tribe regardless of the failed distraction Brightness was supposed to make." The Dragon Lord rose his head out of concern but his son rose his hand.

"She's just making sure the [WATER WAY] is still open and undetected, also she is interested in that "big blue bug" we saw earlier. Platinum Dragon lord facepalmed. he knew she would end up forming an alliance or starting a war... his daughter never did things "in the middle" she was a person of extremes.

"Can you go with her then? Make sure she behaves?" The gold one nodded.

"So um, what exactly will our stance be then? More of the same or do we actually..." But his father shook his head.

"We will just form a dialogue if we get caught snooping around, but do not commit to anything too grand, and I still don't want them to know about the [WATER WAY] as it's our only remaining trump card." The Dragon Lord told his son.

"And if uh... Elder Coffin objects to this open dialogue, or just sniffs us out somehow?" He rolled his eyes, hopefully, he and Deep Dark would kill each other.

"If you have a face to face with Elder Coffin, I will be short a son and daughter... just remain hidden and don't tell them who you really are, that much should be obvious at least." The gold dragon bowed and left to go do as told.

"So I guess we just continue to wait..." he mused out loud to the empty suit of armor next to him, he was looking forward to taking to the roads again.

Sometime later in the Holy Kingdom, two members of the Black Scripture are exiting their carriage and ending their long journey. Quintia looked around as Telliska got out from behind him.

"Ugh... it's so muggy here." She complained.

"Well we're surrounded by jungle, so it's to be expected... and this is the third time we've had this conversation since getting to the Holy Kingdom, stop complaining Tessika." Quintia rebuked his partner, she just scowled but said nothing else. The city before them was behind a large wooden fence, they were let in as they had official papers allowing them to travel, but once they passed the gate they saw the, long over, aftermath of his sister Clementine. While there were no bodies present, it seemed they had just given up on trying to clean off the blood stains from the mostly white walls and floors. As such the smell of death lingered in the air, and the looks on the faces of the people was clear, everyone in this city had lost someone recently.

"Wow, your sister really does not know the meaning of "tone it down" does she?" Quintia shook his head, she always was one to make a point, like when she showed up on the doorstep of their parents home only a week after they sold her off as a slave.

"She always did have a way of killing... but even this, is a bit much," As they followed the pink path of blood and questioned people who were willing to talk, it would seem most thought it was a huge pack of demons, only a couple of people who saw it happen say it was just one blonde demon.

"Did another city get attacked like only a day later?" Tessika asked, Quintia confirmed that.

"Yes, but we heard it was mostly magic attacks, this means Clementine is working with a caster, she isn't just rampaging for fun, she is taking orders as we thought, but she did not attack Krup... I can tell this was her handiwork however, we can confirm she was here at least," Tessika was buying bread from a sad looking vendor and began eating it.

"Okay, so where do we go next? Seems like the trail is cold if she isn't still in The Holy Kingdom..." She said as she crammed the bread into her mouth. Quintia thought for a second, if only they still had the working mind of their divination user, but she had long since stopped thinking correctly.

"We will stay here one night to further investigate, after that I heard rumors of a new adamntite adventure showing up in the Draconic kingdoms using the name Quintia... pretty sure that is her." he said with a scowl, she would always use his name as a fake for her own, it had caused trouble for him in the past.

"The Draconic kingdom? that's so far!" She complained as she went to buy another bread. He walked behind her, they actually smelled kind of good.

"Once we get back to The Slane Theocracy we can cross Border Lake to get there in a day, with the numbers of Beastmen there culled heavily by The Sorcerer kingdom, crossing will be possible now we believe,"

"Well "we" better be right, I'm not a good swimmer," Tessika reminded her partner.

"If it comes to that we can cross using my beasts, I have many that can swim for miles in water without getting tired," She looked better but still nervous about the idea of going close to the water.

"Anyway, we still have a lot to do here, let's split up after booking a room to see what we can find," He pointed to an INN that doubled as a tavern, they would meet there after they split up.

"Okay, let's just do this fast, I want to try some more of the food here." Quintia wondered why she couldn't just do that while investigating, he said nothing.

"So... we killing her when we find your sister?" She asked.

"Um, we will take her prisoner for questioning if possible, but we might end up killing her if things get too serious, why? Wait never mind, I know why your asking..." He sighed and looked disgusted, she just giggled.

"Anyway we will cross that bridge when we get to it, I'll cover the north side where the nobles were killed, you search around the slaughter zones for any other leads," and with that, they split paths, but as neither would end up finding anything useful they simply met and exchanged boring useless reports at the tavern as they ordered the local food and drink.

"Yeah, I couldn't find out anything more than what the first few guys we asked told us," Tessika informed Quintia as she tore into a chunk of some kind of meat," He lazily ate his salad as he had more of the same, nobody had any clue who killed the nobles in the town, but it was silent and clean, not loud and messy like in the south part of town, this was a plan of some kind, one they showed up to late to do anything about.

"Anyway we can leave early tomorrow after stocking up on supplies, we have another long trip to look forward to," he exclaimed taking a drink of wine. She just nodded with an unhappy look on her face, then a slight smile began to form.

"We have separate rooms by the way," he said giving her a key, the smile vanished from her face. They ate in silence and retired to their rooms.

The following day, around high noon in the grassy fields next to E-Rantel a wise looking magical beast runs at top speed with a small girl wearing a black cloak on its back. The large furry beast had a snake-like tail and she ran as fast as her four legs could take her. The girl on her back laughed as she held on with all her might.

"WOW! Hamsuke! You can go really fast!" Ridda cried as they hit top speed but then they came to a fast halt, the large furry head looked back at Ridda.

"Please young Ridda, I told you not to talk when we are running so fast, that I did!" Ridda frowned a bit.

"Yes you did, I'm sorry I was just having fun," Ridda explained. Hamsuke shook her head as to say "it's fine".

"It is for your own good, that it is! If I made a large bump as I ran, and you were talking, you could accidentally bite off your own tongue and die! that you could!" The large beast pleaded with her new friend. Ridda shook her head and patted her mount.

"Okay, full speed, and I won't talk this time," Ridda assured her new friend. Hamsuke smiled and blasted off again at full speed making a cloud of dust. Ridda cast [MESSAGE] to Hamsuke so she didn't have to use her mouth.

"Keep running and don't freak out I'm going to try something, but if I fall off I'll have [FLY] cast so don't worry about dropping me." And before Hamsuke could respond Ridda leaped up to her feet and let go of the fur with her hands, and soon she was standing straight up on the back of the giant hamster with no trouble or loss of balance.

"That is amazing, that it is! How are you able to stand like that as I run at full speed, even when I jump, that I do?" She said in her head to Ridda.

"It's an effect of my cloak I'm wearing, "perfect balance" it's called. I can never lose my footing as long as I'm wearing it, I can stand easily on anything!" Hamsuke did a giant leap in the air, and Ridda stayed on her back perfectly, even when they landed with a large cloud of dust, she just lowered her stance and didn't even have to grab onto the hamster. After a while, they made their way back to town at a pace of a casual walk so they could talk normally.

"I must say I was surprised Master Momon asked me to train with you, that I was! You don't look like much of a warrior to me little one, that you don't!" Hamsuke told her passenger and new training partner.

"Well Sir Momon said with my ability to make swords at will, it was probably a good idea to learn how to use one before I "hit my level cap", and he is right, if I ever run low on mana, knowing how to use a sword would make a great fall back, but it is true, I am weak, so i will have to focus on more dexterity kind of attacks as opposed to brute strength," Ridda admitted.

"Well, I am not a very high-level warrior, that I'm not. But if you train with my Death knight pal I'm sure together we will become great warriors together, that we will!" the hamster assured Ridda. Ridda made an adamntite rapier appear in her hand, she concentrated hard on it to make sure it would be well balanced and even a little fancy looking with some engravings.

"I can't wait to see if you can learn [SLASH], that I can't. Master Momon was thrilled when I learned it, I'm sure he will be just as happy to see you learn it as well, that he will!" She said with some amount of pride. Ridda took some practice swings in the air and smirked. Maybe if she got strong enough she could use Wave crasher someday she thought to herself. As they walked up to the gate of E-Rantel the giant Death Knight was waiting for them and began to silently follow soon as they passed the gates.

"He isn't one for talking, that he's not. But he will do anything we ask him to, that he will! He's such a good friend, I'm sure you two will get along, that you will!" Hamsuke said to Ridda. Ridda offered her hand to have him shake it but he just stared at her with hate and contempt... but also obedience, though he was only told to obey verbal commands, he did not have to "shake her hand" if not commanded to do so first.

"Okay, let's get some food first, then begin our training," Ridda exclaimed patting the back of her friend. Hamsuke nodded, she knew just the place to go.

"By the way, Hamsuke, do you want me to brush your fur? You seem kind of tangled here and there." Hamsuke nodded vigorously.

"Yes, by all means, my back can be hard to reach and I miss places, that i do. It would be great if you could do that for me, that is would!" She said happily. Ridda wondered how Hamsuke would look wearing some cool spiked armor that she could make her. She turned to look back at her friends giant snake-like tail, she bet she could make a cool weapon that would attach to that tail as well, she'd have to talk with Hamsuke about that idea later when she was brushing her down.

They came to where Hamsuke had talked about, a nice tavern that would bring food outside for the two of them so they could eat together and talk about their training regimen. Ridda pointed at a dark form circling the sky, it looked like a blackbird from how high it was, but no bird would be that big. they finished lunch and headed to the training grounds.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: Albedo vs. Solution Epsilon

Ainz sat in the throne alone with Aura (original Aura), he'd just finished explaining the entirety of the situation to her, as he did the other Aura that recently showed up, and how, for lack of a better phrase, they were both the "real" Aura. It took some explaining, but as the same explanation worked on both, it went by quickly enough.

"So, she, uh you um... your other self is waiting in the other room, she's been told what you have... are you ready Aura?" Ainz asked the little elf girl on his lap, she sat on his right leg. She nodded silently. And with that, the door opened slowly, and another Aura was lead in by Demiurge, without saying a word this Aura jumped up onto Ainzes lap and sat next to herself on Ainzes left leg. They gave each other a little smirk and a smile, Ainz noticed this.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a light-hearted tone, both Auras went to answer at the same time.

"I was just thinking..." They realized how awkward this was going to become and left Aura just bowed to right Aura to say she can answer for them, as there would be no difference at this point anyway.

"Uh, WE, were just thinking how jealous stupid Shalltear would be to see us both on your lap at the same time." Aura right said, Aura left nodded with a satisfied grin, at least they were getting along real well, although that's to be expected, Ainz thought to himself.

"So then, we need to be able to call one of you something different, but I understand you'd both want to be simply "Aura", Ainz mused to the girls, they both looked at one another and nodded with a frown. They were dressed the same, although the new Aura's equipment was weaker as it was back up and slightly off color.

"But I'm going to pull my weight here as a supreme being, and basically ask one of you to accept the name Bella, at least when in the presence of each other," Both Auras agreed and stayed silent, Ainz pointed to the new one, the one in back up equipment, it seemed she was doomed to be thought of as "the clone Aura" even though she felt she was the real one. She figured this was coming and looked slightly disappointed, she would be second place always now she felt.

"However... there is an even bigger issue..." Ainz said gravely, both Auras knew what he meant, Aura became frightened and started to panic, but Bella seemed to be okay, both knew what was coming.

"The pets..." Ainz said. Only Aura had been copied, her pets were not NPCs, so they could not be resurrected. Aura frowned.

"I'm sorry Lord Ainz, if you are going to ask me to split my pets with her, unless you make it an order... I won't give up a single one to her," Aura said defiantly. Ainz made a sound like a sigh. That would have been the best case scenario. Bella just sat with her head down in sad silence, Ainz was beside himself, Demiurge just frowned, he hated to see Bella suffer like this.

"We, could use our doppelganger mercenaries to make doubles all your animals, Bella, as you may have guessed, this is your only option to command the same pets as Aura does," Ainz said sadly, there was not a big reaction from Bella, she just nodded slowly,

"Thank you Lord Ainz, the amount of resources this will take... will be staggering, if you plan to duplicate each and everyone," She said, she was trying her best to maintain her spirits, but the fact that she was "not the real Aura" was sinking in harder and faster.

"Au... Bella, I'm extremely sorry, know that if I could..." Bella nodded and forced a smile to her Lord, but her pain was still in her eyes. Ainz looked to Demiurge to see if there was anything he could do, but the demon Lord looked to be suffering just as bad as Bella, he suspected if Demiurge and himself could cry... but repeatedly apologizing to Bella wouldn't solve a thing either.

Bella jumped off of Ainzes lap and bowed,

"May I be excused my lord, I don't feel well at the moment and would like to lie down in my room," Ainz nodded but then Bella fell to the floor sobbing, the dam had broken.

"But I don't have a room, do I? I... I won't be able to share a room with Mare anymore..." She cried even louder as she lost herself to anguish, Demiurge ran over to Bella and tried his best to comfort her.

"Um, you can share m... our room, Mare said he loves you and doesn't want you to be away from him either..." Aura said jumping down to hug herself, Bella grabbed onto Aura and cried into her shoulder,

"Th... thank you...ME!" She sniffed making herself stop crying, the two elf girl hugged and Aura pattered Bella's back.

"You're not the back up me okay? You are you and I am me... we will work this out, okay Bella, I promise! Aura said comforting her other self, Bella seemed to feel better and smiled, then she turned to bow to Ainz.

"I am sorry for showing such disrespect to your overly generous kindness my Lord, please accept my apology," Bella said bowing, Ainz got up and knelt down to meet Bella face to face, he put his hand on her head.

"Truly I am happy, for my family has grown this day, and I feel the same amount of love for you as I do for every member of Nazarick, do not think yourself a second place of anything, you are tied for first in my heart just like the rest of my beloved family," Ainz told Bella, she threw her arms around her Lord as tears of joy now ran down her face, she honestly had never felt this loved in her life. Even Aura was smiling and crying, she was glad Bella would be able to fit in after all. Ainz went back to his throne and sat down, both Elf girls stood to either side of him.

"Okay Demiurge, bring the rest of them, and let's have a family talk," Ainz directed Demiurge. After a few moments, the throne room was filled with every maid every floor guardian, every important and powerful being in Nazarick, that could fit found themselves here, although just the floor guardians and the battle maids were close enough to be considered given speaking conditions. They were all staring wide-eyed at the two Auras.

"First let me thank you for all coming here so quickly, but don't bow, we need to get this discussion on the way so I am ordering you at this time, to forgo all formalities if you have something to say say it, as this will potentially affect all of you. The various members looked at one another hesitantly.

"I will not go into specifics, but know that we have accidentally discovered a way to potentially make perfect replicas, exact clones of any member that is able to be resurrected using the Nazarick NPC resurrection mechanic," Ainz finished, as he had allowed them to speak freely he should not have been surprised, but one member immediately spoke up. It was Cocytus, he had one of his arms in the air.

"I. WOULD. HUMBLY. ASK. I. BE. MADE. INTO. AN. ARMY. AS. I. WOULD. BE. VERY. EFFECTIVE. WITH. ANY. WEAPON. I. WAS. ASKED. TO. USE." A large amount of steam shot from his face. Ainz thought how powerful an army of Cocytuses would be, however...

"THERE. WOULD. BE. NO. PROBLEM. WITH. WHO. WAS. REAL. I...WE. WOULD. ONLY. WANT. TO. SERVE." He finished with a deep bow.

"I am glad you are so willing to be of help to Nazarick, Cocytus. However, half of this discussion is, "should we even do this", I'm afraid we are not at the stage for volunteers just yet." Ainz also would never say this, but Cocytus's species was not immortal, in about 60 or 80 years he would begin to grow old, nor would it be an everlasting army as he would also someday die from old age, a burden the undead must watch.(NOTE: it has been confirmed however that when they are resurrected all NPC's will come back in the form they were originally created in, meaning when/if Cocytus does die of old age, when resurrected, he will be young again, this also holds true for Aura and Mare, they will always come back as children no matter what age they are when they die, so no worries everyone :D)

The Blue knight bowed and stepped back into his place.

"Other than the enormous amount of gold it would cost, I simply do not like how this can affect the one copied... case in point, I'm sure you have all noticed the two Auras at my side, as you may have guessed, one was resurrected using the exploit I just mentioned, even though Aura never died in the first place. There may be long term effects we have not yet seen... furthermore, we do not have in possession the item needed to replicate this exploit." Ainz told everyone, he motioned for Aura to step forward.

"Yeah, as you know I met this nice dragon underground, he was getting attacked by a large slug-like monster, it kind of looked like a smaller version of that huge thing we saw underground Lord Ainz, now that i think about it," Ainz had already figured that there was a connection just by her first initial explanation of the creature that the dragon lord was fleeing from.

"Anyway, he thought it could hurt me so he tried to eat me in order to "save" me, but after he fled he discovered I was better suited to help him, so we drove off that slug thing together and my pets helped him find a cave not so deep down." Aura explained to the rest of the group who might not heard this story yet.

"We don't know where this thing is now, somewhere below Tob forest is all i know at the time, but as for the dragon..." She looked at Ainz who motioned that she should keep explaining it.

"His world item... IS him, he used it some time ago, and it had a weird effect in this world..." Aura said looking at Ainz.

"It was one of the twenty most powerful world items, he should have lost it as soon as he used it... but that did not happen."

"We think that, much like my wish upon a star ring, when we came to this New World, certain effects and rules of YGGDRASIL changed, so instead of losing the world Item upon using it, it simply became him, offering him unique abilities, that quite frankly, I'd rather not fight against," Ainz explained. Suddenly Mare spoke up, he was in front of Ainz holding a hand from both of his sisters.

"Um, why do you think he needed sisters help then?" Mare asked.

"Well, as he is considered a world Item, a living one at that, he cannot hurt anyone in possession of one, nor can they affect him with their item, as such, he noted he was unable to directly injure this slug. We don't think this slug is in possession of a world Item however, we feel that it is simply on the same level as one in terms of "data", therefore cannot be affected by one, yet still can effect world item holders. That is at least our ongoing hypothesis, as we've done very limited testing on the creature far down below us." Ainz explained.

"So it's as strong as a world item... so immune to them, not actually a world item, like the dragon is, so it still can kill world item holders?" Shalltear asked, she looked very confused, yet she had summed it up well.

"Yes, that is what we think at this time until we probe the creature more... deeply." Demiurge told Shalltear with a smile. She understood it, probably.

"This would also mean attacking a dragon that largely wants to be left alone, and is on friendly terms with Aura," Ainz added, everyone looked displeased with the thought of openly attacking someone who was not deserving of it... almost everyone that is.

"So taking all those things, and a few other not worth mentioning, I am ordering that we ignore this exploit, as it just comes with too many negative consequences and possible repercussions yet unseen. But I feel it was worth telling you all about, and to listen to any other opinions you may have on the subject." He said sitting back in the throne the red embers glowing in his eyes, Ainz meant every last word he'd said. Nobody brought up anything more, most just silently nodded to themselves, in total agreement with Ainz.

"As to this, world slug, we had believed that if left alone, it would offer us no harm..." Ainz began, then motioned for Demiurge to continue. He nodded and adjusted his glasses, a trademark move.

"Perhaps because we discovered it, or maybe it is just a coincidence, but it would appear that ever since we discovered this giant world slug, it had begun slowly sending large appendages that look like itself and spring forth the same white snakelike mouth monsters, though just one opening so far has been noted on these things which its mouth come from.

"We've sent word to the nation of... Test, to see if he has anything to add to this development as his castle and kingdom is stationed not far from where we discovered this creature, relatively speaking of course." The demon finished.

"Any word on that front?" Ainz asked, but Demiurge shook his head, they were too far to use [MESSAGE] so they would need to find time to [GATE] there. Demiurge, why don't you and Shalltear go pay our friend a visit when we are done here?" Ainz asked, Demiurge and Shalltear both bowed with smiles. The rest of the meeting wrapped up soon and the members of nazarick dispersed, only Aura, Bella and Mare stayed behind.

"Okay Mare, it's long time you got ready to go to the Dark Elf kingdom, soon as Shalltear returns, I'd like you and your escorts to be ready to leave." Mare smiled and bowed, hugged each of his sisters and excused himself before leaving.

"Alright Aura can you meet me in the doppelganger chamber with your pets? I imagine this will take a long time," Ainz said, Aura smiled and bowed, excused herself much the way her brother had and headed to where she was asked to meet Ainz. He turned to Bella, she looked to be doing much better, he hoped it was not just a brave she was putting on.

"What can I do Lord Ainz? Bella asked. Ainz thought for a second, she'd need a whole other stable on the sixth floor for her animals.

"Grab as many worker undead as you need, build your very own stables and cells for the small army of magical beasts that will be coming into your possession soon." She smiled bowed and left after giving Ainz a hug and kiss on his nonexistent cheek.

"Thank you Lord Ainz, for doing all this for me..." She began to blush, Ainz patted her head again and "smiled".

"No problem Aura, go ahead and get ready," Aura shook her head.

"Just call me Bella!" She said with a huge smile.

"Oh? You like that name now?" He asked surprised, she began to blushed even deeper red and she looked off tot he side.'

"It may be even better... as it is a name Lord Ainz has personally given me... I feel honored the more I think about it," she was slowly grinding her foot into the ground cute like. Ainz nodded, glad how easy going Aura, um Bella... the girls were.

"Okay then Bella, go get your area prepared for your new pets." He said again she giggled and ran off with the spunk Aura was known for.

Far down below the earth, outside giant black iron steel bars that protect a glowing green crypt... a black [GATE] portal appears, Demiurge and Shalltear step out together. Demiurge used [MESSGE] to inform Test they had arrived, soon as he finished they were instantly transported to the throne room. They were in a place with a stone throne next to a wall where letters would come and go, upon the throne sat an undead, he was wearing different gear, more fitting of an undead ruler.

"Well, if it isn't our Nations first Duke, Test!" Demiurge said bowing to the undead, Test wove to them.

"I am a Duke? That is nice," He said plainly.

"So. uh Duke Test, we come here about the large World slug we discovered last time our Kingdom came this way." Shalltear said, Test nodded.

"Yes, I remember you, you are the one with real breasts." Test said, Demiurge adjusted his glasses in order to stop himself from instinctively looking at the chest of the vampire next to him. Shalltear grabbed Demiurges hand and forced him to grab her right breast, as now invited he gave her a few squeezes and smiled.

"I see, Solution really must like you to let you use her breasts like that." he said with a smile and head pat, she blushed.

"You figured it out so easy?" She whispered. He just chuckled.

"So anyway, anything you might be able to tell us about this giant slug would be useful," Shalltear said changing the subject back.

"Okay, well it is very large, eats a lot and burns things around it," Test said simply again, Shalltear frowned.

"Oh yeah, he's like this..." Shalltear warned Demiurge. He simply approached Test.

"Has it attacked your Kingdom at all Duke test?" Demiurge asked. Test shook his head.

"Yes, a large purple slug came to the gates not long ago, but it could not breach the iron gate, I sent it away as it was on my territory." test said.

"Did you by change send it above us? Upward?" Demiurge asked the undead who was thinking.

"Yes I suppose I did, sending back down would only mean it would come back," He explained in a matter of fact voice. Demiurge seemed to realize something and bowed.

"And was that the only time?" Test just nodded to answer his question.

"Okay, thank you for your time Duke Test, we shall excuse ourselves form your kingdom, with your permission of..." Demiurge was saying but they suddenly found themselves right where they had arrived from.

"So it's that guys fault that the world slug was so close to the surface, or rather, a part of it was?" Shalltear asked her wise friend. Demiurge seemed to be in thought.

"Yes, however the fact that it was still even on the move, means other areas of the continents or even world may be in danger someday of an underground attack." He said still pondering, Shalltear opened up a [GATE] so they could head back and report what they had learned, the danger was not as close as thought but was still very much on the way.

"Zesshi? Little Zesshi?" Albedo walk down the halls calling out for her little sister, it was bath time and she could not find her little Zesshi. Albedo's calls attracted the attention of a passing Solution.

"Lady Albedo, is everything all right?" Solution asked, Albedo frowned slightly, it was well-known Solution and Shalltear were, very good friends, Albedo did not favor this maid because of that, she probably was even rooting for Shalltear to win in the war of love.

"No, it is fine, I'm just looking for Zesshi, if you see her, tell her that her big sister is looking for her," Albedo said walking away.

"By the way, lady Albedo..." Solution said, Albedo scowled but her back was turned so it did not show.

"I hope you are not cross with me because of my latest position... Lady Shalltear did not take kind to it, and I thought..." Albedo sighed loudly.

"Just what are you talking about Solution? I don't run the maids," Albedo said, turning to face Solution, but not hiding her annoyance.

"I just thought you might have heard how I am now in charge of Lord Ainzes bathing duties..." Solution said with a sly smile, but not showing it.

"And by that, I assume you pick the slime His Majestys uses to bath himself with?" Albedo asked, now growing bored with this conversation.

"Not quite, as it was a reward for my role in the taking of The Draconic Kingdoms, I asked to be allowed personally the pleasure of cleaning his body..." She said, now waiting for the reaction that was due to follow. Albedo looked at her with disbelief. As the words, and mental image of what Solution had just said sunk into Albedo mind her eyes grew wide.

"Solution Eplion... how could you..."

"You think only you, Aura and Lady Shalltear have the right to fantasize about marrying his Lordship?" SHe said now with a serious look on her face.

"Are you..."

"That is right Lady Albedo, out of respect for you, and your position, I am officially declaring myself a rival in love with you, Lady Aura and Lady Shalltear!" Albedo was speechless, how long had this betrayal been in the work? Which other maids now wanted to move in on her lover Ainz Ooal Gown?

"I see... so then just answer me this, what do you use to cle..." Albedo began, but was cut off.

"My mouth." Solution answered truthfully. The twitching under Albedo's eye now became evident even to Solution. She had lost so much ground in the war of love, and hadn;t even realized it.

"H...His Majesty would never approve such lewd behaviors!" Albedo spat, but Solution just smiled.

"I am in my slime form when I do this... only another slime would be able to tell what I'm using to taste his majesty... he even says I'm better than his old slime." Solution said with a smile that only a creature like her could manage to pull off.

"A... And your friend, Shalltear, she is just okay with this?" Albedo asked in disbelief. Solution frowned, her friendship with Shalltear was the second most important thing to her, the first was now her bathing duties of the man she had always loved, or at least fantasized about.

"I will tell you what I told her, I picture my self, in my fantasies, as one of his concubines, used only for my body and not love... to be treated with such disregard but still desire... it is my truest fantasy of all!" Albedo pondered what she said.

"So then, you fancy yourself his future... whore? And not his future wife?" Albedo asked, Solution smiled and nodded. Albedo seemed a bit put off still.

"While... yes I admit, that is okay from where I stand... the fact that you... with your mouth..." Albedo's anger flared up once again.

"I could kill you where you stand... nobody would know..." Albedo whispered to herself, but the keen hearing od Solution picked this up, even though she was not meant to hear it.

"I wonder about that, while I know I would have no chance of hurting you, I am completely resistant to slash and stab attacks, all physical attacks really... what kind of damage do you do Lady Albedo?" Solution asked now growing a bit confrontational, but she was right, Albedo was made to take damage, not deal it, as such her only attack was normal attacks with her glaive, even it's magical abilities only increased Albedo's already impressive Health Pool. A fight between the two of them would be 100% pointless, it would never end.

"Fine... I respect you enough to recognize you as a worth challenger Solution... but I will not lose this war, no...matter... what... " She meant to be threatening but this seemed to only intrigue Solution.

"By "no matter what"... I wonder if you mean you will play underhanded?" Solution asked. Albedo just realized her current goal was to wait till Lord Ainz ruled all the kingdoms of man then reward him with her virginity and wedding in one night... she had assumed Shalltear was defeated, not a real threat to begin with, and she had no idea what Solution was on about with Aura, that brat and her brother are far to young to peek the interest of His Majesty, this woman must have a truly perverted mind.

"I will simply do what needs to be done... you may interrupt that however you wish... maid," Albedo said with a smug smile but Solution just bowed and walked past her.

"I am deeply sorry we cannot have this conversation any longer, but it seems my services are being called for by Lord Ainz..." She said with a giggle, Albedo just smiled with a bow but inside she was a raging torrent of fury and mostly jealousy.

In her mind she thought to herself that bitch... why, why must I suffer...

"OH! Zesshi will surely know what to say, that girl always knows how to brighten me up, I will ask her what she makes of this situation as we bathe together... OH ZESSHI!" Albedo called again. She walked into her room, Zesshi was huddled up in the corner for some reason.

"OH! My little Zesshi! There you are! Did you not hear me calling for you? I must ask you some things, now let's go get ready to clean up, I need to tell you so much!" Albedo picked up her sister and whisked her away telling her of all horrible things that terrible slime woman had said, Zesshi simply sat and listened to every word, she was such a good listener!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN: Permadeath

Mare checked his stuff, making sure his slaves brought all the supplies they would need for this trip. The trip itself would be short, they would spend less than a week or so traveling, and that was due to design. It would be easy enough to simply fly or even teleport most of the way there as Demiurge had paid them a visit during his time as Jaldabaoth, as such, could offer places to teleport to. But Lord Ainz had said something about the spirit of adventure and how it was a way to build up bonds, it was true he was looking forward to spending some time with Bella, his newest twin sister.

"Master Mare are you here?" A female voice called out, a cute elf that was dressed the same as he came around the corner, it was Nissa, and she seemed to be hanging around him more and more.

"Yes Nissa, I am almost ready, just double checking everything... um... is everything okay?" He asked, she smiled.

"Yes, Master, I was just wondering why that half-elf has to come, she's the one that hurt you and Aura!" Nissa said with a displeased look about her, Mare just patted her hand.

"Zesshi feels out of place here... well actually I thought that, but it seems she and Albedo are hitting it off really well." He said with a cute smile. Nissa did not look happy still.

"I do not trust her, she is only after you!" Nissa cried, she took mares hands and held them to look him in the eyes.

"Don't do anything with that woman, okay Master Mare?" Her ears bounced a tad. He looked at her confused, he didn't know what she really meant but he gathered she was just worried about him, he liked having her and the other around, they were nice.

"By the way, Nissa, has someone told you about..." He began.

"Bella and Aura? Yes, Master Mare, they came by together to explain the confusing ordeal, we understand that we have another mistress now," She smiled. She said that but Nissa never even tried to help Aura with anything, she followed mare around everywhere he went, even the other two would take time to themselves, especially Wins, she was hardly ever anywhere to be found.

"Just so you know, I'm told we will not see him, but A dragon lord will be high above us keeping watch as well, so if you see a big black dragon, it's okay," He explained. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You are always so kind to us Master Mare!" Nissa said as she followed him out to join the waiting group. In all the travel group consisted of Mara, three high-level Hanzo mercenaries, Shalltear, Zesshi, Nissa, Wins, Kali, and Elder Coffin keeping an eye from the air. Fast moving, high stamina mounts were summoned for everyone who wished to ride one. While most took their own mount or one provided, Nissa asked to ride with Mare. Shalltear noticed how often Nissa would cling to Mare. It wasn't hard to guess what Nissa was after.

"So, back up shrimp, what's the plan?" Bella frowned, Shalltear really didn't hold back.

"What plan? You're the one who's going to stop her from getting close to Mare... I should be asking you that question," Shalltear just giggled as she looked at Zesshi who was getting hugged by Albedo, she was telling her to be careful, but in the gear, Zesshi had been given, not much would hurt the newest adopted member of Nazarick. She had asked that the gear be made to look like the old clothes that she wore back int eh black scripture tower, right along with the giant scythe she had on her back. Albedo also packed her 47 different dresses, none of which were made for open road travel. but her long white shirt and black pants were her preferred style anyway, and with the data crystals Albedo used to buff them, she was in very well made gear, not as powerful as the kind mare or even Bella wore, but still very good.

"Well I do have something, but it's a little cruel, so it should be perfect, i just need to get her alone for a little bit," Shalltear said with a wicked smile hidden behind her cute one. Bella looked like she was gonna be sick.

"I, don't want you to kill her or anything crazy like that you know!" Bella reminded Shalltear.

"Don't worry second place shrimp... I'll play dirty, but I won't harm her, don't worry." Bella mostly believed Shalltear, still, it might have been a mistake to take her up on her offer. But she said she would not hurt anyone, so it should be fine... right? Bella jumped up on her doppelganger Fenrir and ran off to talk with Mare.

"Okay Mare, you have everything you need?" She asked as a big sister would. He hugged her and laughed.

"You don't have to worry, we'll be fine, most of the travel will be in The Katze plains anyway... when we get to the Slane Theocracy boarders we'll use magic to get through without them seeing us, it'll be easy," He giggled, reassuring his big sister.

"Oh, I will [GATE] you to the art gallery before I leave, I was told Lord Ainz and Demiurge wanted to talk with you and Aura." Bella nodded, she had also been informed about this.

"Sure, whenever you're ready then, looks like most of the people are almost ready anyway... okay I'll talk with you when you get back." She said giving him a hug and kiss. He made the portal for her and she walked through waving.

While this was happening and as everyone was basically ready to head off. The group that was sent to E-Rantel to get Soul Eaters to carry a carriage that Shalltear had requested for herself and her brides had just returned.

"Hey, Zesshi come help me over here would you?" Shalltear whispered to Zesshi from behind the large carriage they had just acquired, a little confused, but willing to help out Zesshi followed Shalltear.

"Uh, how can I help Lady Shalltear?" Zesshi asked, she was aware that they were alone and far away from the group.

"Hey, do you still have that amulet that lets you cast [GATE] once a day?" Shalltear asked. Zesshi nodded and showed it to her.

"Pretty neat, can I see it?" Zesshi immediately thought this was odd, but one of her standing orders from Mistress Entoma was obeying any reasonable request or any direct order given. So, as she had to, Zesshi removed her amulet and handed it over to Shalltear. As soon as the pendant Shalltear smirked.

"Listen, i just want you to know, this is personal... you hurt Mare and Aura, and while they are good people and would never want to do you any real harm... I view those two as my siblings as well... and I am not a good person," Shalltear said with a cruel look on her face, she moved to where Zesshi had come from, she was blocked off the alleyway they were in was cut off by the carriage, and Shalltear stood between her and the other exit. Zesshi immediately realized she'd walked right into a trap.

"[SINGLE HOLD SPECIES]" Shalltear cast just as Zesshi was realizing the bad position she found herself in. Shalltear put her hand roughly over her mouth and made a "shush" motion.

"Now... luckily for you I agreed to not hurt you, shrimp basically made me promise... if not for that..." She laughed evilly, the fear in Zesshis eyes made Shalltear a bit excited.

"But I'm going to send you on an... undercover mission," She snickered.

"However this is a secret mission as i am the only one who knows about it... she traced her finger playfully across Zesshis face.

"Now, I'm sure you can cast [MESSAGE] so, to make sure there is absolute secrecy..." Shalltear said and held up a different amulet.

"That shop had some neat stuff. This is a cursed item..." She threw the amulet over Zesshi's neck. Shalltear chuckled to herself.

"SO! Here is the deal... you can't use any spells from tier 4 and below, so no [MESSGE]. Now, removing this would simply need someone to cast a break magical item spell. Where we come from even a local vendor could do this, not a real big deal... I'm guessing you can't cast that right?" Zesshi shook her head, as she had to answer truthfully.

"Good, then you should have lots of fun where I'm sending you!" Shalltear smile wickedly and a [GATE] appeared.

"Now... I've never been where I'm sending you, luckily... YOU have, so the spell will work... see ya!" Shalltear said waving then roughly kicking Zesshi through the [GATE] portal, then closing it. Shalltear poked her head around the opening to see if anyone had noticed her [GATE] spell, but everyone was preoccupied with their own preparations. She'd gotten away with it... Zesshi would never be seen again and whatever happened to her was technically not "Shalltear hurting her", so it would be fine, she'd leave that to the Elf King.

"Maybe Lord Ainz would not approve of this?" She thought for a second. No, she was only still considered an agent, not a true member yet, and where she sent Zesshi was a place Shalltear was asked to... soften up, eventually. She'd left Zesshi with a large arsenal of offensive magic and her weapon... she saw the Scythe on the ground, Zesshi must have been reaching for it and dropped it when she was frozen. Okay, so no weapon, she shrugged. So this was just Shalltear, sending in an agent to help with a place she was asked to attack after this trip to The Dark Elves anyway. So she was just acting preemptively, and not even using a valuable asset to boot.

"Probably should have given her official orders then?... Nah... She'll figure out what needs to be done... one way or the other... Crap! Does doing this override Lord Ainzes order?... NO! It was Mare who requested the agent, so it was fine." She said out loud but in a low tone. She had followed her orders... as she understood them. Satisfied she climbed into the carriage. Before not too long the group began it's goodwill mission to The Dark Elf Kingdom. Zesshi, on the other hand, found herself somewhere very different.

About an hour into the trip Mare turned to look at the group, he did not see Zesshi.

"Has anyone seen Zesshi?" He asked around. One of the Hanzos pointed at Shalltears Carriage.

"I believe she may be with Lady Shalltear, I heard Shalltear call to her," he said

Mare moved his mount to the side of the carriage and knocked on the door, they were moving at a leisurely pace so this was not hard to do. The door was opened by one of Shalltears Vampire Brides.

"Yes, Mare? What is it?" He scanned the inside of her carriage, he expected Zesshi to be there.

"Where is Zesshi? I wanted to talk to her..." Shalltear just smiled.

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you, I sent her on a mission before we left," Mare looked confused.

"A mission? But I requested her as a guard, Shalltear."

"We don't need her for this as just a guard, I sent her on a mission more fitting her... position. And I'm afraid it's secret so I can't tell you where she is. And do not contact her either... she is my agent as of now, we talked about how to use the new agents right?" Shalltear asked, she was right, they were to be used freely after their mission in The Draconic Kingdom, and guard duty wasn't that important. He'd just had a personal reason for her to be here... but as Shalltears was official sounding, it would trump his request, he had to admit she was in the right here. He would give it no further thought, he could talk to her when both their missions were finished after all. The convoy of goodwill continued it's trip to The Dark Elf kingdom.

Bella walked into the Art gallery. Aura was there with Demiurge, they were talking and pointing at a portrait, when they saw the gate open they walked over to greet her.

"Hey Aura, so what's this meeting about Demiurge?" She asked, Aura shook her head.

"He won't tell me either, I don't think it's good though," Aura whispered to Bella, the look on Demiurges face confirmed this... the news wasn't good.

"Okay, we can go talk now, come this way please," Demiurge said forcing a smile, he opened a door that usually a maid would open, the Elf sisters looked at one another and followed. As Expected Ainz was sitting behind his desk in an official manner, two chairs had been pulled out.

"Please girls, take a seat," they did. Ainz crossed his fingers and thought for a second.

"I am sorry, but after talking with Demiurge, we've decided that do to the recent appearance of another floor gardening..." he nodded to Bella.

"And do to that nature of how she came to be..." Aura and Bella both realized Lord Ainz was putting off what he wanted to say, this made them both nervous. He realized he wasn;lt getting anywhere so just decided to come out with it.

"...Okay sorry, I'll just say it then... Aura and Bella, I no longer feel it to be safe to let either of you leave The Great Tomb of Nazarick," He said seeming a tad distraught.

"Okay... for how long?" Aura asked, there was a long pause.

"As long as there are there two of you," They looked a little confused.

"Aura, Bella, if an NPC from Nazarick dies, we can simply revive them yes?" Both Girl Nodded.

"But... given your particular situation... if one of you were to die, how would we resurrect them? Our system would just register one Aura, who is alive, the way it was always meant to be. There is a large chance that the first of you to die... will never be able to get revived, it will be forever." He said gravely, Demiurge nodded to confirm this suspicion. Both girls thought and seemed to be shocked, neither had thought about this before, the thought of permadeath was just something NPC's did not consider.

"What about a wand revive? Would that work?" Ainz shook his head.

"I was told that this method would not work when we created Victim, based on that I assume this also would not work on either of you, even if it did, we'd need to recover the body, not something always possible. Both Aura's sat in silence.

"So you see where this is coming from? I only wish to keep you both safe, and losing either of you forever, is simply not something I'm willing to risk, I am sorry..." Both girls remained silent.

"As such... I am relieving you of your duties as floor guardians, not officially, but... should you ever find yourselves in conflict, you are to use your pets to escape not fight... and never under any circumstances are you to ever directly engage any enemy... am I understood in this? This is a direct order from your Leader." They both nodded, understanding the situation, but neither agreed with it.

"Now come here..." He offered his arms, they both jumped up and leaped into his arms hugging him. They both felt lucky to have a supreme being who cared this much for them, and dod not view them as simple tools that were expendable. Demiurge smiled as he looked at their smiles.

Many miles away however Zesshi was feeling very expendable. By the time the spell had worn off the [GATE] portal was gone and she realized that she was somewhere not the Dark Elf forest. But she was in a forest. Zesshi only saw trees fro as long as she could look in either direction, she'd have to get to the tree top.

"[FLY]..." She cast but nothing happened. She looked at the amulet that Shalltear had forced on her. It was glowing with a weird energy, and she could not take it off either, it was like it was fused to her skin when she tried to remove it, yet would dangle naturally and move normally when she was not touching it.

"No magic 4th tier and below huh? That will make things tough, she looked at the ring Albedo gave her.

"At least I won't need food or water, so supplies are fine... no way to heal, however." She was running her options in her mind, and trying to figure out what she needed to do. Was it possible the necklace had something to do with her secret mission? Zesshi thought harder, she'd have to move eventually to figure out where she'd been sent to, but right now required deep planning, running around would just mean she'd be surprised.

"Some mission... what the heck are my orders?" Zesshi spat, she felt for her weapon but it had fallen from her hands. She cursed her own luck.

"Secret huh? So secret I can't even be told?" This seemed unlikely, that vampire had said some pretty threatening things. She sighed and leaped up a tree, the tallest one she could find, it was easy enough to climb with the strength increase from the new gear her "big sister" had made for her. When she got high she could see lights not too far off, it was a city on the edge of a giant forest and next to a giant lake.

Her stomach immediately became sick when she realized where she'd been sent.

"The Elf Kingdom..." She muttered. But there was something wrong. The whole eastern side of the city was destroyed or burning, it was hard to tell from this distance but she was sure that was The Slane Theocracy at work. the western half. the one she was on seemed to be in a little better shape, but still not very healthy. There were lights but they were all grouped in various sections, like war tents or even camps maybe. She could make out what looked like snipers posted along the tree line, she was behind one, about a half mile away and he hadn;t noticed her as he seemed to be looking into the city, and not the forest she was hiding in.

"Eight in all huh? She spotted them, oddly enough they were not concerned with hiding, but were taking the best offensive positions, offering them the best range or offer up a good kill box. This was clearly a city under daily siege. her eyes finally landed to a castle on the very edge of the tree line, the castle where her father most likely was, as it looked untouched. If he was still alive, she wondered why the city was under siege. From what she'd been told, it would take the entire black scripture (as well as her) the sunlight scripture when they were still lead by Nigun to fight him... even still it would need to be in a favorable position for them... her father was power and held many items of extreme power.

So this meant for whatever reason he'd not chosen to participate in the fight... lucky for The Slane Theocracy soldiers. This probably meant two things... her mission was to assassinate her father, and that he'd be at full strength when she tried to kill him.

"Well I don't mind the mission, but some help would have been nice," Zesshi thought, her partner Clementine would per perfect to wear down the enemy lines for her, as it was, stealth was her main option, and also not her strong point.

"Okay, so first, need to get rid of these snipers... find a weapon good enough to kill the king... and... then what? She had no way to cast [MESSAGE] or [GATE]. She would probably die, even if she accomplished her mission once she was caught, even [FLY] was off the table, making a possible getaway no longer an option. She stroked her chin, thinking.

"Pretty tough puzzle... I'll be lucky to get even one side to match." She said clicking her tongue.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Ridda and Hamsuke Vs. Quaiesse Hazia Quintia

(slightly mature subject matter warning)

E-Rantel was a bit more lively today than usual. Well armed adventurer groups new and old were flocking to the Adventures guild hall, something had happened, something big. Ridda thought it was odd at first, but as she walked in the hall and eased dropped on the various conversations it made sense, well in a way. She kept hearing the phrases "new ruins discovered" but then also people saying things like "came from nowhere" or "seems to have appeared overnight somehow" this sounded odd so she walked up to an adventure with a green metal around his neck.

"Yo!" She greeted him to get his attention. He turned around to see nothing, then looked down to the smiling pink eyed girl in a black cloak. He immediately noted the silver chain around her neck.

"Hey newbie, it's a little above your paygrade, but us veterans are getting ready to explore some ruins or a cave system that has appeared in the hills southwest of the Katze Plain."

"Yeah I know that much but what's with this "overnight" business? I thought all the ruins and stuff like were long discovered?" Ridda asked a little perplexed.

"Well it's still new, but I guess an adventurer group was searching for rare mushrooms or fungus that grow in the cave system that's been long explored. Guess they got lucky or something, one of them fell against a wall by accident and fell into a large chamber, this chamber has given way to a whole new system to explore." Ridda nodded her head, that certainly made more sense than the rumors she'd picked up.

"But why are people calling it "ruins" sounds more like just more caves?" She asked, he crouched down to meet her eyes.

"I'm only telling you this because I know who you teamed with, so I know if you go with Momon you'll be fine... but there is signs of an old crypt or something if one travels down far enough, least that's what the rookie team said, but who really knows right? Anyway, that's why we're all here in line, to fill out the official search request of the people who lay claim to those old caves." Ridda thought about what he said.

She was still a rookie, the silver tag was not a lie. Even if she were to go exploring with Sir Momon... anything that happened would be his doing. She'd just walk behind in his magnificent shadow, no doubt getting to see a whole lot of amazing things, but from the safety of his powerful wings. Also, he was not here, it was odd she thought, is it possible he did not know? She walked to a corner and cast [MESSAGE].

"Hello? Sir Momon?" She asked, his voice answered back.

"Yes, this is Ridda?"

"Yes, uh, I'm here at the adventures guild and..." She started but he answered early in a knowing voice.

"Yes, I have heard of it, unfortunately, I can't go exploring at this time, so I'll be leaving it to the other teams, why?" He explained.

"No, I just thought may... never mind, I just wanted to see if you planned to go down there, is all." She lied a bit, she wanted to go.

"Well that's nice of you Ridda, by the way, how is Hamsuke doing?" She smiled.

"I love her! We get along well, and I'm even working on making her some armor and a weapon for her tail!" Momon seemed pleased to hear this.

"I am glad you made a friend Ridda, and I can't wait to see what you make her... just don't over do it..." he sounded a tad worried.

"I know, I haven't been makign anything over iron, other than my rapier I made,"

"And, how is the bleeding?" He asked, still a bit worried.

"Not a problem, it's fine." She lied, she'd been waking up in the morning, and traces of blood would be found on her nose and pillow, but as long as she drank a health potion every morning, she would feel fine and no bleeding, so it was fine, not a lie then!

"Glad to hear it, anyway I must go..." he was saying politely when the [MESSAGE] spell ended, there was no reason to bother him further, she got what she needed.

"Psst..." Ridda whispered to the man who she just talked to a minute ago and was high up the in line.

"Let me cut behind you..." She said in his ear, he laughed.

"Why? You gonna go all by yourself little one?" He chuckled.

"Uh no! Obviously, I just want to reserve Sir Momon's spot in the adventure as a team member!... I could even tell him you help me!" She said, lying boldfaced to this man. He thought about and looked around, nobody was paying attention, he nodded slightly and motioned for her to jump ahead of him. She would tell Sir Momon this, that part was true. He told her his team name, The Lit Torches they called themselves, after that she tuned out most of what he said.

"Hello, Ridda, you and Momon going into the caves?" The guild girl at the desk asked, she smiled and would always treat Ridda very well. Ridda had only been adventuring solo, well with Hamsuke, for a week, but this woman had gotten her the silver tag she had now much earlier than usual. It was not hard to guess why Ridda received special treatment in E-Rantel.

"Uh, yeah, something like that... what can I sign up for?" She asked.

"Well the beginner teams are making sweeps of the old cave system, the well-explored one, they are testing all the wall and floors for more hidden chambers, so if you are by yourself I'd suggest that, no real danger." She said smiling. Ridda looked at her with a "really?" expression, the lady smiled.

"The larger, or better well off teams are exploring the new cave system, and help to map it. Seems to be huge, so there are a lot of orders coming to escort map makers or just clear out the untreated ground of local monsters, nothing over danger 15 has been reported." Ridda thought about that, escorting missions were slow going, and the people would talk too much... pass.

"Finally, we have the strange building that seems to be a tomb or crypt of some kind. Not too many teams are volunteering for that just now as two mythril teams that went in to do the initial exploration, never returned. We assume the danger level there is very high, but as you'd expect, the reputation for being the first to explore and plunder a new area of interest... but we've heard talks of a possible demonic presence, so if it is demons or undead that are in that place... I'd be sure to purchase or rent one of The Sorcerer Kingdoms mighty Rune Crafted Weapons! Talk holds that just the sight of these weapons, made by a forgot and lost magic, will send fear into the very soul of demons!" The lady spoke with an obvious order to upsell, Ridda had no need of them, she could kill anything instantly after all, so long as they stood still for three or so seconds...

"Okay, sounds good, sign me up for they crypt or whatever." She said, taking the paper needed to fill out the request officially. The girl clapped her hands and smiled.

"So, Sir Momon will be exploring after all? I had heard he did not plan to for whatever reason. I'm glad he's changed his mind! Okay, I'll fill these out for him and you, no need to bog you both down with paperwork right? Will The beautiful princess Nabe be joining you too? Oh, what am I saying, of course, she will! Okay, I will fill out everything for her as well! Just go get supplied and be sure to tell your team leader how helpful I was yes?" the lady spoke very fast and moved even faster, grabbing papers and such. Ridda was just glad she didn't have to lie, the lady had been far too willing to please. A solo adventure would be a challenge, she wanted to try out her powers as well, going along with Momon would just be fun, not challenging.

Ridda did not need to buy food or water, she'd purchased a never-ending water flask that she had in her personal space, also she'd bought five pounds of dried meats, also stored away. She was heavily stocked on potions as well, there was nothing left to do but leave soon as she got her official orders. The lady had obviously pushed Team Darkness to the front, as her orders were finished quickly.

"Here you go, we would like you to search for the two teams that did not return, as well as map out the areas you travel, rough sketches are fine, anything you and sir Momom can a manage!" Ridda looked at the orders and nodded. A rescue mission sounded honorable, and she would give all the credit to Sir Momon, she just wanted the actual challenge! So using his name here was fine as he'd get the credit anyway.

"Okay Hamsuke, I got another order!" She said, waving the paper at her furry friend.

"That is great Ridda! That it is!" The Hamster said smiling. Ridda stopped to think for a bit... she really didn't feel right about using Sir Momon's name the more she thought about it... what if she failed? That would be a tarnish on his name... also he'd been more than fair with her, even when she didn't deserve it...

"Um actually Hamsuke, I think I got the wrong order, I'll be right back," She ran back into the guild hall, explained to the man in line that there had been a mistake, he knew who she was and let her pass, maybe being so young helped with this as well.

"Oh, Ridda you're back? Is something wrong?" The guild lady asked.

"Um, yeah, it turns out Sir Momon can't go after all, neither will his partner... so uh, do you just have something simple that I can do alone?" Ridda said feeling a little embarrassed, she turned over the order.

"Well if you'd like to patrol the route the other adventures will be taking, keeping their travels easy and safe, we could assign you to that alone or with another group of coppers that took the order," Ridda thought, she could easily do this with just her and Hamsuke, there wasn't any beast or bandit group that the two of them could not handle out in the open... if by chance she ran into something strong, she could use her new [MASS FLY] spell so her and Hamsuke could get away.

"Yeah I'll do... four patrols, two each way," the guild girl nodded.

"So that will put you in the road for... she did some calculations... how about, six days?" She asked. With Hamsukes speed that was more than enough time, sounded easy enough, if not a little boring, but she felt better about it. Going behind Nabe's and Sir Momon's back just didn't sit well with her. Ridda ran back to her mount and friend.

"Okay Hamsuke, just more patrol work, let's make sure the path is safe!" Ridda looked at her orders and saw the easily readable path she was meant to take,

"Alright let's get going, you ready?" The hamster nodded and with a few pats, the two girls were off. However, their paths were set to collide with a carriage headed north.

More south and a day later, there was a carriage housing two members of The Black Scripture, Quaiesse Hazia Quintia, and Tessika.

"So now we're heading to E-Rantel? What happened to going to The Draconic Kingdoms?" Tessika asked looking out the window.

"Just following up on some old rumors. There haven't been any new sightings of her in the Draconic kingdom recently anyway, just sit tight, I hate all this travel too." He muttered, his sister had been nothing but trouble his whole life.

"Plus I wanna check out this new E-Rantel, I heard it's quite the sight to behold." He said with a smile. Tessika looked like she liked that idea.

"Okay, that actually doesn't sound so boring, I need to relax anyway..." she said stretching. He looked lazily out the window, but something suddenly caught his eye. He was going to say something to Tessika but she saw it too. Something had passed them at high speeds.

"Was that a girl riding a giant magical beast?" Tessika asked poking her head out the carriage. The large magical beast had just passed them going the opposite direction, they looked to be headed to some hills off in the distance.

"That Magical Beast, that belongs to that Momon guy, yeah?" Quaiesse Hazia Quintia said to his partner.

"Yeah, matches what I heard, who was on top of it though? Maybe that "Beautiful princess" we've heard so much about?" She asked.

"Maybe, either way, let's check up on them..." He jumped out and so did she, he summoned two fast looking horses like beasts but with fur all over them from his ring. They each mounted up and took off after the other Magical Beast.

"So what's the play here? I want that girl!" She said with a shriek of passion.

"Yeah, I figured as much... I want that beast, you can question her however you see fit, just make sure you get answers." He ordered her, she smiled and began going faster.

"Ridda? I think we are being followed, that we are!" Hamsuke said as she slowed down to turn and look at the two riders approaching them.

"Why do you think? Maybe they want to ask about the new caves found?" Ridda asked puzzled.

"They might need directions that they might. Let's wait for them here, but carefully, that was should.

"Is this a bad idea? Should we run for it?" Ridda asked.

"They are faster than I am that they are, we should try to talk to them I think, that we should," Hamsuke told her friend. So they pulled around and waited. As she said, the two were traveling very fast. However, they both stopped around 50 yards away.

"I don't like this, it looks like they are getting ready to fight us..." Ridda warned.

"Yes I agree, we should assume they mean us harm, that we should..." Hamsuke said in a low voice. By now they could see one was a brown-haired girl with glasses and a short skirt and stalkings, she was jumping off her weird beast. She had a weird bag at her side as well. The other was a man who stayed mounted, was blonde and wore an amazing looking white and red robe, he rose his right hand in the air and there came a glimmer from his hand. Then, one after another magical creature after magical creature kept coming out.

"We should run, that we should..." Hamsuke said feeling worried when the number of magical beasts that came forth did not stop.

"No, we should fly!" And Ridda cast [MASS FLY] It was an expensive spell, but she wanted Hamsuke to be safe, and it lasted much longer than normal [FLY] would. Both her and Hamsuke took to the air, but they were met by three giant bat-like creatures that flew above their air space and slashed at them when they tried to take off.

"They mean to capture us, that they do!... these is not killing tactics, that they aren't!" Hamsuke warned Ridda but Ridda was already shooting a volley of blades at the three bats, they took damage but their thick skin did not allow the blades to go too fast, she would like to use [METAL DEATH] on them but she could only use that on a target that was standing completely still for at least three seconds, the fact that they were bobbing as they flapped their wings made them immune to this attack.

"More incoming, that they are!" She heard below her, Ridda shot a glance over her shoulder and saw at least twenty fast moving beasts approaching. Ridda turned to fire off a heavy metal lance but every lance she fired off was dodged, she'd never had to shoot at something moving so fast before. Hamsuke leaped backward with a flip, confident Ridda could not fall off, and fired out her tail, it crushed the head of one of the beasts that ran at them, but they used that attack to bite and grab onto the tail that attacked their pack, without much warning Hamsuke's tail was held down by twelve snarling magic looking wolves and cats.

"Let go of her!" Ridda screamed as she fired out over 700 blades, her attacks slashed and injured the animals but is was not enough to make all of them let go, only the smaller ones fell.

"Above us!" Hamsuke cried, but as Ridda turned to see what she was calling out for she saw. The three bats were taking a strange, tight triangle formation, then all at once, they let out a powerful and loud scream. The screech made Ridda's ears hurts and her vision was fuzzy, she did not fall from her mount thanks to her cloak but she could not see anything nor do anything so long as the blaring siren kept her stunned and confused. Hamsuke was trying to say something but whatever it was did not matter as they were overcome and piled upon by many furry, slimy and scaly creatures, none of them were causing her much pain, but one bit her leg and a numbing sensation made it's way over her as she lost control of her body.

"I... can't...mo.." she tried to tell her friend but it seemed like Hamsuke was also getting bit by the same kind of creature and slowing down. The world around her blurred and she had trouble even making out sounds. Ridda was then aware that dirt was pressed up against her face. She must have fallen off and was laying face down, but her body and mind would not obey her commands, or could not.

"Alright, that should be enough..." Quintia ordered his pets to stop attacking. He'd summoned over 50 of them, it was a bit overkill but he really liked the way that Hamster looked! His collecter spirit was fully ignited.

"So I get the little girl right? Don't hurt her either!" Tessika cried in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm just numbing her, she's all yours," He said motioning to her. All his magical beats vanished back into his rings that he had on his hands. He walked up to the numbed Magical Beast and pressed his hand against her, in a green flash Hamsuke was gone. Tessika ran over to Ridda and rolled her over on her back straddling her. She moved her face close to the struggling but numbed Ridda.

"Yeah... she's super cute! We need to find a place to camp Quintia!" He shook his head.

"Set up your own camp... away from mine, I want no part in whatever you have planned," he said looking disgusted, she was ignoring him and just staring intently at the girl she had captured.

"Are you sure? Look how adorable she looks!" Tessika cried propping Ridda up a bit like a baby. He ignored her, walking over a hill that would be out of eyesight, but he would still be able to hear her if she called for help... unfortunate he'd hear everything else too. Tessik looked Ridda over.

"I have to spend all night breaking this new magical beast... if it's as powerful as it looks, I will need to go all out!" He said with a chuckle, he'd not captured such a specimen in a long while.

"So like what? You're just gonna ride it around all night like a horse?" She asked as she took off the girls boots and gloves.

"No, I'll spend most of the night keeping it in constant pain as it's locked up in my ring, so I'll need to concentrate, try to keep it down with her, yeah?" He pleaded and looking at his prison ring with a smile that made him look very much like his sister. Tessika ignored him as she started to unbutton her own shirt.

"Hmm... too bad your not a boy... but, beggars can't be choosers!" Tessika giggled wistfully as her eyes wandered over the great looking gear she had.

"Well, let's get you out of all this stuff shall we?" She hummed softly as she took off the earrings, necklace and two rings Ridda had on her. She pulled the black cloak off that looked incredibly well made and flipped it next to her. A smirk crossed Tessikas face as she undid the straps of the black bodysuit Ridda wore.

"Hup!" Tessika let out as she pulled the suit off. By this point, Tessika had taken off most of her own clothes as well. She put her shirt in the pile of clothes that contained all Ridda's stuff as well. She was only wearing her short mini skirt and her leg stalkings, nothing else.

"Alright, that's everything... well... almost everything!" She giggled as she looked at the mostly nude Ridda, who was topless and just wearing her lower underwear. She took of Ridda's underwear and tossed them in the pile.

Ridda was aware of everything that was happening, sounds and light were coming clear again. She could tell her gear and clothes were getting removed. She tried to command her body to respond, but even though her mind was awake, her body would not move... She could feel soft hands running all over her body now in a playful but slightly rough manner, caressing her face among other places. An old familiar feeling came back to her as she realized what was probably about to happen and began to panic, but instead of freezing up and retreating far away into her mind like she would all those years ago she thought... her gear was gone, all her mana stores with it, she could cast one spell, she needed to make it count...

Ainz sat at his table, he was reading a report Demiurge and Albedo had put together concerning the World Slug and possible ways to deal with such an entity. Demiurge seemed very excited about the Kingdom that the undead called Test controls, he saw great promise there, he'd have to read more but if Demiurge underlined so many things, he must really be excited.

"Help her Momon! Hamsuke was taken by someone, I don't know where we are at, just that we're in a field... I am being... held prisoner... but I think she is in more danger than me... I think she is close to me as well, fast as possible Momon, please!" A voice cried out in a very loud and panicked tone, it took him a second but realized it was Ridda, and what she said sank in.

"Ridda? he asked as he rose to his feet which made Albedo jump up in surprise. But there was no response.

"That was Ridda..." he muttered as he replayed her message in his head. Albedo's eyes went wide.

"Who is this Ridda person that is sending you a [MESSAGE] personally?" Albedo asked in a very jealous tone.

"It's that girl I told everyone about, the one that can make gold, it sounds lik..." he began but was interrupted.

"A GIRL? RIDDA IS A GIRL!?" Albedo cried, tears welling up as she fell to the ground... how much more ground would she lose in this war? She wondered.

"Albedo listen, I think she is in trouble, and Hamsuke as well..." he told her thinking about the area she had talked about. But Albedo was in tears now, she was asking why someone was using [MESSAGE] at such a strange hour. He just ignored her and cast [GREATER TELEPORTATION] to the Adventures guild after changing his disguise and taking on the appearance of Momon. He appeared a little ways away from the building in a dark alleyway. He made his way to the building and cut the line without even offering an apology.

"Did Ridda of Darkness take any jobs today?" he asked, the lady, taken aback by his tone quickly answered.

"Y...yes, she had some trouble picking which job she wanted, even returned one, but she eventually settled on a patrol job, running this route, why is there..." she was saying but he was already walking out of the door. Ainz was casting [MESSAGE] to Nabe who was in E-Rantel.

"Get to the new ruins we created for the adventures, fly there, check out any plains you pass... I think Hamsuke is in trouble, Ridda too," Nabe affirmed that she would. He promised himself, that he would take personal oversight of their torture if they harmed either of his teammates!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE: Love at first sight?

(Special thanks to PervySageChuck for "The Lizard" idea, also a mature content warning for this chapter)

Tessika looked down at her new friend. She was still unable to move but her eyes were moving around now, her mind had wokened up, she seemed to be scared for some reason.

"Hey hey! Don't be scared! I promise I won't hurt you!" Tessika said bringing her face up to the paralyzed and naked girl that she sat upon. The girl couldn't talk naturally, but her eyes still held some anger in them, that was no good. Tessika lightly played with the girl's hair.

"You have cute brown hair, and I like your eyes too... you may be a girl... but I'd still say you're my type!" Tessika whispered into her ear. Tessika giggled as she brushed the girl's bangs from her face. She still had an unfavorable look in her eyes when she looked at Tessika, that'd have to change...

"Look, if you just relax and look at me a little nicer, I promise you will really enjoy this!" Tessika leaned down and lightly kissed Ridda's cheek. She gave Ridda a big smile as she looked hungrily at the girl she had on the ground.

"I'll even tell you a secret about me! Growing up I had a gross and mean nickname..." Tessika looked sad, but her hips were still slightly rubbing into Ridda's hips, so she was clearly still enjoying herself.

"Growing up people would call me "The Lizard"... how mean, right?" She asked the girl who could not answer. But the look of fake sadness then was replaced with a smile as her tongue stuck out much longer than usual and she licked the top of her eyebrow. She giggled as it returned to her mouth and she dismounted Ridda, kneeling next to her instead.

"So you can see, I only show that trick to people who I really like, okay? So just relax and let "The Lizard" do her work!". She let her right hand run down Ridda's body, stopping between her legs and pushing her fingers in. She could feel Ridda's muscles tense up and how wet she was. Tessika laughed with a lustful tone.

"Well your eyes still aren't looking at me the way I want... but I can tell how honest your body is, you are absolutely soaking down there! Now let's soften you up with a kiss, I want this to be fun for both of us after all!" Tessika giggled as she held Ridda's jaw slightly, making her mouth open and tilted her face so she could lean down and give her a kiss. Tessika let her tongue slide out at full length and led it onto Ridda's mouth, as their lips connected she slid her tongue far down Ridda's throat as she let out a loud moan, however...

She pulled her long tongue out of Ridda's mouth. She tasted the fluid in her own mouth, it wasn's saliva or even bile. It was an unexpected taste... blood. Confused she looked at the girl and sure enough, she was bleeding from her nose and mouth, even her eyes and ears were leaking blood. Her eyes also had rolled up into her head, and not from pleasure either!

"What the heck? Tessika wiped the girl's blood from her own mouth and looked at her fingers, they were covered in blood as well, what was wrong with her? Tessika looked and saw she was bleeding from everywhere, how horrible!

"HEY! Quintia!" She cried out in panic. His annoyed voice called back.

"What?"

"Did you use some kind of poison on her? Shes bleeding really bad!" Tessika called out, he didn't respond but came back over the hill and saw what she meant, he did roll his eyes as he saw the girl splayed out on the ground, but saw the blood.

"No, that nothing from my pets, I saved her just like you wanted... she must be sick... which means you really should get yourself checked out after this..." He said shaking his head, it'd be a shame to lose a member of the Black Scripture to something so... pointless.

"What should we do?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes and she hugged the unconscious Ridda in her arms.

"What else? We leave her here to die and continue our journey, we ONLY stopped here because you wanted to play with her, remember?" He rebuked Tessika the ire in his voice growing.

"NO! I love her! We've been through so much... I want to save her!" Tessika was sobbing like a child and cradling Ridda's limp body in her arms. He let out a loud annoyed sigh. She'd never shut up if this girl died, and he had so many more hours on the road with her... he thought to himself.

"Okay... FINE, but if I heal her, you have to promise to stop acting like... well like you always act." He pleaded, she nodded enthusiastically holding Ridda to her bare breasts. Quintia sighed loudly and held up his hand. At once a huge magical beast appeared and four very smaller ones.

It was a giant blue Lizard, much like an iguana, next to it was a smaller version about the size of a dog, it was the one that had bit her leg and stunned her, next to that one was two small mice, one blue the other gold. Tessika offered up the bleeding naked body of Ridda to the Lizard. It opened it's mouth and vomited a thick rainbow-colored liquid all over the girl. The creatures magical saliva soaked into the skin of Ridda, at once color returned to her skin and her breathing stabilized. Ridda's eyes came back to life and her whole body could move. She tried to speak but the smaller lizard bit her once again, and a familiar numbing sensation rendered her body useless once again, but her mana had been refilled, such as it was. Yet she still could not move. Then the blue mouse ran up Ridda's body to her ear and bit her earlobe and latched on, it looked like a small mouse earring. A gold mouse that matched did the same to her other ear.

"Pretty sure that girl is a caster, so that will keep her from using any magic, also block any [MESSAGE] magic as well" He explained. A huge smile appeared on Tessikas face. She hugged Ridda tightly tears of joy and lust.

"Oh! Thank you! You saved her!" Tessika cried out. He cocked an eyebrow at her, while Tessika was a sexual deviant that knew no rival, she seldom became emotional over her toys, and rarely did she fawn over a female so much.

"What's your deal with her? I thought you were more into guys?" He asked, instantly regretting that he had. She just shook her head back and forth.

"This one is different, we have so much in common, she's like me. I think I might switch teams!" Tessika said caressing Ridda's face. He looked at her with a shocked expression, he'd defiantly never heard her say something like this before. But a typical smile returned to Tessikas face.

"Let's get you cleaned up... me too now that I think about it!" Tessika realized she was covered in the little girl's blood.

"Well I parked the carriage close on my side, you can clean yourselves up in there, but that's it, we've wasted too much time and we need to get going again." He said noting the time of day.

"That's fine! I'm keeping her! So we will have plenty of time to get to know each other!" Tessika squealed as she took Ridda to the carriage that was not far off. She took great care in cleaning her off using water and a rag. Before long both women were cleaned.

By this point Riddas muddled mind was clear and she was very confused why this woman was giving her such a loving bath. But her strength had returned, even if the use of her body hadn't, also she could not cast [MESSAGE] even though she had the mana for it now. This woman must have done something to her.

"Okay! We're all set!" Tessika said as she dried them off and got dressed, equipping all of Ridda's Magical gear and trinkets on herself. Quintia looked disapprovingly at her.

"You're not going to put anything on her?" a naked Ridda was laying on one of the benches of the carriage, her arm and leg dangling off the edge of the seat like a toy dolls would.

"Well, no... I was gonna play with her on the way to E-Rantel, she's got that look in her eye's that I don't like again!" Tessika whined.

"Part of the deal of healing her was you don't subject me to your perversions when we travel... put some clothes on the poor child, and get in the carriage, we're going now! Also, I don't feel good about heading to E-Rantel any more now that we caused a commotion, we will double back to lose anyone tracking us and head back to The Slane Theocracy." He ordered. Tessika frowned and sat in a way where she was cradling Riddas body. She begrudgingly put a blanket around Ridda, who was laying on her lap, she still would try to get away with some sneaky fun under the blanket.

"I can still kiss her though, right?" Tessik looked at Quintia with a worried look. He sighed loudly, facepalming, his patience was running thin.

"Just keep it down, I'm going to be concentrating on my new pet as well." He said looking at the ring that housed a captured Hamsuke. She smiled and clapped as she brought Ridda close to her.

"Let's change that look in your eyes, just you wait! I'll make you feel good, don't worry." She purred into Ridda's ear. Her limp body was not able to offer any resistance as Tessikas hand ran up and down Ridda's body beneath the blanket. When they were ready, he summoned two normal horses that pulled the carriage to E-Rantel.

Some miles away Nabe flew over the land, she had kept her eyes opened for anything suspicious, especially in any plains, but had come up fruitless. She wasn't so sure why, but the thought of Ridda dying was displeasing to her... probably because of how her Lord would react, that had to be it. She flew in a zigzag pattern trying to cover as much visual ground as possible, but all she saw was a few carriages headed north and some Adventure groups walking to the newly created caves made by her Lord for them to explore, nothing that looked like a fight.

"Have you found anything?" Ainzes voice asked in Nabe's head.

"No Lord Ainz, I haven't been able to spot anything yet, and I will be coming up on your position in about two hours," Nabe informed her Lord.

"Okay, keep a lookout, I will head out and help you join the search as it seems she never arrived here, also the enemy seems to be blocking my [MESSAGE] to her, I cannot connect to her" she promised that she would and increased her speed.

"Lord Ainz... that could mean she is..." Nabe said but realized he was aware that this could also mean she was dead, no reason to spell it out further.

"Anyway, I will keep a lookout for her and Hamsuke!" Nabe informed Ainz. He walked outside of the cave entrance and used an amulet around his neck to cast [FLY] as he joined in the search. Sometime later he received another [MESSAGE] from Nabe.

"Lord Ainz, I have found something..." She told him and where to meet her. As he flew where she directed he saw Nabe standing over a puddle of recently dried blood. She looked at her Master as he floated down next to her.

"Lord Ainz..." She began and looked to the blood, there was a considerable amount of it. Also, she seemed to be holding several metal blades, they looked like the kind Ridda would make in a fight, jagged and rough.

"Do you think it's Ridda's blood?" He asked examining it closer.

"It's fresh, so I would think so, this doesn't look like an animal kill or hunt at all. Also, there is this..." She said pointing to a pair of black boots and gloves. They belonged to Ridda.

"With the blood and these, as well as how we can't contact her..." Nabe said clicking her tongue in anger.

"Then... she's dead isn't she?" Ainz asked in slight disbelief, her message made it seem like she was in trouble, not life-threatening... something must have gone wrong he mused to himself.

"It.. would seem that way Lord Ainz..." Nabe said standing up and holing the gloves and boots of Ridda. She glared angerly at the gloves.

"Stupid girl... why didn't you just try and run?" Nabe said to herself in a voice wavering on almost caring.

"They probably noticed her gear and took it... but who could easily beat her and Hamsuke like this?" She asked, still in disbelief. No normal bandit group could take them both down. Ainz just sat in silence, not moving. As he seemed very displeased she decided to not talk anymore.

"I found carriage tracks not far from here as well, also some of Ridda's knives she uses in battle... the tracks lead to the main road, heading North. I could no longer track them once they got to the road I'm afraid." She bowed with apologies.

"Here blades? Then she as least put up a fight... very well Nabe, good work, please keep searching, they may be headed to E-Rantel, so we need to set up lookouts in the city for anyone suspicious as well.

"I will continue to look for her or her attackers Lord Ainz," Nabe said with a bow, he just nodded as she flew off in the direction she'd come. He just stood in silent anger, waiting for his emotions to stabilize so he could think clearly.

He thought what she'd said in her final moments, it just didn't add up, unless she was in danger, but wanted Hamsuke rescued first? At this point conjecture would do nothing, he'd find this new enemy and stamp it out, he thought to himself as he collected some of Ridda's blood and put it in an empty vial.

Nabe flew to E-Rantel while casting several [MESSAGE] spells to inform everyone of what was going on, Nazarick and E-Rantel were going on a subtle "yellow alert". She decided to head down South, it was entirely possible they double backed to try and throw off anyone tracking them. She stopped and flew at full speed in the opposite direction, informing her Lord as what she was planning to do and where she was going, he approved her idea and wished her luck.

"...I will be in Nazarick talking this over with Demiurge and Albedo," He ended with.

Inside the carriage headed south Ridda could still not move her body, and the woman's whose lap she lay in had her mouth to her own forcing her to breathe shallowly out her nose. The woman known as Tessika would moan every so often as her hands hungrily worked on Ridda beneath the blanket. In truth, she was glad the man had no interest in her.

While sex was not something Ridda though about very often, given a choice... she would choose someone of the same gender as herself. Honestly, there was one that Ridda was very attracted to, but never cared to bring it up, as she knew the feeling was not mutual, Nabe barely even seemed to like her...

"Occupants of this carriage, stop your driverless horses and stop for inspection under the authority of The Sorcerer King!" A female voice demanded from above them. Quintia shot Tessika a glance who had come around to the situation and was gagging Ridda with a delicate article of clothing, she didn't want to cause discomfort to her, but losing her new girlfriend was out of the question As well! So also tied her hands behind her back and bound her ankles as the carriage came to a halt. Tessika did stop to admire the helpless and tied up body of Ridda with a lust filled smile before throwing the blanket over her.

"Just behave Ridda and we can have lots of fun later... but I really don't want to hurt you, truly I don't.. so please just be a good girl!" Tessika pleaded, but Ridda heard the voice of Nabe, she was sure her resue had come.

"Of course! Allow me to slow down my horses as you commanded!" Quintia called out, but getting in position to attack. Tessika also grabbed her bag and now pointed it up at the ceiling. Quintia nodded and she opened it up. From the bag a large slick black creature appeared, it was made of some kind of black and purple thick liquid but from it sprang a huge set of jagged pearl white teeth, it's mouth stretched open and in one giant bite consumed everything within three feet in front of her.

The roof of the carriage was gone, but the attack had missed. Above them flew a girl with black hair and pale skin, a brown cloak flapped menacingly behind her as her hands crackled with energy. The look on her face reminded Tessika of how one looked at a gross bug.

"Maggots... you are clearly the culprits that killed our team member... turn over the magical beast and I will make your deaths almost painless," Nabe commanded as she prepared to counter-attack with lighting magic. Quintia rose his hands up but a green flash alerted Nabe to an attack and she pulled back just in time to dodge an attack from three large bats. She sneered and caught all three with a single shocking blast and they fell from the air, dead.

"You... YOU BITCH!" He cried out in anger as the carriage, which was stopped, became surrounded by large wolf-like creatures, but each had a different color coat. Above her was a bird creature that had electricity running along it's wings. Nabe instinctively fired at the close bird enemy, but her lightning attack did nothing to it, in fact, it's feathers and color seemed to grow even more beautiful. Nabe clicked her tongue, immune to lightning attacks huh? She thought.

"Go!" Quintia commanded as all the wolves breathed out a thick blanket of fog. The whole carriage and surrounding area below Nabe was covered in a thick fog. Nabe glared angerly at the bird in front of her. This was a bad fight for her. Instead of wasting time with the bird she would like to teleport into the fog... but that black thing with the teeth would probably get her if she did that. She cast [INVISABILITY] first then [TELEPORT].

In an instant, she was right next to the man who looked shocked. Nabe thrust her fist at his face but a wolf jumped in the way to intercept the attack, it's head exploded in brains and skull fragments. Nabe expected an attack from the female that should have been behind her, but as she shot a glance, there was nothing there. She quickly turned her attention back to the man who was falling back out of the carriage and holding his hand up.

A large gorilla type monster appeared, only much bigger, Nabe wasn't impressed and [DRAGON LIGHTNING] was cast and it killed the ape in a flash, it also cut it's path into three more magical beasts, all four died as smoke rose from the holes left by her attack. Once again Nabe spun around, expecting the other one to attack, but they were alone. She figured out they had used this time and this fog so she could retreat, meaning she had what Nabe was after probably, or at least was the more important of the two.

By this time the lightning bird was diving to attack Nabe from the back but a cast of [DIMENTIONAL MOVE] put her out of the way of the dive attack and directly behind the blonde man. She brought her hand down in a karate chop motion, hitting him in the head and knocking him out in a single strike.

As soon as he hit the floor all the remaining animals attacked her at once trying to protect their master's body, but a cast of [ELECTRO SPHEAR] easily wiped them out. Shortly after there was a flash and Hamsuke was standing there in front of a very surprised Nabe. She jumped past her and delivered a powerful tail attack to the bird, slamming it into the earth, after two or three more slaps for good measure, she turned to face her team member.

"OH! Mistress Nabe! What a surprise it is to see you, that it is!" the hamster said happily.

"OH! It's you Hamsuke... uh, what's going on? We heard you'd been captured from Ridda," Nabe said.

"Yes! We were attacked by two people, that is one of them there... I was captured after that, that i was! Where is Ridda? She fought well, that she did!" but Nabe's face changed.

"Uh, we... we can't contact her by message... and we found a lot of what we think is her blood where you guys fought... so her condition is um.. unknown, as we never did find her body so..." but Hamsuke saw that she was trying to spare her feelings, she knew what those things probably meant.

"I see... that is unfortunate... that it is..." She said crouching down with a sad expression. Nabe then flew up in the air, remembering the other one... but nothing was visible, she'd allowed the other one to escape. But maybe her partner would be willing to share some information regarding that. Nabe cast yet another [MESSAGE] to tell her Lord of the development.

"Lord Ainz, I have successfully rescued Hamsuke, she is unharmed, and i captured the one responsible," Nabe informed her Lord, he seemed very pleased.

"Good work! I knew you would not disappoint me! And um, Ridda?" he asked. But nabs frowned.

"I did not see her, but one other was with him... she escaped, but I did not see Ridda with her either, I don't know where her bod... where she is at still." Nabe said, she really would have liked to capture them both to confirm Ridda's condition, as grim as it likely was, they probably buried her so resurrection would not be possible.

"I see, good work nonetheless Nabe, I will be sending my fasted tracking units through a [GATE] to your location, please be ready for them." And as he informed this, a familiar black portal appeared and twenty or so shadow wolves all jumped out, they sniffed the air and all went off in the same direction, they knew where they needed to go. Nabe and Hamsuke used the portal to return their prisoner, but nabe did not follow.

"I will follow the units best I can," She informed Hamsuke to relay to Ainz. And she flew off in the same direction as the shadow wolves had gone.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Momon vs. Tessika

Nabe followed the trail of shadow beasts. They made a line for her to see from the air and at the head of that line was someone on a magical horse, with something over their shoulder. The figure seemed to notice Nabe flying in fast so tried to push her mount to go faster, but it was clearly already running at it's limit as the shadow wolves were scaring it, but it wasn't trying to buck or kick her off, this was a benefit of magical beasts.

The woman swung around and opened her bag toward the pursuing shadow wolves. A large back monster with tentacles that looked like they were dunked in oil sprang out. It's whole body looked to be a kind of liquid like a large black slime, but unlike any slime Nabe had seen, this thing had a large mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth, and a purple liquid came from it's mouth like saliva. It's size kept growing by the second and the woman by now was off her mount and carried the wrapped up and... moving object over her shoulder. She ran behind the slime monster.

"Moving? Could that be Ridda?" Nabe wondered out loud, she would assume it was and limit her magic, she didn't want to risk hurting another member of her team. But the monster now had grown at least 12 feet tall and just as thick. It would reach out and grab the wolves with long wet tendrils and whip them into it's mouth, then would grow larger. Within seconds all the wolves were gone and the creature turned it's attention to Nabe.

"Let's see here..." She muttered. The thing was mostly a close ranged fighter, other than it's ability to reach out and grab things. Nabe figured it would have some high resistance, most slimes did but she'd test it out. She sailed above higher putting more room between them and fired a normal [LIGHTNING]. As expected the black slime took no damage from her magic... it looked like it had magic immunity. Just as she was thinking how to deal with the situation as her mana was starting to run low a voice sounded off in her mind.

"Narberal... I am here!" It was the voice of her Lord. She had no idea how, but there was a black sparkle from above her followed by a red trail. Ainz Ooal Gown, wearing the armor of his alter ego Sir Momonga was falling at an amazing rate. Nabe smiled as she flew back to observe her master's stunning form, this was one of his trademark moves after all. As he fell faster-gaining momentum he pulled out both his long black swords. As he fell closer to the huge slime he raised both his swords above his head, and brought them down on the unexpecting slime, that was still looking at Nabe.

The sound of the impact was strange, like if you'd dropped a huge load of clay from very high up, but that strange impacting sound was followed with a crashing sound as the rest of Momon fell into the slime, his other sword, thrusting downward. This double impact strike sent the monster screaming for only a second before it's huge liquid form splattered and was sent spraying in a 360-degree circle. There was a cloud of dust, but as it settled only Momonga stood in the middle of a black ooze spalt crater. Some feet away from him sat a shocked girl, her eyes were wide open and her jaw agape, she was trying to say something but only gasps of shock could escape. Behind her was a long object wrapped in a blanket that was thrashing around. Nabe flew down and use this time of her broken mind to cast [CHARM PERSON]. the spell worked and the enemy lady became docile.

"Good work My Lord, that was an amazing attack!" Nabe praised, her eyes beaming with adoration. He looked at Nabe quickly and whispered.

"You said "my lord"..." He reminded her. A look of shock crossed her face and she put her hands over her mouth in surprise. Momonga rose his hand abover her head, she closed her eyes expecting him to 'karate chop punish' her as he'd done in the past. Instead, he just patted her head several times in a friendly manner.

"It's fine Nabe, please just remember in the future, yes?" he whispered, she was blushing now and nodded several times. Then he turned his attention to their new friend. He pointed at the thrashing object, Nabe flew over to it and quickly undid it. What tumbled forth surprised them both, a completely naked and unhurt Ridda spilled out. Her hands and feet were tied up and her mouth had some kind of woman's clothing gagging her. At once Nabe tore off the binds. Ridda sat up and spat out the underwear with a loud and angry groan. Ridda noticed the genuine look of happiness on Nabe's face.

"Ridda? You are okay then?" Momonga could say before anyone else could talk, Nabe went over to question her charmed captive.

"Uh, guh..." Ridda coughed a few times and stood up spitting once or twice then wiping her mouth. She picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her chest, making a kind of toga out of it.

"Yes, Sir Momon, I am, uh... unhurt." She assured him smiling. Nabe looked over as she finished up binding and gagging Tessika, she still seemed happy for some reason.

"We were worried, we could not contact you, and the blood..." He said, she pointed to her "earrings".

"These are magical beasts, they stop me from using magic, or any kind of divination magic from working on me, and the blood was from... uh, that thing... that happened to me in the hotel room. That woman... begged that man to heal me, and he did." She explained, he leaned in and looked at them.

"Amazing... such small magic creatures with such powerful effects... can we make them let go? I'd love to keep them, I know some girls who'd love these!" he said in a light tone. Ridda pulled and fussed with them, but as expected they held on with a death grip.

"I think they will only listen to that guy with the blonde hair," She said, Ainz nodded.

"Then, if you don't mind... I'd like to wait to have him turn them over without harming them... do they hurt?" Ridda nodded.

"Yes actually, quite a bit, but it's nothing I can't deal with till we get back to E-Rantel." Ridda told him. He decided to take her on her word and trust she wasn't in too much pain, but he'd hurry up still.

"Okay Nabe, are we done over there? He asked. She was removing all the magical gear from the girl's body and collecting it up.

"Ridda, come claim your things." Nabe directed, Ridda ran over and got her stuff and put it on, even the boots and gloves that Nabe had saved for her.

"Thanks for rescuing me... both of you!" Ridda said as soon as she was dressed, bowing very low and holding it in a proper bow stance. Ainz just walked over and touched her to know to rise.

"It was no problem, honestly I'm glad you are unhurt, they really didn't hurt you or anything?" He asked again, just to make sure. Ridda pulled her black cloak far over her head and turned around. Ainz thought this was an odd stance to make at his question.

"I'm fine... as I said, the man healed me and she... she... is... well, she is very messed up in the head. I don't know what you have planned for them... but you should take into account that she isn't all there." Ridda said dramatically pointing to her own head. Ainz wondered just what had happened, but decided to not press further as Ridda clearly was not willing to talk about it, so long as they did not harm her, he would do as Ridda asked and show a sliver of mercy to the girl, the man, however...

The man, under magic influence, admitted his name, who he worked for, what he was assigned to do, and how he'd hurt Hamsuke when trying to "break" her... his fate was sealed no matter what. The woman that was slung over Ainzes metal shoulder now would suffer the same interrogation... but her fate was yet undecided in Ainzes mind. He cast a few looks at Ridda when she wasn't looking at him to make sure she wasn't bravely trying to hide any pain or trauma.

But when he glanced at her, he saw she was staring at Nabe,... in a way he recognized, it was much the same way he'd catch Albedo looking at him when he turned to talk to her unexpectedly. It dawned on him. Was it possible Ridda was attracted to Nabe? He kept looking at Ridda and her gaze was locked onto Nabe, oddly enough he'd never noticed her staring at anyone before like this, ever. He decided it wasn't important right now... but could possibly warrant a talk to Ridda in the future. He'd let her use an amulet that allowed her to use [FLY]. The mouse earring did not seem to stop item effect from working.

"We'll be there in a few hours, you still alright?" He asked. She turned to look at him, she was blushing a bit... yep she was into Nabe. But she smiled and gave a "thumbs up". But then another thought popped into his head. What if?

Now, obviously, Nabe x Ridda would never happen, Ridda was pretty young still, and Nabe viewed humans as insects... so no chance she'd develop feelings of attraction to a "bug". But what if another member of Nazarick did want to begin a relationship, outside of Nazarick... he'd never really put too much thought into this, but it's something that would no doubt come up at one point. Shizu had forged a true friendship with another that was not from Nazarick. There was Sebas and Tuare, but she moved in, she was basically "Nazarick" as far as Sebas and others, felt.

But what if a relationship developed that was not so open? Like, just for example, Nabe x Ridda... First off, Ridda does not know she's not human... that could change everything is Nabe were to be truthful to her "lover". Then there was Nazarick in general. If for whatever reason, he did not permit this "couple" to go beyond Nabes cover, then she'd be living a double life, that might be hard on her, and if not, Ridda might suspect something over time, making their relationship stressed... so full disclosure was the best route there... Obviously, in this fictitious example, Ainz would have no issue with Ridda "moving in" especially if they could cure her, she said she would not mind working for him... But to prepare for all "what if's" he decided as they flew to E-Rantel that he would have a discussion with everyone in Nazarick regarding this interesting issue. Of, if they wanted to develop beyond the walls of Nazarick. For the rest of the long trip to E-Rantel he kept a keen eye on Ridda, and sure enough, her gaze seldom left Nabe, who was flying in front and to the left of her.

When they landed, Lupusregina was holding a captive and [CHARMED] Quintia. Momonga pointed to him as they landed.

"Command those mice to let go of Ridda, and turn them over to me." He ordered. With only a mental command Quintia ordered them to do that. They both let go, revealing bloody toothmarks in Riddas ears. They scurried down her body and up Ainzes metal armor and sat in his open palm. He nodded approvingly. He made an "away with him" motion with his other hand. And with a bow, Lupusregina dragged the helpless man away.

"So if you don't need me... I need to take a very... very long bath, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," Ridda said, casting a look at Lupusregina who just smiled and wove to her. Ridda walked to her room waving goodbye to her party, She was also glad to hear Hamsuke was okay and wanted to check up on her later, Ainz had said that would be fine.

"Alright Nabe, take this one here to go for questioning... I'll be here wrapping some things up still, also great job today, I was very impressed with you!" He said praising her honestly. She smiled widely and grew slightly red and bowed.

"I am not worth such praise... but thank you so much Lo... Mister Momon!" Nabe said.

"By the way, Nabe, um, what is your opinion on Ridda?" He asked curiously. She seemed surprised by this question but thought for a second.

"I think she is growing still, as a mage and person. I have of course forgiven her from that one time, and we get along just fine. She said honestly.

"I see, and I want...I am ordeing you, to be honest... do you view Ridda as an insect, like other humans?" He asked. Nabe nodded.

"Of course, it simply is what she and the rest of them are..." Ainz sighed inwardly. He'd hoped that sharing a team with a human would change her opinion of them.

"However..." Nabe continued to talk, Ainz stayed silent.

"...as she is still a bug, but one that is pleasant to be around, like maybe, a butterfly... I would think to put her in a jar, to keep her safe until she's ready to join the rest of the insects of this pathetic world," Nabe said thinking. Ainz stood shocked... this was easily the highest form of praise she'd ever lavished on a person, maybe his plan was working? He'd have to schedule some more time so the two of them could bond more... after a talk with Ridda of course... he wasn't looking forward to that.

"Alright, thank you for your honest answer, I will be holding a meeting about something very soon, have your sisters meet me in my office by the gallery later tonight, at sundown, I've thought of something that needs to be addressed," Nabe bowed and did as he instructed.

In her room, and in a hot bath Ridda lay on her back at the bottom of a large steel tub, underneath the water. She was holding her breath and as soon as her lungs began to burn she popped up from the water and gasped for air. The steam from the hot both filled the was room. She pushed her wet hair back from her face and laid back against the tub letting out a long relaxing sigh, she had both her arms propped up on the sides to keep her from sliding back under.

In her mind, she largely thought about the fight she had against those animals, how easily she'd been overrun by numbers and better tactics. It was a harsh reminder of how weak she was still, but she was getting stronger by the day, and she had Sir Momonga and of course, Nabe to thank for that.

As she thought of Nabe her mind drifted to what that woman had done. While at the time she was scared, in hindsight she'd been lucky. As far as treatment of ones prisoners went... Ridda was sure there were worse ones out there. Her mind then went back to Nabe... it was odd, she'd always kind of known that she "liked" Nabe but she was so concerned on revenge that, nothing else mattered.

Recently, however, she'd been happier, and been making friends and doing things that were fun and challenging... it donned on her... she had a good life now, actually the best she'd ever had! She slid back underneath the water giggling. She came back up for air when her lungs should not hold any longer. Her face was red from the warm water and she laughed out loud this time thinking about if she should look for her sisters Learcue and Ekisa. She had been thinking about them a lot as well, she could provide for them better now if they wanted to stay with her.

She realized that she really did like Nabe more than normal... but she wasn't stupid either... Nabe was as cold as anyone could be, while Ridda suspected she had feelings for Sir Momonga, she hid them well enough. It was possible this was just Ridda's nieve girlish nature wanting to see romance where there should be one.

Then she wondered about that... Were they actually in a relationship that they kept hidden? Maybe every night, when nobody was around, Sir Momonga would take the beautiful princess to bed... Ridda's face lit up red with something other than warm water as she thought of the two of them together... for some reason he still had his helmet on, even in an intimate setting like the one that was playing out in her head. That image made Ridda laugh again and broke her fantasy. The warm water was beginning to make her fingers shrivel up so it was time to get out... She would begin preparations to leave E-Rantel and look for her sisters, after discussing the move with Sir Momon of course.

That evening, in the personal office of Ainz Ooal Gown. He sat behind his large desk, all the combat maids lined up before him in a row of respect and attention. Behind them was Aura and Bella, as this concerned them. Ainz would later regret asking these two to come to this discussion... behind him was Demiurge, Albedo and Cocytus They sat in silence, waiting to hear what their master had to say.

"Recently... I've been thinking about something, a possibility that may occur, and I'd like to address it, before it becomes any kind of issue..." Ainz said looking at the maids, they stood in silence and waiting.

"The thought occurred to me that, as more contact with the outside world becomes more and more common, people of Nazarick, maybe yourselves included... may develop feelings of friends ship as little Shizu has done with her friend Neia. or even Sebas and his wife." All the maids and the dark elf sisters nodded, they were well aware of Neia as Shizu talked about her often.

"...further to that point. there may come a time when some of you might want to even... engage in a more personal or even romantic relationship... that it so say, you may find a time when one of you, or your fellow members of Nazarick, want to become romantically engaged to someone, not of Nazarick." To this remark, there were some scoffs that were too silent to make out who'd it been.

"So, I will be asking this of everyone eventually, but for whatever reason, I decided to start with you six" he said gesturing to the combat maids...

"So, I would like nothing but honest answers here... I want you to tell me A... do you think it would or even could happen to you personally? B... if so, what would you want done about it... from my standpoint, and C... how you would react if someone of Nazarick, or even one of your sisters took a lover that was not, and would not, live in Nazarick. Know I make so judgments here of any kind, and I urge you to all keep open minds... but please be honest... I'll start with you Yuri..." Ainz said motioning to Yuri. Yuri took a step forth pondering what he'd said, after a slight glasses adjustment she answered.

"Well, Lord Ainz... as for "A"... if someone has possession of my head, I must obey all commands that would not endanger myself or others... as such an order to love or become physical would work, and I would have to obey. However, I do not think my maker intended this to be used for any lewd ideas, just a "balance mechanic" she called it. But outside of that, I would not want to ever develop any kind of relationship that would take me away from my duties, so the question of "B"... I would hope you kill any person outside of Nazarick that has my head, and I claim to love. For C... I would have no issue so long as my sister was happy and the person treated them well." She finished with a bow and stepped back in line.

Ainz nodded, satisfied, and learning something new of Yuri! He motioned to her right, to Solution. Solution smiled and also bowed.

"Physical and emotional relationships never appealed to me, the only true pleasure I gain is knowing someone is inside of me, slowly melting away, painfully. This knowledge is the hight of my emotional level, however... lately I have developed a favorable relationship with Mistress Shalltear... who um... also enjoys riding inside of me on her days off, I find I enjoy this time with her as well." Ainz leaned forward, while he'd heard Shalltear and Solution had been spending more and more time together, the exact nature of that time spent was a mystery to him.

"Oh? And what is it about that you two find enjoyable? Ainz was not thinking it was something lewd, his thoughts were in a completely different hemisphere of thought. But as he saw the look that crossed Solutions face, he realized he'd made a terrible mistake asking about that.

"OH! well, when she's inside of me, we are..." Ainz rose his hand to stop her. What came next was not something the world needed to know!

"Uh, no no, there won't be a need to elaborate... I think I figured it out..." He was reminded of Shalltears... intersting choice of pastimes. The mental image he had reminded him of some old porn magazines he'd read long ago that Peroroncino had told him "he must read". It was essentially a doushin about a slime that would... force himself on young elves but then making them fall in love with him... he never looked at Peroroncino the same way after that...

"Okay, so then as to "C"..." He asked her, trying to salvage the situation. Solution just smiled.

"As sister Yuri stated, so long as everything was okay between the two, and you allowed it, I would support it, by staying out of the way." She answered and bowed once more going back into her line. Ainz wonder how many times he'd walked past Solution as a naked and climaxing Shalltear was inside of her, unknown to everyone around. Ainz shook his head banishing that image, and motioned to Narberal, she stepped forward thinking. in a very professional manner, she spoke her mind.

"A"... No Lord Ainz, I do not ever see a situation where I would look at anyone not from Nazarick as anything more than a lower lifeform... as such "B" is not an issue. As for "C"... I would not like it, but as Solution said, as long as everyone approved, I would stand aside and not be a hindrance..." She bowed and returned to the line. Next was Entoma, like the others she took a step forward and bowing, then answered in her sweetly cute voice.

"Welll... I don't thiiiink therrreee arrrre toooo many ooofff mmyyy kinddd, but I wooouullldd... hopeee theyyy tasteee good, as I willl eattt hiimmmm afffterrr weeee mate!" She said cheerfully, she stepped back in line forgetting about "C", but Ainz could guess her answer to be much in line with what the others had said, so said nothing about it. He then looked at Shizu, he wasn't expecting much from her either. She stepped up, bowed then answered in a flat monotone voice.

"I am not programmed to understand how to "love" someone that does not include my natural love for all in Nazarick, as such, I would never want to be in this relationship with anyone. A and B do not register with me, C is also irrelevant as I love my sisters no matter what... it would be fine, but even better if they were cute." She finished up.

"Oh, and what of Neia? What if she told you she was in love with you and wanted to be more than friends... just a hypothetical question of course..." Ainz asked. Shizu actually gave this quite a lot of thought. So much that she sat there in silence for much longer than anyone thought she would. But all Shizu said was...

"Well... Neia is cute... I would try... But I don't think she is like that... we are just friends." The robot girl said, but that was honestly more than Ainz had even expected, he was more than satisfied. Last of the maids was Lupusregina. She smiled at Ainz and bowed like the others, then thought for a second.

"Well... As far as "A" goes...I guess you could say I'm kind of in a relationship outside of Nazrick... but it's not too emotional, mostly physical... so I don't care about "B"... it would never be an issue on my end, and just as they all said, I'd be fine with it. I mean it'd be weird if I wasn't." She just stood there smiling, unaware of what she had just really said. Nobody was talking, they were just staring at her in silence, even Ainz was shocked by this. Lupusregina realized the mood of the room had changed and looked around.

"What? What'd I say?" she asked confused and looking about as nobody knew what to say next. When Ainz had decided what he wanted to say he asked her...

"And, would you care to elaborate on this uh... physical relationship?" He was very curious, he almost would order to tell him, but he would not, however she was more than open about it...

"Uh, well sure if you want, not a real big deal or anything... So you know those kids at Carne Village? The ones you had me protect that got married" She asked, Ainz knew who she was talking about, it was probably Enri and Nfirea who she was talking about.

"Anyway, after they got hitched that Enri really wanted a child... like you wouldn't believe! Poor Nfirea could barely keep up with her! But every now and again Enri would come to her 'big sister Lupu' for some... bedroom advise. There was this one thing, in particular, she'd heard about, that she wanted to know how to do. Anyway, Nfirea would also come to me, asking if I knew any secrets about how he could become a dad, he was a timid kid, so wasn't much into crazy things... but Enri was... so I lied to him and said the things she wanted to try would help him be a dad..." as she spoke everyone just stared wide-eyed at how easily she could talk about stuff like this, Lupusreginas shame stat was 0.

"... bless their hearts they tried but it wasn't going well, I suggested... I tag along with them one-night and uh, kinda just tell em what to do!" She said laughing very loudly making weird gestures with her hands. Ainz wished she would stop, but deep down he really wanted to know what had happened... he felt if Peroroncino could see him now he'd be laughing so hard.

"But "the thing" that Enri wanted to get good at wasn't working out, so I decided to just show her what to do, they said it would be fine... and one thing led to another and I just kinda ended up in between them! It was funny to see how bashful they were at first... but ol "big sister Lupu" showed them things that they never could even imagine possible! So after a few more "lessons", we all agreed that it was a good time and that we should do it whenever I pop on over there... so like once a week I'd say." She said thinking with her finger to her chin.

Aura and Bella especially looked stunned, they were pulling the same wide-eyed mouth open expression, Ainz realized that asking them to this was a very bad idea, but what's done is done he thought. Lupusrgina kept talking, unfortunately.

"So then as for "C"... I want it to be known that good old "big sister Lupu" is here for all of you too! I can tell or even show ya anything you girls want to know!" She said laughing and pointing at Aura and Bella, both their faces turned beet red. They tried to hide behind one another.

"Okay Lupusregina... um, thank you for sharing..." Ainz said regretting every moment of her speech. As attention had been drawn to them he motioned to the girls who were fighting each other for cover, they stopped and tried to settle down before talking. They decided on who should go first, of course, it was Aura as they largely had the same opinions on this it turned out.

"Right, well Bella and myself agree that as we will both be marrying Lord Ainz in the future... there is no need, besides... it's not like either of us can ever leave Nazarick... EVER again!" She said pouting, Bella pulled the same expression. Demiurge had to hold Albedo back from running up and motioned her to be silent... but the look in Albedo's eyes was worrisome.

"B is useless then... as for "C"..." She looked at Aura and Aure nodded to her to say it.

"Never in the nine layers of Nazarick would either of us EVER agree to that half elf slut Zesshi marrying Mare!" She shouted. Ainz thought it was odd she was making option C so personal.

"That's right!" Aura spoke up.

"If she wants to marry Mare, she'll have to beat me first!" Aura said defiantly, then Bella spoke up.

"Yeah, and me too! She will have to beat both of us... at the same time!" Aura nodded enthusiastically at that idea.

"Yeah...also against all my pets!" She cried, Bella perked up and yelled out.

"And mine too! All of my pets! If she can beat both of us, and both of out army of magical beats..."

"... then MAYBE we'll talk to her... then when she asks us if she can Marry Mare..." Aura continued.

"...we'll tell her 'NO WAY'!" Bella finished and they high fived one another with fire in their eyes! Ainz shook his head, that poor girl was never going to have an easy time here it would seem. This time Albedo threw off Demiurge and stomped past Ainz and walked up to Aura and Bella. She was very obviously angry.

"First... you dare just ASSUME Lord Ainz will marry the BOTH of you? I'll let that arrogance go as we all know he will eventually marry anyone he deems worthy, but you should not just ASSUME he will love you!" Ainz went to raise a finger but Demiurge shook his head "no". They should let this play out, Albedo could be... hard to control at times like this. Both Aura and Bella were surprised by the sudden rebuke and stayed silent just looking at Albedo.

"But then, you so OPENLY talk about my little sister Zesshi like that... right in front of me! Well if you two seem so intent on stacking the deck against her in the war of love, know that as she is my "vassal state" in this war I will fight alongside her for her hearts love!" Albedo snarled. The dark elf girls were mostly just having a laugh, although they did mean it... but this now meant at some point, they may end up fighting Albedo. neither of them wanted that...

"Uh..." Bella tried to say but Albedo was already walking away from them, trying to calm herself down... if only Zesshi were her to squeeze and tell about her days problems... she would have to [MESSAGE] her later for some 'girl talk.'

As the order of the room was returned, he decided to skip Albedo... her stance was very clear. He did, however, wonder what Cocytus would have to say. So he pointed to him to hear his take. Cocytus took a step forward, steam following his massive form.

"MY. SPECIES. HAS. NO. NEED. OF. EMOTION. WE. MATE. AND. MOVE. ON. THAT. IS. IT. I. WOULD. WELCOME. ANYONE. THAT. ANOTHER. MEMBER. OF. NAZARICK. DEEMS. WORTHY. OF. FRIENDSHIP. OR. LOVE..." He kept it simple as Ainz suspected he might. He would talk to Mare and Shalltear personally, Shalltear would be rather predictable he guessed, but Mare's input over Zesshi interested him.

"Demiurge, what say you?" Ainz asked turning to face his old friend. Demiurge smiled and bowed deeply.

"As my species also does not "mate" we also have no need for emotional love... however, certain people will catch our attention, and we may want to experience some physical enjoyment with them... but as there is only one female I would want to do this with... and as she is of Nazarick, I feel no need to elaborate on "B". C as you know, is in line with the others Lord Ainz." He finished, gave another bow and returned to his station. Ainz wondered which female could grab his attention in that manner, but would not pry.

Ainz did his "ruler thinks about what he's heard" pose then finally spoke.

"Very good, I thank you for all of your honesty and time spent here, you may be dismissed, all but Demiurge, I have something I'd like to go over with you." Everyone in attendance bowed with respect and went to walk out. Albedo made it a point to walk between Aura and Bella, bumping them both out of the way with her hips, she gave a smug smile as she did this. Aura and Bella decide to be the bigger ones and let it go, just shaking their heads in silence and sharing glances.

Soon just Ainz and Demiurge remained.

"I assume this is about that woman we captured?' Demiurge asked. Ainz nodded.

"Seems she and her partner in the Black Scripture were looking for Clementine, either way, their search would never have panned out. The man, I have a special plan for him, that I personally will administer, however the girl... I've not decided on," Demiurge smirked.

"I have spoken to the woman, and I think I might have some use for her in my "breeding farm", but not much past her own enthusiasm at the idea... however, given her... personality and tastes, may I suggest giving her to Shalltear as a vampire bride, or whatever she turns her into... I think that would be fun to watch, from a personal opinion. But... given that womans tastes and desires, I think letting her stay in "that room" Ainz nodded, anything Shalltear did, would not be kind... she would strive to find that womans limit, and as for the room he mentioned... that was Nazaricks deep dark secret, nobody had ever been subjected to that fate as of yet, it was somewhat distasteful.

"Alright then, throw her into the room with "The Tree". Aniz ordered. Demiurge smiled. The Tree that Lord Ainz spoke of was a creature thought up by Peroroncino after he'd spent 48 hours binge reading hentai. He said he would want to use it as his own personal show if the censors would ever allow...they would NOT! Ainz thought to himself. Nobody ever talked about it due to it's very nature, which was perverted and a fetish of his.

"You mean?..." Ainz nodded.

"They both should enjoy their time together... then when Shalltear returns in a week, we'll see how the two of them are getting along, if we decide we need to go a different route or so... We'll pull her out and hand her over to Shalltear. He chuckled, he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to endure that typical hentai creature for so long... no matter their perversions... Ainz would find out just how wrong he was in this account.

"Very well Lord Ainz, with your order, I will arrange for the girl Tessika to spend some time with one of "the five worst." Aniz nodded and Demiurge walked out as he adjusted his glasses and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Zesshi, Queen of The Elves

Enri, Nemu, and Nfirea all woke up at the same time. All the alarm bells were sounding that danger was spotted, and the pattern of bell rings indicated it was the highest threat they knew of. As Enri sprang to her feet all three began to get dressed without so much a word.

Nemu, of course, was putting on her specially enchanted leather armor. She had a silver dagger and bow with arrows on. Nfirea put a strange looking cloak on. It was green and shimmered with powerful magic. His leather armor under the cloak was similarly enchanted and matched Nemus, dyed black with some accents of brown leather straps. He grabbed a staff that looked like a gnarled and ancient branch of an old tree. Enri put on her general's armor of adamntite chainmail with plated boots. At her side was a magical rapier. They was all dressed at once and gave each other a nod then made for the door.

The lower floor of Enri's house was a mini barracks for her personal guard. The goblin paladin Bardrig, along with several Red Cap Goblins were waiting for them. Her strategist was also present, he looked rather anxious.

"What is it?" She asked coming down the stairs followed by Nfirea and Nemu. The Goblin Strategist, who was in a white robe and held a feather fan shook his head.

"You may have been asleep so did not feel the ground shake... but soon after, we spotted a creature of... considerable size come from the forest floor," he told the humans as they all left the house and made their way through the large compound to the center building where they had met during the undead siege.

"What kind of creature?" Nfirea asked. But no straight answer came to him.

"Not sure, but we can see it from the top of the wall, it's long and dark, like a very fat snake," He told her, nobody had seen anything like this before.

"We can see it from the fort? Then it's close to us?" Enri asked worriedly. They were passed by several archer units heading to the wall, followed by a goblin mage to escort them. This time it was Bardrig that answered.

"No, from its position in the forest we can tell it's still very far off, it's just so big we can see it's outline against the sky... whatever this thing is... it's massive and headed this way. Enri could then make out the faint smell of burning wood on the air.

"Is that fire I smell?" Nfirea asked before Enri could. Both Goblins nodded grimly.

"The Creature is creating a ring of fire we think, the forest has begun to burn around it... but the monster will be a bigger problem before the fire becomes one for us." Enri frowned, she had always worried a threat bigger than her army would show up, she just didn't think it'd be literal.

"What about the Elf girl from Nazarick? Have we seen her at all?"

"No, neither her or any of her pets have been spotted," Bardrig said as they entered the fortified building that sat at the center of Carne Fortress. That was troubling, without the aid of Nazarick, it sounded like this would be a tough battle.

"Okay, so how long till it gets here?" She asked walking to a large map of the area. The goblin pointed to a spot far off on the map.

"Here is the beast, as you can see, it's still very far off, also it's speed is not very fast, but it's size makes up for that, it should be in the range of our archers in two or three hours if it keeps it's current pace and direction." He said stroling his chin thinking.

"Just what are our chances against this thing?" Enri asked. But The Goblin Strategist did not look at her, he looked at the ground for a while.

"0%, without the aid from Nazarick, we will be destroyed, absolutely. If we attempt to fight or defend against that thing, we will lose. I suggest we take the time to evacuate, we might be able to get to E-Rantel if that thing does not follow our army." He said, as soon as he spoke she decided she would listen to him. So evacuation it was if Nazarick could not help in time. She walked over to a desk with a lock, she handed it to the Goblin Strategist, she nodded and used it to cast [MESSAGE] to Ainz Ooal Gown. He apparently did not need to say much as it only lasted a few seconds.

"His Majesty the Sorcerer King is coming personally to address this." He said with a relieved tone in his voice. As soon as he spoke those words the attitude in the room changed, the savior of Carne had never let them down.

"Then what do you suggest?" She asked, and the confident smile that was so reassuring returned to the goblins face.

"Personally, I'd like to get a good spot to watch the show." He said snickering and walking out the door. They all exchanged looks then ran out after him, it was as if they were not in any danger as far as their minds were concerned.

"Demiurge, it seems this "mini" world slug has finally surfaced," Ainz said as soon as the [MESSAGE] with the goblin had finished.

"I assume you wish to deal with this personally?" Demiurge asked. Ainz was a tad surprised he'd guess that correctly.

"Indeed. how did you know?" He asked as he stood up.

"That village has always regarded you as it's protector, I figured you would want to maintain this image," Demiurge answered. And while that was true, Ainz just wanted to fight something strong. that girl's slime he'd attacked was beaten in a single attack, it had him made him crave a real fight.

"Then, would Lord Ainz allow me the honor of accompanying you?" Ainz smiled at Demiurge as much as he could.

"Of course, just don't steal my glory!" He said teasing his friend as he cast [GATE] and the two stepped through. The image high above was one to behold. While the Fortress of Carne was always impressive, off in the distance a huge black and purple slug made it's way toward Carne. In it's wake, and all around it was fire. The forest was thick and dense, but the fire was magical so did not go out. From high up, it actually looked almost pretty.

"Incredible... that thing is still so huge, even as just a small segment of it, it must be at least 3 miles long, maybe a quarter of that thick... amazing!" Demiurge remarked. He then summoned his three Evil Demon Lords to stand guard.

"Looks like it's still a few miles away, that's good," Ainz remarked.

"Would Lord Ainz like me to send my demons to test it's capabilities?" Ainz nodded. then cast [PANTHEON]. Six Cherubims Gate Keepers appeared to give support to the three higher level Evil Demon Lords. Their lion heads and shields looking much more holy than the evil demons they would escort. The nine summoned creatures flew at full speed at the monster. Ainz noticed now that all the Goblins were out and pointing to them. many were even cheering them on as you would your favorite sports team.

When the Gatekeepers came too close to the monster, they began taking constant fire damage. In reaction to this each cast a regenerating health spell from their firey lance. that would heal faster than the fire could burn, the Evil Demon Lords were immune to fire so kept closing the distance. As most of the Evil Lords damage was fire and statues debuffs, they would concentrate on attacks to test out the power of this thing.

"This smaller versions fire damage is much lower than it's host, that's to be expected I suppose..." Demiurge remarked mostly to himself. Wrath was the first Demon Lord to make contact. He flew at it with a diving punch, testing it's bashing damage resistance. Wrath's fists smacked into it's wet thick skin and did nothing more. The impact from it's punch sent huge ripples along it's flesh, but no damage was perceived.

"Immune to bashing damage, as expected... also takes no burning damage..." Demiurge said keeping track of the fight. The Lion headed angels sending all the battle data to Ainz. Ainz watched in silence as the rest began to test the lugs abilities. Envy, the second Evil Demon Lord, had a long whip made of metal shards that were impossibly sharp and could yield lightning damage. Yet the thick skin resisted these attacks as well. Demiurge frowned as huge white snakes came from the monster and grabbed two of the summoned angels from Ainz and pulled them into it's body, they were killed instantly.

"It's a pressure attack... when you are pulled inside your body is crushed by kinds of pressure I've never seen before!" Ainz remarked as the death details of his summons were made clear as he could see them die. By now the third demon lord was shooting dark infused arrows. But they too bounced off uselessly, as well as immune to the dark damage.

"So, total physical immunity..." Ainz said as the next wave of attacks began. Wrath was still pummeling the creature but soon was snatched up and pulled inside by the long white snake mouths, destroyed immediately. Each of the four remaining Gatekeepers began casting spells. Any lightning damage was ignored, as was cold. However, their holy damage was not getting resisted.

"It's weak to holy..." They both said in perfect unison. The sensory information that the Cherubims Gate Keepers was their true benefit in this fight. But soon the long, impossibly fast snake mouthes grabbed them ate them along with the last two Demon Lords.

"So, will Lord Ainz use..." Demiurge was going to suggest the high tier spell [FALLEN DOWN].

"I want to try something..." Ainz said as he sailed closer.

"Demiurge, keep it busy with waves of expendable demons please." Ainz directed. And as commanded swarms of low-level demons appeared and flanked Ainz, waiting to go as soon as he started casting. Ainz floated above it for some time and began casting [DEATH]. The demons went to work getting gobbled up in order o let Ainz finish his cast time. He let off the spell, but soon he saw that nothing happened when the black energy wave of death hit the monster. It was capable of resisting the [DEATH] spell... This thing could present a problem, but he had also expected this. He prepared the next spell, using silent cast and [INVISABILITY] to hide his actions from the Goblins at Carne fortress who were watching the fight. It wasn't;l that he didn't trust them, he just didn't feel good about so many people witnessing his "ace move" so he would hide what he was doing.

"Uhg, this is taking forever..." He complained silently. While he could hear people from Carne applauding and cheering his name when they saw him vanish. But finally it was ready, his most powerful monster killer, that could even insta-gib many dungeon raid bosses... When the exceedingly long cast time was finished Ainz became excited. He wondered if this "cheesy tactic" as it was called back in game, would work on this, the most powerful creature he's seen in this new world.

"[DEATH] and [THE GOAL OF ALL LIFE IS DEATH]!" Ainz called under his breath. Finishing the cast time as the blue cast bubble was consumed and the combo spell unleashed. A wave negative death energy radiated out, but as it was only a single target, the wave was just for show and to keep the enemy guessing which person in a group was the intended target. A tolling of a large bell could be heard as the spell instantly robbed the giant monster of it's life.

It's huge body immediately flattened out a large area of the forest. It's long white smake tendrils for a mouthes screamed for a second then fell limp. The giant mini world slug succumbed to the effects of Ainzes spell. Ainz looked at the death monster then. satisfied, returned to Demiurge as he wove to his now giant crowd of goblins and humans who had watched him kill this thing with a single spell! A week later... Three goblins would choose to become wandering bards so that they could spread the word of Ainz Ooal Gown and this great battle to all who would listen. How he would simply point at something and it would die!

"Well Lord Ainz, it seemed this was hardly worth your time," Demiurge chucked. Ainz just shook his head.

"This was just a test of my skills, nothing more... furthermore, let's have the body of that thing dissected and see if anything can be used for it." Ainz ordered, but Demiurge had already given his demons that order.

"Should I call for back up with that fire?" He asked looking at the raging forest fire. Ainz nodded.

"Yes, have all the butchers come to dismember the body of that thing before it begins to rot, we'll need every available, low level, hand we can spar," Ainz said nodded. Demiurge did as ordered and let Nazarick know of the huge undertaking that was about to take place in cutting up and transporting literally millions of tons of world slug.

Another large undertaking of another kind was taking place far, far south in the elf kingdom. Zesshi looked out the window of the house she hid in. She'd been sent her without the use of her fouth tier spells and below and no weapon thanks to Shalltear, but she decided this was just another test she'd have to pass to earn her freedom, so she could be loyal to Nazarick for real. It wasn't as hard as it first sounded. the improved gear Albedo had given did wonders for her strength. So her unarmed damage was able to kill any soldiers she snuck up on. This had allowed her to stay silent and maintain her mana, something she'd need to fight her father with.

She was laying low for the moment, it was morning time and moving would be tough, and anyone could walk into this house she'd picked to hide in, the situation was not ideal. She thought about using one of her [GREATER TELEPORTION] spells to appear in the throne room. She had a pretty good idea where it was, but teleporting to place you've never been could come with all kinds of risk. Even if it worked, there's no guarantee that is where he'd be, his country is under siege, so there could be any number of places. If only she could still use [FLY], then she'd have more options, better ones too.

"No use complaining..." she muttered as Zesshi looked out the window. There were many patrolling Elves but they did not check this run down house. The guards she killed probably didn't raise too much concern as they were fighting even now, Zesshic could hear the sounds of conflict. It all seemed to be coming from the east, where the city and capital bottlenecked bu the giant lake. For whatever reason, it deems the elves were holding The Slane Theocracy there, or they were just letting them hold there, attempting to drain them out slowly by resource denial. Why risk soldier lives when you can just loot and plunder an entire city you've conquered while you wait for the capital to slowly wither and die, it seemed like a valid strategy.

"But why send me?" If thie wasn't just some elaborate way to kill her by that vampire girl... then this was a real mission, but why kill The Elf King? He would have no power soon, they may want him alive... but no real orders were given either. Maybe it was best to assume that then. Or was she sent here as a bargaining chip? that they counted on her getting captured, that made a little more sense, the cursed pendant might explain that plan...might explain why she was given no official orders either, he would torture and maybe even rape her without end, his own daughter... so she'd never end up giving any information that she was never given... but she already knew plenty of Nazarick, so that too was unlikely.

"I wish Albedo was here..." She groaned. While that woman was completely insane... she was nice and she was easy to talk to, you just never talk and when she asks you something you agree, throw in an honest compliment about Ainz now and again, and she's easy to get along with... she wasn't sure if it was just wishful thinking but Albedo's voice did appear in her head, no this was [MESSAGE], apparently she could still receive incoming spells.

"Zesshi? Little Zesshi? Are you free to talk?" A concerned voice asked. Zesshi answered back.

"Uh yes... La.. um Albedo... I was sent on a mission by Shalltear in The Elf kingdom... but I do not know what my orders are, so I was hoping maybe you could ask her or tell me them, should you know." Zesshi asked, she hoped she knew what she'd have to do here.

"Elf kingdom? Shalltear? What?... I thought you were escorting Mare to the Dark Eld Kingdom, what are you doing there?" Albedo asked perplexed.

"Well I said, lady Shalltear sent me here after cursing me, so I cannot use any spells fourth tier and below, no [MESSAGE]... I was hoping you could help me there... if that's alright with you Lad..um, sister Albedo?" She said hoping she was not in trouble and this was just punishment.

"Hold on Zesshi, I will take this issue up with Lord Ainz, ugh and I had SO much to talk to you about as well!" and with that Albedo ended the spell. Zesshi nodded to herself. This was possibly a better situation, hopefully.

Albedo stomped furiously to the Throne Room. Her Lord had come back from doing some minor work at Carne and was talking to Demiurge when she let herself in. She walked to them and bowed, interrupting the conversation they were having about skin and fat of some beats.

"Forgive the intrusion Lord Ainz, but this is official business..." These works caught the interest of Ainz, as well as Demiurge, even he wanted to know what she had to say, so he willing stopped and smiled to Albedo to politely continue. Ainz allowed her to speak.

"Our agent in The Elf Kingdom was asking for clarification of her orders, seems Shalltear sent her over unexpectedly..." Albedo said.

"Agent? I thought..." He began but Demiurge interrupted with an astonished look.

"Elf Kingdom? Already! L... Lord Ainz, I must say, to push the vassalisation of the Elf kingdom so far ahead of schedule! You saw my plan... the one I dared not speak of... you saw it didn't you?" Demiurge seemed speechless.

"Oh um, yes... Well, I trust any plan you..." Ainz said not really sure how he should play this. Demiurge was trying to collect himself, he just dropped to a knee and bowed.

"This is all I can think of to thank you Lord Ainz, that you would trust even THAT plan of mine... then I shall go ahead with it as you see fit! I thought there was too much risk, but that is just me ignorance... you clearly made adjustments to the flawed plan by sending the daughter of the man who rules the Kingdom we are asking to join our alliance..." Demiurge seemed to be losing his control again and chuckled slightly.

"Yes, well... as The report from Mare about his contact with The Dark Elves has been mostly favorable..." Ainz said, just picking words that made him sound smart.

"Mare? The Elf King... Zesshi..." Demiurge got up and walked away. This was highly irregular of him. Even Albedo was speechless by this. But he caught himself and returned to his station and bows with apologies.

"I am sorry... it's just I saw, for but a second a glimpse of your intellect, and it made me want to sit down..." He said wiping his brow of sweat... he was still very emotional still and seemed to be keeping his emotions in line by will power alone.

"Demiurge?" Ainz asked, perhaps... you'd like to explain it to Albedo here?" Ainz said but she bowed with a smile.

"No need Lord Ainz, I see now the plan you have set forth, it is indeed one filled with risk, but I agree with Demiurge... it will surely work if you say it will, without a doubt" Albedo said raising and blushing... she was also becoming impressed with this plan he did not think of, or even know what it entailed!

"Well, then there is no need I see..." Ainz was bummed that is a usual ploy of asking Demiurge to tell him his own plan had failed, but his ignorance was still unknown to them... it would work out, right?

"Then Albedo, as it seems you have also grasped my plan, you may... give our agent the, support (?) that she needs... go through with the next step(?)" He said taking a very general approach to the subject. A big smile went across her face.

"I see... as it makes sense know, I shall do as you say," She seemed unnaturally happy.

"OH! but what of Aura and Bella?" Albedo asked worriedly. Demiurge also nodded.

"I dared not ask and reveal my ignorance... but I also was wondering about your plan for them in all this?" he asked looking concerned.

Eh? Aura and Bella... why did they matter? He thought to himself. Once again he thanked his dumb luck of picking a species that could not sweat.

"Er, well... they, they will... be..." But Demiurge stopped him.

"Ah! I see it is not our business to know such things, very well Lord Ainz, I will trust you will convince those girls to help out best they can," Demiurge said. Now Ainz was lost again... It was Demiurges suggestion that both Auras and Bella stay inside Nazarick.

"Then I ask Lord Ainz that I personally deliver the orders to Zesshi as she has not glimpsed your wisdom and is lost." Albedo pleaded. Ainz had no idea what she was talking about, again. But he recognized an easy out when he saw one.

"Very well, with your permission, I will head to Zesshi now," Albedo said and leaving. Demiurge still seemed to be calming down now. He was standing at attention in thought. Finally, he seemed ready to speak.

"I will go inform Mare of this development," Demiurge said, bowing and then leaving to carry on Ainzes plan.

"Did I just pick a risky plan?" He asked out loud, ut his eight edged assassins only shrugged, or at least he thought they did.

Zesshi sat in silence in her house still waiting for word back. Suddenly appearing next to Zesshi was Albedo! She was in black armor with no helmet. In her right hand was her huge black glaive, this made Zesshi jump but the comforting sight of Albedo made her smile soon after.

"Sorry we didn't send you off with better orders, we just now learned of the plan," Albedo said but Zesshi shook her head.

"So then, what is this plan?" Albedo giggled.

"Well, it should be a little obvious? You are going to become the Queen of the elves, my little Zesshi is ready to help us finally!" Albedo said as she grabbed her hands and shook them both like how you would shake the paws of a puppy.

"Huh? Wait... The Queen? But then..." Zesshi said realizing what this meant.

"YES! You get to marry The King of The Elves!" She cried with a huge smile.

"You will be so useful to our plan like this, you must be thrilled little Zesshi!" Albedo said walking outside with no cares.

"Anyway, I will escort you to see your father, just stay behind me, this won't take long," She said. Zesshi followed her as told. Some elves saw them and cried an alarm. Albedo put her arms up. Zesshi followed suit.

"I am here as a representative of The Sorcerer Kingdom, we would like to speak to your King." Albedo stated. They saw at a glance the pure power of her armor and weapon so knew she was probably speaking the truth.

"W...we have to tell his majesty about you... and who is that with you?" He asked pointing to the short girl behind Albedo.

"Don't be rude! This is the current king's daughter, and your future queen, do well to show respect," Albedo reminded the man in a sweet voice, but still very stern. They exchanged glances as they sent one as a runner to report what had happened.

"And uh, are you the only two here?" He asked in a weary tone, Albedo shook her head.

"For now yes, but we will be sending for more diplomatic members after we've had a chance to talk to your King," Albedo assured him. He seemed satisfied by that and they waited in silence. Soon the man came back.

"I told his majesty everything he is more than willing o meet them, we are to escort them to him immediately!" The man said with an urgency in his voice. And so, the elf soldiers escorted them. Zesshi was starting to be overcome with emotion, she had no idea what they were going to ask of her, but marrying her father? How could they even... is that something that can even happen officially? A torrent of emotion was running through her but albedo reached out and squeezed her hand, and offered her a smile.

"It'll be okay Zesshi, I promise." She said, this relaxed Zesshia little but not very much, she knew how her father would react... They were lead through the city, tot the castle and to the throne room. And there he sat... the man she wanted to kill more than anything, with a smug look on his face, the different colored eyes settling on Albedo first but then to Zesshi, as a smile appeared. pure hatred welled up inside her... the fact that she wasn't supposed to kill this man was driving her mad in silence... but she would not give in to her emotions, she was too trained to do something stupid like that.

"Well, my men did not lie... a beautiful woman and my daughter! What a nice gift between nations!" He laughed and clapped his hands as he rose to his feet. The Elf King was strong, his illustrious cloths were just as well made as Zesshi's. Albedo smiled as she approached him with Zesshi next to her, staring death at him and staying silent.

"I am sorry, but there is no need to address you," Albedo said as she swung her ax and took the smiling head off the Elf kings shoulders. The stupid smug smile plastered on the rolling head, it made it's way to Zesshi's feet, smiling up at her. the reaction to the guards was predictable, they rose their weapons in a panic as the headless body of the elf king fell to the floor. but Albedo spoke out.

"The Elf King is dead, his Daughter is here to keep his Royal blood attached to the throne, as she is a member of The Sorcerer Kingdom, you may all consider yourselves vassal servants of The Sorcerer kingdom, lay down your arms. After a few seconds, the reason made the elves obey, but one in robes, who looked to be an advisor spoke up.

"Uh, it's not that we are disputing her claim... it's just that as a female... she can't be our ruler, only the man she marries could be considered our king, even then he'd have to pass our test of might!" The man exclaimed, but Albedo laughed slightly. Zesshi just stared at her father's dead body in silence.

"Don't worry about that, we will be sending for your new king, I'm sure the fact that he is a Dark Elf not will matter if he is strong?" Albedo asked, nobody raised an objection.

"Our relationship with The Dark Elves is a neutral one, we hold no..." He was saying but she cut him off.

"Good, because I've been told they have made him their King already upon meeting him, so Your new King will also be uniting the two elf nations when he takes the throne.

"Oh I see, and the uh name of our new King, if I may ask?" Albedo smiled at Zesshi who had heard Mare's name and was now paying attention

"Your future king will be named Mare, so go get ready to receive your new ruler once those two are married... so go get the wedding ready as well!" She ordered. The man did some thinking then smiled and bowed. This pleased Albedo.

"I will do as you say... just that..." he said looking pained.

"The siege of your city? We will be sending word to The Slane Theocracy that any further hostilities to the Elf or Dark Elf nations will be perceived as an act of war against The Sorcerer Kingdom as The Dark Elves have sworn loyalty and your new king will be declaring your nation a vassal state to the Sorcerer Kingdom, making our help legitimate." She said with no small amount of pride him her voice.

"So is that it then? Go do as you are told!" She ordered.

"Um yes, uh..."

"Albedo, I will be the official ambassador till everything is made official." She said. It was now that everything Albedo had been saying sunk into Zesshi.

"Wait... so I am getting married to... Mare?" She asked in disbelief. Albedo smiled at her friend.

"Indeed! We just only need to convince Aura and Bella to sign off on the wedding," Zesshi wondered why she was acting like this would be easy.

"Oh, and how will we be doing that... exactly?" Zesshi asked worried that she might know the answer. Albedo smiled.

"Well, if Lord Ainz just does not order them to... we will probably have to beat them in combat," Albedo explained.

"Wait... them, we?" Zesshi was more confused.

"Well they insisted on fighting you together, at once with all their pets as well... so I offered to stand by your side!" She said smiling warm;y. Zesshi couldn't believe what she'd heard.

"Fight? Like... to the death?" She asked. but Albedo laughed.

"No, I sure nothing like that... we will allow Lord Ainz to dictate the rules and win conditions for the duel, but I know fatalities will be strictly banned, worry not little Zesshi, we have the power of love our side, their numbers will mean nothing!" She said hugging her adopted little sister... for some reason Zesshi didn't feel to reassured by her attitude.


	15. Chapter 15

INTERMISSION

In a dimly lit room, an older man sits at a chair, as a younger one next to him stands waiting.

"Anything yet?" A man wearing the typical vestments of high ranking Slane Theocracy membership asked another, dress similarly.

"No, while she accepted our resurrection, we've not been able to gain any information for her, no matter what we do."

"Is her will power that strong?" The one in charge asked.

"No, while she is "there" inside, even screams when we hurt her, she seems incapable of talking or doing much of anything else other than scream... we don't know if her mind is just broken or she has some kind of spell attached to her," BUt she would have broken under normal circumstances by now," the younger one said shaking his head, they had run the gamut on her doing everything they could to make her talk, even now men were treating her as their own personal plaything, just to try and get a response other than screams from her, but it was all she did still.

"And that weird weapon she had?" The older one asked scowling, he's never heard of such a weapon, but it put to shame anything his country had, and he guessed from where that weapon came from, even if the woman clearly came from The Holy Kingdom.

"Still locked up in the Black Tower, as Zesshi seems to have rejected our resurrection... I've stationed the reminding members of the Black Scripture to remain there as guards for the time of the weapon, we still not heard from Tessika or Quintia, we assume they are either dead or captured.

"Even more losses... Tessika, isn't the biggest loss in the world, but losing Quintia and his army of magical beasts was a very bad blow for them.

Finally, there is the issue with The Elf Kingdom..."

"The older and better dressed of the two, who had dark back eyes, leaned back in his chair that the other stood beside, delivering the report.

"Yes... they have appointed a new King I head? And that he's sworn vassalship to The Sorcerer Kingdom?" He stated with a growl, The Sorcerer Kingdom now had them surrounded on all sides... a similar declaration from the Dark Elf Kingdom was also received. Enemies to the West. With the Elf Kingdom now no longer defenseless due to an inept ruler, enemies to the South. East was The Draconic Kingdom, yet another state that asked for Vassalship after their eradication of most The Beastmen Tribes, they would no longer rely on The Slane Theocracy for protection, enemies there too now. North, was E-Rantel, the capital of their enemy.

"As well it should be known that this "Cult of Aionz Ooal Gown" has also been spreading, uninterrupted, in the southern regions of The Holy Kingdom now as well... it won't be long there I suspect that they also swear alliance to The Sorcerer Kingdom. As the recent attacks in the south struck fear in the southern nobles... they now want his protection as well," He shook his head, it was like some master plan had been happening underneath them, a plan that had no weaknesses, and now threatened to consume them all.

"Finally... there the issue with Princess Renner." The underling said. His superior grew even more displeased.

"How did she raise so fast? Even her brother has issued an official support for his sister to take the Re-Estize throne, with her father's absence... he is stepping down for her..." the very notion that a male would willingly hand over the throne to a female was preposterous.

"Seems public outcry has not yet died down... anyone not backing The Golden Princess is immediately labeled traitors to the throne... I wouldn't be surprised to see another bloody culling of inept nobles in their lands soon when she officially takes the throne. I never imagined the populace would be fine with a Queen but... it seems it's all they want as long as it's her... it's not hard to guess where her allegiances might lie as well..." The man remarked with aloud sigh that echoed in the empty room.

"It seems we lost to The Sorcerer Kingdom before we even knew it?" the older man said in disbelief. He thought long and hard. But saw that there apparently was more after the mans "finally".

"While... not exactly political... there has been rumors that The Sorcerer King has figured out a way to solve the nations water issue... rather the lack of it," he said silently. The nation of man had been suffering due to lack of rain for quite some time, not enough to hinder sturdy crops growth, but also not enough to fill the dwindling water reserves of the nations. If not for the access to certain freshwater bodies of water, the nations of man would have long died out.

"Do we know what this "solution to the water problem is?" he asked, not expecting much of an answer.

"Not really, but we've seen huge undead working units doing excavation by all the freshwater lakes and ocean, we think they might try to be making some kind of transportation network for the freshwater of the ocean to meet with the lakes, effectively cause a massive river... our guess is that, if this works... there would be immediate access to fresh water, no matter where one lived, the Re-Estize water monopoly will be dissolved... as well easier trade routes would be opened up as small boats could ferry across the land."

"...yes I see. Meaning this backs up the reasoning that The Re-Eatize will also soon fall in line with their neighbors to the east." He finished the younger man's report.

"The only thing that is stopping that undead monster from attacking us is... what exactly?" the man shook his head.

"And what could we do against them if they did?" He tried not to laugh as he said those words.

"We could hope to hold out... but if something happens to our capital similar to what's been happening, and what happened on the Katze plain... we have no answer to the overwhelming might of The Sorcerer King... we would fall in only a matter of weeks I'm afraid." The eldest man stood up and made his way to the door.

"I will meet with the others... we need to decide how to handle this upcoming conflict..." He shook his head fearing surrender would most likely be their answer.

Far off to Northwest, there exists a field. It is surrounded by the Abelionin hills, and on this field is an unspeakable scene. Humans, elves, demihumans and yet, even more, humans, scream in unending pain. For each person here has been having their skin removed, just to be healed and removed once again. Many busy demonic workers run about carrying the skin piles to their transportation department. Smaller demons are catching the never-ending pools of blood and excess meat, putting this terrible liquid in huge barrels, which were also sent off to be sent back to Nazarick. Many uses could be found for this.

Other demons run around frantically with severed limbs of children that will be sent off to the kitchen for the mincemeat pie that all these humans will end up eating to survive, however, they will never be asked to eat the bodies of their own children, the proprietor of this flesh harvesting farm is truly kind all the demons remind themselves.

This particular establishment has been running nonstop and growing bigger by the day. However, there is one among this group that does not fit. This one has his own dedicated dungeon, for this one dared to try and harm the ones that Demiurge loves.

Before Demiurge was Brightness Dragon Lord. But he was hoisted high into the air by large metal golems. They were performing much the same duties as the demons outside, but on a much larger scale. As the giants rendered the scaled hide from the living Dragon Lord, a gentle looking elf woman would administer high-level healing magic to replace his skin. His loud, guttural screams would stop only for a second as more peeling began and he'd scream out again. Dragons were a remarkably resilient species!

"I do so love the sound this one makes!" Demiurge yelled out to the elf healer over the cries of pain the giant Dragon Lord was making. the elf turned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah Master Demiurge, I completely agree, while the chorus of screams from outside are wonderful... this one is special isn't he?" She asked cutely and jumped out of the way of a huge downfall of dragon blood that fell to her side. This too was quickly collected by more worker demons.

"Sorry, I did not mean to distract you!" Demiurge said to his worker who would heal The Dragon Lord all day with very little rest, he so did appreciate the hard work they did for him at this place. She just smiled to show it was alright and went about her job. As Demiurge had no purpose here he made his way outside, he just liked to stop by everynow and again and remind everyone how much he valued their hard work. But he had to return to Naarick soon, bigger issues were taking root as the plan with The Elf Kingdom seems to have worked... so long as Aura and Bella sign off on the marriage that is... that could be tough, he thought... before leaving he looked at an empty spot on the field.

His friend Albedo had asked for a spot especially for someone she had planned to send here. He smiled at the name tag.

"Phillip? I wonder what this one did to earn Albedo's ire?" he asked himself with a smile... well as he would have plenty of time with this "Phillip" soon, he'd simply just ask. Demiurge spent the next few minutes thanking the underlings that worked before going back home.

Back at that home, of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown sits in a very dark room with another blonde man. As soon as Ainz walked into the mans room he pulled away in fear.

"W... wha are you doing to me... now?" Quintia screamed. Ainz chuckled as he rubbed his boney hands together.

"Up until now we've just been extracting the information we want from you, my dear friend... your punishment has yet to even begin!" Ainz said as he walked over to the man who was crying in the corner. He'd been broken fairly easily, he would thank Neuronist for all the hard work she had done with this man.

"No mister Quintia, what I have planned for you is something special, something a friend of mine helped me put together," the man just whimpered in a low tone, having his mind shattered like this would make the rest of this experiment so much easier.

"Now... I've gotten quite good at rearranging and changing peoples memories, practice makes perfect after all... but to rewrite an entire personality into another one... well if I can do that, I will have achieved another level of strength I believe." Ainz said with a somber tone, really he was just curious if this could be done or not.

"W...wha..." Quintia asked slightly.

"What am I going to do? Simple, I want to make you think you are someone else completely, someone who used to work for us, also someone you used to know very well! If all goes well... you will wake up thinking that you are your sister Clementine!" Ainz remarked, clapping his hands. the look on the mans face made Ainz want to laugh out loud.

"However... I've never tried anything like this before... so we'll see how it ends up, anyway, this is just one of many very long sessions we will be having together... learn to relax Quintia... or should I say, Clementine." Ainz said as he stretched his hand over the screaming man's head and began replacing his memories and knowledge.

Mare stood before a whole crowd of elves. They had all gathered to witness the crowning of their new king, him.

"Not bad, being made a king!" Shalltear snickered behind him. The elves were currently waiting for the crown to be brought to him as he sat on an elderwood chair underneath a huge long dead tree's empty trunk, but was still the size of a large stone tower.

"Uh... I mean, I guess..." Mare said feeling very embarrassed that so many people were staring at him. He tried to stand with dignaty but it was all very unnerving.

"Master Mare! I'm so proud of you!" Nissa squealed and clapped as she jumped up and down to his other side.

"Yes Master Mare, to think, you can guide these poor souls as to how wonderful the Sorcerer Kingdom truly is!" Kali said, standing next to Nissa. Wins just smiled and tried to stay behind her sisters, too many people...

"Thank you, Kali and Nissa! I hope you will continue to serve me as well as you have!" He said waving back at them. All three of their faces lit up and they bowed, giggling. To think, now they were servants to a real king!

"King Mare." A very old dark elf said, his eyes were the same color, not different like Mares.

"King Mare... it is with humble gratitude that I thank you for taking our empty position of King." The old elf said, handing him a wood crown that seemed to be made from the same wood as the wood he sat upon. Mare graciously took it and placed it on his head. As soon as he did the crowd of Dark Elves all let out a loud cheer, once again this made him blush at all the attention.

"Well, I hope you will all strive to help my homeland of The Sorcerer Kingdom," Mare told him, the crowd stopped cheering as soon as Mare spoke.

"But of course! Anything you direct is law to us now, and if it is as you say, that you can stop the assault on us by The Slane Theocracy, then all the better. Several elves cheered out for the Tor Sorcerer King and Ainz OOal Gown, this pleased mare very much.

"Then we will protect you and offer your people all the benefits the people under The Sorcerer Kingdom are offered." He calmly said. The old man bowed and Mare gave his people a final wave and went to join his group.

"well, I'd say that was a good trip?" he said giggling but then his Lord Ainz Ooal Gown spoke to him.

"Congratulations on your successful trip to The Dark Elves," He said.

"Oh, no It was was easy! Soon as they saw my eye color and what I could do with magic, they offered me the throne right away!" he boasted just a tad.

"Very good Mare, but now I must talk to you about that woman, Zesshi... a situation has developed, and it seems another crown awaits you in the Elf kingdom." Ainz informed him.

"Oh? That's great!" Mare said laughing.

"However..." Ainz began and told him that he would have to marry Zesshi after all, for Nazarick.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Past Sins

"You really think these ruins are worth our time?" Evileye asked her boss Lakyus. Lakyus smiled and looked at her.

Three members of The Blue Roses walked down the ever-busy streets of E-Rantel making their way to the Adventurers Guild as they have done so many times in the past.

"No adamantite team has gone in there, and no teams that have gone in have come out... seems like a perfect Side Adventure for us!" She said. Evileye looked back at Gagaran who had come back from the Holy Kingdom, with a terrible story about demons attacking and slaughtering thousands in a couple of nights.

"Don't look at me! She's the boss lady remember?" Gagaran pleaded waving her giant arms. Evileye just dropped it, it's not that she didn't mind, she'd just wanted to take some time off when they got to E-Rantel. Hopefully, so she could randomly bump into Sir Momon on the streets.

"Alright, but after we're done I want to take a month off from adventuring, I've heard Sir Momon has been seen around The Capital, I'd like to talk to him..." Lakyus and Gagaran exchanged smiles, they knew what her real motive was.

"Besides, who knows what kind of things we will find down there," Gagaran added, she liked her gear but it'd been far too long since she'd upgraded anything. Evileye also had thought of that, but seeing Sir Momon was her top priority at the moment.

"Okay, fine, why don't you go check us in at the usual hotel, I think we can handle getting the order to go exploring," Lakyus told Gagaran, she nodded and broke off to a large building down the street that they would frequently stay at when they came to E-Rantel.

"Speaking of Sir Momon, did you hear they added a new team member to his team?" Lakyus asked Evileye. Evileye spun around, her surprise was evident even under her maks.

"What? Where did you hear this? Who is it?" Lakyus knew this news would get to her.

"That's what you get for never coming drinking with us, you hear things like this at taverns," Lakyus teased her. Evileye crossed her arms.

"So who is it? Not too many guys that can stand next to Sir Momon!" She said with an odd tone in her voice.

"Well, for one I hear it's a girl, not a man," Lakyus said, waiting for Evileyes predictable reaction.

"W...what? another woman? He's traveling with two beautiful, gorgeous, women now?" Her voice now sounded distraught. She was holding her head with both hands shaking her head.

"I don't know if his new partner is "beautiful and gorgeous" as she is rather new, but most reposts say she's short, or young," Young? Short? He... he isn't in such things? Would he be?" Evileye pleaded for Lakyus to tell her. She only laughed.

"And how would I know that? Sir Momon never struck me as a man who cared about those things... plus he already has Nabe who..."Lakyus said thinking of the striking beauty he traveled with.

"YES! I know how beautiful and gorgeous and wonderful and powerful NABE is, you don't have to remind me" Evileye was insanely jealous of Nabe, she rarely let it show, but she suspected they had something together, but now another girl? Had she missed her shot at filling that role in his harem?

They were coming up on the guild hall now, so decided to keep their small talk professional from here on out. As they were walking in they ran into someone trying to make her way out. It was a young girl with a black cloak and a similar suit to what Evileye wore, it took a second but she realized who this girl standing in front of her was.

"You..." Both girls said pointing at each other.

"You are the one that..." Evileye began.

"...that killed Nero!" Ridda finished, in her own way. Lakyus was just as surprised at Evileye was, she hadn't expected to see an ex-highway bandit standing in the guild hall of E-Rantel, especially one they had captured.

"What are you doing here?" Evileye asked astounded. Ridda took a step back. She didn't want to fight them... luckily she'd recently thought of a move just for occasions like this...

"I'm turning in a failed adventures job notice..." Ridda answered cautiously, but truthfully.

"Failed... adventure?" Lakyus asked then realized she had a silver tag hanging around her neck. Ridda was glaring at both of them and clearly expected them to attack her. But they ignored her posture.

"No I mean, why are not locked up in some Slane Theocracy dungeon right now? We turned you over to them last I recall." Evileye spat, she had not been aware of Lakyuses plan of hoping Ridda would help them escape by leaving her earrings on and not telling the guards she was a caster. As far as Evileye was concerned they were locked up.

"Yeah well, I escaped... I won't let you turn me back in..." Ridda spat now jumping far away from them and preparing a defensive spell.

"What do we do? We can't fight her here..." Evileye whispered. By now people had taken notice of the odd tension between these two well-known adventures. Lakyus was just as worried about a fight breaking out too, this girl had hate in her eyes when she looked at Lakyus. People were standing back and muttering to themselves, others were getting ready to jump in and break up anything that might happen.

"Look um... Ridda? We don't mean you any harm, okay? No reason to get defensive..." Lakyus said holding her arms out like you would a wild animal you were trying to calm down. However, her words did seem to reach the girl as she seemed to relax a bit. As the tension dropped so did the nerves of all who were watching.

"Alright... so then what's next? Look at her gear Lakyus, she wasn't wearing that great stuff when we saw her, she still knows where that weird place is... that alone is worth bringing her in on!" Evileye whispered, she was not okay with letting this girl walk free, she had personally tarnished Evileyes personal name, and the name of The Blue Roses. Lakyus picked up on her vibe.

"E.E... let's not push this issue, we have no reason to involve ourselves with her any longer, no official one anyway..." Lakyus whispered to her. But Evileye turned to look at her.

"Are you kidding me? We have a personal reason, and look at that chain! She's going around as an adventure now! Wanted criminals can't become adventures... you know this!" Evileye said this loudly and this caused Ridda to tense up again. She seemed to be looking for escape routes. Many people's ears picked up at the word "wanted criminal".

"That's right, so all we need to do is report what we know to the guild right? Her rank will be stripped and E-Rantel guards will arrest her, we don't need to fight this child again." Lakyus reminded Evileye. Evileye realized she was right and dropped her guard too. The girl had heard everything they just said and looked to be slightly panicking. People had heard this too and were looking at Ridda and muttering silently to themselves, some even pointed rudely at her. They even wondered how much she was worth as wanted criminal. Ridda looked around the room suddenly realizing her past had caught up with her, and that she was surrounded by enemies.

"Just turn yourself in alright? There's no way you make it past the Death Knights is you try to fight us..." Lakyus was saying but the girl suddenly clapped both her hands and a huge amount of gold coins burst out from every direction, it was literally raining gold! Everyone immediately went into a frenzy grabbing up all the thousands of gold coins that had magically appeared. The sudden commotion and ruckus made lakyus and Evileye confused for only a moment. But when they looked to where Ridda had been, she was gone. As Evileye turned all she saw was the tail end of a black cloak leaving the door.

"We should follow..." Evileye said but Lakyus grabbed her shoulder.

"Let her go, we can tell the guild everything we know, she won't be able to stay here much longer," Lakyus said.

"Sorry boss, but I'm gonna follow her at the very least..." and with that Evileye ran out the door after her.

Ridda used [FLY] and headed up as soon as she cleared the door, in an instant everything had changed... but she saw Evileye was coming after her, it seemed she would not let Ridda go.

"Just leave me alone!" Ridda cried out to the masked girl flying behind her, but she said nothing. Ridda clicked her tongue. She had just found out where her sisters were, and now this? Then Ridda reminded herself that it was probably this one that killed Nero... an old dark feeling began to well up deep in Ridda, but her fear of getting caught surpassed it. She'd have to exit the city if she had any chance of escaping. Ridda changed her course and headed for her old training ground. Evileye silently followed her there. When they came upon a familiar sight to Ridda, a grass field coved in metal lances and spikes she flew down the ground and turned to face Evileye who also flew down some ways away from her.

"Why are you doing this?" Ridda cried with tears beginning to form. Her life was so good right now, again this woman came to ruin it.

"It's technically my job, but on top of that you made it personal when you went around calling yourself Evileye... maybe if not for that I'd let you go, but as it is..." Evileye said getting ready to fight. She had used some mana making it rain gold at the guild, she didn't have much in the ways of escape other than that... fighting was unavoidable it would seem.

"I don't want to fight you... but I will if you attack me!" Ridda said creating a wall for herself to take cover behind.

"I see your even beginning to mimic my spells now huh? Don't worry kid, I ain't gonna kill you, so just turn yourself over and make this easy for both of us?" Evileye said making a wall for herself to hide behind out of crystal. Ridda knew she could not talk this out... and she remembered that girls sand attack that beat her last time. She focused on behind the wall to make four crippling metal daggers appear in the limbs of Evileye.

"Sorry, this is going to play out like last time... [SAND FEI..." Evileye was saying as she focused to begin channeling her trump card spell, but several blades stuck out from her arm and legs, interrupting the spell. The blades were only steel so she pulled them out quickly, ignoring the pain and blood, her wounds were already beginning to heal. She wondered how this brat had done that but decided to fall back. Ridda saw Evileye dash out of her range, she seemed to be unaffected by her cripple spell. She remembered something Nabe had told her, if someone takes no damage at all from her blades, to try silver, as they could be undead. Ridda created [METAL ARMOR] out of adamntite. Her mana took another big hit.

[SILVER RAIN]. Ridda cast as hundreds upon hundreds of silver metal blades fell from the sky at Evileye, she did not detect this attack so the first few volleys hit her, there was a hissing sound and smoke ran from the cuts she'd made. The silver had worked!

"So, you're undead huh?" Ridda taunted, hoping this would make her flee, it did not work. Evileye's well made red cloak protected her from most of the blades as they were light.

"Knowing that does not make me want to let you go, kid... not going to lie!" Evileye spat as several crystal spiked lances came up around Ridda, one connected with her to the side of the head. She saw a white burst of pain followed by a warm wet liquid running down her back. Ridda fell to the ground dazed. She put her hand to her head and saw lots of blood when she brought it back and looked at her palm. [METAL PRISON]. She created a barrier around herself like a dome. She'd made this spell to capture or subdue people, but now she was using it to protect herself. Her world was fuzzy and getting dim, that hit had been critical, but Ridda had enough presence of mind to reach into her personal space and drink a red health potion she'd stored up from the store. As she heard the barrage of crystal buckshot hitting her barrier Ridda was already healing.

"Yee!" Ridda screamed as a large lance punctured her barrier and exploded in dark negative energy and crystal shards. Ridda's armor absorbed most of the physical damage, but the negative infused magic tore through her defenses. Neither girl knew this, but since getting sick, Ridda's "dark resistance" was basically nonexistent. The infused magic caused pain to overwhelm her and she fell to the ground outside of her destroyed barrier coughing up blood. Ridda spun her head around and saw another lance coming her way luckily she had cast [FLY] as soon as her barrier had been breached and dodged this one by flying straight up like Nabe had taught her to do trying to ignore the pain her body was feeling from the dark damage.

"Predictable..." Evileye's voice said as she used [TELEPORT] to end up directly above Ridda, the difference in battle experience was still painfully clear. Before Ridda could react Evileye was delivering an overhead double axe handle strike to the back of Ridda's head. The blow knocked her down instantly and her limp body fell to the ground head first. She tumbled awkwardly, barely missing the jagged spikes and twisted metal of her own destroyed metal prison and laid on her back. Luckily she was still under the powerful and long-lasting effects from the healing potion she drank and her wounds healed up and she snapped back to. She saw Evileye above her, standing triumphantly in one spot looking down at her... not moving. Ridda began to count.

"One...two...three..." She still hadn't moved...it was now or never... kill Evileye... or let herself get taken in... Ridda closed her eyes. But the sound of thunder made Ridda snap open her eyes.

Evileye was standing on the ground and someone was standing over Ridda in a defensive manner. They had a black ponytail and flapping brown cape, Ridda's heart jumped for a second when she realized who it was.

"Is there a reason you are attacking a member of my team?" Nabe spat to Evileye. Evileye was taken aback by the sudden interruption.

"She is a wanted crim... wait, your team member?" Evileye asked realizing what Nabe said... then she made the connection, Ridda was the new member of Raven Black... team Darkness!

"Yes, so I suggest you stop your attack, or I will have to defend her," Nabe warned Evileye. Evileye wove her hands back and forth.

"N..no that's um... I didn't know, her rank is only silver..." Evileye said in a slight panic.

"Yes, she is currently the rank of silver, but still a registered member of our team," Nabe explained. Evileye realized that by now Lakyus would have told the guild all about little Ridda here, and her fate was probably already being decided upon.

"F..fine I will stand down..." and without another word, Evileye flew off back to E-Rantel. Nabe turned to look at Ridda.

"Are you okay?" She asked, with no real care in her voice. Ridda got up and nodded, spitting out some blood.

"Yeah, I'll live..." She said giving her head a good check. She seemed to be okay.

"You could have killed her..." Nabe said bluntly.

"Well it was a fight, anything can..." Ridda began but Nabe cut her off.

"You had the chance to kill her, right before I stopped her from attacking but you did not take it, why?" Nabe asked, again her voice had no curious tone to it.

"Uh, well I mean... technically she is right, I was once... I guess still am... a criminal. But to answer your question truthfully... Alis told us never to kill unless our lives were in danger." Ridda said.

"Alis?" Nabe asked, Ridda frowned. Nabe knew everything about Ridda by this point, had she really forgot Alises name or was she just teasing her in a cruel fashion?

"My mother...the one killed by that Paladin," Ridda reminded her. Nabe thought for a second then nodded.

"Ah, yes." Is all Nabe said as she motioned for Ridda to follow her.

"We'll go talk this out with the guild, do not worry, having Mister Momon speak on your behalf will do much I believe," Nabe said. Ridda stayed silent the whole trip back to E-Rantel. By the time they had arrived Ainzach was talking to Lakyus. When he saw Nabe and Ridda enter he motioned to have them join him as he was also talking to Evileye.

"Ah miss Nabe, good! I was just explaining to the Blue Roses here that, in light of Sir Momons vouching of her, we are dropping all charges against Ridda Landale here, officially." Ainzach said with a nervous smile. Nabe just turned to Ridda and nodded once.

"Good, then I will be returning." Is all Nabe said before turning and leaving. Lakyus bowed to Ridda.

"I am sorry for the misunderstanding Lady Ridda, please accept my apology," Lakyus said while bowing. Ridda just stood there in silence before choosing what to say.

"It's fine... but know that, while I don't necessarily blame you... as it was just your job... you two killed my father, and I won't forget that either... make of that what you will." Ridda said as she followed Nabe out the door.

Ridda ran up to catch up with Nabe.

"Thank you, Nabe, for rescuing me... again," Ridda said with a downward look. nabe said nothing and just walked.

"Please go to your own room Ridda, i have some things to catch up on," Nabe said walking away from her.

"Oh... um alright..." Ridda said sounding disappointed. But she did as asked and went to her own room. She had discovered where her sisters were recently and wanted to meet up with them, but it would be a week at least. She wanted to inform Momon and Nabe of this but Momon said he'd be busy and not to [MESSAGE] him and Nabe... Nabe was very hard to talk to.

"Ugh, should I just go and leave them a letter?" She asked herself out loud when she got to her room. But she realized that if she had to even ask that, probably a bad idea. She took off her armor and clothes and fell face first onto her bed, she wasn't feeling too well anyway.

"I'll just rest until Sir Momon can talk to me, his wisdom alone is worth waiting for!" She muttered to herself. Then her mind turned to Nabe.

"Why are you so cold teacher Nabe?" Ridda asked the blanket her face was pressed into. The only time Nabe showed any interest in Ridda was when they were training her skills, she never approached her on a personal level, unless she was saving her of course.

"So weak still..." She whined out loud again before rolling onto her back to look up at the ceiling. Before she realized it she had fallen asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Maturity

Aura walked around the arena that she was so familiar with on the sixth floor of Nazarick. She stood in the center of it's dirt floor, recalling the time when Mare and she stood against the invaders that long ago tried to raid Nazarick. She remembered how there had been so many of them, they came in, like a wave, ignoring the greeting She had for them that Lady Bukubukuchagama had asked them to say to anyone who made it to the arena. That battle had been fierce, even with all her pets at the ready and with Mare by her side, they had failed. It was one of her biggest regrets in life.

"There were just so many of them..." Every fight Aura had ever been in, numbers had always been her game, with her army of magical beasts she would have tactics and strategies... but that one time... there had been well over 1,000 of them, and she had been overrun so fast. She scowled when she remembered how the enemy had wiped out her pets... her old ones. After that day she had to start her collection from new. Aura looked at Fenrir, he was her first pet she got after getting resurrected the day after the raid. She had been so relieved to find out they had failed, that they had not even inconvenienced the great ones and fallen on the eight floor.

"But still..." She had been assured by Lady Bukubukuchagama that the two of their hard work had helped in the overall defense of Nazarick, which was great... but she had still failed Mare that day. He had fallen before her... a group of mages used many area of effect spells and obliterated her pets wall in a matter of seconds, Mare countered with his own area of effect magic and managed to kill a good number of them, some healers too! She had been so proud of him. But without her pets to form a shield for Mare... three assassin class raiders appeared behind Mare and stabbed him ruthlessly in his back and slit his throat. His HP was gone almost immediately. Aura had tried to get to her brother in time, but there were simply too many of them.

Before she could even do anything... many warriors were stabbing her over and over again until her H.P. also ran to zero and she fell.

"And I didn't kill even a single one..." She admitted to the air around her. It was true, her pets had been dealt with very fast, she maybe had gotten off a few attacks with her bow at that time but almost all the raiders had projectile protection, so even that had been pointless. Mare, on the other hand, had killed something like 143 in just two spells... she had been so proud of him! He had assured her that he only had the time to cast the second spell because of Aura and her pets... but his first spell had still killed 83, so even if it was just him, she'd still been outclassed that time. That was a reminder that she didn't think of all too often. That without her pets to back her up... she was the weakest of all floor guardians.

"Thinking about the time we died in that big raid?" A voice said from above her. Bella was standing at the top of a balcony standing with a confident pose. She looked cute standing against the purple and black starlit sky.

"Yeah... how'd you know?" Aura asked, they had gotten to the point where they no longer could know what the other was thinking all the time, as time went by they had slowly begun to develop separate patterns of actions and thought. Bella was developing into her own person... this had fascinated Demiurge to no end and he insists on spending all his free time talking with Aura and Bella, it was nice that he never let them feel alone.

"Because you got that sour puss look on your face, and whenever we feel sad we're typically thinking about that time we let Mare die to those invaders," Bella said to Aura shaking her head. Aura kinda laughed, Bella was her own girl, but she still knew Aura inside and out.

"But doesn't it bother you too?" Aura asked. Bella smiled she looked up at the sky.

"See all those stars up there?" Bella asked. Aura nodded, she loved to look at them to make herself feel better.

"We love those stars, yes?... they make me feel safe, so I know you feel the same... so would you feel any less safe if just one of those stars went out? Even if it was your favorite one? Would you stop looking up at it?" Bella asked with a small smile. Aura thought about what she'd asked and shook her head. It would not affect the sky's beauty at all.

"Sure, I hate to think about it, that ONE time we failed... but then I think about how all the OTHER times, we totally kicked their asses!" Bella said giving Aura a double "V for victory" pose. Aura perked up a bit. That was also true with the exception of that huge raid, every other smaller team that had managed to fight their way to the sixth floor would always meet their end. Up until that time, it was a boasting point that nobody had ever beaten Mare and herself, nor would it ever happen again.

"So who cares if just one fight was lost, Lord Ainz has never even brought it up with us!" Bella said nodding in self-satisfaction.

"You sure know how to make me feel better!" Aura said laughing at her twin sister.

"Well yeah... I'm basically you, remember?" Bella said doing a flip off the balcony and landing with perfect posture. She was dressed the same way as Aura but her clothes had a slight greyish tint, whereas Aura's was pure white. Aura laughed as the two met and hugged.

"Ugh! But I'm going crazy in here! Everyone is out doing something, and we're stuck in here!" Aura complained. Bella nodded.

"I know... I've been getting depressed lately too just sitting in here doing nothing all day..." Bella said looking a bit sad. the both of them felt useless, even if there WAS a big attack, their orders were to flee and never fight... they were not even floor guardians anymore.

While they were happy to have Demiurge come to visit them daily, Mare was busy becoming the Dark Elf King she'd heard. And while that was great and she was happy for her brother, this meant he'd also probably be away from Nazarick more and more, so she would see less and less of her favorite brother.

"I don't think I... we've ever gone this long without seeing Mare..." Bella said, new she was beginning to feel sad thinking how much she missed him.

"HEY! Don't you be getting all sad on me when you just made me feel better!" Aura rebuked Bella. She smiled back and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Yeah, I mean we at least have each other and our pets." Bella said. Bella sighed as she stretched her back.

"But still..." Bella began.

"...I'd be nice is Lord Ainz would visit us..." Aura finished. Their Lord had been much more busy than usual, it seemed like he was never in the tomb anymore, that could be said for most of the high guardians of Nazarick. As The Sorcerer Kingdom grew in size and power, more and more work outside the walls of Nazarick found it's way to others.

"Can't be helped, he is the most important person in the world after all!" Bella stated. Aura agreed. Aura sat down in the middle of the arena and pointed to her back with a smile. Bella nodded to her.

"So... what do we think about Albedo and Zesshi?" Aura asked her sister. Bella walked behind Aura, sat down and placed her hands on her shoulders, massaging then slightly at first but then rubbing deeper into her back with her fingers, Aura leaned into the hands, this was something Mare would do for her, so they had to keep the tradition going of sibling back rubs.

"I think it's weird that Albedo is all of a sudden best friends with her... but Albedo is weird, so who knows..." Bella said as she pressed her thumbs harder into the knotted muscles of Aura, she yelped a bit.

"We should keep an eye on that, but what about Mare and her?" Aura asked looking back at Bella with a concerned look on her face. Bella furrowed her brow thinking as she kept working Aura's stressed back.

"Well Mare... he's too forgiving for his own good... he told us to not hold a grudge and give her a chance..." Bella said as she made her way down her sisters back with her hands. Aura winced a bit again. Aura let out a sigh.

"Who knows... maybe we are being too stubborn about this?" Bella was now digging into Auras lower back with her elbows, she stuck her tongue out slightly as she focused, Aura yelled out in slight pain but they both knew where the other needed to be loosened up at. After she had finished Aura patted her own back and did some stretches.

"Thanks, Bella, that feels way better!" Aura said rubbing her back and neck. Bella smiled and pointed to her back, Aura nodded and started to rub Bellas back the same way she had done to her.

"What if Mare really wants to marry her though? Would we be bad sisters for standing in his way?" Bellas asked. Aura stopped rubbing her back and Bella looked back at her to see what the matter was.

"Geez... I never thought about that! We could just be acting too selfish..." Aura stated to herself more than anything. Bella frowned and pointed to her back to make Aura continue. Aura laughed and nodded and went back to work.

"I supposed we'll just need to talk to Mare about it more... with a more open mind" Bella groaned out as Aura started with her elbows.

"As expected of my little sister, you always say the smartest things!" Aura said giggling. Bella turned around grabbed Aura, hugging her and pulling to the ground while doing a fake growl. They hit the dirt laughing then rolled onto their backs Bella's head rested on Aura's belly and they looked up at the beautiful starry sky together.

"Hey... can I ask you something... something I never asked anyone?... even Mare..." Aura asked. The smile went away from Bella's face, she knew what she was going to ask.

"Why no one ever talked to us when we were in YGGDRASIL except for Lady Bukubukuchagama?" Bella asked. Aura nodded. It was a thought all the NPC's had that they would always ignore right away.

"It's weird, right? Back then if any of the great ones came to the floor, they would ignore us completely... even when talking about us, they would talk as if we could not hear them..." Aura stated. Bella sighed, it was weird indeed, but they just never gave it much thought before, after all, Lady Bukubukuchagama would talk to them all the time when it was just the three of them, but even then... if she was with someone else, another supreme being, she'd also talk about them as if they were mindless.

"Guess it doesn't really matter, now Lord Ainz even lets us sit on his lap and hug him!" Aura giggled making Bellas' head bounce a bit when she did so. Aura looked upon her bracelet with Bukubukuchagama's voice print on it, she'd caught Bella staring at it from time to time as well, it was a pity there were not three of these for all of them.

"Yeah... I wonder what happened to Lady Bukubukuchagama..." Aura said, taking the conversation into another path she seldom thought about. Aura frowned a bit as a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"Well, all the supreme beings are like... gone..." Bella said, it was all she really knew. Albedo said that they left us on purpose, Demiurge felt that it was us not living up to their expectations that caused them to go elsewhere... most just seemed to think they died.

"Yeah, I know that... but does that mean they are just gone? Like they left us? Or, gone as in... they are dead?" Aura asked. but Bella had no answer.

"I suppose if it mattered, Lord Ainz would tell us," Aura said, answering her own question.

"Hey, um... what if..." Bella began.

"No! Bella, don't think like that, Lord Ainz will never leave us... or be killed!" Aura said defiantly. Bella just sighed and scratched her head.

"I sure hope so..." This struck as Aura as odd. In Aura's heart of hearts... she knew Lord Ainz would never leave them, it was the one thing she was sure of, so it was very unusual for Bella to be thinking this way, she decided it wasn't a big deal and ignore it. Their conversation was broken when a [MESSAGE] came to both of them.

"Hello girls, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown and myself, along with Mare and Zesshi will be coming to the arena shortly to speak with the two of you about something important, please be ready!" Demiurge said in a gentle tone. The two girls looked at one another with a surprise, then jumped up to their feet, dusting each other off of any dirt they got from laying on the ground, Bella especially had to smack the dirt from Aura's bottom. At one point Bella, teasingly, spanked Aura very hard, enough to do a little bit of H.P. damage.

"HEY! you brat!" Aura yelled but with a smile on her face, Bella would tease her like this, something mare would never do! Maybe this was payback for when Aura dropped a roach down Bella's shirt. She'd never tease MAre that way, but they liked to prank each other constantly.

And before not too long, the giant door swung open, and in walked Lord Ainz, followed by Mare and Zesshi, finally Demiurge in the back. Upon seeing their Lord both girls dropped to one knee, when he got close he asked them to stand. Both Aura and Bella immediately looked at Mare, who had some wood crown on his head... he looked so cute! Mare smiled and silently waved to them. His sisters did a little wave back with their fingers.

"Hello Aura, Bella... how are you tonight?" Ainz asked in a gentle tone. Both girls smiled brightly at him. As they ran over and gave him a hug. After hugging him they stepped back a bit.

"We're doing alright, just a little bored from being cooped up in here all the time," Bellas said with a look to her sister, who nodded to show she agreed. Ainz patted their heads and laughed.

"Yes, I imagine that would be the case... I am sorry, but until..." Ainz began but both girls shook their heads to say that they understood full well why it was they could not leave. Mare seemed displeased at their reaction, Bella should not have expressed any kind of displeasure at an order from lord Ainz he thought to himself.

"So, anyway, the reason we are all here... there has been a development, concerning Mare, which automatically concerns the both of you..." Ainz said. They stood silent, waiting to see what it was, but Bella shot a quick glance at Zesshi and frowned, she had a feeling where this might be going.

"As you know, Mare has been made the king of the Dark Elves upon meeting them..." Ainz said with pride, and gesturing to the crown on Mares head. Mare just blushed a bit becoming embarrassed. Aura and Bella both looked at Mare with huge smiles, they always knew he would live up to their Lords expectations, he was their little brother after all!

"Furthermore, Zesshi here has been made Queen of the Elf Kingdom," Ainz said motioning to Zesshi, who stood motionless but met Aura and Bella's gaze. Ainz seemed to notice the tension between them still.

"Yet, it is not their custom to follow a Queen, just that she has the right to pick their King... her husband, and I can imagine you two have guessed who she has asked to marry and appoint King of the Elf nation..." Ainz said, crossing his arms. Zesshi blushed slightly as she looked at Mare, he smiled at Zesshi and gave her a nod, he did not mind. Zesshi was trying her best to stay professional. Both Aura and Bella stayed quite.

"To that point, and because Mare here has agreed to it, I have given my blessing to the two of them to marry," Ainz said. Both girls just nodded. Deep inside they both wanted to scream "NOOOOOO!" at the top of their lungs, but would never do such things.

"If Lord Ainz has given his blessing, then I... we accept his ruling," Bella said for herself and Aura in a professional voice. Ainz expected this but wasn't satisfied. He looked tot he two of them and uncrossed his arms, beckoning them to come close, they did so and he placed his hands on each of their shoulders.

"I see, but I would like to ask your personal opinion on the matter, disregarding my order... how do you feel on this? And I demand honesty," Ainz said squeezing their shoulders gently. The girls looked at one another to decide who would speak first, it would be Aura.

"We, that is Bella and myself agreed that if we were the only ones to stand against it... then it would just be selfish, so as long as everyone is fine with it, as it seems that is the case... Then I think I can speak for Bella as well, and say they also have our blessing." Aura said, Bella, nodded to show she agreed. This made everyone visably relieved, even Ainz and Demiurge seemed to be standing a little looser now. He playfully shook them back and forth a bit before letting go and taking his place before Demiurge again.

"However..." Bella said in a stern tone and looking straight at Zesshi. Zesshi returned her gaze, Mare frowned again.

"... we still do not like her... never will, even if we accept their marriage, we will never accept her as one of us." Bella finished. this made Zesshi frown in a sad way, but again she tried to hide it best she could. even Demiurge seemed to disagree with that statement by the look on his face.

"Furthermore..." Aura spoke up now. Ainz turned to her to show she had his attention and motioned that she could contuine.

"...if she betrays us or Mare's heart, we ask that we have the job of disposing of her!" Aura said as a stern warning to Zesshi, one she was already aware of. Ainz nodded as that was more than fair.

"Agreed, also you should know that we have removed the mind control from Zesshi and that she is now a full fledge, adopted, member of Nazarick of her own free will," Ainz told them. They both nodded. Zesshi seemed to perk up a bit when he said that, she liked Ainz more than she let on but didn't want to come off as a suck up so kept her admiration of him at bay, plus she could how her adopted sister Albedo would act if Zesshi started acting friendly with Ainz.

"Well then, now that that business is taken care of, I imagine you three would like to talk alone?" Ainz asked. They shook their heads. By now both Aura and Bella had broken ranks and were running over to hug Mare, they missed him so much!

"We would be more than happy to talk to everyone... other than her." Aura said pointing directly at Zesshi. Ainz rolled his red ember eyes but said nothing to the girls, they were as Bukubukuchagama made them after all, fiercely defensive of their little brother.

"Very well... Zesshi why don't you go talk to Albedo, I think she was saying something about making you a wedding dress or something like that and needed you." Ainz informed Zesshi. Zesshi's eyes went wide with worry for only a second but she quickly dropped to a deep bow.

"Yes My Lord and Master Ainz Ooal Gown, with your permission then, I ask I be allowed to take my leave," Zesshi said, waiting for his permission. Ainz turned quickly to Aura and Bella with a "Well? Not bad, right?" expression, Aura smiled and shook her head. Bella was not smiling and shrugged, Ainz sighed inwardly and gave Zesshi the permission to go get outfitted with Albedo. Zesshi stood up turned to walk out the giant door she had entered with the rest.

"Alright then, what else would you like to talk about, I've cleared most my schedule today to be with you three, so anything you want! It's triplets day." He said laughing was the last thing Zesshi heard as Demiurge escorted her from the arena. the two of them walking in silence for a bit, Zesshi just listened to the sound of his well-made shoes clacking against the stone floor, it was oddly satisfying for some reason.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk much," Demiurge said as they walked through the stone hallways of the sixth level, heading to the teleportation circle that would take them to the ninth level, where Albedo awaited them.

"No, I suppose not," Zesshi said, waiting to see what he would want to tell her. She kept listening to his clacking shoes.

"Well, let me say that I hope you will not take the girls too seriously, while they mean what they say... so long as you obey Mare, I think you'll find them much more approachable." he said with a warm tone to his voice.

"Really?" Zesshi looked up at him, he was adjusting his glasses with a smile. he nodded to her a tad.

"And worry not, you will have a secret weapon against them," Demiurge said chuckling out loud.

"A... secret weapon? What do you mean?" She was confused. She looked around as if some invisible sword had been hanging from her back this whole time, unknownst to her.

"When you and Mare have your first child... they will want to spend as much time as possible with their new niece or nephew. When that day comes, you will hold all the cards," He assured her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Just the thought of a child in her arms, a powerful one, was enough to make her happy, also his touch was comforting, like a fathers might feel like.

"Thank you Master Demiurge, that actually makes me feel better," She admitted still transfixed by his shoes and the sound it made agaisnt the stone. He just smiled as he put his hands behind his back and straightened up his posture.

"Anyhow, I trust you will remember my kindness when i comes time to name the child," She looked at him but he was already laughing, using one hand to hold his glasses in place.

"I am of course kidding! Just know that while most of us here will be hard to approach or talk to, there are yet more that will be happy to have a new face around here, more so when you have Nazaricks first born child," He clapped with pride, a growing family was always a happy occasion for him. Zesshi seemed relaxed with the joke, Demiurge, while the one who defeated her, had earned her respect as a tactician and gentleman, if it not for Mare, she would defiantly be propositioning him for a child. Demiurge stopped her right before the teleportation circle.

"May I ask you a question?" He politely asked. Zesshi nodded wondering what he was going to ask. He thought for a second then cleared his throat.

"Back why you and Aura first fought, when she imprisoned you in her world item..." He reminded her, she frowned as she remembered that time, but also nodded.

"Yes, I remember," Zesshi said bluntly. He rose his hand to show he was not teasing her in any way.

"I was always curious, how exactly did you solve it's puzzle so quickly? From what I'm told, even the smartest among us would have taken at least an hour, perhaps. Zesshi thought at his question.

"So how did I manage to solve it in mere seconds?" She finished his question for him. he nodded. Zesshi just laughed and threw up her hands in an exaggerated manner.

"Pure luck!" She admitted laughing still. Demiurge cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Luck? Could you explain?" Demiurge asked, looking perplexed. Zesshi just looked at him with a bored look on her face, after a long sigh she told him how it had happened from her end, the big secret how she managed to beat a member of Nazarick.

"Sure, well... when it happened, and I found myself in that black world, I gave up all hope, I figured I'd lost and basically just called out to my mother... like a lost pathetic kid, ya know?" Demiurge nodded with a serious expression on his face, he did not judge her. Then Zesshi just clapped once and opened her empty palms.

"And that was it... calling out the word mother was the way you solve that particular room you see? So next thing I know, I was out and holding the scroll... so there it is, the big way I managed to beat Aura... pure luck." Zesshi finished. Demiurge bowed to her slightly. He could respect that answer.

"Thank you for answering that for me, I wish you all the more luck with Mare then... and his sisters," he said waving as she stepped into the circle. She smiled, Demiurge was a good person she felt. She stepped onto the circle and a bright light whisked her away to the ninth level of Nazarick.

When she arrived, Albedo was waiting with wide eyes and an exciting look. They were in a large room that was not too far from where Albedo had told Demiurge where she intended to take Zesshi. It was the ninth flor and it's halls were just as amazing as Zesshi remembered them.

"There you are!" Albedo cried, running past Demiurge and grabbing Zesshi. She hugged her tightly pressing Zesshi's face hard against her ample chest, by now Zesshi had learned to hold her breath when sister Albedo came in for a hug.

"H... hello Albedo..." she said, still getting embarrassed. No matter how much it happened, Zesshi could never grow used to being manhandled by Albedo like this. Demiurge silently bowed a goodbye and stepped into the circle, in a flash he was gone, and Zesshiwas alone with Albedo.

"Come, little Zesshi, we have so many dresses for you to try on!" Zesshi just sighed and went limp in Albedo's arms, like the good little doll she was.

Albedo carried her past many maids and even a penguin butler in the hands of a little robot maid, the two exchanged knowing glances... they had never spoken, but Zesshi identified with that penguin more than anyone in her life. He gave her a gentleman's bow before the two were carried away.

"So, did you have anything in mind for your dress?" Albedo asked with a huge smile. Zesshi felt Albedo was living a little vicariously through her wedding. Zesshi had honestly now given that any thought at all, Albedo had provided her with many great garments... however most of them were not... decent.

"Uh, well I was just going to wear one of the forty-something dress you already gave me so..." Zesshi said quietly. Albedo frowned and shook her head.

"THOSE? No no no, those dresses are just for casual wear! No, we will have something tailor-made for you!" Albedo said with a look in her eye that made Zesshi wonder just how long this would take. Albedo had already begun undressing Zesshi. By the time they arrived to the crafting room Albedo was carrying a naked frowning half elf girl. There was a strange angel looking spirit that had a hammer over its back, it was mostly formless but looked like floating golden valkyries armor, with breasts in the chest plate and large feathers coming from the helmet. It had four wings in total.

"Hello, we need top quality clothes for my little Zesshi here!" Albedo said holding the naked body of Zesshi up to the angel looking, blacksmith. All Zesshi could do was blush and thank whomever, that this thing appeared to be female, or genderless. The angel glided a soft light over Zesshi, taking her measurements.

"And what will your Zesshi be needing exactly, and how much data..." It began to ask. Albedo just waved her arm in a noncaring manner.

"As much as my current allowance says I can use on them!" Albedo said with no hesitation. Zesshi turned to look at Albedo a bit in a shock. She understood how little 'resources" each person here was allowed on stuff like this.

"But Albedo... won't you need those someday for your own wedding dress to Lord Ainz Ooal Gown?" Zesshi asked. The look of sheer joy crossed Albedo's face. She seemed to be lost in her own world for a second or two before returning.

"OH! My little Zesshi, how sweet you are to think of me, but fear not, i've already made 678 wedding dresses, I can choose from one of those!" Albedo said, Zesshi nodded and returned to her submissive posture, awaiting the further humiliation that was yet to come.

"We will need some underwear fitting a bride, the smoothes fabric we have... then, of course, a whole dress, what colors would you like for your underwear?" Albedo asked putting her face far to close to Zesshi's as she spun her around to face her.

"I already have..." Zesshi was beginning but Albedo cut her off and spun her back around, pointing her at the angel once more.

"Give us some pink and white delicate panties! yes, that will drive Mare wild!" Albedo shrieked as she rocked Zesshi back and forth, her legs and arms waving uselessly in the air.

"Ehhhhhh..." was all Zesshi could let out of her mouth, but then she made the connection...

"Mare?" Zesshi asked looking nervous for a second, she realized what Albedo was getting at. Zesshi could feel her blood pressure rising and she began to fidget around.

"Yes! What do you think will be happening after the wedding?... on the wedding night!" Albedo asked moving Zesshi back and forth in a rythmic fashion. Zesshi's face grew red with embarrassment even more as she realized what this motion was supposed to entail... As much as she thought about having a powerful child, the actual act itself... to make one, she'd given very little thought to, and was a total novice at. having mentioned it, however... Zesshi would like to be the best sexual partner for AMre that she could, but she only knew what the educative books and teachers taught, just the basics so to speak. Zesshi became curious about "all the other stuff" from time to time.

"Wait... you aren't a..." Albedo moved her face closer to Zesshi. She could even feel her breath on her face form this range.

"... a virgin are you?" She asked, but Zesshi's beet red face told her the truth before she could answer. Finally, Zesshi tried to stammer out an answer.

"Well... uh, I... I never, no... I spent... as you know... anyway I know... HOW to make a child, for the most part. I just want to make sure I can... anyway I was going to ask you about the more, interesting stuff, seeing as how you are a succubus and all..." Zesshi said quietly. By this point her underwear was made and put on her, she was now at least no longer naked. But now Albeo turned red.

"Well uh no, I was, saving myself for Lord Ainz of course..." Albedo said shyly, it was very out of character for her she thought to herself.

"So, wait, you too are... a virgin like me?" Albedo looked away and nodded shyly. Zesshi was surprised at first. But remember that they had talked about similar things like this before, how they both were locked up most their lives, so it made sense.

"We still have so much in common, but alas, it looks as if little Zesshi will take this step to womanhood before her big sister!" Albedo cried. She was growing very uncomfortable in Albedos arms, but said nothing.

"Anyway, fear not little Zesshi, as it turns out we have a marital aid for just such occasions?" Albedo said, Zesshi became confused, but Albedo had her reassuring smile back on her face.

"What?"

"A maid here named Lupusregina has experience helping out novice newlyweds in the bedroom, I will have to tell her you and Mare will need her guidance!" Albedo said lovingly as she shook her back and forth in that same lewd fashion.

"...What?" Zesshia sked again, but Albedo was already moving on to other topics.

"So what kind of dress will you want?" Albedo asked, but she seemed to be asking herself that question, not Zesshi.

"We'll wanna match your hair and eyes, so... blue maybe?" Albedo said tilting her head back and forth, it kind of reminded Zesshi of what Clementine used to do.

"Um, do not all colors match with white and black?" Zesshi asked, still wondering in the back of her mind if that maid she'd only met a few times would really be okay for that kind of thing...

"Oh! YES! This looks amazing!" Albedo cried as a long silver and dark blue dress was magically formed around Zesshi's body. Albedo looked disapprovingly at Zesshi's chest, Zesshi tried to cover up a bit...

"It's a shame you can't fill out a dress like your big sister can..." she complained. Zesshi just frowned, she had an unnatural obsession with Zesshi's chest size...

"Um, that isn't something I..." Zesshi began to complain but understood Albedo was not listening to her in the slightest.

"Anyway, maybe Mare like's flat girls, I've heard Lord Peroroncino say it was known to be justice, but I never really knew what that meant." She said as she inspected the seems on the dress and nodded in approval.

"Flat... is justice?" Zesshi asked with a bemused look on her face. Nazarick never stopped to get weirder to her. Albedo spun Zesshi around and looked her over. She wasn't paying attention at all to what Zesshiw as saying.

"Almost! We will need shoes and gloves still, as well as a veil!" She cried in happiness, the angel just waited for orders. She put Zesshi down on her feet finally and looked at her even more. Suddenly she reached out and cupped both of Zeshi's breasts. She yelled from surprise a bit and grew nervose.

"We might be able to make you a bra that can push them up, like this!" Albedo said, pushing Zesshi'ss somewhat underdeveloped breasts up and together, giving the illusion of a bigger breast size. Zesshi's face was literally as red as it could get at this point, while Albedo certainly knew no personal space..., especially while bathing together... getting groped like this felt far too weird...

"Hmm, but we still want your points to show and not get covered up..." Albedo said in a thoughtful tone. She messed around a bit more, the feeling was beginning to feel a bit... ticklish, she was going to ask her to be less tough... but knew she would not listen.

"My... points?" Zesshi asked but Albedo grabbed both her nipples from outside the dress and pulled them to a certain direction, this made Zesshi cry out in shock and another feeling as a surge of energy ran down her spine to her legs. Albedo just chuckled and smiled in the satisfaction of her placement.

"Awww you are so cute Zesshi!" She laughed then put the weird bra on her that pushed her breasts up the way Albedo had formed them. Albedo admired her work then slipped the dress back up around her shoulders after putting her bra on.

"There, at least you can fill out the dress I made you!" She said with another big smile. Albedo seemed to be waiting for Zesshi to say something.

Why not just make the dress fit my natural chest? is what Zesshi wanted to ask. But instead, Albedo had pushed her back toward the angel giggling under her breath.

"We need a brides veil that will match the dress." She ordered, and after a few minutes, the veil appeared on Zesshis head. it was light blue and the fabric seemed to have no weight at all, it moved as if it were underwater. Albedo was beaming with pride, she must think this, her best work yet!

"And there we go! After we make you three more back up dresses with matching bra and underwear, we'll be ready to talk about the actual reception!" Albedo said, becoming excited once more. Zesshi wondered where all this woman's energy came from?

"Wait... how many? And reception? is that something the Queen plans?" Albedo thought for a second at Zesshi's words and decided she was right.

"No, I suppose not... Oh! I just realized, we need to make a guest list! This is a royal wedding... Oh! You can meet my friend Princess Renner, she will want to come for sure!" Albedo cried getting even more worked up than before, she began rattling off names, none of which Zesshi knew.

"Oh, um okay, I know who th..." Zesshi tried to talk but Albedo cut her off,

"Aren't you just the happiest little Zesshi? Or should I say Queen Zesshi!" Albedo asked her picking her up again and looking her in the eyes, but bringing her uncomfortably close once more.

"Sure, my father is dead and I will marry Mare, it's basically all I've ever wanted," Zesshi said smiling, she was honest in this. Zesshi had never given much thought to "what after" after her goals had been met, but being a queen would be entertaining maybe, so long as she was making a powerful royal family.

"OH! there is actually one thing I can tell you about becoming a new wife!" Albedo said with a cute look on her face. Zesshi wondered what it would be, and waiting to be told.

"When Mare comes back to his private chambers every night, I once heard it is expected for the wife to waiting for him! You should offer him a bath, and have food ready for him! And then you should offer yourself to him! Always!" now Albedo was clutching her own chest and turning red, she was wriggling backland forth, she was clearly in her own fantasy world again.

"And you should do so wearing only an apron, and nothing else!" She cried then turned back to the angel,

"Make my little Zesshi and apron for her to serve her Lord whenever he wants to ravish her!" Albedo cried out with a lust filled tone in her voice. Zesshi thought that maybe she was getting some wires crossed, but again, said nothing.

"Oh look, it's so nice!" Albedo held an apron that a maid would wear, but had certain, appealing, features to it in certain places. Zesshi could not imagine herself wearing such a thing! but if Mare liked it... she would do as he pleased, but it may also hold some other secret to baby making!

"So... I wear only this when we try and conceive a child?" Zesshi asked, wondering if this was some magical equipment that would help her conceive a baby. Albedo's face was still red from blushing as she thought of Ainz tearing off her own apron on the day he declared himself ruler of all the nations.

"Well only as long as for him to tear it off of you as he takes you right there and then!" Albedo was still half stuck in her own world of Ainz and herself. Zesshi had a mental image of AMre doing that... but it looked so odd and out of character for him, she could never really imagine him doing that.

"I don't think Master Mare is that type, but I will try it as you suggested Albedo," Zesshi said taking, and inspecting the apron for magical enchantments.

"Okay then..." Albedo said happily as she pulled all of Zesshi clothes off again, something she was all too good at doing.

"... let's do some more back up clothes, we'll try making it more revealing maybe this time!" Albedo laughed, she clearly really did enjoy this at least. Zesshi just sighed and went along with it, just thinking about Mare.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: The calm before the storm

In an empty grass field not far from E-Rantel there sits a sweating and heavily panting girl. Her long brown hair is tied back in a ponytail, she only wears a basic white shirt and basic black long pants with leather shoes. In her hands she holds a large Greatsword, it is dark blue and has an etching of waves along it's flat surface. The sword is almost the size of her but she squints her pink eyes and cries out as she swings the giant blade. Normally a large saltwater wave would come flying out from her position magically, but instead, the weight of the moving blade causes Ridda to lose her balance and fall over. Her mother's sword Wave Crasher flys from her hands and fall uselessly to the ground.

"Damn..." Ridda cursed as she got up to her feet breathing heavy. She'd been at this all morning and the cuts and blood on her palms were causing her to lose grip of the huge sword. She walked over and picked up the heavy sword with a grunt and placed it's tip into the ground so it was standing straight up. Ridda sat against it using it to make some shade in the hot sun.

"If I could just activate it's ability ONCE I'd be happy..." She complained to no one in particular. She looked up and wiped the sweat off her face, but just ended up smearing blood on it.

"...as it is, I don't think I'll have the strength for that for a while..." She thought about that for a bit. Momon had warned her about learning too many useless skills... he said she should try to "min-max" her abilities... even though she wasn't sure what that meant. She felt she'd hit a wall in her magic, she wanted to learn some swordplay, and to that end, she was doing okay. Her fencing class she'd started going to over the last two days was paying off already, and she would always train with Hamsuke and her Death Knight friend whenever she had the chance as well. It seemed training was all she did anymore. Not that she minded, she knew she'd been born with an incredible skill, one that would guarantee her success on life, no matter what job she would choose.

And yet she would choose to fight. Nabe repeatedly called her stupid for just not buying a house in E-Rantel and living the good life... and maybe someday she would do just that. But she wanted to see more of the world, she even liked the thrill of combat now, she wondered if that had anything to do with it? Mostly she just wanted to increase her rank as an adventure. Even though she was in an admantite ranked team. Nobody really took her seriously. They showed her proper respect, but hidden behind that respect was the hint of jealousy that she was "getting carried" by Sir Momon.

"How's it coming?" A strong male voice asked from behind Ridda. She turned to look over the sword that was behind her and saw a metal-clad knight with a long red cape standing against the bright sun, he looked just like the hero of legend he was, it was Sir Momon. Ridda jumped to her feet to greet her boss.

"Not as well as I'd hoped, I would like to be able to use the wave attack, just once." Ridda said clicking her tongue at the failed attempts. Momon saw her worn and injured palms.

"You should heal those..." But Ridda shook her head as she opened and closed her hands repeatedly, wincing from the pain.

"My fencing teacher said callouses on the hands are good, I need to lose my smooth skin on my hands eventually." She said laughing but grimacing as she pulled some loose skin from her palm. Momon said nothing but motioned for her to follow him, he clearly had something to talk to her about. Ridda drank a stamina potion and put the giant sword into her personal space then followed as directed with a curious look on her cute face.

"I'm sorry we've not had much time to talk, I've been very busy," He said. Ridda nodded as she finished drinking her potion. She understood. She finished it with a loud "AH!".

"But I'd like to say, you have been doing well for yourself, I even hear you could have beat Evileye in a duel?" Ridda thought that was a weird way to phrase it, but as neither was trying to kill the other, it sort of was like that. She just shrugged.

"I don't feel good about losing to the same person twice... but thank you for the compliment, Sir Momon." Ridda said honestly. He let out a long sigh, he had something more to say.

"So, Nabe tells me you are in contact with your sisters?" He said, not talking about what he came here to talk about. Ridda smiled as she thought of them.

"Yep, been talking to them every night, they are kinda far off in the Holy Kingdom, so it can be hard to hear them sometimes with [MESSAGE], but it is great that I know they are okay without me." She said with a shrug, but she was just glad she had magic to do this within the first place. Momon turned to look at her.

"They ended pretty far away, glad they are safe," He told her and patted her head, she thought that was a little odd, but didn't mind it.

"Well, they wanted to go to a place where slavery wasn't a thing... and they didn't want to go to E-Rantel, so for whatever reason, they found their way to the Holy Kingdom." Momon chuckled when he heard this.

"I have some friends down there, if you ever want to go see them, I can arrange transport," He offered. Ridda looked up at the hot sun before talking.

"I'd like that, but I think maybe traveling there would be a good experience for me... now that my name is cleared... by the way thank you for that Sir Momon!" She said and bowed realizing she hadn't thanked him already for this huge help. He simply shook his hand.

"Well it was easy really as you never killed anyone, simple robbery can be overlooked... even if you did attack Adventure groups. Ridda just chuckled, she did not feel bad about her past in the least.

"Hey! If they were stronger than us, than we'd just have lost, like how we did against The Blue Roses. I can't feel bad about someone losing a fight... even an unfair one. It's why I don't hate them, even if they killed Nero... it was a possible outcome from the life we lead... same goes for Alis, more I think about it." Momon smiled inwardly.

"Weakness is a sin..." he said silently. BUt Ridda heard him and shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose that's one way of putting it..." she said thinking about that phrase, and how her sister had said something like that when they talked during [MESSAGE].

"You show a lot of maturity for someone your age Ridda, most people can't move past something like that," He praised her, this really was a different girl that he'd met just a month ago. She took her time thinking, but smirked playfully.

"Yeah well... I had some good influences," She said and playfully threw a small copper coin at Momon's armor. It bounced off with a clang. He chuckled a bit, she even has kept her childish nature.

"So, you wish to travel on foot there, to the Holy Kingdom?" he asked, returning the subject to her sisters. She just looked ahead to the gates of E-Rantel that they were now starting to come upon.

"Yeah, or maybe rent a Soul Eater... but that would defeat the purpose of any danger I'd encounter," She said in a disappointed tone.

"You want to encounter danger?" He asked a bit surprised. But she shook her head and wove both her hands back and forth.

"Bad way of putting it... what I should have said is "challenging", and sure challenges can be dangerous too. But I want to grow as an adventure, I always lose to people stronger than me, so I want to grow and learn." Momon again was impressed, this girl had a literal golden ticket to an easy life, but she was walking down the harder path, purely because she choose to.

"And um, how about the bleeding? Are you feeling any better?" Ridda's body language changed drastically, she clearly did not liek this subject.

"Uh, if I drink a health potion every now and again, I am okay, but more than not I feel kinda sick all the time," she said, this was not the answer he wanted to hear. This was another point he wanted to bring up to her, he'd been told she had "red potions" in her personal space... this did not sit entirely well with him.

"Are you really okay Ridda? It sounds like it's getting worse," Momon said looking at her to gauge her reaction.

"Probably is, least it feels that way, but with the potions, I can function at least, not like there's a way to cure it anyway," Ridda said dismissing her own failing health, a typical reaction humans had when dealing with their own untimely deaths.

"About the potions... and all the stuff you helped yourself to in that store... I hope you understand you must never talk about or show anyone anything from that store." She nodded that she understood, the personal danger alone was worth keeping it a secret, she knew that red potions did not exist in this land.

"I never drink them in public, and I understand your concern over my inventory... but it will be fine, I promise, I know the danger involved." She said silently. While he did not like this girl walking around with god knows what... it was the deal he'd made her, that she could have anything other than the few items he told her about, and she had not betrayed him, and she did not come off as greedy.

"Danger and risk are two different things, what if I at least sent some company for you to travel with?" Momon offered. Ridda looked at the ground, she did not want to reject his kind offer, but she did not fancy the idea of a baby sitter either.

"Like Hamsuke, what if you two went together?" Ridda looked surprised, that was a bit different she thought.

"Really? You'd let me ride her that far away from E-Rantel?" Ridda was surprised, while she rode Hamsuke all the time, it was largely understood she was still the property of Momon. He just nodded as he wove hello to the guards that were standing at the large gate. They issued him through the private gate as they kept their talk going.

"An adventure like that might also be good for her, however, I would ask you also take Nabe with you..." He said... forcing himself to segway into the conversation he came here to have with her. He also paid close attention to reaction. Immediately Ridda began to blush.

"Nabe? H...how, um... why her Mister Momon?" He ignored her obvious reaction to this situation, she even forgot to say "Sir", she was flustered by that thought.

"Truthfully, as you may know, Nabe is not the most sociable of people, and no matter what I do she never wants to be around hu... people, it can be a little annoying at times." He said with an irritated tone, Ridda understood exactly what he meant, talking to Nabe always felt like a chore, like she'd just decide to kill you so you'd stop bothering her.

"However, she seems to have a soft spot for you, at least as soft as I've seen her have for anyone," Momon said. Now Ridda's face was burning red, but she tried to hide it by looking away.

"S,s,..soft... s, a spot for me?" She stammered not believing what he was saying. Ridda was muttering silently to herself, now was the time...

"But Ridda..." He said as he stopped walking and faced her, she looked up at him with attention but her face was still a bit red. They were alone where they stood so nobody could hear them talk, it was a good time to let her down in advance.

"I've noticed something, and I'd like you to be forthcoming... but how do you honestly feel about Nabe, like... really?" Ridda looked away in embarrassment. She could guess what he was implying. Lately, Nabe was on her mind a lot, she didn't know why, but ever since she'd saved her from those two...

"Um... well, of course, I am grateful to her for all her training and help..." She said meekly, Momon waited patiently for her to contuine, she did not have the benefit of emotion stabilization like he did and was clearly uncomfortable.

"...but, I also... think she's pretty and I do... like her," Ridda said making her voice as quiet as possible. He was glad he did not have to tease this answer from her any more than he already had.

"And I'm sure you know then that..." he started but she broke his sentence with a loud sniff and she was wiping her eyes dry and nodding slightly.

"... yes Sir, Momon, I understand what you are trying to spar me from." Ridda said in a low tone and sat down at a bench that was close to her. Ainz as Momon stood next to her feeling somewhat bad for the girl. Her kind of attraction was not generally viewed as decent, as such same-sex relationships simply did not happen publicly within the realms of man, Ainz had heard that the Elves and Dark Elves were much more open to this kind of lifestyle, but even in E-Rantel, it was not something you simply talked about. Her struggles in that department would always be a harder one than most.

"I am glad you are also mature on this subject, but if... I mean," now he was losing his word structure, he'd planned on consoling her more, maybe her even bursting into tears. But she was handling this better than he expected her to.

"You want me to maintain a friendship with her... while ignoring the fact that I'm in love with her?" Ridda stated out for him, however...

"Eh? Love... love? What?" he was shocked. Maybe she didn't fully grasp that word, but he just assumed she had some fascination with Nabe, why the hell was she using the word "love" for? He wondered to himself, but he'd been silent too long. After "clearing his throat" he spoke.

"Oh um well, yes, but you really um... love her? like..." Ridda nodded in a shy manner and looked away to some skeletons that were working on a road off in the distance.

"Yes... it's stupid I know, but I'd like my... um, I would like to be with her, even if I know I can't... and it's hard to not think about her as well, even whne I try not to" Now Ainz was getting unnerved, this was treading on personal territory, he was on the opposite end of her situation with Albedo and Shalltear... maybe even Aura now...which would also probably include Bella! He began to get nervous now as well, luckily it was stabilized soon.

"Well, so long then as you understand. Anyway, I will still be very busy, but please let me know ahead of time when you plan to leave for The Holy Kingdom". He said not knowing what else to say at this point. Ridda stood up and pointed to her hotel way down the street.

"Well then, if that's all you wanted to tell me, I really need to get cleaned up, I'm super gross form training in the sun all day." He nodded, he was glad this had gone as well as it had.

"I'd like to leave at the end of the week, if that's fine with you... and Nabe," Ridda called back out to him. Ainz decided that was good, he would have his hands full this week with Mare's wedding to Zesshi, even if Albedo had insisted she do all the planning, he still had to send out all the invites, plus he'd been asked to be the one who marries the two! He had some research to do on his own about traditional weddings from his world... and this one.

The wedding that would join Mare and Zesshi was decided to be held in The Elf Kingdom, as it would be good for the people that Mare would rule over, see it happen. To that end, Yuri Alpha stood above a huge flat area in the elf capital. because of the war with The Slane Theocracy, there were many areas of the city that needed to be repaired, but for the time being, they simply closed off that section of the city. The Royal Captial was in much better state than it's an adjoined neighboring city as they largely held the enemy forces at Cresent Lake pass, thanks to the water guardian that lived in it.

"Take the chairs over there, next to those stacked up tables, do you see where I am pointing?" Yuri said to one of the homunculus maids, who were mostly all here, and setting up the huge area they would need for the wedding reception, and the following party. The maid ran as instructed. The hear amount of people that were going to be here was staggering, it would be in this outdoor area, but this are was divided up into four main smaller areas.

In the back is where the general populace would sit and watch. From back here you could almost make out the large stage at the end of the opposite side where Mare and Zesshi would sit and be wed by their Lord Ainz. The tables here were "party style". Long rows of tables that ran up and down the entirety of the area with as many chairs crammed in on both sides as possible. Any alcohol here would be self brought, and the food would not be to order, but simply a buffet style, in all it would feed and sit over 1,000 Elf and Dark Elf Nobles and their guests. It was by far the biggest but least decorated area between the four sections.

The section up from that you could call the first V.I.P. area. This area was the second largest as it had to account for the various members of The Sorcerer Kingdom members and thier allies that requested to attend the wedding. This area was very elegant, top-notch tables and decoration were the order of they day, all alcohol would be served freely and any food would be to personal order, whatever the guest would want would be available. Here is where the likes of, just to name a few, Queen Renner, Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, Pe Riyuro, Enri and Nfirea Emmot, would sit, surrounded by the true nobility of the other nations that bent the knee to The Sorcerer Kingdom and their attended guests.

The closest to the stage area but far off to the side, as to be set apart from any other areas, was the very elite area. Here is where the highest echelons of the Sorcerer Kingdom and Nazarick could attend the ceremonies. The likes of Demiurge, Shalltear, Cocytus, Bella, Neia Baraja, and any other special guests would attend. Basically, anyone that would personally know or have worked with The King, Queen or true Nazarick, in general, would be found here. This whole area would be covered in curtains and magic, making so nobody on the outside would be able to see in here other than the ones working the event and of course, the stage area where Mare and Zesshi would be seen by all. The decorations here would be more "Nazarick" in tone, with separate and private areas for every person and their immediate party. Even The Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown himself would attend the after festivities in this posh setting after his duties were finished.

The stage was set some distance from the Nazarick area and raised up high so most of everyone would be able to see the new King and Queen. This stage would double as the area Ainz would marry the two elves. When the official ceremonies were completed and the celebrating began, as a sign of respect, they would have their own table and area that only they and their, elf slave, attendants would be able to serve. Other than the maid of honor for the bride and the best "man" for the groom that is. Which were Albedo for Zesshi and Aura for Mare. Decorations here were much more traditional Eleven in nature as it was meant for "the people" to see the wedding and the ceremonies that would officially mark Mare as their king.

The final and most hidden area would be the worker's section that was adjacent to The very elite area, also as to remain out of view. This is where all the maids and workers of Nazarick would make all the drink and food orders that would be rushed to their destinations. It was not decorated in the least and anything found here was utilitarian in nature. This area would be a frantic beehive of activity that would go on long after the after-party was over. On that night, along with her sisters, Yuri would find herself here.

"Sister Yuri, where should we put the poison nulling rings?" Shizu asked holding an extremely well-made box that housed many matching rings. These were a recent invention of Nazarick's recently made "social division". They were in charge of personal relations with anyone from outside and within Nazarick, while their work was minimal at best until recently, for this party they had developed magic rings that would negate any natural poison resistance through ways of a curse, meaning that, if they so chose anyone in Nazarick that once could not get drunk due to natural poison immunity would be able to feel the effects of alcohol, both pleasant and not so much. This was a special item only to be used for tonight as means of celebrating.

"Place them in the security area that will house all the gifts that are brought for the King and Queen." She directed, Shizu nodded and did that. Yuri looked at her checklist, everything they needed had just arrived or was on it's way, they would begin setting up the tables and decorations within the next few hours. But they were still waiting on the materials for drinks and food, they would come last but she still needed to know the exact space it would all take up. Yuri adjusted her glasses as she thought about everything that still needed to be done, luckily they had been given 72 hours to get it all finished... more than enough time for the never-resting maids and workers of Nazarick.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Catching up

Three figures stand in a strange landscape. The ground is barren and flat with huge cracks running all along it, at points the cracks become wide, so wide in fact they became huge chasms. The cracks of this ground are filled with unbelievably hot lava, it bubbles and pops every so often letting out steaming gas. On the far end of this desolate plain walks, a huge two-headed monster. It's heads bald, and one eye each. They each had giant horns on the top of each of it's heads and big toothy filled mouths. It's skin red and its body that of a very overweight man, it walked with a huge stone club over it's shoulder. The three smaller figures stood over a mile away from the giant two-headed monster as to stay off it's radar, so to speak.

"There it is..." The first figure said. It wore a raven black cape, giant shoulder pads with red orbs in each, and a skull face.

"Yup... Just like I said it would be!" The second one said. He seemed to be a kind of bird creature with four wings and incredible golden armor, in it's hands it held a huge bow that shone like the sun. Whenever this birdman took a step golden motes would fall from his armor and then vanish, it was very impressive. He was peering closely at the monster that was walking around in a predictable path.

"Okay, brother you dragged us all the way out here just to prove you found a new world boss? I was going to grind out the data crystals I need to make Mare's staff!" The third figure complained. She had a cute voice that did not match her body, which was a huge pile of pinkish like goop, a slime monster. The bird archer just chuckled as he pointed triumphantly to the huge monster lumbering around in the distance.

"Nope! I dragged you out here... because we're gonna kill that thing... right now!" This statement even made the hooded Overlord undead mage that stood next to him jump with shock.

"You can't be serious! Look at that thing! it's CLEARY meant to be a raid boss... the three of us can't kill it." The skeleton mage scoffed. But the archer looked just as confident as always. He just did a silly flexing motion.

"Can't you just [GOAL OF ALL LIFE IS DEATH] that bad boy?" The bird man asked. The mage thought for a second, afetr a while it nodded.

"Well... yes... buuuuut, you guys would have to keep him busy while I set it up... and we don't know what kind of attacks it's gonna do... what if it has an AOE silencing aura, like that one ghost ship thing we fought last week." Momonga said to his friend Peroroncino. The archer thought for a second. But made a ":D" emote.

"It will be fine, that thing looks like your typical "tank n' spank". With my ability to kite, sis can tank any attacks it gets off, then you just ..." Peroroncino made a loud "blllpppttt" sound with his tongue and pretending to shoot the monster with his fingers, like a finger gun. Then he mimics the creature falling over than made big "BOOSH" sound and simulated an explosion with his hands. The giant pile of slime moved over in front of the bird archer.

"And what if that thing one shots me? Can you really say you will be fine? I may have fire immunity, but you two..." The slime said rebuking the bird. Then Peroroncino just put this hands to his chin and laughed. But he spun around and did a stupid pose, something he saw in a very old manga called Jue Jue, or something like that.

"And... what if I told you, I might be able to kill it one hit? From right where I'm standing?" Peroroncino said out loud to both his party members. Neither of them said anything, he was either joking, or was holding back some vital information... probably both.

"Well... maybe I spent like 700,000 yen last night in the cash shop..." He said silently, the slime seemed especially annoyed by this. It swirled around and bubbled angerly. Momonga couldn't say a thing about that... he just silently rubbed his ring.

"You did not spend THAT MUCH in one night brother! Tell me your joking!" She pleaded. But he laughed and shook his head. Momonga just stood back in silence, he knew better than to get involved between siblings. Peroroncino just walked towards the beast a little bit then stopped. He put a finger dramatically in the air.

"Anyway... I'll make you a bet... if I can kill it one go... then I get to design Mare's panties." Peroroncino snickered. The slime now bubbled even more furiously than before. It rose up and became a huge wall in front of him. Bukubukuchagama liked to make a point sometimes by incorporating moves into her speech, as she was just a slime.

"Like I'd agree to that... Who knows what perverted thing you will put my Mare in! That would ruin his whole backstory!" She cried. But he just made a "well?" motion with his arms and shoulders. If she had arms she would have them crossed in thought.

"Ok... but if you CAN'T kill it one hit... you have to not buy a single thing for a month!" She complained. He thought for a second then nodded.

"Well that is unfortunate, but I'll agree... but I will see your bet... ok, so... and your witness to this Momonga! If I kill it, I get to choose Mare's underwear, if I can't... then I not spend a yen for a whole month on this game... sound fair?" The slime said nothing... which was silent agreement.

"Okay then... um just in case this doesn't work, you two should be ready with the plan I said earlier..." He said with a nervous sound in his voice. The Overlord and slime looked at one another and took up positions. Peroroncino pulled out his bow, crushed some weird time in his hand and was enveloped in a huge black and white aura. Neither had ever seen this kind of casting bubble before.

"UNLIMITED POWER!" He cried out in anime fashion. His friends just rolled their eyes.

"Alright, kiddos! Stand back and watch me work!" He cried as he let loose a huge negative and holy blast from his bow, a move that was not in the game as far as either of his two teammates knew. The attack streaked across the plain, destroying the ground in its wake, the torrent of power flew at the giant world boss and...

"Lord Ainz?" Albedo's voice snapped Ainz from his daydream. He was sitting at his desk pretending to read yet another huge report about what had happened during Mare's trip to the Dark Elf country, as well as the report Albedo made about the Elf Kingdom operation.

"Yes, Albedo?" Ainz asked pretending that she had not interrupted him slacking off. He was thankful he had no eyes to close.

"I was wondering, if you don't have any questions about my report, may I be excused from your glorious presence to help plan the wedding? I'm sure Yuri could use some questions answered about the decor and such." She said with a bow. He nodded and excused her.

"Good going with the wedding, as well as The Elf King Albedo, I don't think I properly praised you for your diligence there." He said nodding to her. She smiled and grabbed her chest with huge yellow eyes peering at him.

"It was no trouble at all Lord Ainz! I... if you need me... or want me to stay I will gladly stay with you as long as I am needed... for anything Lord Ainz!" She cried as small tears of happiness began to well up in her eyes. Ainz simply wove his hand,

"No no, I appreciate the offer, but I need to take a bath before leaving for the Elf kingdom, and Solution is waiting for me..." he said getting up and walking past Albedo. Ainz thought that only for a second he felt the rooms temperature drop, which was odd because he could not really feel temperature changes... but there came a weird cracking sound from Albedo, he looked at her and she had some blood running from her mouth and looked to be in a pain. He was surprised by this.

"A...Albedo are you alright?" He asked in slight shock, why was she bleeding? Albedo simply swallowed to clear her mouth as she wiped her chin with her arm, leaving a red smear on her wrist glove.

"It is fine Lord Ainz, I just seemed to have cracked several of my teeth, I will go have them healed immediately," She said covering her mouth with her hand and activating her ring of Ainz ooal Gown to vanish immediately. He stood in wonder for a moment about how she had managed to hurt her own teeth... but decide she'd be fine. He wanted to do some research on elf marriage traditions before he had to marry Zesshi and Mare. Ainz let out a low sigh.

I wonder what Bukubukuchagama would do, seeing Mare getting married." He inwardly smiled thinking about how happy she would be, or not? He wondered about this then decided it didn't matter because she would very likely never get to chance to see him anyway, with a lowered emotional state he solemnly teleported to the slime bath where Solution would be waiting... hopefully in her slime form, the last time where she remained human... a naked human form... had been very awkward... maybe he made a mistake he thought.

After Albedo had healed her teeth she headed to the [GATE] room to be sent to The Elf Kingdom. In short order, she was there and found Yuri, who was still hard at work directing the setup crew. All of the tables had been set up and chairs placed. All that was left now was to put up all the decorations. When Yuri noticed Albedo approaching her she bowed slightly then adjusted her glasses and went back to giving orders to Shizu who was nodding in acknowledgment to the requests.

"Looks like we are on schedule?" Albedo asked looking out over the giant area, it was really impressive how much they had done in such a short time, considering the giant scale of the event. Yuri nodded and turned to face Albedo.

"Indeed, all sitting arrangements have been set up in all areas except the stage, which we will save for last. The kitchen and workers area is already up and running, prep work on food has also begun." She informed her supervisor.

"Okay, and how are we on room arrangements for all the out of town guests?" Albedo asked. Yuri nodded. As she pointed to some maids to put a large box of forks over by the entrance to the worker's area.

"Master Sebas has taken care of that. Under his supervision, our renovation teams are remodeling two hotels to accommodate any guests and their respective parties, there should be no issue with rooms as I am assured they will meet the Nazarick standard." Yuri explained further. Albedo nodded in satisfaction, everything was shaping up nicely.

"Well, I will be attending to my lit.. I mean The Queen, if I am needed, contact me via [MESSAGE] as I don't wish to leave her side unless I need to or Lord Ainz calls for me." She said and made her way to the castle where Zesshi and Mare were staying. The once battle stricken streets of The Elf Kingdom were now full of life again. Children took to the streets playing as people talked about their new Queen and what the new King will be like. The streets were already cleaned from rubble and trash, in a matter of two days the workforces of Nazarick and the elves had made the capital a place to be proud of once more.

The Royal Palace was flanked with guards from every angle, they were not risking the lives of their saviors, Queen Zesshi and their soon to be King Mare. The elves saluted her as she entered, she paid them no heed and made her way to the personal quarters of The Queen. She knocked to announce herself then walked in. Zesshi was sitting at a mirror, three female elves were brushing her hair and braiding it. Without turning she greeted Albedo, looking at her through the reflection of the mirror she sat before.

"Hello Albedo, how are things going?" She asked. Albedo smiled and walked behind her, taking the brush form one of the elves and brushing Zesshi's hair herself with a soft smile.

"Everything is going perfectly, in under a weeks time you will be married to Mare and your war of love will have been won... I am very happy for you!" She said in a tone that sounded more jealous than happy.

"Well, don't you think Lord Ainz Ooal Gown will be finished soon? From where I can see, he only has the Slane Theocracy and few other loose end nations to tie up, then most of the nations of man, Demihuman and everything in between will be his." Zesshi said as she saw a smile return to Albedo's face. But she didn't sound too happy.

"I afraid it's not that easy, we have still not yet been able to make meaningful contact with the Argland Council State union... We've made some headway with The Calzanas City State Union, but nothing set in stone either." Albedo sighed then looked up to think some more.

"There are also the three tribal nations of Wyvern Riders, Trolls and The Great Minotaur Nation. After we put those nations to heel there is still the three main western countries to worry about... and that will be another impossibly long campaign I'm afraid, no it seems my time with Ainz will not be soon, but thanks for saying so." Albedo said with a smile as she continued to brush Zesshis hair. She knew by now, Nazarick probably had a fined tuned plan for every nation Albedo had listed off.

"But let's not talk about me, this is your time now Zesshi! I am very happy for you," She told her adopted little sister. Zesshi just nodded in silence and let the women tend to her. At the other end of the castle, Mare sat on a balcony that had a huge overlook of the capital and crescent lake. looked at all the elves running along the streets, most of them merchants getting ready to finally open their stores again. He was happy that he could bring life back to these people, and that he would be running his own section of the world.

"Is there anything I can get you, Master Mare?" Nissa asked standing beside him. He shook his head.

"Why don't you go help with the setup, I am fine by myself," Mare said without looking at her. She bowed and left to do as commanded. Mare stood in silence thinking about Zesshi. They certainly had an interesting history... but even as his enemy she had expressed interest in him. He'd never mentioned this to anyone... as he had nobody other than Aura he could talk to. But he had actually began thinking about girls, in a different way. For most of his life the only two women in his life had been Bukubukuchagama and Aura, his mother and sister. So he never had given any thought as to ever having a girlfriend, much less a wife!

Then he met Zesshi. To say she came on strong at first, was an understatement. She even went as far as to capture Aura and himself to force him to give her a child. But that was all forgiven in his mind. In fact, she had ended up becoming a valuable asset to Nazarick and work alongside his friends to make Nazarick more powerful, even if it was as a mind-controlled agent.

Yet it hadn't been all that too long till he started thinking about her in a different way. She was the first girl who'd even expressed desire in him. Up until then, if Mare ever fantasized about romance, it was with Lord Ainz! Mare began to blush as he thought of his Lord. But he knew that could never happen, there was Albedo, Shalltear, and maybe even Aura? He frowned. He was a boy... and he'd heard Lord Ainz state that he was not into men... so he understood his chances were 0, but still.

So when someone who he had a real shot with presented themselves... he'd actually given that a lot of thought. Mare had hoped he would have a good chance to talk with Zesshi on the way to the Dark Elves, but her duties called her to this place and he never got that chance. His concentration was broken by the sound of an opening door, he could tell it was either Aura or Bella.

"Hey bro!" Aura said waving to him as she entered. She was by herself, which was odd.

"Hello, sister..." Mare said smiling to her. Aura saw he had been thinking. He had suddenly incurred a huge amount of responsibility, it was only natural.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" She asked standing next to him. Mare had been meaning to bring up a certain topic with her and Bella, now seemed good.

"Well... you have all those magical animals right?" Mare asked. Aura cocked her head at the odd statement.

"Uh, yeah... what about them?" Aura asked now taking in the view of the city that Mare had been transfixed by.

"Do any of them ever... uh have babies?" he asked. He look became more surprised, again another weird question.

"Well I mean sure, but not under my watch, I was never allowed to capture or make pets. I can only be given them by our Lord... why?" she explained but had a bad feeling where this was going.

"It's just that... I don't know how to make a baby..." He admitted shyly looking down at the floor, his ears drooping down. Aura scratched the back of her head. She'd heard that it was sometimes a sister duty to inform a younger brother of such things... but was that really the case?

"D... don't worry about it, I'm sure that woman, er I mean "Queen" Zesshi will know what to do when that time comes... it's like all she ever talks about." Aura said blushing a little at the situation. That answer seemed to satisfy him and he smiled.

"Okay, oh by the way, why isn't Bella with you?" Mare asked, Aura just shook her head.

"Not sure, I can't sense her as you can, so I don't even know where she is at," Aura confessed. Mare frowned, he wanted to talk with Bella about all that's been going on.

"You don't think she's upset do you?" Mare asked with a sad expression, his ears drooping down again. Aura let out a sigh. Mare had to pick someone to be his "best man", but as soon as the question of who it should be was posed to the group Bella left, and had not been seen since.

"When she left... I assumed it was just to keep you from having to choose... but maybe..." Aura said frowning as well.

"What?" Mare asked with a concerned look. Aura thought for a while, then inwardly cursed herself for not thinking about this sooner. She let out a loud sigh and put her hands on her hips.

"What if she just... assumed I would get picked, and she left to spare us her crying, or something like that?" Aura said scratching her head, this didn't sit right with her, this was supposed to be a happy occasion, but it was true... Bella was constantly "coming in second"... mainly because she was not here first, as cruel as it is to think that...

"Have you tried to [MESSAGE] her?" Aura asked a little annoyed Bella was throwing a tantrum when this was supposed to be about Mare. He shook his head with a frown.

"Not really, I didn't really think too much on the matter... I have just been so busy." Mare said feeling bad for saying that out loud, he gripped his wood staff tighter. Aura could tell he really wanted to talk with her.

"Alright, then tell me where she's at, I'll go get her," Aura exclaimed shaking her head. Mare turned back to the window and closed his eyes then pointed almost straight up. Aura looked surprised.

"She's on the roof? We're at the top of this place," Aura asked confused but Mare quickly shook his head. And tried to act like he was pointing even higher.

"No, she's high above us, flying very fast," He said. This made Aura even more confused. Neither of them brought any of their pets, and even if they had... they had never made a clone of Hejinmal, per his request, so Bella did not have a dragon or anything else that could fly that high like Aura did.

"Ask her to come here then, would ya?" Aura said annoyed. Mare looked shyly away. Aura sighed yet again, looks like she'd have to rope her little sister in.

High above in the sky... so high that even the clouds covered the land below her so all she could see was blue and white Bella flew on the back of a huge black dragon. He'd taken her higher than Hejinmal ever had... well as high as Hejinmal had taken Aura... she just shared those memories with her sister, Bella had actually never even spoken to the real Hejinmal.

"Is this high enough young Mistress?" Elder Coffin asked the little dark elf girl on his back. She patted his back several times.

"Can you go higher?" She yelled, he nodded and pulled up, climbing even higher than they already were as he beat his giant black and purple wings, the sound alone was impressive. Finally, when the oxygen in the atmosphere began to get too thin to breathe comfortably she tapped him that it was time.

"So... you're sure about this?" He asked, she nodded with a smile and jumped off the dragon back with a flip and turn. Bella began to fall faster and faster, gaining speed as she fell to the earth at a very fast speed. She straightened out her body to decrease the drag of the wind and make her bolt straight down even faster. By now she had broken the cloud cover and could see the huge sprawling land before her. Cresent lake looked like a blue dot, and mostly all she could make out was forest and hills, as well as large bodies of water here and there.

Bella flew past clouds and could feel the wind whipping past her. As she fell she could see the makeup of the earth more clearly. The large cities that she was falling towards came into view and grey and brown squares. the squares became large buildings as she came even closer the ground. She could see the huge flat area where Mare would be wed and all the maids hard at work getting it ready. She closed her eyes, put a hand around her necklace and cast [FLY] using the [FLY] amulet. As soon as she had the power of flight she leveled herself out, but maintaining the incredible speed she'd built up. She let out a cry of joy as she arced above the maids, they all stopped to look up at her, some waved others just ignored her, Yuri adjusted her glasses in annoyance.

Elves pointed to the little figure that blasted over the city above them at such high speeds they were shocked. She went straight until she came upon Cresent Lake. Bella then flew very low to the surface of the lake making waves in her wake as she flew along it's surface at high speeds. She laughed at the rush she felt... this is something she'd have to tell Aura to try doing with Hejinmal. Just then Aura's voice came into her head.

"Yo, Bella, where in the nine levels of Nazarick are you?" Aura's voice asked. Bella gave an annoyed look, she was having fun.

"Just enjoying my time outside of Nazarick!" She yelled back as she closed her eyes from the water spray on her face from the lake. A huge water elemental came out to see what was going on she flew past it waving, it wove back at her with a giant water limb then went back into the water.

"That does not answer my question... Mare wants to see you!" She said to her cloned sister. Bella didn't respond. So after a while Aura spoke up.

"Well?" Aura said to get her to respond. there was still a long pause. She heard Bella sigh just like she would when she was annoyed or depressed...

"Alright... I'll be there soon," Bella said and turned her flight corse to that of the Capital. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to either of them, she did... just not right now... right now she just felt like being alone. But as requested she made her way to where she felt Mare was.

The two of them were waiting for her on the balcony. Both waved to her when they saw her flying in. She threw up a V sign on her hands with a smile.

"what were you doing?" Aura asked as she saw Bellas mess up and wind blasted hair. Bella just laughed.

"Something I'll show you later, it's super fun," Bella giggled and gave a wink to Aura. She looked a little confused but just smiled and shrugged.

"So... what's up?" She asked to her siblings. Mare stayed silent but clearly had something he wanted to say. Aura rolled her eyes.

"Well, just wanted to make sure you weren't off crying like a baby that I got picked over you," Aura said in a teasing but careing voice, she was trying to alleviate the situation with some humor. However, Bella did not respond the way she had expected.

"No, I finished that the other night, is there anything else?" Aura's attempt at sarcastic humor instead hit the nail on the head, she winced at her stupid choice of words, Bella clearly was not taking this well. But Mare reached out and grabbed her hands, he had tears in his eyes and was sniffing.

"I'm sorry Bella but I could only pi..." he started but Bella knelt down and hugged her brother with a soft expression on her face.

"It's okay Mare, I know you... I know..." Bella said patting his back. Aura remained silent. She tried to think how she would have felt if Mare had chosen someone other than her... it was not a good feeling... even if she had trouble even picturing that.

"You know... you didn't give him much choice, just leaving like that... maybe he would have picked you!" Aura said rebuking her sister's selfish behavior. Bella stood up and looked at the two of them.

"That's nice of you to say Aura, but we both know Mare would have chosen you... or just left it up to chance to spare me that outcome." they both looked at Mare, and the look on his face said that she'd nailed it, he would choose Aura over Bella 100 times out of 100 times if he had to choose... he would have probably left it up to a coin flip. It wasn't that he didn't love her as much as Aura he did, he simply did not grow up with Bella the way he had with Aura... they were the same, but would always be different in that regard.

"I left... and stayed away precisely so we wouldn't have to have this awkward moment..." Bella said in a sad tone and walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Well... you made us worry about you is all!" Aura said jumping onto her lap roughly. Bella let out a cry of surprise and the weight and momentum of Aura jumping made the chair rock and fall back, over end. Aura landed on top of Bella with a loud grunt but both girls were already laughing at this point. That made Mare smile, to see them getting along like that, even when they were arguing, that what family was like after all.

"Okay okay FINE! I'm sorry okay!" Bella said laughing as Aura had her pinned to the ground with a wrestling hold. An evil smile went across Aura's face.

"Nope... you gotta apologize to Mare first for being such a brat!" Aura said as she began to tickle her sister. Bella let out a loud shriek and laughter as she tried to stop the attack.

"Fi... fi...f... I'm so..." She tried to say but kept laughing from Aura tickling. Now even Mare was on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes! Some guards ran in to see what was the noise about but just smiled and left with a bow when they saw it was innocent roughhousing.

"What? What? I can't hear what you're trying to say!" Aura yelled out as she kept on the attack to Bellas ticklish stomach. By now Bella was crying from laughing but was at the mercy of Aura.

"O... okay okay okay!" Bella laughed as she caught Aura's wrists with her hands, making her stop. When she had regained her breathe she finally spoke more.

"I'm... sorry Mare! Okay? Now STOP!" Bella cried at Aura playfully but still painfully as Aura bit Bellas arm making her cry out again but laugh at the same time.

"What are you sorry for? HMMMMM?" Aura asked as she freed one hand and grabbed Bellas stomach. Her devilish grin returning.

"I'm sorry... that... you're just as ticklish as I am!" Bella yelled as she then grabbed Aura stomach with her fingers and returned the attack. Aura let out a shrill cry much as Bella had done. It was all out war now! Bella used that distraction to flip Aura off of her and get to her feet. Both girls were panting and had tears running down their faces. Aura put up her hands in surrender.

"Alright! Truce!" She pleaded. Bella gave her a smug smile. She wasn't second place in EVERYTHING. Mare came up behind her and hugged them both giggling, they were both glad to see that Mare was happy again. Bella looked at Aura and mouthed the words 'thank you", Aura just smiled back at her sister slapping playfully at her messed up hair.

"Alright, let's all go get something to eat, I hear the food here... well I hear it's kinda bad, but let's go anyway!" Aura said walking arm in arm with Mare and Bella.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Ridda vs. Demiurge

On the well-made stone road that connects to much of The Sorcerer Kingdom, many travelers go back and forth to Carne Fortress, the Katze Plain tower, and of course E-Rantel. They are merchants, travelers, adventurers, goblins, undead, humans and everything in between. Two travelers headed toward E-Rantel do not stick out at first glance. they are a man and woman, human looking. The man with his blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail save for some bangs that hung over his forehead looked good enough. His plain normal brown robe was not magical, it was plain and simply made for travel. However, if you were to look into his eyes you'd see golden eyes looking back at you with cat-like pupils.

The person next to him was female and the same height and age, mid-twenties looking. She was very attractively with her light silver hair tied back like the man next to her but in a much more feminine manner, even matching bangs of silver hair hung over her silver irised eyes, also with the cat-like pupils. She wore a white cloth robe much like the mans and was talking.

"Are you sure dad will be fine with us leaving the village like that? I thought we were supposed to remain there and protect the [WATER WAY]! But now you decide that we need to go to E-Rantel? Did you even tell father? Does he know where we are headed? You know... he may have said you were in charge but walking into the heart of the enemy's terr.." She was interrupted by her brother's hand over her mouth.

"Please sister... stop talking! Yes father knows what I intend to do in E-Rantel and he agrees we should do this as well... we've learned all that we could in that village, now it's time to poke around E-Rantel for anything of value, we are still just observing for now, so relax..." The brother said, she nodded. A Soul Eater carrying a carriage passed them and they wove hello to it's driver.

"Good, that's all you needed to say! I mean all you said was "let's go" then you pull me down this road! I mean what was I supposed to think? Then you get mad at me for asking a simple question? I..." But the male put his hand over her mouth again to silence her.

"Please..." He begged. She nodded and he removed his hand. She was silent for a very long time... about thirty seconds.

"What kind's of things do you think we will find there? I mean... I know they have Elder Coffin now... he'll be able to see past our illusion you know." Silver warned her brother Gold. Gold just nodded.

"Yes I know, that's why I chose now to leave for E-Rantel, he's been called off to that wedding that the blue bug thing went off to father has informed me. So right now is the best time to get into E-Rantel, where we'll be able to blend in better." Gold explained.

"Sure sure, what about that Momon guy? What if we run into him..." But he rose his hand, she stopped talking. E-Rantel was now becoming a dot on the horizon, they would be there in a few hours.

"Don't worry about Momon, if he becomes an issue just use your magic on him to whisk him away someplace far, he's a warrior so won't have magic to come back then i will expect you to beat that magic caster he's always with." The girl frowned.

"Why do I have to fight her? Lightning is my weakest resistance..." She complained. He shook his head.

"I have the same weakness to as you do... you at least have Wild magic, and powerful tiered magic... I can't even use that, least not anything useful, so be thankful," He said sorely, he'd always resented that his sister could use all kinds of magic, where he was limited to just first, second and third tier normal spells.

"I mean, you say that... you complain that I'm so much stronger than you but I've never been able to beat you even once... why is that then, huh?" She asked puffing out her cheeks and pouting. He rolled his eyes, he'd explained his sister's failings far too often...

"Because you are stupid dear sister, you always attack head-on with no backup plan or even tactics to begin with, a full frontal assault is all you know how to do, and I am smart, so no matter what can do, I know what it will be, so I can counter it... I've told you this many times." He said sighing, she was so strong and beautiful, but just as dumb to compare.

"Well if I'm so stupid! Why do you always stay with me?" She asked still pouting and looking away from him. He reached out and grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" He laughed. She didn't look at him but she was smiling now. Her silence was short-lived, however.

"So how long till we just "observe" when do we make our move on Momon?" She started but he hushed her again as they passed a family on a cart. it was a middle-aged woman and man, between them was an adorable little girl with brown hair and pigtails, she looked to be around eight or nine years old, the family waved to the brother and sister and they wove back, but as soon as they passed the look of shock and surprise was clear on both their faces.

"Brother... what..." She said scared as she grabbed his hand. they were both staring intently at the little girl.

"I... is that normal, for something like that to be walking around in E-Rantel?" Gold asked trembling, his sister grabbed his arm trying to calm herself down as well as her brother. They were lucky she hadn't seen or cared what they were, but that little child was a true monster.

"That girl... She's just as strong as... no probably stronger than father..." he spoke now regaining his composure. They had heard of the Nazarick elite, even seen some of them. But this girl was not one of those. She looked to be just a normal village girl, but she easily rivaled anyone they'd ever seen in power. Silver was calming down now but did not let go of her brother's arm. Their ability to see past illusions gave them a clue as to her true nature. this meant however, that she could see past theirs as well.

"If... that kind of power is common here, even for villagers... but it's more likely she's some kind of undercover guard maybe?" But that seemed weird, to use something of such power as a simple guard. He would bring this up to his dad the next time they talked.

"Anyway, we'll keep an eye out for anything else like that," Gold told his sister still a little unnerved how they simply walked past something of such overwhelming power. It actually wasn't that big a deal to see dragons in E-Rantel anymore, so their illusions getting seen through wasn't that big a deal.

"Anyway... nobody is around, let's go invisible before we get to the gates, I'd like to sneak in soon as we can," He told her. Silver nodded and used [INVISABILITY] on her brother and herself then they both flew into the air using [MASS FLY]. They soared over the walls and passed the long check-in line. They spotted an alleyway and he lead her there by hand till their spell wore off.

They were in a dark alleyway next to a tavern, but it seemed to closed for renovations so there was no foot traffic.

"Do you want to split up?" She asked but Gold shook his head no.

"It's best to stay together here, who knows what we'll see..." He wanted and they took to the streets. While they saw all sorts of wonders, these were ones they'd heard of, no incredibly powerful things like that girl caught their attention.

"We should hang around the adventures guild, might see Momon at the very least." Silver said, the fact that she wasn't talking showed Gold how seriously she was taking this mission, he was glad. Also, it was a good idea.

"Alright, we passed the street we need to get there according to the signs, so let's turn around..." He directed, and as they followed the various posted signs they found their way to the adventurer's guild hall. they walked in and took seats far in the back in the tavern section, ordered some wine and ale and waited, just keeping an eye on everything and everyone that came in went, taking note of the various rumors they heard floating around the hall. They waited in this fashion, exchanging small talk until something happened by the door.

"Look, what's going on... hey that's those women we saw that one time!" Silver remarked. By the door that she was pointing to were the Blue Roses, or at least two of them. The ones called Lakyus and Evileye. They were confronting a young girl in a black cloak and suit. The two were too far back to hear what they were saying but the crowd's reaction showed that it was a tense standoff.

"What you think that's about?" Silver asked ut Gold just stayed silent and shook his head. But then the young girl clapped her hands above her head and gold coins sprang forth in every direction, this caused a mad dash for the thousands of coins that flew about. In the panic and commotion, they lost sight of the girl and the one called Evileye.

"She didn't just throw that gold did she? She actually created it with magic right?" Silver asked, Gold nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah she did, that was magic..." He exclaimed in surprise.

"Brother..." Silver said in a knowing tone.

"Yeah, I know..." he said thinking and looking at Lakyus who was trying to push her way to the desk through the madness.

"If she can make more than just coins, we could use her, right?" Silver asked in his ear, again he nodded.

"Maybe, she even might be able to produce more than just gold, but that part doesn't matter, what matters is what she can make..." He said in surprise, to think, they might have found an answer to fathers long problem.

"If she can make a key of any shape..." Silver began but Gold stopped her, there were too many people around.

"We need to go... you try to follow them the best you can, I'll contact father and tell him what we just saw," He ordered.

"What do I do if I find them?" She asked quickly.

"Just observe and report, do not approach or attack them under any circumstances." He said and she was out the door in a silver flash. Gold then cast [MESSAGE].

"Father..."

But to the current time, and to The Elf Kingdom...

"Sister Yuri, the guests have begun to arrive," Shizu said to Yuri who was walking around the wedding area doing all the double checks to the decors that needed to be done.

"Good, then everything is still on schedule," She remarked looking over the many tables. This was the first area, that would hold the normal Elf and Dark Elf attendees. There were long tables made of wood and steel, covered with nice cloth coverings. These tables ran side by side making row after row of crowded sitting arrangements. The chairs were also made of sturdy wood and there were 1,500 seats arranged total. Every so often there would be candles and some light flower arrangements, nothing too fancy. Behind the seats were many metal tables with large hollowed out sections where a large amount of premade food would be served in a buffet style. There was ten tables with nothing but plates, bowls, and silverware. Yuri decided this area was finished and decided to check off the next area, but she would have to give that duty to Shizu.

The guests that were arriving were coming by way of [GATE], provided by The Sorcerer Kingdom. While the elf guest list did not matter, the invited guest did, as such she would have to be there to greet them and check them in.

"Shizu, you can keep up where I've left off, I'll head to the hotel to greet the first wave of guests." Shizy nodded and took the clipboard.

"Let me know what Neia arrives," is all she said. Yuri nodded and made her way to the hotel. She was there in ample time, but soon the first guests arrived. The first to be escorted was a large party consisting of Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix and his royal guard including Baziwood and Nimble, Leinas and Red. he had many servants on hand that would be staying in the hotel during the reception. Pe Riyuro was with him as well as a special guest. Yuri greeted them warmly as she checked them off the list.

Soon to follow was the second group. The newly anointed Ruler of The Re-Estize Kingdom, Queen Renner and her Brother. She was escorted by Brain Unglas and Climb as well as many servants who would stay in the hotel as well. Brain seemed to be on guard still, never letting his guard down even once.

About an hour later Neia Baraja arrived escorted by Caspond. She had very few people to attend to her. After checking her in Yuri notified Shizu that Neia had arrived, and which room she could be found in.

The final group of V.I.P. to arrive was General Enri Emmot and her Husband Nfirea. they held the hands of Nemu who was with them as well as many Goblins. Bardrig, the Paladin and The Goblin Strategist would attend the ceremonies while most of the red cap goblin guards would stay behind during the ceremonies, they did not like this.

With all guests accounted for that were supposed to coming by way of [GATE] Yuri was able to check off another thing on her list. From here she could see that all the decoration work was finished, the wedding would begin tomorrow afternoon as planned! but that just meant there was more work to be done!

Back in E-Rantel, Ridda sits by herself eating lunch, some meat stuck on a stick, it was good she thought. Her lunch, however, was interrupted by the girl the usually ran the Adventures Guild check-in desk.

"Hello, Ridda of Darkness?" Ridda looked at the woman in annoyance, she knew who she was, they'd talked many times... probably just something she had to do. Ridda nodded and turned to deal with her.

"Yes? What is it?" Ridda asked slightly suspicious. the guild lady smiled to show there was no trouble.

"No, it's just that i was told you were here, and a request for a job for you has come in," The lady said bowing to apologize for interrupting her meal. Ridda looked at confused.

"I haven't put in any requests to work..." But the girl shook her head.

"No, someone has specially requested you for a job." She cleared up. This made even less sense to Ridda, sure she had some rep because of her team, but she was also still known as a kind of troublemaker who was still in training.

"Why me? I mean who is it? And what's the job?" She asked finishing the rest of the food quickly then getting up. The girl handed her a parchment with the details. Ridda looked at it but scoffed.

"This can't be right..." The lady said nothing, she just let Ridda keep reading. Finally, when she finished Ridda gave her back the parchment.

"Sorry no, I have a personal trip planned soon, I won't have time to take this... also it seems kind of suspicious... so tell them no for me would you?" Ridda asked. The lady looked disappointed but bowed and excused herself. She got up and started to make her way to where Hamsuke would be waiting for her.

"Too bad you didn't take the job, that would have saved me some discomfort." a woman's voice said to Ridda. Ridda turned to see who had said that but as she did, she was no longer in E-Rantel. Her view, that should have been a busy street full of people and shops making food was just a grass field, the same field she frequented to train, as evidence, her metal spikes and debris lay around the area. In front of her was a beautiful woman in a white robe, she had silver hair and eyes and was smiling as Ridda.

"What... who are you?" Ridda looked around sensing a fight.

"Your little metal thing won't work on me okay? Don't waste our time and mess up my hair trying to kill me." The lady wanted. fear ran up Ridda's back, whoever this woman was, she was an enemy and already knew of Ridda's trump card. Ridda took a fighting distance but the lady just sighed.

"Okay look, I didn't take you out here to fight alright? I have a job for you... a real job, not the bait i tried with the guild." this kind of honesty surprised Ridda, and the lady wasn't making any weird movements, she should at least hear her out.

"You have thirty seconds..." She said, the lady just smiled and remained still, almost as a way to show Ridda how not worried she was of her magic.

"Well with that time limit I won't be able to go into particulars, but I'll just say that I saw you fight that vampire girl the other day, i know what you can do with your magic, you can make metal of any shape you want right? Don't answer I know you can... anyway my dad knows of this reeeeeeeally old door with this reeeeeally weird lock that would need the craziest kinds of keys... keys I'm guessing you could make on the fly for us, so I essentially want to hire you as a lock breaker... and we will pay you well." The lady said but Ridda scoffed.

"What payment would I need from you? You know what I can do right?" The lady smiled.

"Magic... I can teach you spells, it's one of my gifts, let's say..." The girl said with a pretty smile. Ridda believed her about the door... but.

"I'll prove it... if you allow me I will teach you, rather, I will give you a spell right now... if you wish." She said. This seemed less surprised, but Ridda was not about to let down her guard. Yet she was interested in what the lady had said.

"Why try and bait me then? Why not just be forthright?" Ridda asked still not dropping her guard. The lady shrugged.

"Because look how on guard you are from me kidnapping you... I wanted to avoid this and talk it out naturally." Ridda hated to admit it... but it made sense.

"Fine... um, it's been over thirty sends... so... I'm sorry I still reject your job offer..." Ridda said knowing this is where things would go bad. The woman looked very disappointed and waved her hand, and attack! Ridda was suddenly trapped inside a weird blue sphear.

"That won't work," Ridda growled and fired many silver blades from beyond her prison. the lady let every single blade hit her, she didn't even flinch when they hit her in her open eyes. With a sigh, she knocked the blades out of her body.

"See? Metal won't work on me..." She said in a bored tone.

"Yeah? Well, I can still..." Ridda was about to taunt back but she realized something, breathing was hard in here... like when you're in a small closet. the lady smiled when she saw that Ridda recognized her position.

"Yeah, no air in their sweety, so just pass out like a good girl, and when you wake up we'll be in front of a big door... I trust you will behave then?" She giggled. Ridda lowered her breathing, she had to think of something, she should cast [MESSAGE] she thought but...

"Honestly... this poor girl gets bothered by so many people lately, it's a wonder she steps outside the door!" A male voice said from the side of them. Both girls looked to see the man who said that. It was a tall thin man in a pinstriped orange suit, he had glasses on and a weird metal tail with spikes swung behind him. Ridda thought he might be another enemy but the lady she was fighting was clearly scared of him. And was gone in a silver flash. the bubble that had been holding Ridda vanished and breathing became easier again. Before she could ask anything he was already bowing to her.

"Go on and run off little dragon, I have plans for you too... but for now!" Demiurge said as he turned to face Ridda and clapped once.

"I am sorry for all that, my name is Demiurge, I work on behalf of The Sorcerer King, and your team leader Lord Momon," he said Ridda didn't believe him, he smiled.

"Okay, well thanks but what's your deal now?" She asked growing annoyed at all this attention as of late. He raised from his bow.

"First, let me say that I appreciate all the hard work you've done, though your constant needing of rescue has become a bit of a bother... However, I will tell you this much for all your hard work... I am the one that made the person, and the weapon that killed your mother Alis, furthermore, I ordered her to fo it." He said in such a simple tone and easy smile Ridda almost didn't believe what he was saying, but...

"You... you're the reason she's dead?" Ridda sked as reality began to sink in. The man named Demiurge just smiled and nodded.

"Indeed... I needed you to not want to live an easy life and want to join Lord Momon! Your particular talent needed to be nurtured, not wasted on making your life easy." He explained. Now anger was beginning to take over Ridda. he hands shook and her throat ran dry.

"You... why are telling me all this?" She spat, she knew attacking this man would be pointless, something told her that deep down. He just clapped his hands.

"As I said, I think it only fair you know the truth behind Alis is all. But now it is time little one! That sickness I infected you with should be ready to do it's job very soon!" He told her still smiling politely.

"Sickness? So, the bleeding is..." He nodded.

"Indeed. Well, I didn't do it personally you understand, but you get what I'm saying, yes?" Demiurge said with a chuckle. Ridda had no idea what to do, she wanted to kill this man, but knew that wouldn't happen, anger and reason were waging war in Ridda's head. He just smiled at the frustrated look on her face.

"Well, while I love that look your making and would love to see more like it... my time is very limited, so we must get this over with..." He said as he adjusted his gloves. Ridda screamed out, anger had won and she fired off every attack she knew...

"[METAL DEATH] (x2). [METAL LANCE] (x5). [BLADE STORM] (x1000)." She screamed out and cast with all her mana reserves. Every attack was easily batted away with just his right hand or simply avoided with skill and speed, he even paid no mind to the two silver blades in his brain. Ridda wanted to keep attacking but all her mana had been spent in that attack, her world began to spin, she tried to reach into her personal space to get a mana potion but the man was already next to her holding both her hands.

"Surrender to me Ridda!" He commanded and suddenly she lost control of her body, and she stopped resisting, physically at least. He caught her and put her over his shoulder, with a slight chuckle.

When she came to she saw nothing. Ridda was in a dark room, it did not smell nice wherever she was. She looked around, but could not see a thing. When she listened Ridda could hear small clicking from all around her.

"H... hello?" She called out into the darkness tears of fear welling up in her eyes. Upon her voice, she saw a red light appear from the other end of a large room. She gasped in fear as she saw what rose from the red light. A Giant bug-like man, but he had a scepter and a cape, even a weird crown. She then realized that the clicking sounds around her stopped, and the bug thing spoke.

"Hello Ridda, my name is Kyouhukou, so glad you could join me," The bug spoke! She was still stunned in fear but forced herself to talk, it might be her only option out of... wherever she was. She swallowed hard trying to ignore her shaking voice.

"H..hello... um... what might you...b...be?" She asked, the bug seemed to be pleased to hear her talk.

"Oh! I see you have manners! That's wonderful, I think that will make our time together much more pleasant." The bug king said clicking happily.

"O...okay, um Lord Kyouhukou, um... can I please leave?" Ridda asked looking around but noticing there were no doors. The bug seemed to drop his head.

"Sorry Ridda, but Lord Demiurge has asked me to keep you entertained until such time that he is ready for you." It told her. She recognized that this thing was not her friend, after all, it was just polite. She could tell she was still empty on mana, that's when she felt a chill and realized all her magical gear was also gone.

"But worry not, this should only take a few hours, so until then, try and... relax." it said.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY: Why Demiurge Killed Ridda

Bugs... growing up Ridda had never really minded them. She would never freak out at the sight of a bug like a roach as her friends would. She'd even pick them up if one looked neat. This had gotten her bit by a number of them. They would hurt, but bug bites were not all that painful. So when she'd been brought here, before this bug king, Ridda had remained calm, as he talked back she thought maybe she could escape, but that was not allowed here, at least not yet. Because what happened to her in this room would change her forever, because in this room... this dark room where so many would meet a terrible and excruciating end. Ridda would meet something else, a friend.

"I am sorry this is taking so long Ridda, I hope you'll be allowed to leave here soon." The bug king said. Clicking sadly. Ridda just laughed and shook her head. Once she got used to the smell this place really wasn't all that bad, mainly due to the company.

"No, it's okay, I know you're not to blame, but I'd still like to get out of here all the same," Ridda said looking around the giant empty room, only she and the bug king were present. Ridda was sitting, crossed legged, in front of him. On her finger a roach danced back and forth, she laughed at how silly it looked.

"But you really work for that Demiurge guy? He... he said some terrible things to me before taking me here..." Ridda scowled thinking of what he told her. The roach flew off her hand into the darkness.

"My dear Ridda, while I do not know what exactly went on between you two, I can attest to Lord Demiurges wit and cunning... he never does something without a larger reason," Kyouhuhou told Ridda. She thought for a second. It did not make too much sense that "he ordered her to kill Alis" as she had been alone during the attack, and had come upon their transport by sheer accident it seemed, so that indeed feel weird she thought.

"But why tell me that? You insist that I am in no danger whatsoever... but other than the fact that you haven't done anything, I don't know why I should believe that." Ridda said. While she felt less in danger than before, this whole situation was troubling as she had no idea what her eventual fate would be, even if her new friend insisted she would be well looked after.

"Is it possible he needed to deplete your mana before coming here maybe? Most people try to attack me on sight, after all, it's rare that they talk to me as you were so willing to do, there was one man who wanted to talk but...well you don't need to hear about that!" Kyouhuhou said, Ridda pondered that.

"So you think he said that to make me attack him... so I'd just run out of mana and would not be able to attack you in case I freaked out or something?" She asked, Kyouhuhou just seemed to shrug and make a few low clicking noises, it made it seem like he was thinking.

"My dear Ridda, as you will no doubt learn from your time with Master Demiurge, his intellect far surpasses most people's, it's all but impossible to guess what he is planning, it really is just best to go along with it." Ridda thought about that for a second, he'd even claimed to be working with Sir Momon. If that was true, then... She let out a loud sigh.

"Well, not that I mind talking with you Lord Kyouhuhou, but I'd like to leave here as soon as I can," Ridda said, he seemed to nod.

"As for me I am very grateful to have this chance to talk, my duties her usually are so one-tracked, I never get the time to sit down and have a good conversation anymore!" Kyouhuhou said putting his arms, or legs, up in the air. Ridda laughed, to think she would get along so well with a talking bug.

"So you never can leave this place either?" Ridda asked, he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, my family needs constant tending to." At that point a small roach ran onto Ridd'as hand, she brought the bug to her face and it seemed to be waving at her, she laughed and wove back.

"Well... I'll never step on another bug for as long I live, I can promise you that much!" She said looking in awe at the little bug that ran down and off into the darkness. Kyouhuhou clicked happily.

"Oh! That is so good to hear... even my own friends here... don't like me because they think my family is off-putting. So I never get any visitors other than Entoma, and she has nothing much to say," he said in a sad voice. Ridda frowned, that was a mean thing to say about such a nice bug.

"Well, I mean, I don't exactly know what's going on here, but I'd like to come back and visit you again if possible," Ridda said shaking one of the bugs weird arms, he seemed to enjoy that statement.

"I've never had anyone actually want to talk with me a second time! That would be nice, to actually have a friend!" Kyouhuhou said in a happy voice. Ridda laughed, she really did like this weird bug. But then their conversation was interrupted by an appearance of light, a door appeared and in it stood the man that had brought her here.

"Oh, well Ridda, it seems our time here is over... I look forward to future talks!" Kyouhuhou said and waving to her. Ridda wove back and bowed out of respect to this king of the bugs. But then she squinted at the figure who was standing in the light.

"Okay Ridda, come with me," The voice said, and she had to obey it. Ridda got to her feet and walked to join Demiurge. her eyes stung a little as they adjusted to a higher light level.

"Well, it would seem you enjoyed your time with Kyouhuhou and his family?" Ridda nodded, she actually had. She just stayed silent, waiting. She still did not trust this man who claimed he killed her mother, indirectly.

"Yeah, he was nice, and very polite, he seemed lonely though," Ridda admitted. Demiurge smiled, but a different kind than she'd seen previously. His gaze stayed on her for a while, it made her feel a little embarrassed.

"He is a very nice individual, and I thought you two would actually hit it off... so long as you didn't panic and start shooting him with those blades you make. I am glad you two found good company," Ridda wondered if this Demiurge really cared so much.

"Normally I would have had one of our maids attend to you but as it stands, everyone is very busy with a wedding, so I found myself lacking in the appropriate company for you. I am he was good entertainment while I was preparing your room!" He sounded genuinely pleased by that fact, did this man care about Lord Kyouhuhou so much? Then he turned to her and adjusted his glasses. They were walking down a long dark corridor, Ridda did not feel at ease anymore.

"Well, I guess it's time to fill you in on everything..." Demiurge said leading her to a room. In the room there many strange vials, jars and containers, all filled with strange liquids or persevered... somethings. In the center of the room was a chair that looked odd, it was very long and had a place to put your feet up on. Ridda said nothing, just looked around. Demiurge motioned to the odd chair.

"Please have a seat, our time is very limited, and I'd like to get you cured as soon as possible," Demiurge said, she looked at him confused but listened and jumped up onto the weird chair.

"Sorry to have to put you through all this Ridda, but your particular skill was simply too valuable to us to ignore," Demiurge explained. He walked over to a table and grabbed a weird object, it was a glass tube with some kind of black liquid in it, the tube had a small straight part that looked like a drinking straw, but very very thin. He pushed the thin part into her arm and injected her with the black liquid without any kind of warning. It only stung for a bit so she said nothing, but felt scared.

"This will feel a bit odd... please endure," He said in a kind voice, and he was right. Her body seemed to be tingling all over and she felt like she had just drank a million stamina potions. But the sensation soon passed and she felt normal. Ridda looked at him.

"What will that do?" She asked worriedly. He smiled as he set it down.

"We'll get to that part in a bit... first, let me fill you in on why you are here..." He walked to a table and picked up a large rainbow colored hunk of stone. Ridda recognized it, she had bought lot's of it at the guild store.

"This is called prismatic ore, and it's something of... incredible value to us. Unfortunately, it can only be found in YGGDRASIL. However, do to your particular talent, when you came into contact with it, your talent tried desperately to replicate it. That is how your talent works Ridda, when you touch a metallic mineral you can then reproduce it with mana, very remarkable I might add." He set the ore down and walked back to her.

"Do you still have that scroll of [CHANGE SPECIES] in your space? Please get it for me," He asked and her body did as ordered, she reached into her personal space and procured a powerful looking scroll, she had helped herself to this scroll when she heard it's named, it seemed far to useful to just hand over, at the time. Demiurge took it from her and set it down.

"Thank you Ridda, now... as I was saying, because you are not from YGGDRASIL, your talent began to slowly kill you as it tried to make something it simply was not able to," He clicked his tongue as he walked over and injected her with another vial of some weird liquid before she raise any kind of protest. She just looked at it and frowned, if he wanted to kill her he could have just done it when he beat her in the fight they had in E-Rantel.

"So... I needed to infect you with something that would slowly change you, not in any real way. It would just introduce elements into your system... by the way you were a guinea pig in all this, I have never made a working magical virus before... so apologies on that. But it seemed the only way to save you. It would flush out the blood that was killing you... hence why you were bleeding all the time." He kept going on. She was more or less following what he was saying, but the stuff he was putting into her was a bit worrisome still.

"Sure, I guess that kinda makes sense, if I ignore half of what you said..." she said coldly, he smirked.

"It's okay, none of this will matter to you in very long... is there anything else you'd like to know?" Ridda had already been wanting to ask him about Alis.

"So... you really made that woman kill my mother?" Ridda asked, Demiurge just nodded.

"Well, I did create her, and I did order her to "kill everything you see on the way to The Slane Theocracy", so in a matter of speaking, I suppose I did," Ridda thought about that, technically he was right then, but... it wouldn't have been personal, and honestly she'd had closure about Alis, so this didn't hurt like it used to, but it still hurt enough to not want to think about it.

"Alright fine, I can accept that... I guess. then what was all that about sending me down the right path, or whatever?" Ridda told, she realized she was becoming light-headed. Demiurge nodded with a smile.

"That was true I'm afraid. As soon as I realized what you could do, I took steps to ensure you'd find your way to us and endear yourself to us as well, as I said... your talent is of too much use to just let you be...my apologies." The man said and offered her a deep sincere bow. Deep down Ridda was glad she had lived the life she had this past month, it had awakened her sense of adventure, for lack of a better term. Even if losing Alis was part of it... Ridda would not go back if she could.

"Okay, I understand what you are telling me... but what is that stuff you're injecting me with do? Cure me?" She asked as she started to not feel well again. Demiurge shook his head.

"Momon told me you were mature for your age, I see what he means," the man remarked. Ridda felt a bit better at just the sound of her leader's name.

"No, I'm afraid not, nothing I could simply inject you with would cure you, that stuff I put in you, will kill you Ridda." He said calmly. She took a second to register what he'd just said.

"Kill me?" Maybe he did say "cure" and she misheard it. He nodded.

"Yes, it will end your life very soon I'm afraid, but it's necessary to proceed to the next step." He told her and pulling on some black gloves. She now was feeling less than "not well" she could feel herself getting dizzy as well.

"But you said..." She tried to get out but her body went limp and she could feel her heartbeat slowing.

"Yes, oh but do accept the resurrection? It's would be very awkward if you declined..." Was the last thing she heard before giving into deaths cold embrace. And thus Ridda Landale... died. For 1 minute, until...

AIR! Was what she thought in her mind. She opened her mouth and the fresh air rushed into her, she began coughing. She looked around and there was Demiurge. Her world slowly came back to her, but she felt bad... everywhere.

"Welcome back... " He said offering her some potions, she drank them and felt somewhat better... wait did she just die? As if he knew what she was thinking he answered her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Ridda, I hope that wasn't too jarring for you," he said looking as her with a frown. She felt very sick still... worse than she'd felt in a while. Someone was walking out of the room but she did not see who it was.

"Don't talk, just rest," he instructed and she had to listen. he picked up the scroll that he'd taken from her earlier.

"Now the hard part comes for you Ridda," She wondered what was harder than dying?

"For the rest of this to work... you have to no longer be human I'm afraid... so, I would ask that you pick from one of these species here, any of them will serve us, and by that, I mean mine and your, purposes." After she had processed what he was saying she read the names in front of her. Ridda could only recognize maybe half of them, but the ones she did recognized had something in common they were all immortal, as in age would never kill them. She had no idea... but in her current state of mind she didn't care about anything, other than rest... she wanted to rest.

"Wait... no longer human... I see, well uh... which one do you suggest? I take it you know more than I do about these things..." Ridda said, her head was killing her and she didn't much feel like reading... or thinking. Demiurge simply nodded and handed her the scroll.

"Are you sure, this is a rather big decision?" Alright, then I'll base my decision off your answer... what do you value more? Raw power and strength? Powerful magic Or adaptability and utility? Know that whatever race you pick, you will never age, you will look as you do now forever I'm afraid, or like something entirely not human, I assume you'd like to retain your current form as much as possible?" he said turning to look at her. She went over what he'd just said...

"Magic I guess..." even this choice hurt her head. Demiurge looked like he had expected this. He turned and held a strange mask in his hand.

"Do I need to put that mask on or something?" She asked looking at the menacing thing he held, but Demiurge shook his head.

"Oh no... this was just something from my past... your plight reminds me of back then is all..." Demiurge answered as his thoughts went back.

"Very well young one, be ready to forsake your humanity... you will be soon reborn as a much more powerful species," He said, setting the mask down and instructing her what to do in order to use the scroll. After many minutes the giant casting bubble around her was finished and the scroll burned up in her hand by a blue flame as the spell completed and it's incredible magic released. And thus Ridda, the vampire was created.

As the story of Ridda truly begins... the beginning of another sort is taking place. The beginning of the wedding of Zesshi Zetsumei and Mare Bello Fiore after long last is happening!


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: The Wedding (PART 1)

It was the big day. Mare and Zesshi would be wed uniting the Dark Elf and Elf Kingdoms for the first time. And both those states were already set to become Vassal states to the ever-growing Sorcerer Kingdom. For this event almost everyone of note from any united nation or even Nazarick it'self was in attendance. Ainz had almost had a small stroke when he thought about how empty Nazarick would be during the wedding. However, as a precaution, almost every single floor was riddled with time-sensitive traps. The traps would be so numerous that disarming them would be a complete waste of time, and they were so powerful that not even Gargantuan could take that much damage. Also, they would notify Ainz the second they were sprung or disarmed. Only after a set amount of time would the trap vanish, and by then the wedding will be over.. As a back up to that even, all the mercenary units Ainz had summoned a month ago to help guard Nazarick were put back on duty.

The security for this event was also top notch, and cost quite a lot of gold. But throughout the entire wedding area were many invisible Hanzo units stationed all around the event as well as the permits in the city. In the air, two large frost dragons and one undead Dragon Lord flew the skies looking for enemies from the air. Even The ground beneath the event had several Quagoa making tunnels and stationing lookouts from anything coming from the ground. This was on top of the regular elf kingdom guard that would also be guarding the perimeter with the unknown Hanzo units.

This protection was more than just extreme overkill, but this was the first time Nazarick would be left this unattended, so it was worth his peace of mind if nothing else. Ainz sat in the very special reserved area for the actual members of Nazarick. His role to actually wed the two would not be required just yet as they part would be performed last. Currently, all the maids were helping the, near, 1,500 Elves and Dark Elves get seated. The V.I.P. section for the out of town nobles were already sat, as was the Nazarick elite. Mare and Zesshi had yet to come out to the stage where their table was. They would be the last two to come out, only joining after everyone else had been seated.

Yet only forty minutes passed until the final guest was done and the event, officially ready to begin. The low murmur of ambient talking stopped from all areas when the two elves appeared and took their seats on the mostly empty stage, other than their table and servants standing behind them.

Zesshi looked gorgeous. Here duel colorized hair hung straight down like a proper woman. She wore the dress and veil that Albedo had loving crafted for her, silver and light blue silken dress that showed off her new "push up" bra. Albedo walked behind her as her maid of honor. Upon seeing her the crowd applauded politely and with respect. She moved, not with the grace of a Queen, but she at least looked the part with a beautiful tiara sitting upon her head signaling she was the Queen of the Elf Kingdom. She took her seat at the mid center of the table sitting in a chair that kali was pulling out for her. Albedo was similarly sat next to Zesshi's right side.

After the Queen had been seated the King, Mare followed by his maid of honor Aura walked out to the same applause, yet Bella from the Nazarick section began whistling loudly and cheering above everybody else. This made Ainz smile but Shalltear who was sitting across from him with a glass of wine in her hand seemed to be annoyed by this as she was right next to Bella. Sebas who was the personal server to this area frowned at the large amount of wine Shalltear was consuming. But said nothing so long as Ainz also did not.

"Settle down second place shrimp!" Shalltear rebuked Bella. Bella just turned and rudely stuck her tongue out at her and kept clapping loudly for Mare. Ainz looked at an empty seat. Demiurge had yet to show, he said he'd be a little late as he was tending to cure Ridda of whatever was killing her, Ainz was a little confused as to why Demiurge cared at all about that human girl, but whatever Demiurge took interest in would always be important in one way or another. Almost on cue Demiurge appeared in his seat using [GREATER TELEPORTATION].

"Oh, hello Demiurge, how did it go with Ridda?" Ainz asked. Demiurge bowed a bit and smiled.

"All according to your plan my Lord," he said. Ainz was hoping he would not say that, but he could into press the issue further now that he had.

"Ah! I am glad I made it in time to see young Master Mare being seated!" Demiurge explained sitting down and slipping on the toxic nulling ring and taking a glass of wine for himself. Ainz neither wanted or even could take advantage of the revelry even with the ring as he had no organs to house any liquid at all.

Mare was wearing a dress that looked even more gorgeous than his soon to be wife was wearing. It hung loosely around his shoulders revealing a bit of his chest and had a delicate pink coloring to it. It clung neatly around his form and ended by his ankles. he wore a wood crown on his head however his hair looked the same it always did, insisting he never change it. Aura wore a black and white tuxedo that resembled her classic Dragon scale outfit but with white instead of red scales on her vest and her suit was black instead of white, Bella was wearing the same outfit.

Soon they were all sitting and the first stage of the event would begin, and probably the longest. From his Elite section, Ainz could see the stage perfectly, he felt a sense of pride in the heart that he did not have when he looked up at Mare and how happy he seemed to be. All this had only happened because he willingly agreed to this marriage after all. Mare noticed Ainz looking at him and gave him a cute hello wave, Ainz nodded back to him.

Now was when each and every Elf and Dark Elf in attendance would approach the stage, bow and offer up their gift to the new King and Queen. As there were over a thousand of these people to get through they were already beginning to form a line, yet most were just servants of the nobles in attendance doing the boring duty that their employer would rather not do. As this would take well over two hours the maids were also going from table to table in an orderly fashion in VIP and elite sections taking food and drink orders from all the out of town guests. this would also be the time when the most wine would be drank as the guests could just socialize amongst their tables.

The Nazarick elite area was decorated with the traditional colors of Nazarick and looked very elegant, almost like a very high-end night club would, even down to the purple crush carpet. Each round table had three Nazarick members seated. Ainz sat with Demiurge and Cocytus at his table. Who were looking over at Shalltear with a little worry. She was also wearing a poison nulling ring and was already on her third glass of wine, given how early it was, this was not a good sign. Next to her and Bella was Nigredo who sat quietly with her a doll in her arms, she was not drinking. All the 41 maids and Pleiades combat maids were working hard to get the orders in on time as the line moved on slowly.

In the V.I.P. Section Jircniv sits surrounded by "The Four" even if only three of them could be seen. He was talking with Baziwood when a female approached the table, she was flanked by two men, one in brightly polished armor and the other looking very plain, dressed normally in clothes made for the road. Baziwood noticed her approaching first and frowned and signaled Jircniv that they had a guest. Jircniv turned to see the newly crowned Queen of the Re-Estize kingdom, and fellow vassal state to The Sorcerer Kingdom, he frowned as soon as he saw her smiling face.

"Hello Emperor Jircniv, may I speak with you for a moment while we wait for our turn to present ourselves to King Mare and Queen Zesshi?" Queen Renner asked in sweet voice. While the frown did not leave his face he motioned for her to sit, to which she did. Unlike himself and Pe Riyuro who was also seated at the table across from him, she did not have to suffer as they had. Sure, there had been that failed assassination attempt, but even then her luck had held out and she managed to escape without too much of an injury. Her father had suffered defeat and humiliation at the hands of the Sorcerer King, but jircniv always suspected she might have been playing her own kingdom from behind the scenes the whole time.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me without that frown." She said with a sweet smile. He never liked this woman, and the fact that they were now official allies did not change that fact. He laughed with a smirk at her remark.

"I don't expect I should take advise from you of all people on facial expressions he said lowly. She just put her hand to her mouth in a feminine manner and laughed.

"Oh, you still haven't changed have you Jircniv? And here I was going to purpose a union between our two houses." She aid, this, however, caught his attention.

"Oh? I heard you planned on marrying a commoner now that you are Queen," Jircniv said looking straight into the eyes of the blonde haired man in armor who walked with a limp next to her, it was Climb, her guard who she had announced her intentions to marry. She reached out and patted the young lad on his head like you would a puppy.

"Oh no, I am going to wed Climb here, I was talking about my single brother, and one of your many daughters you've sired. Jircniv let out a sigh... there was one daughter, his eldest that would fit that bill, but she was... a disappointment to him, and he'd barely talked to her over the past two years, however, this was a use he could find for her. So he was interested in what she had to say, he noticed that Climb, while still standing at attention, was beet red, his face burning with embarrassment.

"So, you are purposing I wed of my useless daughter to your brother? I don't see the benefit to you in this... that makes me worried already," jircniv said with a gloomy look cast at Renner. She smiled at this.

"To be honest, this is more for my brother's benefit, he would like nothing more than to live a quiet peaceful life, free form political conquest with a wife he considers beautiful enough, and he knows of your Emberlin, he would like to purpose marriage to her." She explained. Jircniv looked over to Renner's table and saw her brother, he was looking on at their conversation and rose a glass to Jircniv when their eyes met, to which jircniv responded in kind, while he didn't like Queen Renner in the least, her brother was alright in his book. he thought for a second then nodded.

"Sure, if he wants to take that useless girl off my hands, I will support it in every way possible, you have my agreement in this," Jircniv said, at last, offering a fake toast to The Queen. She bowed with a smile.

"Then we will work out the details at a later date. It was good to see you Emperor Jircniv," She said as she excused herself. while being related to that woman by marriage was not the best feeling he's had, the prospect of their houses finally united would send shockwaves of joy thought both kingdoms. Yet another tug at his strings. he thought to himself as he took another generous drink of wine.

"You gonna tell me what all that was about?" Pe Riyuro asked as he walked up to the table that Jirvniv was at. At the sight of his old friend, Jircniv smiles and shook his hand, seeing Pe Riyuro was the one thing he was looking forward to when coming to this wedding.

"Just business my friend, how are you and your young coming along?" jircniv asked Pe Riyuro as he took a seat next to him. Pe Riyuro had a glass of wine in his hand and drank from it generously.

"Very well! the ones that were fed the prismatic ore are amazing! My oldest is only a month old yet his fur is harder than mine, we think they might even be able to use magic when they get older! I get to report a full success to Lord Ainz on their development... it's just a shame this "prismatic ore" is so rare, I'd like to be able to feed all the new young ones this amazing ore." Pe Riyuro said as he took another drink.

"Well, I'm happy to hear it!" Jircniv said toasting his friend.

"What about you? I heard your empire had a visit from some Beastmen?" Pe Riyuro asked concerned. Jircniv waved his hand, but Nimble frowned at this remark.

"No, more like a mear annoyance, His Majesty The Sorcerer king took care of them in short order," he explained, Pe Riyuro nodded in satisfaction.

"Well, that's good to hear at any rate!" Pe Riyuro laughed and looked up in the sky with a look of worry, but shook his head as to think "Nah it's nothing". Jircniv looked up and saw the outline of a Large Undead Dragon Lord circling above them.

"So, what did you bring to offer to King and Queen Fiorie?" Pe Riyuro asked. Jircniv smiled.

"I heard he'd be spending a lot of time away from Nazarick now that he's King, and I happen to know he holds a certain slime... person on high regard. So I had a portrait of her made for him in his new castle. For the Queen I have..." jircniv was saying to Pe Riyuro as Red looked on. He could see several other Hanzo units sitting in wait and in the shadows. It made him think of his old unit that was wiped out by the Queen they were now here to see get married. His black eyes looked over to another table. A woman surrounded by Goblins and a few humans laughed as she drank next to a man whose bangs hid his eyes, they seemed to be married was making quite a bit of noise. He could tell they were not royalty.

"You should slow down there Shalltear, we're not even too the main part and you're hitting the wine pretty hard!" Bella rebuked Shalltear who was sitting next to her. Shalltear just glared at Bella and took and another sip from her glass. Her speech was beginning to slightly slur.

"I don't take ordersh from you! Shecond placesh sshrimp!" She said in an unladylike manner. And looked over at the VIP area. There she saw someone who she vaguely recognized. It was a man standing next to the new Queen of the Re-Estize Kingdom. He wore some crummy clothes, that was the first thing that caught her eye. How on edge he was the other thing, he was always looking around, scanning every little thing.

"Who ish he?" Shalltear asked Bella giving her a hard nudge which spilled some wine on the table. Bella looked disapprovingly at Shalltear but answered her question.

"Idiot, you must be really drunk! That's Queen Renner," Bella said shaking her head." Shalltear frowned and grunted from frustration.

"No! I know who sshe ish, the guy nexsht to her, he looksh familiar..." Shalltear squinted at him harder.

"Oh, that's some commoner she's going to marry, I think his name is Climb?" Bella said looking up and thinking. She also had a glass of wine in front of her but did not feel like drinking it. Shalltear let out another grunt of frustration.

"NO!" She cried spilling more wine, Ainz looked over at her in concern.

"The one with the shword on hish hip! He looksh familar.." Shalltear said calming down and sitting back in her seat. Bella looked at him.

"Oh... that's her other bodyguard, um... I think his name is Head... no... Brain, yeah." Bella said racking her own brain if that was his name or not, she was going off Aura's memories for this, something that was becoming more and more harder to do as of late. Then it clicked to Shalltear where she knew him from. He was the one that had cut her nail that one time! A devious smile showed that Shalltear had bad intentions. Bella looked worried.

"What are you planning Shalltear? Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Bella warned her fellow...former, floor guardian.

"Don't worry, Imma jushst gonna have a little fun later..." She giggled. Bella sighed and looked back up at the stage at Mare, he was so beautiful! Then she looked at Zesshia and scowled, she wasn't even as pretty as the man she was getting married to!" Bella thought. Mare deserved someone who was at least as good looking as him! Bella thought with a frown. She saw Aura on stage who was talking with Mare... she was so jealous! She wished she could be up there with the both of them! She took the glass of wine and took a big drink of frustration.

"Oh! it's good!" She remarked. This was the first time Bella had ever had wine this good. She finished the glass and asked for another.

"Is it okay to let her drink like that?" Demiurge asked to Ainz. Ainz nodded.

"I trust Bella, Shalltear however... we should keep an eye on, she seems to be staring at Queen Renner for some reason," Ainz whispered to Demiurge. If Ainz and Demiurge had also been paying this much attention to Albedo, they would have seen that she was trying matching Shalltear glass for glass... even as she sat next to Zesshi. And as the first stage of the ceremonies finally finished and the elf and dark elf nobles finished presenting their gifts, the eating began.

The Nazarick area was obviously the first to receive any orders they might order, although Aura was the only one who ate anything. So Sebas were largely free to help serve the V.I.P. area as the nobles had their servants fetch them plates from the buffet table at the very back of the planned area. During this stage, many Bards and minstrels came out to the floor and played soft background music to eat and drink to. The sound of clanking silver where against porcelain plates accompanied the music as everyone ate without talking, as their meal had blown their expectations away, regardless of what they ordered. Ainz excused himself from the Nazarick elite area so that he may go prepare for his upcoming role.

"How is you're food Master Mare?" Zesshi asked looking over to Mare who was enjoying a kind of salad." He swallowed his food daintily and nodded to her with a smile after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"It's very good! Would you like to try some?" Mare asked offering her some with his fork with a smile. Zesshi's eyes widened a bit and she started to blush as she slowly allowed him to feed her a bite of his food. He was right! It was good... but the fact she was sharing the same work with Mare is what made her blush. Oddly enough Aura and Bella both requested new forks for their food as they managed to bend them somehow. Albedo paid no mind to anything other than how many drinks Shalltear was downing, and trying to keep up with her, it was a contest that only she was privy to, needless to say by now both women were getting drunk, but Albedo was not talking so nobody seemed to notice her over-consuming alcohol, however Shalltear was getting louder and more sloppy by the second which was why Albedo was doing this, to bag to Shalltear how she could also drink better than she could. She smiled with a smug smile but a loud hiccup caught the attention of Zesshi and AMre who looked at her. She smiled and excused herself.

"Excshuse me, listtle Zesshshi, I need to usesh da ladi hic the ladishs room," Albedo said to Zesshi before getting up and slightly stumbling her way off stage. Zesshi was paying all her attention to the beautiful Mare so she did not respond to Albedo with more than a polite wave. As soon as Albedo made her way to the area where the bathrooms were she released the contents in a bush as a lovely rainbow colors stream of vomit lit up the bushes next to the woman's restroom. It was unsightly for someone like her to be in this condition, but at least nobody was around to se...

"Oh my! What ish dis? The high an mighty ALBEDO, throwing up like a common lusssh!" Shalltear laughed as she walked up and saw Albedo. Albedo quickly stood up with hate in her eyes that were largely trying to cover up her embarrassment. She swayed slightly back and forth as she tried to figure out which of the three Shalltears was the real one.

"You are one ta talk! I sheen you actin like the BITCH SLUT you are! Dish 'OL night!" Albedo retorted and walking up to Shalltear getting face to face with her. The two drunk angry women met face to face growling.

"Shay ONE more 'ord, an I'll shlap dat shmug look ooffa 'ur facsh!" Shalltear blurted out. Albedo realed back, her battle aura realing.

"ISH DHAT A SHALLENGE?" Albedo glared angrily as the two swaying women spat in each other's faces. Nobody was around to stop what was about to happen. Shalltear thought for a second then nodded.

"You are dumber butch then I Shoght ef you shink you can beat me!" Shalltear announced pounding proudly on her chest. Albedo growled angrily, normally she would know she had a very small chance of beating Shalltear in a one on one fight, but she had drunk far too much for logic and reason to reach her.

"Let'sh do it betch! Do your [AGTE] thing, an we will settle dish once and for all!" Albedo said crossing her arms. Shalltear glared angrily and cast [GATE] and drunkenly walked through it, Albedo stumbled after her. While their fight would be one that would have an unforeseen effect, currently the rest of the wedding guests were finishing their food and getting ready for the main event. Zesshi looked worriedly at the empty chair that should have Albedo in it, did she abandon her at this moment? Or did she simply want to give Mare and herself some alone time as now Aura had to go fetch the rings and they could talk in private before they officially because King and Queen.

"Um, Master Mare, I would like to say... um thanks for agreeing to uh... marry me..." She kind of trailed off as her face grew red. he just smiled and took her hand in his and kissed the top of her hand. This made Zesshi burn with embarrassment and another feeling.

"You don't have to refer to me as "master" any longer, just call me Mare if you'd like!" he said to her looking at her with his blue and green eyes. She nodded and smiled. She gazed at him for a while, her longing look was broken when everyone began to clap. She looked at the crowd and saw everyone's eyes were on the couple holding hands. Zesshi suddenly blushed even more and tried to shrink away. Mare seemed to have the same reaction and the two blushing brides held hands and looked away from one another in embarrassment. They had forgotten about the 1.500 plus eyes on them. Bella, however, did not seem amused and finished her second glass of wine, she was feeling a little flush but was okay and decided to call it there.

After a few hours like this, the official marrying of Zesshi and Mare was ready to take place! their table was cleared and a simple podium was brought out and quickly set up. Mare and Zesshi stood before the altar holding hands. Then Ainz Ooal Gown walked out to large and near thunderous applause! He walked with form befitting a ruler. He stood at the podium and opened a large tomb. The audience went silent as they waiting for him to speak.

"Citizens and allies to The Sorcerer Kingdom... We are here today to witness the joining of two great nations and two people who are very important to me!" He said. Mare squeezed Zesshi hand gently and shot her a lovely glance and smile, it made her heart pound harder! Ainz raised his hands.

"I'll use this now... [TRUE TIME STOP]!" A loud and thunderous voice called out as the entire wedding area froze when The Dragon Lord Crushed some glowing object in his hand. A huge undead Dragon lord landed in the large flat opening that was before the stage. Everything stood still, falling objects froze in mid-air as Elder Coffin Dragon Lord looked over the frozen world he alone inhabited.

"All your generals and allied rulers gathered in one place? I thought you'd be smarter than this Ainz Ooal Gown... you made my job of killing your nation and people far too easy..." he chuckled as he prepared to unleash his strongest attack, one he could even do during his [TRUE TIME STOP], however he will be very drained after these two spells, but to kill all his enemies, it would be more than worth it. Everyone here would either be turned into an undead that would serve him or simply die and whither to ash... either way, in a few hours he'd have the key's to Nazarick and would begin the task of routing whoever was left in the tomb he pretended to guard.

"I see, well... I figured this was coming, though I did not think you could stop time like this..." Ainz said walking past the frozen Mare and Zesshi. Elder Coffin looked at Ainz with a glare.

"How can you move during my stopped time?" Elder Coffin demanded. A fight with Ainz Ooal Gown was not optimal... however he had prepared for this eventuality.

"I was hoping this wedding would reveal any enemies in hiding, but I was expecting another player to show up if one did. However, there will be plenty of time to explain to you all of your failings after I've put you to heel!" Ainz said brandishing a golden scepter that shared the same name as him and his guild. The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown... would see it's second use in battle ever since coming to this world.

"Very well undead player... let's see if you truly deserve to be this king you claim to be!" Elder Coffin growled as the two undead casters began to fight for the future of Nazarick...


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: Shalltear vs. Albedo

Hundreds of miles away from the battle that was about to ensure. Another battle was about to commence. It was a dark grassy plain, the grass was tall and came up to the knees of the two females about to fight. A full moon lit up this field of battle where a back and red armored figured stood just thirty yards from one another.

On the right was a black armored knight with horns coming from the helmet and holding a huge black halberd. She spun her ax in her hand in an intimidating manner but stumbled and had to catch her balance when she caught the spinning weapon. The warrior on the left was wearing blood red armor and had a strange lance in her arm that had a tube attached to it and herself. She just squinted at the black knight in drunken anger.

"You... know thish ish ta da death, right you stupiud virgin!" Shalltear spat getting ready to go all out on her mortal enemy. Albedo nodded.

"Whoever winshs... payshs for da losherss ress...russur... resur... to come back ta life..." Albedo said trying to not hiccup again. Shalltear laughed.

"You know... you are very beu.. pretty now that I see... um, when I kill you I might make you a Vampire brishde!" Shalltear said getting turned on, she always loved the thrill of battle, and in her drunken state, all her fetishes were starting to blend together.

"You BITCH! I've shat too long and watched you try and shteal Lord Momonga from me!" Albedo said swerving back and forth... she was pretty sure the middle Shalltear was the real one... least that's probably the right one she thought. And it was on!

The two stumbled slightly but managed to still regain their footing and charged. Albedo leaped into the air, she brought her black polearm abover her head and swung it down to try and cleave Shalltear in half. To counter this Shalltear lunged forward with all her might to try and pierce Albedo through her chest with her lance.

"DIE!" They both screamed as their attacks connected... to nothing. Albedo's ax came crashing down a good foot and a half from Shalltear, who had not dodged at all. Albedo had chosen the wrong Shalltear from her drunken vision. Similarly, Shalltear had miss judged her strike and whiffed it completely, the lance flew off in an odd direction. Albedo landed behind Shalltear and tried to counter the attack that was surely coming at her back, she swung the bladed edge behind her and she twirled, hoping to cut that vampire bitches head off, but Shalltear must have seen this attack coming because she was already ducking, the wide sloppy swing going harmlessly above her head.

SHIT! I messed up! I'll be completely open to her attack now! Albedo thought beginning to panic at how bad she had been read by Shalltear. But the perfect counter lance strike never came, instead, Albedo spun around two or three more times before the momentum made her dizzy and she spun to the ground and landed on her back, in the most disgraceful landing ever with a loud thud then groan. Her whole world was spinning and she couldn't get up. however...

Shalltear had not read the attack and ducked, she was hunched over as a torrent of rainbow liquid spilled from her mouth and she was grunting in a very unladylike manner. She spat out a few times then drunkenly stood up to her feet. She looked around but did not see Albedo.

"Invishibility spell, huh?" Shalltear said, she had no idea Albedo could use magic like that! But in reality, she just failed to see the dark-colored knight laying on her back in the knee-high grass. Shalltear stabbed randomly and sloppily at the air in very erratic directions.

"I... hit...shyou!" She cried as she stabbed futility at the air behind her and above. Shalltear stopped to see Albedo behind her. She was taking off her helmet... so she could vomit again. A rainbow came from the gut of Albedo. Shalltear tried to laugh but mid-laugh also began to throw up. the two stood still, hunched over as their stomachs emptied out the last of it's contents, one could call it a double rainbow... of vomit By now Shalltears world was going dark and she felt incredibly weighed down by her heavy armor, her legs were giving out as well... she'd have to end this fight in one strike... her next attack would finish this fight! Shalltear thought, completely forgetting about the passive effect Albedo and her armor could do where she could survive three attack no matter how powerful they were. Shalltear decided to go on full offense and abandon any hope of defense as she could tell she would be blacking out soon.

The two looked at one another and grabbed their weapons, both let out a growl, Albedo was spinning so badly now that she was having a hard time standing straight... her heavy armor was throwing off her balance... or something. At any rate, she figured she would not be able to even stand much longer... she'd have to kill that bitch in one final attack! So she also came to the same terrible conclusion to abandon all hopes of defense and try to win with the next strike! Albedo thought to herself, also forgetting about the item Shalltear had that allowed her to return to life should she be killed in any manner.

Albedo and Shalltear both let out a loud battle cry and lunged at one another for the final attack of this terrible battle, despite their drunken states both managed to actually connect with their strikes. Even though they had both planned to end the fight in one hit, they ended up just standing one foot from one anther attacking wildly and repeatedly over and over again as they both screamed at the top of their voices with their eyes closed. The clanging of metal hitting metal over and over again let the both of them know that their drunkenly aimed attacked were hitting the other who was not attempting to dodge... it had resorted to an all-out slugfest, even as both had basically full mana, they had simply not thought to use magic in this life or death duel to the end.

A winner would eventually be crowned as the relentless assault finally stopped on both ends as they each connected with their final attack. During the savage onslaught Albeod's armor had shattered as Albedo used the last of her passive skills, she now was standing before Shalltear in her worn and tipped white dress. Shalltear looked to be in much better condition as her lance was keeping her healed through the slugfest, Albedo has fought a stronger opponent than herself, and she had done so playing Shalltears own game. Shalltear, even in her drunken state saw that she was at the cusp of victory, and her adrenaline was beginning to sober her up now, killing Albedo would only make Lord Ainz furious at her... no good.

As Shalltear was pondering this Albedo landed a lucky, but clean, strike. However, this played perfectly into Shalltear's plan. Albedo now stood, in a torn and very tattered white dress. both her arms holding onto her weapon, she was completely open to Shalltears final blow, suddenly an incredibly evil thought crossed Shalltears perverted mind.

"If I can't take your life, then..." She muttered as she lowered her weapon a bit.

Albedo's strike had hit Shalltear in the chest causing Shalltear's armor to shatter as well. But Shalltears lance, landed a critical strike on the defenseless Albedo as she brought it up between Albedo's exposed opened legs and...

From this night on, Shalltear wondered if Albedo would be able to finally ride her Bicorn... but she would never ask as neither would remember anything from this night, including this drunken embarrassment, called a "fight". This was for the better as it never even happened...


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: The Wedding (PART 2)

Ainz stood in a protective manner between the frozen Mare, Zesshi and Aura. Elder Coffin laughed.

"I want you to know some things Ainz OOal Gown, as it is in my favor that you know this," Ainz nodded that he would allow time to speak. Elder Coffin raised his fingers like he was counting.

"One, I never engage in a fight that I am not certain I can win, as such... I know I will beat you. Two, I am confident in my ability to win because of my breath attack, I want you to know it's full effects. Anything hit with my breath will be gone... forever! You will never be able to resurrect them with any spell or function that your precious guild hall may have. the death will be permanent and forever." Elder Coffin laughed. Ainz could tell her was not bluffing... and even if he was, he knew of Aura and Bella's particular vulnerability to resurrection magic, so he wouldn't even need to lie in the first place, Ainz decided he was telling the truth.

"Three, my [TRUE TIME STOP] is not like the time magic like you players are accustomed to using, me and you can, and will, do damage to one another, but the time freezing effect will only end when I want... or you manage to kill me, which I said, is not possible. And that brings us to Four... consider that then, any and all attacks used will hurt and kill all the ones frozen around us, I am effectively announcing that I plan to take them all hostages in this fight." Elder Coffin continued, but Ainz just began to laugh. This made Elder Coffin tilt his head and pause his gloating.

"I am surprised you are so stupid... as a fellow undead, you must know how little I hold the lives of the living, as long as I can kill you... you may consider this me, effectively announcing that i plan to use these meat shields as just that, my own personal shields... your plan to use them as hostages has backfired dramatically!" Ainz said laughing even harder still. Elder Coffin just smiled.

"Even the ones you hold close to your heart... like those two there?" Elder Coffin asked pointing to the frozen Aura and Mare, which also included Zesshi.

"I happen to know that you consider the ones known as Aura and Mare very important, and you should know I could hit all four of you, including that half elf girl next to Mare with a single breath attack... I wonder if you'd let me delete them from this world forever?" Elder Coffin chuckled. Ainz just shrugged.

"I'd simply sacrifice them to use that time to kill you... it would be a shame to lose them, but I'm guessing we could figure out a way to bring them back with world items and whatnot... I wonder if you would really allow me that open shot?" Ainz said pointing the golden staff at the nose of Elder Coffin Dragon Lord. the coffin Lord Smiled then suddenly fired a hot at Ainz, he had no time to think, he just had enough time to cast [GREATER TELEPORTATION] instead of the planned counterattack to save himself. Ainz appeared to the right of the stage. Or what was left of it. There was a neatly missing circle shape where the Dragon Lord had fired. Half of the stage, the podium, Zesshi, Aura and Mare were gone. No bodies, no smoking wreckage, simply, removed from existence.

"Indeed! It seems you were willing to sacrifice them! But just to save yourself." Elder Coffin laughed at how easy it had been to kill two of the floor guardians of Nazarick forever, even if he somehow were to fall in this perfectly planned attack, those two and anyone else hit with his breath would be gone forever. Ainz stood in silent shock just looking at the missing circle.

"Well, Sorcerer King? What have you to say about that?" The arrogant Dragon Lord laughed. Ainz just spun and held out his hand to the dragon.

"You may wish to take a better look around you..." He said with brash confidence. Elder Coffin looked around and saw what Ainz was talking about. There was movement... there should not be any movement. It was the floor guardians! Cocytus, Demiurge, Bella, even the one he should have just killed Mare was there with a time frozen Zesshi in his arms and next to him was his sister Aura! They were moving freely! Elder Coffin just realized he'd made a grave mistake.

"What... that time stop spell was infused with Wild Magic! I'd been pouring my undead energy into that item for the past... WHY CAN YOU MOVE?" Ainz laughed at the Dragon Lords frustration.

"Well... Now it is I would like You to know some things..." Ainz said holding up his hand and counting with his fingers the way Elder Coffin had done so confidently just minutes ago.

"One... we discovered through tests with Brightness Dragon Lord that holders of World Items are immune to Wild Magic... you should have asked Deep Dark Dragon lord about this, he also confirmed this for us..." The look of shock turned to worry as Elder Coffin realized his trump card was nothing at all... but he still had that one spell... he needed time to cast it.

"Two... As I said, I was very much anticipating an attack, so I made a failproof security net against a player or even many players... to think one cocky Dragon Lord would catch me off guard?" At this sentence, Demiurge burst out into laughter but quickly silenced himself and wove in an apology. Ainz then looked around and realized Albedo and Shalltear were not present. He looked at Demiurge.

"Where are Albedo and Shalltear?" He asked completely ignoring the Dragon Lord. Demiurge sighed and facepalmed.

"Ah yes, I believe they are having a fight between them." Ainzes eye's flare-up.

"What? You... I mean, why did you not stop..." Ainz asked worried that they would go to far without anyone watching them. But Demiurge laughed and bowed.

"I'm sorry I made it too short... a better way to put it would be that they THINK they are fighting one another... but in their drunken state simply passed out after they left the area, I thought as they were drunk... implanting them with this suggestion might be safer than having them around for this event... in any event they will both think they won, or more likely not remember anything from tonight if the effects of alcohol are to be believed... anyway they are both sleeping in a field of grass somewhere, dreaming that they besting the other in battle, as a precaution I have several of Bella's animals watching over them," Demiurge said with a smug smile, he'd finally found a way to lower the aggression of the two perhaps.

"And you think this will improve their relationship?"

"So as long as they never talk about the "fight" and discover the events don't match... but as i said that probably won't happen."

"Are you ignoring me!" Elder Coffin yelled as he opened his mouth to blast Ainz with his data erasing breath." But two whips suddenly spun around his mouth causing his trap to slam shut. Aura and Bella were on either side of him creating a muzzle. Elder Coffin wrenched his head back but Cocytus slamming the top of his head with a large war hammer caused his head and his body to flatten out against the ground. Aniz nodded in appreciation to the three for silencing the rude Dragon Lord.

"Now then... Very well Demiurge have someone go fetch them and return them to their quarters in nazarick... I'm, sure they will have bad headaches in the morning." Ainz chuckled to himself at the thought of waking up with a hangover back when he was human. Truly, a lesson would be learned tonight for them he thought.

By now Elder Coffin had completed his spell, it would not affect the ones immune to wild magic... but at the humans and elves in the area would become undead! He'd kill all his human and elf allies at least! He began to chuckle as he let out his spell... yet nothing happened... someone or something was keeping his magic from working. He realized that every option he thought he had... was nothing more than a ploy to bait him in... all those years of hiding...planning... even cowardice... just to end like simple game pieces getting checkmated in a casual game between a child and an adult... The Sorcerer King's intelligence was his biggest weapon, and Elder Coffin realized all too late, that he had overlooked it too easily.

Ainz turned back to Demiurge.

"Do you have any more room for another Dragon Lord? I do so love those super tier scrolls we've managed to farm off of him... twice as many would be very nice indeed!" Ainz said as Demiurge bowed.

"Of course Lord Ainz! Much of tonight's preparation was thanks to two of those scrolls! I had to use them on the girls to implant fake memories when they left to go um... vomit. But that is much easier than changing old ones, especially while intoxicated... as you know" he said laughing. Ainz realized that Demiurge had been using the scrolls to practice memory manipulation as well! Great! he was also striving to gain more power! This pleased Ainz to no end.

"Alright, have him sent there to join his old friend Brightness... oh and put them next to one another, I'd like to hear what they have to say to one another... between the skinnings," Ainz said laughing and returning to the stage. Sebas hit the Dragon Lord with a few palms strikes to keep him subdued.

"Aura, do you think you and Bella could fix that stage? I'd hate to complete the wedding on a destroyed stage..." Ainz said shaking his head. The two twin Dark Elf girls bowed at slightly different speeds and styles then immediately went to work. Whenever Elder Coffin Started to move around Sebas would strike him a few more times to paralyze him again. Soon the stage was repaired and a podium replaced. Mare ran to his spot and placed a still frozen Zesshi next to him. Aura did the same by his side as well did the rest of the Floor Guardians, returning to their seats and acting as if nothing had happened. Ainz cast [GATE] and tossed Elder Coffin through the [GATE]. As soon as he did time resumed as it had.

Some people had thought they heard something and looked around but decided it had been their imagination. And simply returned their gaze back to the stage. The wedding was about to officially join the Dark Elves and Elf nations, this was a very big event! Nobody but one human in the crowd knew anything was off. Neia stood in shock and wide wonder as she just saw her Lord easily put the dragon to heel. She looked at the amazing bracelet that he'd recently given her and put her hand over it... was this a "world Item" that Ainz spoke of? Neia wondered if the Sorcerer King had been trying to protect her from incredible dangers without her even knowing! He face red when she thought how he was trying to help her, and not even increase her affection for him by doing so! not that it could increase much more... She would ask Shizu what all that was about when they were alone in the hotel together.

Neia pretended to not be on the verge of an all-out girlish moment. She wanted to dance and scream the name of Ainz Ooal Gown! But as her Lord was still talking that would be rude. She just sat in silent admiration of him, his wisdom and his power! After some statements and an exchanging of rings the two Elves in dresses looked at one another. Mare raised the veil over Zesshis face, she was blushing red and so was Mare! Neia thought the two of them looked so cute together!

They looked at one another in the eyes for a second then leaned on kissed delicately and regally on the lips for a second then leaned back, both were blushing even heavier than before. At this momnt everyone stood to their feet in loud applause, it was now that Neia could scream and let loose her energy that had built up during the moment when only the Sorcerer King and his friends moved! She knew she'd witness something amazing! the clapping lasted for several seconds as Mare, king of the Dark and normal Elf nations bowed with his new wife Zesshi.

After the applause died down Mare and Zesshi walked, hand in hand and followed by Ainz to the Nazrick elite area. All the ceremony was finished, now it was time to celebrate and party, but taking a lesson from the overly indulgent Albedo and Shalltear, nobody drank enough to become drunk and the drinking and toasting started.

As people drank there suddenly came an announcement.

"NOW ANNOUNCING THE FORMER KING OF THE ELF KINGDOM!" A voice called out. Several eyes went wide at this announcement of the dead to the party, especially Zesshi, however...

Pe Riyuro came marching down the open space. He came walking down making sounds like a trumpet with his mouth, he'd also had far too much to drink! his left hand he pantomimed playing an "air trumpet" but in his right hand he held the severed head of the Elf king, and it was beginning rot. His hair was falling out, one eyeball was also beginning to sag out of his eye socket and face was turning a sickly pale color. Some people gasped at this sight, but most laughed out loud.

"I AM THE MIGHTY ELF KING! PLEASE! HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BODY?" Pe Riyuro bounced his arm up and down to make the jaw move on the head of the gross head he held. to this even more people laughed, Jircniv especially was slamming his hand over and over on the table in side-splitting laughter. Neia wondered where he'd even managed to get that thing?

Pe Riyuro walked around the V.I.P. area pretending to talk for the Elf King. Some people indulged his actions, even talking to head as if it were The King. At one point it slipped from his hand and rolled along the floor, he chased it, accidentally kicking it when he ran up to pick it up, makign him chase it even further. Pe Riyuro soon found himself in the Nazarick elite area. A heeled foot came down on the rolling head making it stop. Pe Riyuro froze as he looked up and saw the new Queen Zesshio smiling with a smirk.

"I'll take this if you don't mind?" Zesshi said as she picked up the head of her father. The laughter stopped as Pe Riyuro ran away as he realized he'd left the section he was told to stay in, nobody really minded. they did all look at Zesshi to see what she was going to do. She walked on to the stage where Mare and she had gotten married and held up the head. Then she let go and drop kicked it very high in the air, then cast [FIREBALL]. High in the air, the head exploded in a huge burst of flames that lit up the area in a grand light. Everyone erupted in cheer and more applause and she smiled and took a bow.

The rest of the night went on with no other disturbances or too many drunken anticts. As the morning grew the drunk party goers all retired to their given rooms where the Nazarick elite, which now included Zesshi... returned to Nazarick. For the true party. Sebas and the maids would work through the next day cleaning up and putting everything away, Shizu was allowed to skip this work so she could spend time with Neia.

And this chapter closes on The Elf Kingdom Ainz thought as he looked in fond joy at Mare, Aura, Bella, Demiurge, Cocytus and now even Zesshi, who was now like family to him. Aura and Bella were off talking to each other about something. Demiurge asked to excuse himself to check up on Shalltear and Albedo who were sleeping their drunkness off. Cocytus stayed with the group and talked about the upcoming plans to put The Slane Theocracy to heel as they were next once business started up again in Nazarick.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: Scheduled Destinies

Shalltear walked down the halls of her beloved Nazarick. She'd recovered from the wedding's drinking, but had some weird foggy memories...

"I'm pretty sure I got into a fight with Albedo... and won? Or... it seems really foggy..." She pondered to herself. She was looking at the ground so did not see Albedo walking out of her room. the two met by surprise.

"Oh... Shalltear..." Albedo remarked in surprise. Shalltear looked up and saw Albedo, but she wasn't acting all smug like she always would.

"Hello, Albedo..." Shalltear said nervously, not sure where the two of them stood. Albedo did not seem angry, however, and even gave a slight bow to her.

"Greetings Shalltear... how are you doing after... that night?" Albedo asked rubbing her head, it seems she was still feeling it's effects a bit. Shalltear smiled weakly.

"I have the benefit of blood recovery, so I am doing okay... though I fear I may have acted foolishly in front of Lord Ainz..." Shalltear admitted to her rival. But Albedo did not rub it in.

"Well... it was the first time either of us had really felt that... status effect... and I think... we excused ourselves?" Albedo said with a thinking expression. This made Shalltear think of something.

"So um... did we fight? Like for real?" She asked embarrassed that she couldn't remember the night very well. Albedo frowned, she took had some bits of memory that supported that.

"Um, well I think we... may have gone a little overboard, but there are no hard feelings... right?" Albedo asked extending her hand, both women had the memory of winning their fight thanks to Demiurge's memory tinkering. Which is why Shalltear was amazed by this, form her recollection, she'd won with a very dirty and painful trick... but if Albedo wanted to be the bigger woman, then she would allow it. Shalltear took her hand and bowed a bit as they shook hands.

"Indeed, there will be no further reason to bring up that disgraceful act that both of us were caught up in..." She admitted as they finished shaking hands, neither knowing that all they had really done is pass out and sleep in a nice field under a full moon under the watchful eyes of Bella's pets.

After this Albedo and Shalltear would even grow to respect one another a bit more... was this was because of their "battle" or another suggestion from Demiurge, it did not matter... at any rate, Ainz was happy with their improved relationship as they would bicker much less than usual. And even when they did, nobody would ever need to step in to stop it, they could reach an agreement most times.

They even figured out a "schedule" to when who would be "first wife" to Ainz. Albedo would take the first three days of the week where Shalltear would have the next three, the final day they agreed could go to Aura or Bella if and when Ainz decided to marry all three of them.

Demiurge would always smile inwardly when he'd notice Albedo and Shalltear getting along better, his plan had worked possibly! But that was just a little home cleaning. He had another plan that was beginning it's next phase...

Remedios lay on her back, her whole body racked with pain. She had no use of her body but she could feel everything. Every painful thing the tortures of the SlaneTheocracy could think of shed been there to endure it. She simply did not have the use of her body to tell the men what they wanted to know in order to make them stop. As it was, all she ever managed to do was cry and scream.

Eventually, the men questioning her figured out there was no way she could even talk if she wanted to and used her body for more... baser purposes. For Remedios, the torture would have been preferable. As she was a soldier pain was nothing, but the repeated humiliation was more than she could stand.

They would come in groups of three or four, even more at times, and would use her body in every which way they felt like, usually beating her as well, just to heal her so the next man could have his fun. After close to a month of round the clock treatment like this Remedios thought her mind would break, there was not much left but a hollow husk of a woman. Her will was all but shattered.

"Time to get to work, Remedios." A familiar voice said. Then there was the sound of someone in leather gloves snapping their fingers. Suddenly her fingers and arms moved, her legs obeyed and Remedios sat up looking around her cell. She was still alone... The lack of sleep, the mental trauma the physical exhaustion... none of it mattered the second her body listened to her commands. Her training and will to live, however faint, still burned... time to get to work indeed.

Her body was hers once again, what there was left to use... her fingers and hands had been broken and healed so many times she could no longer hold a sword correctly. But she could sit up. The pain on the outside of her body only matched the pain on the inside of her, as her captors had gotten bored with "normal" humiliation and decided to get... creative at one point.

She rolled onto her knees coughing up the vile contents of her stomach. She gasped and panted hard then, she looked around the room. For almost a brief second she thought she saw a man in an orange suit standing next to her, but her mind had been so broken, hallucinating was normal for her at this stage, also she had not eaten food in a very long time.

"wha..." She started to speak, just to see if she could but talking made her throat hurt so she lay silent as she tried to crawl to her feet. But she heard the familiar footsteps and laughter of the men coming to use her once more... She listened... it was two judging by their footsteps. She laid on her back, pretending to be the useless fuck doll they thought she'd be. The cell to her door opened and the two men walked and sneered at her.

"Ugh... she smells gross, we should get some slaves to come down and clean her up for us." The taller of the two blonde men said. The shorter of the two walked over to Remedios, grabbed a hand full of her hair and jerked her head roughly up so her face was next to his.

"Not me, I love how dirty we've made this whore... inside and out! Isn't that right?" The man said as he ran his disgusting tongue up her face and into her open mouth. But this was his biggest mistake for Remedios clamped down on his tongue with her teeth biting it off completely and spitting on the ground. The man tried to scream as he fell to his back in pain but the blood coming from his mouth was filling his mouth and he began drowning on his own blood. The second man was closing the door and turning to see what the fuss was when two thumbs suddenly were pushed into his eyes. Remedios screamed at the top of her voice in anger and rage as she sunk her thumbs deeper into the man's eyes, thinking of all the things he'd done to her over this past month, till she could push them in no further. He spasmed and fell to the ground dead.

"Guhh... Ack, Guh" The other man was trying to cast a healing spell but Remedios was already on top of him, savagely punching his face over and over until there was nothing left but a caved in red mess for a face. She fell on top her back breathing heavily. After she caught her breath she searched the men. Both had a stamina potion on them, she drank one. Then she stripped them and donned their vestments and took their daggers that they would've used on her.

"Where..." she moaned out as she looked around after opening the door with the key she looted. All she saw were long hallways with doors like hers. She stumbled to the door next to hers. and peered in. Nobody there. She walked from cell to cell tell she finally found one with a man inside.

"Psst...hey!" She called to him. He looked up, his face whithered from malnutrition, but he seemed to be otherwise okay, meaning he'd told them what they wanted to hear from him.

"You already know everything... let me die, please..." He said putting his head back down.

"No... I'm like you... I'm getting out of here... do you know how to get out?" She whispered. the man nodded.

"I have a good memory... and I remember how I got here... not that it matters." Remedios opened his door and threw the remaining clothes from the other captors at him.

"Get dressed then, we're getting out of here," He just sighed, but did as told, but he did not seem to be happy about the rescue.

"I already know this is some mean trick to make me think I am getting saved..." he said shaking his head but slowly getting dressed.

"Think what you wish, but I'll kill anyone we see... that might make you believe me!" she said. the man just shrugged at did as he was told. Once he was dressed and on his feet, Remedios offered her hand to the man.

"I am Remedios of The Holy Kingdom... who are you?" The man shook his head but also shrugged. He just looked at her as to say "you know my name", he still thought she was with The Slane theocracy. She shook her head angrily.

"Fine! You can tell me later, let's just go!" She said rolling her eyes. The young man, who wasn't bad looking, finally nodded.

"Nero... I'm also from the Holy Kingdom. I'm a third son of the Landale family." Remedios nodded, a fellow countryman was good, but the man looked to be very exhausted. She gave him the other stamina potion she looted. She recognized his particular symptoms, he'd be revived recently... whatever he knew The Slane Theocracy must've really wanted it.

"Okay Nero, tell me how to get out of here." The two walked with limps and slowly but made their way as Nero pointed out the way to get out. They ran into no other guards, which Remedios thought was a bit odd. But they found themselves exiting into the streets of a back alley to a city, not a fortress or base like she expected to come out of. It was dark out, night time.

"We're in a city?" She asked surprised. Nero nodded.

"Yes we are in The Holy City, the capital of The Slane Theocracy..." he explained. This made sense however as it was where she was killed against those elite warriors. But this was a great boon to them as they could easily get lost in the streets, however having no gold was going to make things tough.

"Alright, our disguises should hold out until we try and leave the city..." She said looking for a bar or INN that they could lay low in. Nero just followed her like a puppy. They walked the streets but they seemed to be in a closed industrial area as the smell of burning metals could be detected on the air. The two escapees tried to walk down the streets as if they belonged there, but were soon spotted.

"Hey, you two don't belong here!" A voice called out. They turned and saw a man dressed like them holding a lamp, probably doing parole duty. But he was smiling. They looked at him with curious looks, trying to play this best they could. The very young blonde man laughed and approached them.

"You two are inquisitors, right? Well ain't no one around here at this hour, we should head back to the temple, unless you have orders I don't know about?" The man said. Remedios and Nero exchanged glances, a temple was the last place they wanted to go.

"Temple?" Nero asked, admitting his ignorance. The man then looked at them a little closer, they both seemed to be not very well.

"You two don't look so well, maybe we could get you checked out as well..." he was saying before Remedios cut him off.

"I'm sorry... but the reason me and HIM are out this way... where nobody SHOULD be... is we had planned on, getting intimate with each other." She said, trying to look like she was blushing, and changing the subject. The man just blinked but Remedios leaned over and gave Nero a kiss on his cheek as she wrapped her arm around his waist. He was startled but did not let it show.

"Oh...OH!" The young mans face turned red as he realized what they meant to do in a dark and lonely alleyway!

"Oh! I... I'm sorry I... I must be going now!" He said turning around and running off in embarrassment.

"Is it really okay to just let him go like that?" Nero asked, Remedios just grunted.

"We'll be long gone by then." She said looking around the deserted streets, it was very late in the night, the reason nobody was in this area. They headed deeper in.

"Do you know where we are going?" Nero whispered. Remedios shook her head, but for some reason, she felt like this was the right way. Even as they wandered down dark unlit streets.

"Just trusting my gut..." she said, talking was hurting her throat again. He looked worried. Remote places like this is where trouble could be found at night. But trouble never found them and they made their way to a long above ground channel system that many holes opened up into. It had a terrible smell.

"We must be near the end of the city," Nero whispered as they looked up and down the channel to see if there were any night patrols out this far. But the coast seemed clear, they'd made their escape from The Holy City as soon as they cleared this giant open trench that had filth and city street runoff in it. Remedios had to admit that the new "plumbing" systems that E-Rantel were experimenting with made things like this no longer necessary and would probably change how cities were built from here on out, but she quickly set her mind back to the task at hand.

"Okay, so how do you feel about walking through all that?" She said frowning. She still had open wounds on her, so entering something like this would guarantee infection.

"I'd rather not... we still need to... hey where are we going after this anyway?" Nero asked. Remedios hadn't given it that much thought but given their location, going north to a village then to E-Rantel would be the safest route, but that meant traveling on foot with no supplies and that trip would at least be eleven or twelve days of travel.

"We're in a tough spot... I think we should lay low here for a while till morning, then try and get some supplies when the shops open. Nero shook his head doing the math.

"The water alone, even mixed with wine for two of us will be expensive, then there's food... camping supplies like simple bedding as this trip will be long..." Nero stated clicking his tongue.

"It would be faster to risk hiring a stagecoach," Remedios said but Nero didn't look so sure.

"They will know we are gone by morning I assume and they will probably check all coaches leaving... foot travel is our only choice unless we get enough could money to rent some horses," Nero said in wishful thinking, Even some coppers were going to hard to come by, much less actual silver or gold. Remedios seemed to be thinking.

"Okay, we'll split up then, for now, and try and get some silver or gold, if we can get enough for horses... we'll do that." She said in a weird tone like she knew she was going to get them.

"In fact... that's where we should meet at day break," He eyed her suspiciously, just moments ago she was saying getting any money would be tough, now she seemed convinced she'd get some actual money by morning... what was she planning? He wondered.

"Okay, well you seem to have an idea, care to fill me in on it?" He asked wondering if might be able to help, but she shook her head.

"No, you go into the market place... I'll make for the only district that's still open at this time of night." Remedios said getting up and looking at a street sign, but shaking her head. Nero thought for a bit. The only district open at this time of night was... Nero suddenly understood what she planned to do. But decided to pretend not to realize.

"Yeah, there might be some drunk people you can pickpocket there..." he said scratching the back of his head. She simply walked toward a red glowing light off in the distance that could be seen all through the night time city, the red light district, where one could find all kinds of vices to participate in, for the right amount of coin.

"So the stables, by morning then?" Nero asked to make sure, Remedios just nodded as she walked toward to the magical glowing light in the sky. Nero wondered if walking around in those vestments would get her in trouble... or make less of it, probably the ladder. Nero decided he'd look for a store to break into and hopefully get lucky. He quickly found a leather boiling and tanning store. Giving a look around he kicked the door in with a loud crash.

Nero scanned the store and couldn't believe his luck! Next to some hanging and stretched hides was a set of leather armor! This was not a place where one would make the armor, just the leather for it, he wondered why it was here but just thanked his luck and donned the new armor, it was a little big but it would do fine to help him blend into the crowd. He also found a bag that he stored his Slane theocracy disguise in. In the store, he also managed to find 32 coppers that he put in the bag and left as there was not much else of use.

"Where to now?" He muttered to himself as he tied his shoulder-length blue hair back into a ponytail with a piece of string he'd stolen as well. He walked down the streets but a light coming from around the corner he was about to walk down made him duck out of sight behind some well-placed barrels. Two city patrolmen walked by, each holding a lantern and a spear. They gave him little notice as they passed but heard them call for help when they saw the door he'd smashed in.

"Time to go..." he thought and made his way to the red light in the sky now that he could easily blend. He decided he'd try to shake down someone for their pocket change or the like.

The red light street as it was known was actually a district where prostitution, free and slave, could be found, as well as some gambling halls. Nero thought about gambling his 32 copper but most places had a 1 silver buy in, he was too poor to even try his luck, shame too as he was decent at throwing dice.

The streets looked amazingly well kept and clean. Serious money was made here, that was for sure. The street had many women standing on the side of it dressed in provocative clothes and would invite him to stay with them but he ignored them as he headed deeper in.

"I suppose I could even rob one of those street women..." he thought, but they were known to not be a push over... he'd have better luck with one of their customers. He passed a tavern and figured this is where he'd go to work at and walked in. There were only a few people drinking, and the ones that were seemed to have a woman trying to bait them into a room upstairs, they would all find success after enough drink.

"Hello, young man! What or who can I get you?" A friendly acting but rough looking man said as Nero walked in. He must have admired the new leather armor and figured him for a worker. Nero approached and put down a few coppers.

"Food please," he said the man smiled.

"Boy! You sure look like you've not eaten in while... I'll make you something nice!" The man said, clearly customer service was this mans strong suit. Nero looked around at the dimly lit tavern, "normal" was the word that came to his mind.

"Double it..." Nero said tossing down the rest of his copper. But the man smiled and shook his head.

"Just 7 copper my boy, don't worry, I'll feed you well and proper!" The large balding man said with a chuckle. Nero was hoping Remedios was having as good luck as he was. He would have some rations for them at the very least after he ate his meal... the first one he'd had in 4 days.

"That was amazing, thank you!" Nero said as he finished the meal. The man leaned in close to him.

"So I noticed you haven't been eyeing any of my girls since you came in here... is there someone else I could offer you?" The tone in his voice immediately tipped Nero off that this man thought Nero was homosexual and was offering his services, possibly? Nero politely shook his head.

"Sorry, but I contacted the itchy bumps about a month, so..." As soon as Nero lied about having a well know STD the man clicked his tongue.

"Ah! I see... well... happens to the best of us... well give us a visit in a few months when it clears up!" He said laughing. Nero nodded and said he'd remember this hospitality and would inform his "worker friends" to come to try this establishment. The man's eye lit up and he slammed his hand on the table.

"You're good people! I like you kid! How'd you like to take a job for me?" He said slapping Nero affectionately on the shoulder. Nero just smiled politely back. This might be a good opportunity to get some money.

"Um, what did you have in mind?" Nero asked, not sure what the man would ask. The large balding man leaned in even closer as he slapped 4 silver coins on the table.

"This is for you... payment for the job..." the said in a low tone. Nero eyed the silver and leaned in closer to the man to keep the act of "secrecy" up.

"And the job?" he asked again. The man smiled wickedly.

"There is a place, much like this one, across the street called 'The Undead Elf'... opened up a month ago, been taking all my customers because they have "young looking elves". The man said looking disgusted. An image of his adopted elf daughters Learcu and Ekisa working at a place much like that came into his mind and he frowned just as the other man was.

"...so I'd like you to take this, and go spread your 'itchy bumps' to as many of his girls as you can!" he said laughing and sliding over four additional silver. Nero once again could not believe his luck! Not only would this job net them all the coin they would need, but he wouldn't even have to prove that he'd even done a thing! Nero smiled slyly at the bald man.

"You devious devil! You have a deal!" Nero said offering his hand to shake but the man just looked at it.

"OH! Right..." Nero said laughing. The man laughed and left to go make his food for travel. The meal was large and filled up the sack he'd taken. Nero's energy level skyrocketed now that his body got the nutrition it was crazing. he packed up the rest for Remedios and went next door to give the illusion that he was fulfilling the job request. However, Nero just killed some time there, making sure his daughters were not actually working there... then left without fulfilling the nice bald man's wishes.

When he was satisfied they did not, and when he'd spent most of the night there ordering supplies for travel. As the bar began to kick people out because the nightlife was ending and the sun was makign its daily appearance. Nero made his way to the stables. Full on food and water, and even had some silver to rent a horse... one they would never return. He wondered how Remedios had made out...

Nero walked up to the stables and saw Remedios waiting for him with two horses, that were even saddled. He looked at them and smiled.

"Not bad, these ours?" He asked and she nodded. He opened the sack to show her the supplies and silver he'd gotten and she smiled. Nero noted she was wearing normal attire for travel as well, no longer wearing the vestments of her former guards.

"Good, then we both had a productive night..." Is all she said as she mounted one of the horses. He mounted the other one and they began their long trek to the town where Nero and his family used to sell off their stolen goods before heading into a small unmapped forest to buy items of incredible power from a strange store.

"We'll travel together if you don't mind still?" Remedios aksed. Nero laughed.

"Did you already forget you saved my life back there? I have no issue follwoing you until we get safely to E-Rantel," he said as they left for a remote exit that Nero knew about, he'd been to this city once before under better circumstances. He wondered where his family had gotten off to, or if they were even alive...

In E-Rantel, Ridda was recovering from her ordeal. She looked at her hands. It had been a week since she'd changed and rejected her humanity and she was beginning to feel like her old self again with a little bit of training and practice with Nabe. She thought it strange that she forgot how to perform some spells until Nabe reminded her of her own abilities she used to be able to perform like [METAL DEATH].

"So pale..." She remarked. Her skin color had gone much lighter since becoming a vampire. She worried about having to drink blood to stay alive but her "creator" Demiurge provided her with a ring that would eliminate the need for that, as well as hiding the fact she was a vampire form any "detect undead" magic. Though she still looked like one, which was not an issue on the streets of E-Rantel. But other than the skin change there had been no other outward physical changes in Ridda. But many inside.

For one she had a huge mana pool to work with, she no longer needed "mana gear". Same for her mana regen, it was very fast now, but she kept her ring that increased her mana regen anyway. She was also much stronger, so much that she could even wield Wave Crasher single-handedly, Alises old greatsword. Though she still had no training, she could activate it's 'tidal wave' ability at least. Her speed and agility were also top notch now, had she known she would have such a dramatic power increase, she would have done this as soon as she bought that weird scroll.

"Ridda?" A female voice asked from the other side of her door with a knock. Ridda got up and went to the door to open it. It was someone she'd never seen before. A girl, maybe around her age, wearing a fancy black and red dress and holding an umbrella over her shoulder. She had white skin like Ridda's but blood red eyes. This woman was clearly a vampire like herself.

"Um, yes?" Ridda answered slightly confused. The girl smiled and walked into Ridda's room without being invited.

"Hello Ridda, my name is Shalltear, and I've been asked to help with your training from here on out," Shalltear said.

"My training? But Mistress Nabe is..." Ridda began but was cut off by Shalltear talking.

"Nabe is not even close to me in abilities. To put it in a way your brain can understand it... I am as strong to Nabe as you are compared to her, understand?" Plus I can teach you things about being a vampire that Nabe can't. So deal with it pipsqueak, I'm your new sensei!" Shalltear said with a smug smile as she eyed Ridda up and down with a smile.

"Pipsqueak?" Ridda asked raising an eyebrow. Shalltear laughed and gave her umbrella another twirl.

"That's what I will call you until you impress me, so let's get started, you've had a week to rest," Shalltear demanded and cast [GATE]. Ridda had seen this spell many times before, but it still surprised her.

"Follow me, Pipsqueak!" Shalltear commanded and snapping her fingers as you would to a dog. Ridda did as commanded. After walking through the portal she found herself in a hilly area. There was a small camp off the distance with smoke fires and a few huts around it. The rest of the area behind them looked like a jungle or thick forest.

"Where are we?" Ridda asked. But Shalltear ignored her question.

"Wait here, I'll go fetch us a test subject." Shalltear said. Ridda wasn't sure what she meant but before too long she returned with a goat-headed Demihuman over her shoulder. He was screaming to be set free, and was tied up. Shalltear plopped the man in front of Ridda.

"Okay, first things first, open him up and we will see if I can teach you some stuff... but I've never had a pupil to study under me, so I'm not so sure you'll really learn anything." She said simply. Ridda looked down at the screaming Demihuman.

"Open him up?" She asked in confusion. Shalltear rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we need his blood to train you, so... make lots of blood!" She said smiling at the helpless Bafolk. Ridda hesitated.

"What? Don't tell me you have a problem with killing?" Shalltear scoffed. Ridda shook her head.

"Just not helpless like this..." Riida said lowly. Shalltear sighed loudly but nodded.

"Okay okay, I get that... here..." she said as she cut the binds of the Bafolk and freed him, he looked confused for a second.

"Well? GO! You're free!" Shalltear said, the man scrambled to his feet and began running away. Shalltear looked to Ridda.

"Okay there, go hunt him... I like to run down my prey as well! We might get along you and I!" Shalltear said slapping Ridda's butt very hard and sending her running after the fleeing Bafolk.

At first, Ridda was going to protest that this wasn't much different... but when she saw the Bafolk running away from her, some kind of new predator instinct kicked in, and all she wanted to do was catch the thing that was running from her.

"Haaa..." Ridda let out as she broke out into a run. She was even surprised by her own top speed, and she was able to catch up to the fleeing Bafolk easily. With a playful kick to the back of his hoof as he ran, she made him trip and tumble to the ground rolling along the way then finally stopping on his back. He groaned in pain as he held an injured elbow.

Ridda planted a foot on his chest. Her eyes wide from excitement and her mouth smiling, showing the Befolk her sharp fangs. He tried to cry out in fear but Ridda threw a blade that she created into his neck. He screamed a bit but the scream became a gurgling noise, then no noise at all. Ridda looked down at the dying Demihuman and felt... nothing. Nothing at all. Soon, he was dead and Shalltear came walking up behind her.

"Not bad Pipsqueak... now let's begin..." Shalltear said with a twisted smile on her lovely face.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: Reunion

It was night, but that was normal on the sixth level. Aura looked up out a window that she was leaning up against. By night what that really meant was Bella and she were sleeping. Well, Bella was, she was laying on the bed that her and Mare shared every night since their Lord ordered them to sleep and eat three times a day. But now Mare was no longer by her side at nights... Bella started to snore again, that was what woke her up in the first place, that and her kicks.

"How is it we are basically the same but you snore like your cutting down trees, and I never snore!" Well, she was pretty sure she didn't... Aura sighed and looked at Mare empty spot. Then she looked to Bella again.

"Thank the 41 that I have you, Bella... I'd be alone without you," Aura said in a whisper. Bella's response was a light fart and a smile as she scratched her bare stomach. That made Aura look at her with gross expression, well they did eat, so stuff like that came with the territory.

"Oh... Bella gross!" She said as she now caught her sisters passed gas. Aura went downstairs. They lived in a giant hollowed out tree with several floors and a spiral staircase that was carved from the very trunk that could take you to every floor. The floor below the bedroom was a place where Mare used to sit and read his books. Aura looked at his chair with a book about nature or plants or something... Aura flipped through it but was bored almost immediately... how her brother could sit and read all day... is something he's no longer doing, now that he's married and a king of two nations.

"And here we are, stuck at home with nothing to do!" Aura complained to the darkness around her. As she flipped through the book a bookmarker fell out. Aura cursed as she reached for it.

"Damnit... Mare hates it when I make him lose his place like this!" She said trying to guess where he'd been, but then realized he'd probably never be back long enough to finish this book... Aura sat in the chair as tears rolled down her cheeks onto her knee.

"Mare... I miss you so much!" She admitted to his book and then the dam broke and she started to cry. She didn't want to wake up Bella so she buried her face into her palms weeping as she thought of her little brother and how she would help him comb his hair in the morning. Her tears and snot flowed freely as the salty stream ran down her arms in thin little rivers and collecting at her knees, to run down her leg and onto the wood floor. The more she thought about trying to stop crying the harder the tears came as she tried to come to grips with losing her brother to that woman.

After a while, her eyes hurt and her chest heaved too much as she sat back in MAre's chair flipping through his book again. She saw things that he'd underlined and written. She saw a little reminder he'd written himself to the side of one page. "remind Aura this herb is good for gas." It read. Her jaw dropped open! She never passed wind in front of... then she thought of Bella and her face turned red.

"Gosh, Mare! Why didn't you tell me I fart in my sleep?" But she knew why... A, she'd deny it and say it was probably him. B, he knew it would be embarrassing to her. That was him, always thinking of his big sister even at his own expense. She looked at the herb he'd marked. Maybe she'd start making tea with this herb... for Bella of course! Aura giggled as she yawned. That cry had really tired her out, and probably taken up enough time for the room to clear out. aura walked up the stairs and crawled into bed next to her sister. Still asleep, Bella wrapped her arms and legs around Aura.

"Got you... now..." She said in her sleep as she bit lovingly onto Aura's ear. She chewed it as she growled lightly in her sleep. Aura giggled at the tingly feeling of her sister light gnawing on her ear. Smiled as she drifted back to sleep, she wondered what Mare was doing... then she had a terrible thought of what that could be and banished it away!

"You better behave Mare..." Aura said looking out the window at the huge moon and sighed as she started drifting back to sleep, however just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a voice in her room.

"Aura!" It whispered. Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, this woke up Bella who let out a snort as she sat up running her eyes.

"Mare what... I mean Aura, what's wrong?" Bella asked looking at her sister who looked spooked. Aura just shook her head as she looked around casting out her senses... nothing all she could sense was Bella next to her.

"I uh... must have dreamt that I heard something... sorry for waking you Bella," Aura said laying back down. Bella hugged her and went back to sleep almost immediately.

"C'mon Aura, get up!" Bella was ricking her back and forth.

"Hmm? Oh ok," she groggily said as she saw Bella was already dressed.

"Did Lord Ainz call for us?" She said yawning. Bella shook her head.

"No, I just got a [MESSAGE] from Lord Ainz that Mare and Zesshi are going to come to Nazarick today, so get your butt up and get dressed!" She said, not trying to hide the pure excitement in her voice. This new lit a fire under Aura and she was dressed and out the door in no time flat. The tow looked at each other.

"Alright, Aura... ready?" Bella asked as she crouched down, giving her legs and calves a good stretch.

"Yeah, hold on..." Aura said as she did the same and cranked her back listing to it pop a few times. She got down into a crouching position and Bella did the same. It was time for their morning race to the arena!

"GO!" They both cried out in unison as they kicked off the ground and ran at full speed. Neither paid any attention to the other, they just concentrated on their own speed and agility. They bolted through the forest weaving expertly between trees. They were neck and neck, but then Aura began to pull ahead of Bella without her knowing. As Aura broke across the finish line she turned to her left expecting to see Bella next to her, panting and smiling like always. But instead, Bella was running up behind her breathing and sweating.

"Wow, one of us finally won!" Aura exclaimed. For every morning they done this it had always been a tie or too close to call, this was the first time there had been a definitive winner. Bella just shrugged.

"Maybe I need to eat less or something," she laughed not giving it much thought. Aura nodded and they walked into the arena.

"Let's meet MAre in the gallery room!" Bella said running to the stairs that led up.

"HEY! no fair!" Aura cried as she ran up to catch up with her sister. The two girls burst through the door laughing but saw Ainz and quickly fell into profesional mode and bowed. Ainz waved them up. In the room was Demiurge. They looked for Shalltear.

"Where's the stupid idiot?" Bellas asked, Demiurge let out a snort. Both girls smiled at makign break his stone face for just a second.

"She would like to be here, but we have her out on a... training exercise I guess you could call it." Ainz said, they nodded. soon a portal appeared and MAre stepped through.

"Lord Ainz!" He cried out running to his Lord. Ainz bent down to meet the boy and hugged him then stood up. Mare turned and ran to his sisters next, throwing his arms around them and squealing with joy. Bella burst out into tears as she hugged Mare. Aura and Mare hugged Bella tighter and laughed, they were so glad to be back together after little over a week apart. The three turned to Ainz.

"Can we?" Aura asked, Ainz nodded and the tree ran off to go play some games together while they had the chance. Ainz smiled with joy as the three of them ran off.

"Lord Ainz... may I speak?" Demiurge said from behind him. Ainz turned to face the well-dressed demon and nodded.

"I've gone over... what I thought of about keeping Aura and Bella locked up safe in Nazarick." Ainz motioned for him to speak his mind. Demiurge pushed his glasses up.

"Well... to be quite frank, I think I was wrong when I suggested keeping them in Nazarick." Ainz looked confused.

"But you said we would lose the first one forever if one or both were to die, we only cold revive one of them..." Ainz reminded his friend, and Demiurge nodded.

"Indeed, but I feel we are only sacrificing their physical safety for their mental safety, that is to say... they are safe, but will never know life outside these hallowed walls, my Lord," Demiurge said with a bow. Ainz stroked his chin thinking.

"Like a bird in a cage, who sings to be free..." Ainz said misquoting an American saying but catching it's drift. Demiurge just nodded.

"So, they will be alive, but not happy huh?" As soon as Ainz said that out loud it hit him... he was simply being an overprotective parent.

"While I am sure simply being in your glorious presence would make them happy to no end, their mental development could suffer." He told his Lord who thought on those words.

"I suppose you are right... any suggestions then?" Ainz asked. Demiurge smiled.

"I have a few, my Lord..."

"So, Mare, how do you like being King?" Aura asked her little brother, he put his finger to his chin and looked up in a cute thinking pose.

"Um, It's okay, the people there are nice but it's kind of lonely without you two there." He said frowning a bit.

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Aura said hugging Mare again. Mare looked around the forest outside the arena on the sixth floor, it felt good to be home.

"And, uh how is "Queen" Zesshi? Still alive and not sick or anything?" Bella asked in a sarcastic tone.

"She is alright, mostly just sits there in silence... I'm not sure." He said thinking again.

"Well you get a day to be with your big sisters, what do you wanna do?" Mare looked at Aura with his eyes, she already knew. Bella nodded.

"Okay then! Swimming it is!" They laughed as they made their way to a large river that cut through the forest by their tree house. Going swimming in this river was one of the things Mare missed about moving out of Nazarick.

"Whoo!"A naked Aura cried as she jumped off a high branch, doing a flip and diving into the deep river with perfect form.

"Pfft... that's nothing!" Bella called out from the same branch Aura had just jumped off.

"That ain't nothing, check this out!" Bella ran jumped and did two reverse flips and landed feet first plunging into the warm water. Aura looked at Bella with a frown.

"No fair! We never said anything about doing better flips into the water!" She whined. Both girls looking exactly alike with their hair wet and no clothes. They heard a giggling as Mare walked gingerly into the water using his staff to balance himself until he was waist deep. He gave his sisters a big smile.

"So Mare, you been behaving? Not getting into any trouble right?" Aura asked giving him a playful slash, he put his arms up to block the water but laughing. He nodded as he laid back into the water and let his body gently float on it's surface.

"Yeah, I made that water guardian in the lake a lot stronger, so they were happy about that... other than that it's just building and fixing, we have a lot to recover from." He explained, looking up at the night sky.

"Well, that's good to hear... meanwhile me and Bella been stuck in here doing nothing all day... I'm hearing voices now I'm going so stir crazy!" She laughed. Bella looked kinda sad at this, deep down she felt like it was her fault for this as she was the one who "broke" the resurrection process that spawned her.

"When I have to leave here I'll actually be heading to the Dark Elf forest. The Dark Dwarves to the West have begun crawling out of their caves... this only happens when they are about to raid the forest and the Dark Elves there." Mare said looking down at his hands in the clear water that was reflecting the star-filled sky.

"I thought Demiurge said they were mostly peaceful when he visited them?" Aura asked and MAre nodded.

"Yeah they are, but there is a branch that resides deeper down that hold onto their old beliefs and worships an evil god, they cause trouble for the dark Dwarves and as I said the forest next to their caves. Bella clicked her tongue...

"Sounds like a job perfect for us!" She said looking at Aura who nodded but shrugged.

"Nothing can be done till Lord Ainz Ooal Gown lets us leave," Aura said shaking her head.

The three enjoyed their day together playing and talking, till Mare was called to the [GATE] room. The three showed up together. Ainz was there to send them off.

"So Mare... I've been thinking about forming a royal guard for you and your Queen." Ainz said to him. Mare looked up at him with big eyes.

"Oh? Um okay..." he said fidgeting slightly.

"And I can think of no better guardians than the ones who've been guarding you your whole life, Aura, Bella... I am officially appointing the both of you Mare's personal guard when he is out of Nazarick." Ainz said with an inward smile.

"But that means..." Bella began.

"...we can leave Nazarick again?" Aura finished her eyes growing wide.

"And we can be with Mare again?" they both asked in unison, Ainz nodded calmly. But inside he was a nervous wreck, thinking of all the things that could happen... what if a meteor hit one of them? But he calmed down quickly so that he could give Mare some instruction on how to deal with the Dark Dwarves when the time came. Aura, Bella, and mare all gave their Lord a goodbye hug as they walked through the portal to go tot eh Dark Elf forest.

"Wow, not what I was expecting!" Aura remarked looking around at the city. It looked largely tribal still in nature, They built their homes high in the treetops of the massive trees that took root here. They had found old ruins of cities build much like this in Tob forest. Many Dark Elves walked around on suspended wooden bridges and walkways that led to one massive tree to another and all up and down it, The Dark Elves lived much more in tune with the forest as opposed to building homes like Mare saw the Elves do back in his other Kingdom.

"Yeah, they are mostly self-reliant, I really don't do much other than hold threat of destroying any tribe that steps out of line," Mare told Bella and she nodded. If someone ever needed to destroy a nation overnight... Mare would be a good choice for that.

"But I am also the role of protector from outside threats," he finished.

"Like the Dark Dwarves?" Bella asked and Mare nodded.

"Well, I guess just waiting till they make their move will be boring, but it will give you time to show us around!" Aura yawned a bit and stretched her arms. Bella used this moment to drop a twig down Aura's shirt.

"HEY!" She exclaimed in surprise and made an annoyed face as she tried to fish out the mall annoying piece of wood from her shirt. Bella and Mare both laughed as Aura spun around in circles trying to get her arms to the right spot to grab it, but Mare put his hand on her to stop and pulled it out for her. She playfully glared at Bella who just stuck her tongue out at Aura and laughed.

"Oh, by the way, where are the slaves?" Aura asked noticing they were absent, especially Nissa who always followed mare around.

"I have Kali and Wins tending to Zesshi. Nissa is here with me but... is being punished." He informed them. the sisters looked at each other wondering what Nissa could have done to make gentle Mare punish her? As he did not elaborate they did not ask anything more about that.

Mare spent the day with his sisters showing them around till at last, it was time to go to sleep after they had a nice dinner.

"So, Mare where are we sleeping?" Aura wondered, happy that she'd be able to share a bed with him again. Mare just poked his fingers together in an embarrassed manner.

"Well actually, we'll be going back to The Elf Kingdom for night, as I am still trying to... create an heir," he said, his face growing red. The two suddenly realized what that entailed and grew red themselves.

"I see... so..." Aura began.

"...we will be guarding you during... that time, then?" Bella finished looking at Aura with a bewildered look. Mare blushed and nodded. Aura and Bella just shrugged at one another, it came with the territory, they both thought.

As the night moon lit up the forest Ridda stood in she looked at her self in a crimson pool of yet another Demihuman she'd slain. She walked over to a tree where a silver metal plate hung. Ridda stood before it and made a blade in her hand. She took a large amount of her hair that hung behind her head and cut it off. She repeated this till she'd cut her own hair to about neck level. Gone was her straight long brown hair that Alis used to love to comb that hung to her mid back. Now she just had a ruggedly cut short hairstyle that still managed to look cute. She'd decided long hair was a liability in combat so did away with it.

"Okay... now back to you..." She muttered as she looked at the dead Demihuman, it looked like a big monkey. She tried to use her ability to control the iron in the blood, but she could only make metal, not control, something she'd try to explain to Shalltear. She pulled a loose strand of hair from her coat and blew at it then looked down again at her failed experiment.

"Learn to control blood... what a weird order," Ridda muttered looking at the blood that would not obey her. She crouched down over the blood pool and ran her index finger up and down it, she used the blood to make a little happy face on the dead face of the Demihuman she'd slain.

"Not quite what she has in mind I bet." She giggled then stood up with a sigh. Suddenly her nose caught the scent of fresh prey! More Demihumans... maybe... four or five, close by! She smiled as she cast [FLY] and hovered above the tree line. Ger nee vampire eyes could see even better in the darkness than any Demihuman could as she could even make out the slight glow of body heat when she tried to.

"There!" She saw the movement under the trees. She silently flew down and hovered about 10 feet above the party.

"What do you think been taking our guys?" One whispered to the other.

"Who knows, but we've lost over twenty in this past week alone! So whatever is out here, we need to find it soon as we can," he whispered back. Ridda was trying her hardest not to laugh as she heard them talk about her.

"Wait... hold on I smell something... blood!" One Demihuman said as he turned to look up. But large dark blue great sword split his head open soon as he did and a huge burst of saltwater sprang from nowhere and washed the remaining Ape and Goat Men off their feet and threw them hard into the trees. Ridda slung the great sword over her back and went about dispatching her new test subjects with grace and ease.

"Nice... with this many bodies I should be able to experiment all night long!' She nodded in satisfaction as she collected them one by one and dragged them to her personal slaughter ground for further testing, she wanted to know the reward Shalltear had planned for her when she learned how do as ordered would be.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: The God of Death

In a well-lit room sit several humans wearing robes that resembled the vestments of The Slane Theocracy sit at a large rectangle looking table. The mood seems grim as nobody has spoken since the finishing of the report. Every member here holds some powerful influence thought The Theocracy region in one way or another. The only time every member of the deciding council would gather like this is in times of dire need.

"So... as I just said, does anyone here have a suggestion on what to do when Ainz Ooal Gown simply decides to attack our borders?" The older man who delivered the report asked, annoyed not a single person here had any ideas. A few members whispered something to the ones seated next to them but again, nobody spoke up. This further angered the man, who just sat down, as he also had no suggestions.

"Yes, I have one... Surshana" One woman dressed in black robes asked. Most of the people in the room looked at her in confusion, only a few in fear.

"What about him? He was killed by The Greed Kings, why are you bringing him up now?" Another man asked. The woman in the black robe also had matching long black hair, her nails, eyeshadow, and lipstick all had that color in common as well.

"Yes, his body was destroyed that was true and passed on... however, what was NOT passed on as common knowledge was that... Surshana had done something or found a way to put his soul or essence of will as it were... into an object... a "phylactery" he called it." She told the room in a tone that meant they needed to take her words seriously.

"His books that were looted upon his death and then destroyed spoke how his followers could bring him back using it.." she said scowling. There were gasps around the room as men and women who assumed they knew everything, found out a mind-blowing revelation.

"If that was true those... YOU maniacs would have brought him back, it's all you ever talk about, "how he will decent once more!" blah blah blah" The man spat, standing up and pointing her accusingly.

"We've tried... as did our founders... as did the ones that taught them... and so on, we know it's possible... we just didn't know how. It's been the hidden agenda of our sect this whole time..." She said growling that the situation called for full disclosure like this, she waited for the mumbles to stop.

"So then why bring this up then?" Someone else asked, she waited and spoke.

"Because recently there has been a change, the phylactery all these centuries had always laid dormant... but well over a month ago something happened and it's begun... talking." She said. Now the sounds in the room were that of shock and even fear.

"You're saying... we may have a good chance at a revival of our most feared god?" The most respected man at this table asked. She nodded.

"You want to bring about yet ANOTHER undead god of death when we're facing down one ourselves... what if they simply joined forces?" The fattest man in the room yelled, near foaming at the mouth from anger.

"What difference would we be in now? We already are at the mercy of Ainz Ooal Gown..."

"And if Surshana wins? Who's to say he wouldn't be just as bad... if not worse than Ainz?" he retorted she only shrugged.

"He could also be thankful for our willing revival of him, and hold us as some kind of important slaves... that would be our best scenario we believe, as he was not known to hate humanity either... as this sorcerer kings claims to not do either."

"So... we either bend the knee to one undead god or another of our choosing? I fail to see this as a viable option." the oldest man said. But then he looked at the woman with grave eyes.

"However I expect you are only telling us this out of convenience? If you are speaking this feely of your self admitted hidden agenda then..." he said glaring. She smiled as it seemed they had figured it out already.

"Yes... we've already decided to go ahead with this plan... we know that his seat of power lays deep underground in his old crypt castle." She said, many people in the room were furious but said nothing, waiting for her to keep speaking.

"You see Surshana's phylactery was his castle, the entirety of it, and he protected it behind powerful magic after sending it deep underground. We don't know how or why, but a power source has been noted from the dormant castle as I explained earlier." She said.

"So... then you really aren't not DOING anything? Just waiting for him to come back, or what?" A man who had yet to speak up asked.

"No, while his power has awoken, we need to provide him with a suitable body for him to inhabit... we'd hoped that person would be Zesshi Zetsumei , but it seems she's betrayed us and is the queen of the elves as well a vassal state to The cursed nation to the north" He said, telling people something they already knew.

"So then... who were you planning on using another Black Scripture member? The powerful caster?" Someone barked out. The lady smiled.

"I was actually planning on giving myself to my Lord, body and soul, but only as a last resort... we've decided to lay a trap for the one known as Nabe "The Beautiful Princess", we'll make a request to The Sorcerer Kingdom Adventurers Guild through fake sources, as so they will not suspect our foul play. But before that can happen I need all of you to die and give me your bodies." She sneered and stood up as a dark aura radiated out of her as she cast [AURA OF DESPAIR]. The men tried to get up but her terrible aura of death was claiming their lives as they rose to their feet. Within seconds they all lay dead and only the woman in all black was standing. She clutched a menacing looking ring on her hand. It looked incredibly powerful with small bones woven together with a skull where a black stone sat.

"My Lord Surshana, with this ring you wed me with! I will provide you the ultimate wedding gift... a way to return to us!" She laughed as she walked out of the room, their bodies sinking into a black puddle that consumed them completely.

A little to the North-West, in the Dark Elf territories Bella rides on the back of her copy Fenrir. She didn't talk to her pets the way Aura did nor did she lovingly pet them, only issuing them commands. Aura had noted this did not like it... but it was not her business how Bella treated her own pets. Aura and Bella had split up to cover and explore this patch of forest and mountainous region.

The forest the Dark Elves lived in was not vast by any means, and in truth, the majority of the citizens lives in small caves they made using druid magic. The forest where Mare's seat of power sat for the Dark Elf nation was their only major city, and mostly consisted of merchant shops or other goods or services. Most dwellings were underground.

"Stop here," Bella ordered her Fenrir and it listened to her as she hopped off. She stood at a huge crack in the ground, she peered down it.

"Another one huh?" She'd been seeing more and more of these the deeper into the hilly area she went, and according to the residents that lived in these parts, they were all recently made. Bella pulled out a parchment and marked it's location on a map.

"Aura, I found another one, bigger than the last," She informed her sister by talking to a bird. the bird, that could copy any words it heard flew off to relay it's message to her. Bella looked at the ring on her hand that her Lord had given her, it contained around 50 weal pets, she wanted to send some down to explore these cracks but decided against it, deciding just to mark their locations on her map like she was doing. Bella jumped back on the back of her wolf.

"Let's go," She ordered and bolted off. Meanwhile, Aura was flying on the back of Hejinmal looking down from the air to map the area better as Bella was on the ground doing a more detailed mapping.

"Mistress Aura? Hejinmal asked." Aura looked at him.

"What's up Hejinmal?" She asked leaning down. He seemed uneasy.

"If your official title is now that of Mare's personal guard, is it really okay to be away from him this?" Hejinmal asked in a concerned tone. Aura patted his back affectionately.

"He'll be fine for the few hours he's... spending with Zesshi, our hearing is too good to sit outside their door when they um... are busy." Aura said thinking of last night and how... weird it'd had been, thank god Bella had been there to talk to her so they could not have to hear them giggling and moaning all night. Her dragon didn't seem to understand but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, Mare will [MESSAGE] us when they are done and we'll head back." She explained and he said nothing more to the matter. And a couple of hours later both girls were back with Mare and Zesshi.

"So how many of those crack did you find?" Mare asked as Bella handed him her map. He looked at it and shook his head.

"We're not sure what is causing this, but Lord Ainz wants us to investigate this," Mare said to his sisters.

"We going back underground?" Bella asked but Mare shook his head no.

"No, we're just going to send some expendable undead with divination magic attached to them to scout as much as we can, there is a chance this is related to The World Slug," Mare explained. Both Aura and Bella looked disappointed but understood. from what Lord Ainz had said only holy damage could wound The World Slug, and it was immune to world items... so she had no chance of fighting it off if she ran across it. To be honest, Aura was looking to fight something, she'd developed a new attack that she desperately wanted to show off!

"Alright, well... I guess we just wait here then?" Aura asked and Mare nodded.

"By the way Mare, if you and Zesshi are here... who's running things in The Elf Kingdom?" Aura asked.

"Albedo had been given administrative duties for The Elf Kingdom until I can appoint one myself, but she does such a good job and enjoys Zesshi so much, I'm finding it hard to appoint one," Mare admitted. Zesshi seemed to shiver a bit for some reason. Mare seemed to having trouble sitting comfortably. Aura and Bella looked at him as she seemed to be squirming, then their keen elf ears caught the sound of breathing on the room.

"Um... Mare?" Aura asked suspiciously. He looked up at her with a curious look.

"Yes?"

"Where is the wooden chair you usually sit on? Your current chair has no back, why is that?" Mare just nodded.

"Oh, well um, you see Nissa recently was very rude to Zesshi, and Zesshi demand I punish her... so I did what our Lord Ainz did when he punished Shalltear." Aura and Bella suddenly ran to the other side of the table and sure enough... there was Nissa, on her hands and knees with Mare sitting on her back. Their eyes went wide.

"Oh... Mare..." Bella groaned. Aura just facepalmed at how her innocent brother had... misinterpreted the time their Lord Ainz had used Shalltear as a chair... he thought this was just normal punishment!

"Uhhh Mare i don't think..." Aura began.

"NO! I was very rude to Lady Zesshi and deserve this! Please, Mistress Aura and Bella allow Master Mare to punish me until I have learned my lesson!" Nissa suddenly cried out.

"See? It's working." Mare said with an adorable smile. Aura and Bella looked at one another and shook their heads. They then cast their gaze to Zesshi who was just rubbing her tummy affectionately like an expecting mother would, apparently this did not bother her at all.

"Well, um... whatever just uh... take it easy on Nis..." Aura began.

"PLEASE! DO NOT!" Nissa blurted, cutting off Aura. Aura once again just facepalmed, as did Bella.

"Okay well... was there anything else you had planned on doing today Mare?" Aura asked taking a seat in a wooden chair. Bella looked around and realized there were no available chairs and just stood. Aura realized this and got up and kicked the cair over to Bella who smiled and nodded and sat down. Aura now stood.

"Well not really, you two did such a good job mapping the forest area that tomorrow when it gets light out we should have everything finished up with another day of map making.

"I'm going to catch a couple of hours sleep before my shift is up to guard Mare, you all good here?" Aura asked yawning. Mare and Bella nodded.

"Okay, I'll come to get you when my shift is up," Bella told her sister, Aura wove and left to go to the room that had been provided for her that was next to Mare's chambers... she had very mixed feeling about that given how wells he could hear.

Aura walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed yawning and laying on her back. Things seemed to be moving so fast lately... and she had this feeling she couldn't shake that bugger her. She ignored it but as time went on... this feeling had grown more over the past month or so. Part of her wanted to ask Mare or Bella about this feeling, but they would just worry about her if they didn't, and worrying them over a "feeling" didn't seem necessary at the moment. She just closed her eyes and took her rest as she waited for Bella to wake her.

"Guess you just can't do it, huh?" Shalltear asked as she walked up behind Ridda. Ridda stamped her heel into the ground in frustration.

"No... nothing I try works." she simply stated. Shalltear just nodded and stood next to her, admiring the piles of dead Demihumans.

"Well, you certainly get an A for effort... what the hell did you do to those ones?" Shalltear looked at many young and child demihumans hung upside down drained of their blood. Ridda shrugged and threw up her hands.

"Well, I wasn't getting any results with the adults, so..." She made the motion of neck cutting with her finger. Shalltear nodded in approval.

"Well, as I said, I'm not even sure you can learn blood magic, it'd just be a huge boon to you if you could is all, so no points deducted for failure, okay?" Shalltear said as she placed her fingers under Ridda's chin and made her look at her in the eyes. Shalltear looked Ridda up and down with a smile.

"I like the new hair." She finally said and turning to leave. Ridda looked over her shoulder to Shalltear.

"So... just keep trying then?" Ridda asked Shalltear gave her no response, which Rodda took as a yes. Ridda sat down roughly with her fingers to her chin, thinking if there was anything else she could do... something she was missing? The longer she thought the more frustrated she became, not only did she want to please her new teacher, but she wanted this blood magic she talked about, she wanted to show Nabe as well how strong she'd become! Several hours passed, and only more failure was discovered, then suddenly...

"YO!" A voice called out from nowhere making Ridda cry out in fear. Ridda spun to her feet and behind her was a familiar woman sitting up in a tree with a huge smile. She was dressed as a Maid and had long red braids and yellow eyes... she was the one who'd mocked her that one time... Lupusregina her name was. But why was she here? The main just smiled and laughed.

"What... why are you here?" Ridda asked. The maid just shrugged as she sat on the branch.

"Shalltear asked me to keep an eye on you but I got bored watching you fail over and over again~su." The maid said laughing. Ridda frowned.

"Is that so?" Lupusrgina nodded with the same smile.

"So do you have any input? Like... am I doing something wrong?" Ridda asked not expecting any real advice. Lupusrgina sat back thinking in a cute manner.

"Not really, it's not as if I know how to do it or anything," Ridda nodded, she'd thought as much.

"Well how about a back massage then? I give killer back rubs~su!" Lupsregina said smiling and brandishing her nails. Ridda just rolled her eyes.

"Don't distract me if you're going to stay here," Ridda said turning her attention back to her task. Lupusregina threw up her hands laughing but stayed silent.

Now Ridda felt the added pressure of having someone watch you as you fail at something.

"Great..." She muttered to herself. But after another day of failure, Shalltear returned.

"Alright, it looks like this isn't going to happen," Shalltear said as she talked with Lupuregina. Ridda bowed to Shalltear.

"I am sorry Mistress Shalltear for failing to learn the spell you asked me to," Ridda prostrated herself before Shalltear. Shalltear shook her head and stood Ridda up.

"Don't worry about it, as I said, this was just an experiment anyway... to be honest, we were just keeping you busy till we had your place in Nazarick ready." She said as she began casting [GATE].

"Nazarick? I'm going back there?" Ridda asked surprised. Lupusregina laughed.

"Yup, Lord Ainz wants to meet with you, so you better behave." The smile was gone from her face when she said that, Ridda nodded that she understood. They stepped through the [GATE] and were suddenly in a gallery room. There were pictures hanging from the walls that looked very well made and a large wooden door that was open and another maid was standing new to it.

"Lord Ainz Ooal Gown will see you Ridda, this way please." The cute maid, who appeared human, said. Ridda walked through the door and saw Ainz sitting behind a desk. He politely wove to her and motioned for her to take a seat. She sat nervously, he cut an impressive figure.

"Hello Ridda, I hear you've been doing better since your time with Demiurge?" He asked in a gentle voice, she nodded.

"Yes, I no longer feel sick, thank you." She said feeling nervous in his presence.

"So Ridda, I have decided that I would like you to stay here in Nazarick, I think given your particular talents we could do each other a lot of good. I believe Momon has said something to that effect?" Ridda nodded.

"But Ridda, I am not a slave driver, what is your price for my employment of you?" Ainz asked. Ridda blinked in confusion.

"Um... Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, am I not working off a debt to you?" She asked he tilted his head at her.

"Are you?" She nodded as she understood it.

"Your man Demiurge saved my life, and gave me this strong body... even Sir Momon, I owe him so much... and I assume he was operating under your wishes?" She asked, Ainz nodded.

"So... would I not be working off this kindness you and your people have shown me?" Ridda asked. Ainz chuckled.

"I like you Ridda, you have a good way of looking at things." She smiled and blushed a bit receiving a compliment from such a man. She just remained silent.

"Out of curiosity, how much adamantite can you make before losing your mana?" Ainz asked. Ridda produced an ingot of adamntite in front of Ainz on the desk.

"About thirty of those, then I need half day till I can make thirty more. so I could make around sixty a day for you comfortably, around eighty if I really pushed myself." She said honestly. Aniz nodded.

"But that is without any equpiment or enchanted gear that can give me a bigger mana pool." That part grabbed his attention.

"I see, so how many days would you work until you felt your debt to me is repaid?" He asked picking up the ingot and inspecting it. She was surprised that this man so was easy to get along with, he wasn't overbearing or anything, and even let her set the terms.

"How does one put money on a life? I had assumed I'd be paying off the debt till the day I died." She said shrugging slightly

"But you are immortal now?" She just nodded. Ainz laughed.

"So you assumed you would be working forever for me?" He asked chuckling. Ridda nodded once again.

"Well, I have no intention of enslaving a fourteen-year-old girl. So is there anything... other than the "debt" paid off that you would like?" Ainz asked folding his hands. Ridda thought for a second.

"I'd like to contuine raising my rank as an adventure and to stay with Nabe and Sir Momon, um on thier team that is!" She plainly said, basically, she was living the life that she wanted, a rare opportunity for people her age.

"Well, I see no reason why you can't do both? So we can work out a schedule of days you produce metals for me, and others you can adventure with Nabe, I'm afraid Momon will be too busy to travel, but I suspect you won't mind adventuring with her?" Ainz asked. Ridda blushed and shook her head back and forth, Ainz laughed.

"To be honest, she was saying she'd like to meet the "new you"... so whenever you feel ready we will return you to E-Rantel so you two can talk, but I'd like you to keep up training with Shalltear, I think those two can teach you a lot still." He explained, she had no issue with either.

"Thank you for this kindness Lord Ainz Ooal Gown... and may I say something?" She asked, he needed.

"This place... thing place called Nazarick, with it's incredible population, it's a bit scary but a huge honor to be allowed into these halls, I can only imagine what it must have taken to make such a place," She said in wonder. Ainz laughed.

"I rarely get to show outsiders this place, but thank you, I am actually quite proud of the place me and my friends built together." He said nodding in satisfaction.

"I would love to see more of it, if I am allowed to do so, and I'd like to meet your friends as well!" She said with a smile, but his mood seemed to change as soon as she brought up his friends.

"I'm afraid that is no longer possible, but thank you for the sentiment, if you don't have anything else you'd like to ask me," His voice almost sounded sad for a moment.

"No, just as to when you would like me to begin working for you?" Ridda asked. Ainz leaned back in his chair.

"We'll say, next week at some point, after you're settled in here. I will inform Nabe to be ready to go on an adventure with you as well if that's what you want?" Ridda nodded.

"Then... how would you like to take a job request, from me personally? I will have Nabe help you of course." Ridda became interested, completing a job for The Sorcerer king was a rare honor she guessed.

"A request came in asking for her by name, the job sounds easy, why not accompany her there, and it will give you two a chance to talk." He said nodding. Ridda stood up so that she may bow properly.

"Is that it then?" He asked again, she thought of one more thing.

"Um, just one... some time ago I was held captive by a man and woman..." Ridda began. Ainz looked at her with full attention.

"I was just curious as to what became of them?" She asked. Ainz nodded.

"Well the man is... not who he once believed he was, I used him in some experiments and they were mostly successful. But he would not recognize you if you two met I don't think. The girl names Tessika? We gave her to Shalltear I believe as a play thing, you may even talk with her if you'd like, I don't think Shalltear would have a problem with this." Ainz said. Ridda nodded that she was satisfied.

"Thank you Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, I will be ready to leave as soon as you'd like me to," she answered. he clapped his hands and nodded.

"Good, then we'll have you leave as soon as you get settled into your new room, I'll have Lupusregina here show you the way." Ainz said motioning to the maid why was waiting behind Ridda. She thanked him again and went to her new room in Nazarick.

It was a nice room, simple with a bed, that she would no longer need and a private bathroom with bath, now That she would need! She'sd been training and killing this past week... a bath would be nice. She was amazed that all she needed to do was turn a handle to make hot water come forth. Soon she was sinking into the hot water.

"Haaa!" she let out a sigh of relaxation as she sunk into the water. Ridda then frowned.

"You know... I can smell you in here." She said annoyed. Suddenly Lupusregina appeared next to the tub.

"Aww, you vampires can smell way too well!' she said clicking her tongue but giggling.

"Not sure what you were hoping to see, but you can leave or get in with me, I don't mind," Ridda said. Her bathtub could easily fit three or four people her size.

"Oh? Well, don't mind if I do! ~su!" Lupusregina said as she quickly removed all her clothes and plopped in across from Ridda in the warm water. Spilling out a lot of it and making waves, this annoyed Ridda.

"Hey! Not bad, this is nice!~su!" She laughed as she dunked her head under the water. Ridda smiled as she looked at the amazing body of Lupusrgina. She couldn't help but feel jealous of how her breasts floated naturally on the water like two perfect hills." She saw her looking at her breasts.

"Jealous~su?" She snickered. Ridda nodded slightly.

"I mean... I will never grow, will I? I'll be like this forever huh?" She asked looking at her own underdeveloped flat chest. Lupusregina laid back in the tub looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah... but don't let it both you, plenty of guys are into girls with flat chests~su!" She snickered.

"Uh... what about women? Do they care?" Ridda asked beginning to blush as she stared at Lupusrginas's nude body. Lupusreginba's eye's shot open and she sat straight up with a smile.

"Wait... you... you're into girls?" She asked with huge yellow eyes and leaning in a bit. Now Ridda was blushing from the warm water but also at how close Lupusrgina was to her.

"Uh, well... I mean yeah, I suppose, not that I've really been with one or... anything like that." Ridda stammered out, this conversation took a turn she wasn't expecting. Lupusregina then tied her wet hair behind her with a smile.

"Say, you ain't still sore at me for laughing at cha that one time are ya ~su?" She asked sliding a little closer to Ridda with a grin on her face.

"Um, no... I get now that I wasn't in any real trouble... you just like seeing me in pain..." Ridda said as she said the truth about how she felt. The older maid chuckled.

"Yeah, so I was thinking about how I could make that up to you...and i just got a good idea!" She said scooting yet even closer. Ridda was moving away from her in the same manner with a slightly embarrassed and worried look on her face.

"Uh...w...w...what... um, Miss Lupusregina?" Ridda stammered out at The woman walked over to her on all fours like a cat stalking it's prey.

"Please Ridda... call me Lupu~su!"


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: 10,000 demons march on E-Rantel

"Oh...oooohhh..." Ridda moaned out loudly as Lupusregina's fingers pressed against her body. The surges of pleasure she felt ran through her, this was her first time experiencing a feeling like this.

"Want me to go deeper~su?" Lupusregina asked in a low voice, Ridda nodded slowly. It hurt a little but Lupusregina's fingers felt amazing, so it hurt in a good way. Ridda was breathing so heavy and she was starting to go light headed.

"Alright, brace yourself, I'm gonna really get in there~su!" Lupusregina giggled as she pulled Ridda's body closer to hers. Ridda felt Lupusregina's hands all over her, doing an even better job then she promised they would.

"AHH!" Ridda cried out in slight pain as Lupusregina's fingers went harder into her than even before. She let out several low lewd sounding moans as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. She'd never felt pleasure like this in her whole life! She thought... this was something she could get addicted to.

"Lupusregina... this feels so... good." Ridda managed to get out between breaths and moans as her body rocked back and forth from the rhythmic moving of Lupusrgina's hands. Lupusregina just chuckled in a knowing way, she briefly pressed aginst a spot in Ridda that made her spasm uncontrollably for a second or two.

"I told you right? Big Sister Lupu knows what she's doing!" Lupusregina said. Ridda's head just nodded slowly again, still moaning slowly.

"Well I hope you're taking notes, I expect you to return the favor when you've had enough." Lupusregina giggled as she felt Ridda's body spasm a bit more when she hit that certain area with her thumb. Ridda let out a weak cry of pain again. A sadist smile crept on the face of Lupusregina, she found a good spot to focus on. Ridda's head spun around and looked worriedly at Lupusregina who was right behind her, breathing heavily and sweating as Ridda was from the hot water of the bath they shared.

"Mistress Lupusregina! Please... be gentle!" Ridda begged, but she saw no mercy would be given by the look in her eyes.

"Sorry Ridda, but you're just going to have to endure this part... I suggest bracing yourself with the bathtub!" Lupusregina warned. Ridda put both her hands on either side, her body ready for what about to come. She knew it would hurt, but she wanted it to happen, it was a weird feeling, it matched this whole situation.

"Now... let see how loud you scream..." Lupusregina uttered in a sinister tone as she pushed her thumbs as hard as she could into the hard spot she'd found within Ridda.

"KYAA!" Ridda cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she threw her head back, almost hitting Lupusregina as she did so. That was the moment Lupusregina was waiting for. Ridda fell back against Lupusregina's naked, warm and soft body panting and breathing heavily, saliva ran down both sides of her mouth and her eyes were hazey.

"So, we even now?" Lupusregina purred into Ridda's ear. Lupusregina giggled softly.

"Maybe... but I'd like to do this again sometime..." Ridda moaned back, recovering from the deep tissue back massage Lupusregina had offered to give her.

"We're not done yet! I expect you to do me now. I have so many stress knots in my back as well, I'll need you to really dig them out like I showed you how to do it just now~su!" Lupusregina said pushing Ridda off of her playfully, sloshing the hot bath water around. Ridda turned around as did Lupusregina. She put both her hands on her wet strong back and started massaging her back, returning the favor Lupusregina had just shown her.

Elsewhere, in a grass field many miles south of the Katze plain Remedios and Nero sit at a campfire. neither had talked much this past few nights of travel, as they were both dealing with terrible mental trauma. Remedios decided she needed to know more about this man, however.

"So Nero... why did they have you locked up?" She asked bluntly, the only way she knew how. Nero hesitated and stared into the fire.

"Well... my sister and I lead a well to do bandit group with our adopted daughters... but what they really wanted to know was where I got all the gear I had when my corpse was turned over to them by The Blue Roses. Suddenly Remedios had a thought.

"Wait... were you the one's going around dressed up as them, robbing folks?" Remedios looked at him through the fire. he nodded solemnly.

"That's right, we were ambushed by them, and i was killed... I was told my sister was killed by an evil Paladin, but my daughters escaped... so there's that at least." he said. Remedios couldn't believe the coincidence! She was the paladin that Nero was talking about!

"That's... terrible." Was all she said. She looked away from Nero and stared at the fire.

"Yeah well... at least they never got Alis... they asked me many times where they might find her body, so she's resting peacefully... I take comfort in knowing that." He said yawning and laying back. Remedios just sat in silence, recalling the time she killed Alis, when her body was not her's to control.

"Do you want to know why they had me?" She asked nervously. He didn't say anything for a while.

"No... I can't imagine it's any of my business," he said. Remedios stood and left to use the restroom. She was worried, this was the third time she'd have to pee... and she was feeling nauseous every morning, combined with her constant fatigue, she could take some guesses as to what was wrong with her... one of those guesses almost drove mad with terror, so she tried not to think about it. When she returned Nero was already asleep. She decided to stay up a bit a provide watch, as a nervous thought refused to leave the back of her mind... she was worried that she was pregnant.

The two would travel without event and eventually make their way to the village Nero spoke of. It was just as he described it, small and out of the way, perfect to lay low in. The two sat in a small pub, discussion what is next.

"We'll we're here now, so what will you do?" Remedios asked as she drank some wine mixed with water. Nero thought for a bit.

"Probably just go home... I heard The Holy Kingdom isn't like it used to be with no threat of Demihumans anymore. I'll go home and tell father about Alis... though I doubt he'll care much." Nero said. Remedios frowned.

"What about your daughters? The elf sisters and the caster girl? Why not look for them?" Remedios asked. Nero shook his head.

"I have no longer the means to search, I have no money, no protection... and no leads to where they could even be... or if they are even still alive. No, going home is the best choice... at least from there, I can hire some adventures to search for them," he explained. Remedios nodded, that plan actually did sound better than hers.

"What about you? What will you do?" Nero asked as he finished his soup and bread. Remedios hadn't really thought that far ahead. She looked at her mangled hands, she can't wield a weapon... she was no longer a soldier. She'd even lost her nations holy sword... there was no point in returning to The Holy Kingdom, it was just another nation that bent the knee to that undead monster Ainz Ooal Gown...

"I have no idea... there is a place called Carne Fortress, I was promised a place there if I chose... it may be the best option left to me." She said weakly. Nero had heard of it, apparently, a bunch of goblins were controlled by a powerful and fearsome war chief known as Enri the strong. He shivered at what kind of monster could control such an army of malcontents.

"Well, then I guess we are headed in the opposite direction after this village, aren't we?" Nero said and Remedios nodded.

"Will you be okay traveling alone?" Remedios asked.

"Will you?" He asked right back to her... it was true she kept forgetting that she was just a woman who could handle herself in a fistfight at this point, she had no weapon even, save for a dagger.

"I don't really care... I'd just as soon die than go on..." She admitted to herself. Nero looked at her with shock. Remedios was a beaten and broken person... but he hadn't sensed she was ready to give up... something else must be weighing her down.

"Well, I still owe you for rescuing me... if you'd like I could stay with you till Carne, I'm sure there is a carriage service that could take me to the Holy Kingdom form E-Rantel." He said plainly. Remedios could find no reason to reject his offer.

"Okay then... it's settled." was all he said as she took a drink.

Ridda stepped out of the portal and was in the familiar sight of E-Rantel. Nabe was already there waiting for her.

"Hello Ridda, you look...better." She said with a plain face. Ridda decided to take that as a compliment.

"Thanks, um, you look as lovely as ever," Ridda said, Nabe cocked an eyebrow up but said nothing and turned.

"Come, Lord Ainz has asked that we help spread word of his amazing Runecraft weapons," Nabe said in her usual tone.

"Eh? I've heard of those sure, but how are we supposed to spread their word?" Nabe lead Ridda to a place where many bust people were walking around doing their daily routines of life in E-Rantel, this was an odd place to speak of a mission, but then Nabe spoke up, like very up... she was almost yelling... talking far louder than was necessary.

"Ridda, there will be a huge demon attack on E-Rantel soon." Ridda blinked for a moment. People stopped and looked at the two well-known adventures, and to pay attention to what Nabe just said.

"What? Attack? Here? H..how..." Ridda asked surprised. Nabe pointed off somewhere, almost dramatically. many people looked off to where she was pointing, but there was nothing there.

"The ruins Ridda! the ones recently discovered! We've awoken something Ridda!... and demons are pouring out of those ruins!" Nabe said in a very weird tone... to Ridda it seemed she was trying to act like this worried her. The people began muttering to themselves, some dropped what they were doing and ran home. Others just stood in shock at this weird news.

"Ridda! If we had Runecrafted weapons... we might stand a chance! I hear that Runecrafted weaponry strikes fear into the hearts of demons! And it will feel them Ridda! We must get some Runecrafted weapons before they are all gone!" Nabe said, now defiantly yelling. There was a slight pause... then everyone that was earshot of this, overly loud and dramatic conversation, took a step, then another and another... soon everyone was running and screaming that demons were coming and everyone needed to get Runscrsfted weapons or they might die!

"What the?" Ridda looked around in wonder as people were now flooding the adventures guild and weapons tors, and also lots of recently opened stalls that dealt primarily in Runecrafted weapons. Oddly enough there was a huge sale as well... today only... so everyone was able to get their hands of a Runecrafted weapon. Nabe stood up with her arms crossed with a smug and satisfied look on her face as she saw the ants make their dash for the weapon that would be needed to save their lives.

About two days travel south-west, in the caves where the ruins were... just as Nabe somehow predicted... many upon many demons all crawled forth... there were near thousands! The moved... very slow, however. They were makign their way to E-Rantel but at an amazingly slow pace... so slow in fact that anyone who saw this hoard of demons could easily outrun them and spread the word of the upcoming and approaching doom! the demons looked like little imp creatures with pitchforks and red eyes and black skin. By the time they were halfway to E-Rantel, about two days had passed and everyone in E-Rantel was armed with a Runecrafted weapon.

"Nabe... um... this demon army coming to E-Rantel... will we be fighting?" Ridda asked looking up at her partner Nabe smirked. the two stood on top the wall that looked over the Katze Plain, a good vantage point to see miles away.

"Indeed Ridda... in fact, Lord Ainz has requested Mister Momon, myself and of course you to help lead the charge," Nabe said with a smile.

"Eh? Who else?" Ridda asked worried, she'd heard the sheer number of demons headed this way...

"Just us! We will heroically fend them off to cull their numbers so that the citizens can defend themselves from the demons." Ridda thought this sounds an odd way to defend to the city... why not just send out the death knights? Or the hundreds of Soul Eaters even... why just us? Ridda was highly confused... but she trusted that Nabe and Momon knew what they were doing.

"Okay, so should we go get some Runecrfted weapons then?" Ridda asked. Nabe looked at her confused.

"Why?" She tilted her head to the side as a gust of wind blew her hair back.

"Um... to help kill the demons..." She said slowly.

"No, we won't need them... just need to make sure we speak about how well they worked in the fight," Nabe said. Ridda was shaking her head... Nabe was talking in circles!

"So... we won't need Runecrafted weapons... which are said to strike demons down with ease... against an entire army of demons... and you are certain we will win, without these weapons that we must claim to have used and how well they did?" Nabe nodded with a slight smile.

"Good... it seems you get it." Ridda just scratched her head once again. There must be a plan here she wasn't aware of?

"By the way Ridda, I like your new hair." She said without looking at her.

"Uh... thanks..." was all she said as she sat on the wall that looked out toward the oncoming army of level 1 demons... that receive a heavy debuff in speed and strength when in the sunlight but were fast and strong at night. The demon army was scheduled to arrive in two more days, around morning.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: The beginning of the end

Ainz flipped through the monthly expenditures report from Demiurge. While normally he would mostly pretend to just read, or skin through it... a particular word has been popping up here and there.

"Balrog? Or... Project Balrog... what is?" Ainz read more, but... of course, there was no sentence of "and this is what my hidden plan called project Balrog is all about". Just tidbits of info here and there...

"Balrog... Balrog, ahead of schedule...Balrog, test positive... it was everywhere, it looked like every single available unit of funding that Ainz provided Demiurge for research and development has been going to this Project Balrog... what the hell is it? Oh, there is something about... a diversion of funds from... to ... yep, Balrog once again. Ainz had a nervous feeling that something huge was going down... and of course, he couldn't simply just ask Demiurge what this was all about. Ainz turned to face Albedo, who was not there.

"Right..." he had her helping Mare and Zesshi govern the Elf Kingdoms until Mare proved himself capable of doing it with just Zesshi and Aura. So until then, Albedo would not be his lifeline on this either. Ainz trusted Demiurge completely, he just feared he might have a big role to play in this "Project Balrog" and then not know what to do... his stress was quickly subdued.

"Can I really just keep bullshitting my way through this, I can't right?" Ainz wondered how long his luck would hold out...

Meanwhile, Demiurge was putting his master's trust to good work. he was on the fourth floor of Nazarick, and he had many... hundreds really... of golems and intelligent undead doing round the clock work. But the one that had helped the most... and would contuine to do so was Gargantua. Without his massive hands, Project Balrog would never be ready on time.

"Good work Gargantua!" Demiurge called out from his perch on the monsters massive shoulders. Demiurge instructed him where to put the massive data crystal infused stone.

"Marvelous!" He said as it lit up with power. Demiurge had always wanted to make this dream project of his, but the sheer amount of funds and data crystals it would need simply did not meet expectations. Then the YGGDRASIL guild store popped up... and all the data crystals and raw materials he'd need simply fell into his lap when his Lord said "take whatever you can use Demiurge, I trust you" so Demiurge had taken it all... and used it all... on this! However, it would still not be enough... for there was something missing... wild magic.

"No, don't hold back on those cannons... we want full firepower from every angle." He told some worker undead where to adjust the weapon placements.

Then again, as if the 41 themselves were reaching down to help him... two Dragon lords fell into his lap! And the scrolls they would make would help Ainz put the final touches on Balrog, but more than that, they would be the twin beating hearts of Balrog... he had found a way to infuse Elder Coffin with Brightnesses Wild magic, then run the device through the undead dragon lords body as his wild magic consumption was far superior to brightness... that way he'd have a wild magic engine! And it would pump as long as they both stayed alive. So the main core of Project Balrog had been finished, they just needed to finish the framework, install a few more things here and there, then he'd place the Dragons in their eternal chamber of suffering and power generation!

Demiurge smiled... what a lovely present he would present Lord Ainz, on the anniversary of the creation of The Sorcerer kingdom! But to make that ever-approaching deadline... things needed to speed up! He clapped his hands as he summoned more worker demons. his glasses glinting wish deviousness and wisdom.

"With this... it will be done, our stranglehold on this world will be finished, and there will not be a single creature, in the earth or up in the sky that could hope to even match us in military power and raw strength!" Demiurge announced to his workers who all mentally gave out a cheer, but dared not stop their important work for even a nanosecond.

Back on the wall of E-Rantel, Ridda sits alone, waiting for the ever approaching wave of demons.

"Slacking off?" A female and familiar voice said from behind her. Ridda leaned back and tilted her head upside down to see Shalltear behind her.

"Mm..." Ridda grunted in the affirmative. Shalltear laughed and sat beside her.

"I can respect that, so how are you getting along so far?" She asked in a tone that sounded like she didn't really care.

"Good, the training and welcoming attitude Mistress Shalltear, Lupusregina, Nabe and of course The Sorcerer King Lord Ainz Ooal Gown have shown me is... much more than I expected," Ridda said looking out at two figures who seemed to be approaching the city. Shalltear giggled.

"Well we were ordered to be as nice to you as we could be... and we obey or Lord without fail... as will you!" She said with a serious tone. Ridda looked at Shalltear in the eyes and nodded that she understood.

"So, on that note... here." Shalltear hander her something. It was a box and it was magically sealed. Ridda took the black and purple glinting metal box with wonder, it looked amazing.

"What... what is it?" Ridda asked, finding she could not open it.

"It's the gift I promised you if you could use Blood magic... that was just a carrot at the end of a stick... I had planned on giving you this anyway... as a welcome gift. Ridda still was trying to open it but it would not budge.

"It won't open until you figure out it's riddle, think of it as something to do when you're bored, as an undead... you'll find with no sleep you have a lot of time to kill when no orders come your way... then Shalltear laughed, Ridda looked up at her curiously.

"Ridda...Riddle... 'Ridda has to solve a Riddle' that's funny, right?" Shalltear said laughing.

"Is it?"

"IT IS!"

"I see..." Ridda said looking at the box again. Shalltear sat up with a grunt, slightly annoyed Ridda didn't like her bad joke.

"Anyway, have fun with that and [MESSAGE] me when you figure out how to open it," She instructed and walked away, summoning an umbrella from somewhere and walking off with class. Ridda looked up at the figures coming closer, but they were still too far to make out so she looked back down at the box.

A few hours passed and the two started to come into view, a man and woman... Ridda didn't pay too much attention to them, she was focused on the box... what's in the box? She wondered. She stood up and went back into E-Rantel, hopping down the twelve-foot drop like it was nothing. She pulled her back hood up overhead and headed through the crowd who were still in line to buy Runecraft weapons, It seems people even wanted to buy back up weapons. She passed a strange dwarf who seemed VERY happy for some reason and was laughing and clapping his hands... dwarves were weird she thought.

Ridda walked down the streets, concentrated on the box, she wasn't paying attention but her feet lead her to a place she thought she'd never see again... her childhood home. The house her mother used to live... her birth mother.

"Shit..." she muttered to herself, why was she here of all places? With a quick inspection, she saw nobody loved here still. She looked around and kick in the door. Then slowly walked in. Things were knocked over... there had been a struggle it looked like... nothing stolen... nothing here but sour memories. She walked to a closet with a lock and latch on it. She opened the closet. It was small, barely enough room for her to stand in... her old room. The single blanket she was given was still there under some boxes.

"Bitch..." Ridda spat when she remembered how her mom would lock her up in this room when she went off whoring or drinking. How one time she was gone for three days... three days locked in that closet... blood could from her hands she was clenching her fists so hard. She kicked the boxes out of the closet and picked up her old, worn blanket... it was a relic of her past, but this blanket had been there for her when nothing else had been... the one thing she trusted in as a child. She folded the old thing up and put into her personal space with the rest of her things.

"Why am I even here?" She asked out loud. She silently walked around the house... feeling nothing but dull pain. With a disgusted look, she left the house, a [FIRE] scroll burning. Soon it caught the whole house in the fire, Ridda stood back from the flame with a smile on her face... seeing that shit hole fall into it'self-made her feel better somehow. she sat and watched it burn... making sure it would not spread, but as the house was mostly in a remote area she didn't need to interfere. She sat and watched it smolder into warm coals, spending all day staring at the house she ran away from.

Around this time Nero and Remedios made their way into the panicking city, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Demon are attacking the city! Buy yourself a Runecrafted weapon as fast as you can! Buy two!" a town cryer yelled out, filling them in on the situation. Remedios's eyes went wide with fear. Demons? Here? that made no sense!

"Demons?" Nero was looking confused. he was watching all the people running around.

"This does not concern us... let's get a room here as planned so were can carriage to out separate places," Remedios said coldly. Nero shrugged and followed her, she seemed to know this city well.

"I'm sorry Miss, but until the current demon crisis is resolved... there is no travel in or out of E-Rantel by way of carriage... the Sorcerer Kings orders!" The man at the rental desk said. Remedios clicked her tongue. Seems they were stuck here a while the.

"Well, no helping it then... let's just wait out this attack in our room," Nero suggested, Remedios just followed him. There was a time she would be more than willing to help fight, but that was when she had her weapon... or could even hold one properly. She agreed and they walked to a well-known hotel and got a room.

Many miles away in The Slane Theocracy, A woman in all black walks into a room where several mages are casting divination magic, and looking upon a weird undead, sitting in a thone.

"Any changes?" She asked. One of the hooded members shook his head.

"No Lady Tempest... he still only sits and waits." the man said. She saw the undead of which they spoke.

"Have we attempted to [MESSAGE] him?" but everyone shook their heads. Nobody wanted to be the first to speak with the resurrected god of death.

"We assume he is still gaining his power... or something to that effect as all he does is sit and do nothign else." Tempest sighed and looked at the ring on her finger.

"Then, I will be the first to speak to our Lord... to see if he needs anything from us..." She said solemnly. they all looked at her nervously, she was vital for the role to come as his undead bride... or so she told them. She tentatively cast [MESSAGE] to the figure she saw sitting on her Lord throne.

"Greetings, My Lord! This is... your loyal servant tempest! I dare message you to ask if there is anything that you require to reach your peak form of power once more?" She asked... hoping to not be struck down by his powerful death magic!

"Hello, no I'm fine." was all he said back. She was confused.

"M...My Lord is alright then?" She was amazed... his plan must be going according to plan.

"My Lord. then... what do you want us to do in the meantime?" She waited for his wisdom.

"Nothing." He simply said. As expected! Their Lord would have everything under control!

"Well then, um... my Lord Surshana... we eagerly await your glorious return!" She said tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Okay... oh, but my name is Test, not Surshana." She was shocked at this revelation!

"Has my Lord cast off his old name? As in a way to show us a brighter future? The name that failed you is no longer and now you ... are testing us... the Test is your name? My Lord... I am honored!" She cried falling to her knees to her Lord wisdom.

"No... a girl Aura gave me this name," he said. Her entire world crumbled around her... had her Lord already chosen his bride? Who was this Aura he spoke of?

"Who... who is this Aura that dares give our Lord a name?" She quivered with wrath and jealousy.

"She was a nice Dark Elf girl who helped me get here." he informed her. A Dark Elf? She knew of the Dark Elves in the forest not far from her... could this "Aura" be there? She looked at her ring that could cause death to all who stood around her and sneered. She would pay this... Dark Elf "Aura'' a visit!

"Then my Lord... please contact me when it is time!" She said trying to hold back the anger she felt for this, probably gorgeous and voluptuous, Dark Elf named Aura.

"Sure." Is all he said back. Her lord was a man of few words it would seem. She immediately turned to the people in the room.

"Gather your every last member we have in the Black Scripture and every other available man we can muster! We are going to assault the Dark Elf nation and destroy their forest capital and rout out their caves." But the man hesitated.

"My Lady Tempest, will this not bring the attention of The order Kingdom upon us? I heard they have a new king child queen that has sword Vassalship to that nation, this will be considered an act of war," he said worriedly. She sneered.

"We are no longer members of The Slane Theocracy! We are it's RULERS! And our glorious king soon will be returning to us... in the meantime, we must crush the Dark Elf nation as... as he ordered me to tell you to do so... DO NOT DEFY OUR LORD!" She screamed and they obeyed, ordering all the Black Scripture elite out of the black tower, and to take that new sword they had as well,

"It must have been a gift from their Lord, do not fear it!" She told them. She snickered at how this "Aura, the probable new Queen she'd heard about, was going to die by the very wedding ring her men delivered her not long ago.

"Then what of the plan to use The Adamntite adventure Nabe as a sacrifice for his new body?" the man asked. Tempest scowled, she'd actually just assumed they would need a suitable sacrifice... but her Lord made no mention of one, his current body that sits on his throne must be enough... although it looked rather... unimpressive for a God of Death.

"After we crush the Dark Elves our Lord will direct our next move, until then keep the plan to capture Nabe ready, we might have need of her for any number of reasons." The man nodded that he understood...mostly.

"We guess it will take about three days to mobilize all our forces, where do we meet at?" He asked the new de facto ruler of the Slane Theocracy.

"We shall all meet at The Black Tower, it's the closest base of operation we have that's by the cave system that the Dark Elves live in." He nodded and relayed her orders.

"One more thing... our glorious Lord has cast of his old name of failure in hopes of new future, from henceforth our Lord is no longer named Surshana, but is now the silent and wise Test! For he tests this word to see if it is good enough for him!" They all let out "oohs" and "ahhs" in light of this astounding revelation!

"Very well, we shall go crush this disgusting nation of Dark Elves in his Lord tests name!"

"Soon My Lord Test... I shall prove myself worthy of you!" She giggled then broke out in near-psychotic laughter.

In the giant crypt castle that houses the will and weaponry of one of the great gods of The Slane Theocracy, sits a slightly confused undead, he had no idea who that woman was he was talking to or what she was going on about, he just shrugged and looked over at the wall that would sometimes talk to him wondering if he should ask it what all that was about... eh, probably didn't matter, he just put his head back against the throne he sat upon.

"This is a nice chair..." he thought.

In the soon to be attacked capital forest of the Dark elves Bella sits under a tree taking a nap.

"Tshhh!" She sneezed, waking her up. She rubbed her eyes and groggily looked around with a yawn.

"Nice nap! Hmm, wonder where Aura is?" She focused and could feel Mare towards where his Royal tree house was. Aura would probably be there with him then. Bella got up and looked at her map. Almost finished, just a few more places to check off and it would be done, spending two days making this detailed map had been tedious work but she wanted to show Lord Ainz and the others she could do anything she was asked to.

She held up her hand. On it was a new ring her Lord had given her, he had given one to Aura as well. With this ring, she could store up to 50 magical creatures in it! So she always had her pets with her, or at least 50 of them. She summons a large yellow bird that looked like a woodpecker. She still had no Dragon of her own so this was her fastest mode of travel in the air.

"let go SumSum!" She ordered as she jumped on it's back and pointed upwards. It obeyed and flew above the forest trees, giving Aura a literal, bird-eye view of the area. Far off in the distance, she noted something moving that was kicking up a lot of dirt... almost like an army was on the move. Bella scratched her head and kept an eye on it. It did not seem to be moving... which meant that it was either headed at her... or directly away from her...

"That's weird. Let's go check it out, SumSum, go!" She commanded and the bird zoomed toward the cloud of just she could barely make out. As she got closer she saw it was indeed an army and they were coming toward her!

From high up she saw eight divisions. the first was lead by a man with a weird chain at his side and face marking, he had the smallest battalion. To it's right flank was another, lead by man that had a weird back and red bodysuit and looked to be a monk possibly. To the other side of the chain guy was the third group of enemies, a huge stout man with two giant shields on his back. Behind him rode a man in weird and flashy armor, his spear that he had at the ready looks powerful, however. In the back, she could make out two different casting squads lead by a younger looking blonde female and the other lead by a middle-aged looking caster. Finally in the very front, leading the charge was a woman dressed in all black with a Paladin wielding a spear next to her. Even their regular foot soldiers all seemed to be wearing enchanted or at least well-made gear and weapons, in all there were about 6,000 humans quickly approaching the forest capital that Mare ruled over.

"Let's go report this to Mare and lord Ainz!" She said as she ordered SumSum to take her to Mare. using several [MESSAGE] scrolls along the way to inform her Lord what she had seen.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: The Fall of Man

The demons slowly came over the horizon early in the morning. There were thousands of them. Nabe looked around, Pandora's Actor in the form of Momon was with her outside the gate, he too was looking around.

"Where is Ridda? You told her to meet here when the demons showed up right?" Momon asked.

"Yes, perhaps she decided not to help us?" Nabe said. Momon looked at her.

"Is that like her?" But nabs shook her head.

"No, she should have been here before us... knowing how eager to please she, everyone is." Nabe explained. Looking bored.

"I heard she might have a thing for you." he said laughing. Nabe clicked her tongue.

"She's talented, but one of the stupidest girls I've ever met."

"So you don't care about her?" Nabe shrugged.

"I've been ordered to care about her... so I do," Nabe said shrugging. Momon looked at the demons.

"I heard she attracts trouble, maybe she isn't worth keeping around? I should ask father to force her to work around the clock making metals for us in the dungeon, she'd be out of our hair then and fulfilling her grand purpose.

"NO! There's no need! She's already agre..." Then Nabe scowled as she realized Pandora's Actor was messing around with her. Nabe clicked her tongue again and looked away.

"Fine... it might please me to have that stupid girl around, alright?" Pandora's Actor nodded, Ainz had asked him to bring up Ridda around Nabe to gauge her reaction about her. She was thinking about telling him off when a girl landing next to them caught their attention.

"Oh, Ridda, we were just talking about you." Ridda nodded.

"Yeah, I heard you from where I was... um, I didn't know Lord Ainz Ooal Gown was your father Momon!" Nabe looked at him with a glare. He nodded and wove his hand, she was already being groomed to enter the ranks of "adopted" Nazarick such info was not a big deal... but he should remember to be more careful in the future.

"Where were you anyway Ridda? The attack will be soon." Ridda was holding a metal cord than ran underground.

"Yeah, once I learned where the demons were coming... I've been out here for the past day and a half preparing." She said and sitting down with a yawn.

"I'm completely out of mana!" Nabe glared at her, why was she out of mana? She knew that they had to put on a show... didn't she? Momon didn't say anything.

"So what have you been preparing anyway?" Nabe asked, looking at the metal cord Ridda had handed her. Ridda wove her hand abover her head.

"Big surprise! Something I thought about when i was talking with Lord Kyouhukou the other day, you know he's SUPER smart!" Ridda said looking happy, she really liked that bug as friend didnt she? That was kind of cute.

"Just use [LIGHTNING] while holding that thing when I give the word," Ridda said snickering.

Soon enough the demon hoard was almost attacking. They were close enough to where you could make out their features and beady eyes.

"Uh, we really should be fighting them, right now... if all 10,000 hit the walls at once..." Momon said looking at Ridda, but she just wove her hand again as to say "wait please". And wait they did, until the first line of demons were nearly at the gates of E-Rantel.

"Alright, Mistress Nabe... please cast [LIGHTNING]" Ridda said and she did. In a flash, the entire field lit up, then exploded in a huge display of metal and lightning! Everyone shielded their eyes from the huge release of light and sound. When they looked back there was nothing but a field of raining dirt, metal, and smoke, as well as thousands of dead demons.

"What the..." Nabe finally asked in shock at the devastation her third tier spell did. Ridda was laughing her ass off.

"OH! that was much bigger than I thought it would be... hmm guess silver would have been a better choice than copper to carry the current.," she muttered.

"What the hell was that?" Momon asked in surprise.

"Ah, well... I've spent the last day and a half making hollow metal balls and attached to this cord to them, they were all connected and laying along the ground... uh, I made like over 4,000 of them I think? Anyway, they explode and the air inside is released, making a little spray of metal! I did some testing and Kyouhukou helped with the uh... "science" he called it... anyway he'll be excited to hear how well it's worked!" Ridda said nodding in satisfaction.

They scanned the devastated field... only two or three thousand demons still remained.

"Oh... there's still some left?" Ridda sounded disappointed. Nabe shook her head at how stupid this girl was... she'd killed too many demons, now the threat would be dealt with by the guards... or even just Momon if he decided to mop them up... either way, the news of this amazing spell is what would spread and not how "Runcrafted weaponry had saved the day and the lives if every single E-Rantel citizen" no the bards instead sing about the amazing lighting magic of the beautiful princess Nabe that killed over 8,000 demons in one attack! While this furthered the reputation of Nabe and Team Raven Black, it did little to open the ears to the wonders of Runecrafted weapons, and how demon scream at the sight of them

Nabe wanted to yell at Ridda and tell her how she had ruined everything! But when she looked at her, her eyes were so full of pride and she was clearly expecting praise... Nabe sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Good work Ridda... you no doubt saved many... people," Nabe said in a monotone voice. Momon just headed back inside, at least the guards would get some credit. Ridda gave nabe a huge smile that made her look her age.

"Anyway, I should go report to Lord Ainz about our... "success" and nabe simply followed. Ridda sat back and watched the guards easily wipe up the demon survivors. Nabe would earn a new title after this day, "The beautiful princess Nabe, Demon Slayer" people would call her from now on.

Meanwhile, a different army approaches three Dark elves standing in an open plain that lead to the forest where mare ruled from.

"There they are!" Aura said pointing at the enemy army that quickly approached them.

"Idiots... why are they attack us? And with such a weak army as well?" Bella exclaimed shaking her head. Mare looked at both his sisters.

"Um... should I just kill them all now? With my magic..." He began but Bella patted his head.

"Naw... that would be too easy! I have a better idea..." Bella... you up for a little competition?" Aura asked stretching.

"Pffftt! you know I am! What are you thinking? However, kills the most wins?" Aura nodded and Bella smiled and flexed one arm.

"You're on!" But Mare looked around nervously.

"Oh um.. what should i do then?" Mare asked looking at all the scary men.

"You have the hardest job of all Mare!" Aura said.

"Oh? What's that sis?" he asked wide-eyed.

"You gotta watch me kick Bella's butt at this game!" Aura cried then made a full sprinting dash at the enemy. Bella realized Aura just got an early start and took off after her.

"Cheater!" Bella yelled at Aura who just looked back and stuck her tongue out at her.

"You're just mad you didn't think to do it first!" Aura taunted back at Bella as they ran at insanely fast speeds toward the enemy, that was now seeing two trails of dust headed their way. Bella clicked her tongue.

"That's true..." She muttered. And soon they were in front of the army that had halted it's charge and taken up a defensive position around the caster units.

"So... what cha all doin here?" Aura asked in a cheerful tone. A woman dressed all in black who was close to the front answered her.

"We are here to eradicate the one known as Aura in the name of our God of death." She proudly announced. The dark elf girls looked at one another. Aura rose her hand.

"Well that's me, I'm Aura Bella Fiora... who are you?" She asked. the ladies face twisted as she walked out toward the girls, telling her men to stay back.

"I am the leader of The Slane Theocracy, Tempesta Allighn! Know the name of the woman who killed you!" Tempest said as she brandished her ring and used it's magic to cast [AURA OF DESPAIR] at the fifth level.

Both Dark Elf girls suddenly went limp as their last breaths escaped their mouths and the eyes want blank... at least that's what SHOULD have happened!... Instead, they both stood there looking at her with disbelief.

"You thought that would kill us, did you?" Aura said shrugging and shaking her head laughing.

"Hey, Aura?" Bella said in a weird voice, Aura turned to see what the matter with Bella was.

"What?" Aura asked.

"ONE!" Bella cried as she kicked Tempest in her chest, sending her arcing through the air and landing a good 30 feet away from Bella, dead on impact. And with that, it was on! The two smiling Dark Elf girls unleashed themselves into the humans. Bella jumped in the air and pulled her bow out, spinning through the air like a top, then she unleashed a flurry of arrows. Killing 43. Their screaming bodies making sizzling sounds from her hot arrows.

"Humph!" Aura smirked as she ran through their ranks using her whip to cull the enemy down, bodies went flying through the air as whip cracks that landed with bone shattering force blew the weak humans apart and to the side, with this attack Aura killed 112.

However, Bella was still spinning and still shooting. By the time she landed she'd killed 86 more as her arrows exploded with devastating AOE magic. Aura frowned, she was losing! To catch back up she launched herself at Bella, landing right in front of her blocking her attack and spraying the men with her own, better, bow. With this sneaky attack, she stole 55 kills form Bella.

"Aura! you just jacked my kills!" Bella complained! Aura looked at her with a silly smile.

"Did I? Sorry hadn't noticed!" She said then fired off more shots killing another 45.

"GUH!" Bella snorted in frustration as she cast used one of her bast attacks, she jumped high in the air, a golden circle appeared in front of her bow and it began firing off like a machine gun, she wasn't even using the string, she was using an ability is had, over the next 4 seconds of her bow firing off she killed 490 members fo The Slane Theocracy. Their bodies filled with holes collapsing to the ground as smoke came from their wounds.

Unfortunately, Aura also had this ability and blast apart 608 with her trump card attack. As she spun and her bolts of light hammered against the wall of flesh. Some fifth tier magic attacks hit Aura from the two caster generals. Aura and Bella looked at one another then tore through the enemy. Eash hit their target with flying kicks followed up by a massive whip combo to the casters that surrounded their generals. In all both killed 203 elite casters.

By now the enemy was beginning to spread out and fall back... some even already calling for retreat. but huge earth walls rose up, making a giant arena that captured all 4000 plus soldiers. Their cries of panic and terror echoed off the massive walls and made a sound like tens of thousands of men screaming for their lives.

"You have to stay here so sisters can have a fair game!" Mare said as he moved the earth to block off any escape. Both Aura and Bella stopped what they were doing to wave to their little brother.

"Thanks, Mare!" They both called out and he giggled at their praise. Bella jumped into the thick of the recent corralled enemy and spun in the center of them with her whip out, she kept spinning till a tornado appeared around her, whipping the men she caught through the air and into the walls this a loud THUD! They would shoot out in every direction, one after the other from her spinning attack, each making the same gross impacting sound as they hit the walls.

Once again, not to be outdone by her younger sister Aura issued the same attack and flung an absurd amount of bodied into the walls with the same sound of flesh hitting wet dirt.

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

One after another their bodies flung like small bits of meat into the now freshly painted walls of Mare's arena. The twin tornadoes spinning around killing them all indiscreetly. After their attacks had finished Aura had killed 1,645 while Bella racked up 2,000 exactly.

The twin sisters sat down in the center of the gore and death tallying their kills up. In all Aura killed 2,668 while Bella managed to kill 2,742.

They looked around and saw a bunch of injured and hurt men, others screaming at the top of their lungs as their minds had broken. Aura realized she was behind and set upon the injured men, as they were easy kills! Aura ran through the field of screaming and crying men, stomping head like watermelons trying to pad her score with easy scores! Bella was trying to maintain her lead by simply kicking the heads off of the men, they sailed through the air like bloody soccer balls, and splatted against the ground or wall. After the easy kills were done it was time to chase down the one that were trying to run... where to was anyone's guess as they were captured. the girls made quick sport of the cowards that ran like children... from literal children.

With everyone finally dead, the final score was...

Aura= 2,698

Bella= 3,032

Bella gave a V for victory to her older sisters face laughing.

"How do you like that? I won!" mare ran up clapping cutely.

"You two did so good! that as fun to watch!" he cried hugging his blood-soaked sisters, they laughed and hugged their bother back as they examined their handiwork.

And so, the Black Scripture fell in a single day, and The Slane Theocracy was left without solid leadership. With an attack on it's vassal nation, The Sorcerer Kingdom marched on The Holy City in earnest, the capital of the Slane Theocracy, The literal army of undead Death Knight and Soul Eaters, however, found the gates to the Holy City open and The flag of The Sorcery Kingdom flying high from every wall upon walking up to the city, they surrendered the city without siege or bloodshed. Within a week The Slane theocracy was officially occupied and then turned over to the Sorcerer Kingdom, as was all it's territories.

Every major nation of man now belonged to Ainz Ooal Gown in one way or another. And while a vast majority of The Slane Theocracy nobles and remaining sunlight scripture members fled south into the Southward Dessert, none of them were heard from again, nor were their signs that they ever made it to the floating city.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY: Forgotten beauty

AInz walked down the empty streets of the Slane Theocracy. Everyone of worth had fled the city, and the one that did not hid. It reminded Ainz of when he first walked the streets of E-Rantel close to a year ago. Behind his was Demiurge, Cocytus, Albedo, Aura, and Shalltear. Behind them was a parade of Death Knights and Soul Eaters, the message was clear, The Sorcerer King is here, and he owns you. The parade was a show of power but also because of the than they had been in the past. He'd never forgiven the theocracy for forcing him to kill Shalltear.

They walked in silence, people not even daring to peek out the windows, in truth, most were cowering in their closets or room, indulging heavily in wine. The parade of death took them to the Holy Citadel, the former center of the Slane Theocracy. Inside anything of worth was taken or respectfully looted, it was hard to tell. No parchments of any kind would be found either. Ainz really had no further use of this city of the Slane Theocracy, this was mostly a formality before he moved his undead into the city.

Ainz wanted to see if even these people who were literally trained to hate him could someday change their minds. If they didn't then it was no problem either. Demiurge had an idea that would help toward that end...

"A church of Ainz Ooal Gown in the Holy City?" Neia couldn't believe what her Lord had just suggested.

"Well, Neia? Do you think you could do it? Run a church in the heart of enemy territory, so to speak. Niea bowed with awe, His majesty trusted her with this! Of course, all she could do was agree.

"Yes, your majesty! I will do whatever I can to spread your glorious name!" She said almost becoming short of breath.

"Good, I have faith that you will prevail Neia, you've never failed me before." Her heart skipped a beat at his praise.

"When would you like me to leave My Lord?" She asked thinking of what needed to be done here in the Holy Kingdom.

"Whenever you have things settled here and are ready, I will keep Shalltear here to help you [GATE] there when you have what you need, also I'll be providing her as a bodyguard for you while. Neia didn't know who this Shalltear was but she wished Shizu would be with her instead.

"I estimate I will be ready in two... maybe three days My Lord." Ainz nodded in satisfaction, then Shizu stepped out from behind him.

"Oh, of course, little Shizu here volunteered to help you get settled," Ainz said silently pleased with his reveal. Neia rose from her bow and ran to Shizu, throwing her arms around her.

"Neia, it is nice to see you," Shizu simply said. Ainz decided to leave them alone.

"What do you need help with Neia?" Shizu immediately said looking straight at her. neia would like to hang out more but His Majesty was counting on her.

"Well just my personal effects will have to go, but most of those are all in this room, the time-consuming work will be finding people to do the jobs here that I would attend to, so, unfortunately, there isn't really anythign you can do to speed this up... I'll be taking interviews." Shizu sat down on the couch like she was waiting.

Over the next two days, they moved Neia's things as she needed and she took her new place in the Holy Citadel. Neia looked at the expense report that it would take to get the church running as well as other community programs to win the people over, and the number was staggering! The door to her office opened and Shalltear walked in with another girl she'd not seen before.

"Hello, last Shalltear, who is this?" Neia asked looking at the young girl with short brown hair and wearing a black hooded cloak.

"This is the answer to the gold you will need to get things off the ground here." the young girl looked at Shalltear with a frown. She ignored Shalltear and bowed to Neia.

"Hello Holy Pope Neia, I am Ridda Landale, please allow me to assist you in helping fund the church," Ridda said as several adamntite ingots appeared on her deal magically... the amount of gold they could trade just these ingots would be... very, well it would be a lot, she didn't know the exact price this much could get her.

"I will make more when you provide me a place to rest, I've agreed to supply you with 1000 ingots like this... it should take me about 2 and a half weeks." the girl plainly stated looking as Shizu and waving. Did they know each other? Neia wondered.

"Oh, wonderful! If that's all you need then I'll have Shizu here lea you to anyone you'd like... we have... a lot of free room in this citadel." Ridda nodded and followed the little robot girl out of the room.

"Alright... well i guess that solves the problem of where to get funding... now just for the manpower needed..." Neia was looking at the 200 something jobs that needed to be filled... this would take her much longer than just a couple of months she thought. Then something caught her eye... a request from a very important name.

"Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix requests a face to face with the new pope of The Slane theocracy... oh that's me!" neia was so surprised that he'd put in a request, not simply made a date for them to meet as a ruler in his position usually would do when meeting a religious figure... maybe he was trying to make a good impression? Neia looked at the dates she could entertain someone of his stature. She saw some dates that would work. She wondered when she would sneak in time to sleep and talk to Shizu, probably when they slept together they would talk till Neia fell asleep, that was the only time she got with Shizu nowadays it seemed like.

"Wait, now a royal invite as well? She saw that the new Queen of The Re-Estize Kingdom wanted her to tout the capital with her when she was free as it was meant to be a social meeting rather than political.

"Queen Renner! Wow, i've heard of her as well! It seems I am meeting celebrities more and more these days." She talked to herself ass eh wrote in dates that would work for her, at the time anyway. Thankfully there were no other important wanting an audience with her.

"So really it looks I'll have about one week of downtime while we wait for the Ridda girl to come up with those ingots and then find a buyer... shouldn't be too hard... could even talk them into opening shop here now..."She came up with some quick ideas. But it was getting late so she decided to turn in.

Back in nazarick Ainz Ooal Gown listens to Cocytus

"WHEN THE LIZARDMEN THAT I SEN CAME BACK FROM THE PORTAL THEY FOUND IN THE LAKE THEY REPORTED A LARGE FLOATING CASTLE, OR POSSIBLY EVEN CITY... BY THE DESCRIPTION OF HOW IT LOOKED... IT COULD VERY WELL BE FROM YGGDRASIL." Ainz stroked his chin, Demiurge had told him about some weird dragons in disguise that wanted Ridda to make a key for them to open a door... and the door was probably in that city.

"Very well, I will travel there personally using this water portal, then I will [GATE] back to Nazarick's gallery room." Of corse, I will have you accompany Cocytus as you discovered this treasure trove.

"MY LORD YOU HONOR ME GREATLY, IT WILL BE AN HONOR TO FIGHT BY YOUR SIDE AT LONG LAST!" He sahot out much more steam than ussual.

"AND MY LORD, MY I MAKE A SUGGESTION?" Ainz nodded that he may.

"I WAS THINKING, YOU WOULD CUT AN IMPOSING FIGURE RIDING ON A SUITABLE MOUNT..." Ainz thought about this, he'd intended to make Elder Coffin his official mode of travel, but that was now off the table.

"I see Cocytus, and what would you suggest I ride to cut this imposing figure?" He was thinking something dark maybe... like a zombie chimera... that would be cool.

"I BELIEVE THE ONLY MOUNT SUITABLE FOR A SUPREME BEING IS A FLOOR GUARDIAN..." Oh oh... Ainz could see where this was going...

"TO THAT END, I OFFER MYSELF AS YOUR OFFICIAL WAR STEED, MY LORD!" Cocytus then bowed gracefully as he could and took a steed. Ainz thought long and hard on how to politely reject this offer. Where was Albedo to rebuke him for making sure a selfish request... he missed having her around he realized... that was... odd. but to the task at hand... he could not think of a reason other than "I know why you really want this" so with a worried heart he nodded.

"Very well Cocytus, for this battle only... I will..." He sighed long and hard at this.

"...ride you into battle." Again large amounts of steam burst from Cocytus. Ainz told him he could rise and leave if there was nothign else, he did and Ainz sat in the throne room completely alone... every floor guardian was working to secure their newly acquired territories. He thought about which units he should summon... then he thought about one or two summons he'd not allowed himself to use... but with the anniversary of the Sorcerer Kingdom coming up... maybe he'd give himself a nice gift and use some fun magic!

"Lord Ainz!" it was either Aura or Bella, they had the same voice.

"Oh um... go ahead... uh... Aura (?)" Ainz said flipping a coin in his head.

"It would seem the Dark Dwarves are making their move, they have begun pouring out of their caves and are attacking the Dark Elves, there are... a lot more than we thought there would be and they are using up to tier five magic we've observed... what are your orders Lord Ainz?" Aonz smiled and stood up, this seemed like good practice to shake off the cobwebs before the real big fight.

"Aura, I will be heading there myself, be ready." He said as he cast [GATE] from the gallery room. he stepped out of the portal and was in Mare's tree castle. Mare and Ayra were there, Bella was missing.

"Where is Bella?" Aura blinked... who is Bella?" Aura asked confused. Ainz laughed, Aura was such a jokester.

"Mare, where is your other sister at?" Ainz asked, but Mare gave him the same confused expression nd looked at Aura.

"She... she's right there." Mare said pointing directly at Aura. Ainz looked back and forth at them... if this was a prank they would be laughing right about now, and Mare would never go along with a mean spirited joke like this.

"Aura... I'm talking about Bella! Your sister who... do either of you really not know who I'm talking about?" Ainz was growing worried about what this could entail. He needed to get back to Nazarick to look at the status screen, that would at least tell him if Bella was gone... or if their memories had been affected. But he could hear the screams of Dark Elves from outside... as dire a situation this was for Nazarick, having potentially lost it's first NPC permanently! he began to shake in fear but was brought calm again. Aura and AMre were still looking at him for an explanation.

N... never mind... let's deal with these Dark Elves, should we? Aura and Bella you bring me the bod... he looked and Aura was looking around for thie "invisible" Bella person. DAMNIT! Why is this happening... he wondered.

"Aura... bring me any dead that you can get and bring back or even create, I will begin making Death Knights to help stem their flow of destruction," he ordered and she obeyed.

"Mare, keep me protected while I summon, it would be a pain to have a spell interpreted by a dark dwarf." Mare nodded and clutched his staff tight. Soon the task of creating his Death Knight were underway, as he had long reached his limit of Death Knights he imagined some of his First Death knights were vanishing right about now, their number replaced with these new ones. As Aura had marked thirteen cracks that the dwarves came from he sent two Death Knights to each crack to engage any enemies they came upon. When that number had been filled he approached the door.

"Now Aura, B...Mare... I will head back to Nazarick, there is something important I need to check on," he told them and they nodded.

"Should we attack the Dwarves as well?" Ainz thought for a second.

"No, in fact, I want you both to come with me back to Nazarick, right now!" he orders and cast another [GATE] they could detect the sound of worry, a maybe even panic in their Lords' voice. they hurriedly stepped through. Ainz immediately stepped into his office and brought up the status screen.

"Aura Bella Fiora" It read as only Aura was alive... he cast [MESSAGE] trying to connect to Bella, no connection.

"Mare! the connection you and your sister have... how you can always feel what direction she's in, can you feel another one... other than Aura who is right here with us? Please, try to see if you can feel something!" Ainz pleaded. Mare blinked and looked at Aura.

"Um... I'm sorry lord Ainz, I... I only feel Aura here, nothing else, why... should I feel another person?"

"YES!" Ainz yelled, but this outburst was surpassed.

"I.. I'm sorry Mare... um... please... can you try again...please?" Ainz was on his knee, looking at Mare eye to eye. of course Mare did as asked, yet again he only felt Aura. Ainz stood up in shock... he... he wanted to sit down. Ainz sent a [MESSAGE] to every single member of Nazrick that would know of Aura with the same 'copy-paste' message.

"This is Ainz Ooal Gown, only respond to this is you can answer me with a "yes" I do not want to hear a single "no"... this is an order... now... does anyone remember Bella? Aura and Mare's sister?" Ainz waited for several minutes that seemed like hours, finally, there was a response from Shizu.

"Yes Lord Ainz, I have recorded memory of talking with Bella." Ainz shot up, his heart that did not exist almost leaping from his rib cage.

"Shizu... tell me everything you remember about her... absolutely every little detail," he ordered her.

"I will not accept this... On my name Bella... on my FUCKING NAME!... I will find you!" Ainz swore to this more fervently than he'd sworn anything before his eye's blazing red with anger and resolve. Aura and Mare just looked with worry and fear... not sure what was happening.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: Stepping out

Ainz, Aura, and Mare stood in the area made to enter Nazarick by teleportation or gate, not a real area of Nazarick. It housed an art gallery of 40 supreme beings and the offices of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Let's go... I need to talk to..." Ainz was saying but a sudden burst from both Aura and Mare stopped him in his tracks.

"Bella!" they both cried out. Ainz spun around looking around but didn't see her.

"What? Bella do you..." Ainz was beginning but Aura and mare were looking at one another in wide-eyed shock. The trio had just stepped over the threshold of Nazaricks true boundaries.

"No, Lord Ainz I... we both remember her now! Why..." Ainz was shocked at this development... as soon as they entered Nazarick proper they could remember her again? Was this memory manipulation magic? It seemed like it was.

"Wait... so can you "feel" her as well Mare?" Mare nodded but the look on his face worried him. he looked scared as if he knew something.

"Mare... where is she?" Aura asked before Ainz could, he still took a second and pointed to a direction, it was almost straight down. Ainz thought for a second then it hit him. And everything made sense, almost.

"Mare is she..." Ainz asked and Mare nodded without opening his eyes... he was trying not to cry. Ainz looked at Aura, why is she doing this? Why now? Ainz cast [MESSAGE].

"Albedo, can you spread the word, I need absolutely everyone thats out of Nazarick to return immediately, I'll have Shalltear and AMre [GATE] everyone, a sudden development has arisen. She was confused but obeyed without question. Nearly everyone was out of Nazarick on assignment... it was probably that development that made her do this.

Ainz sat in the throne room. Every floor guardian and maid was gathered in the throne room. Everyone single person of power or noteworthiness was in attendance, but the mood was a bad one. As soon as every member came into Nazarick proper a sudden memory of a third dark elf then popped into their head, they could all guess what this meant.

"Thank you all for gathering... am I correct in assuming that as soon as you all entered Nazarick proper, your memories of Bella returned?" Ainz asked the large crown, every single one on attendance nodded. As soon anyone left Nazaricks boundaries memories of Bella would vanish, only to return when entering it again.

"Let me tell the ones who do not know, this is not an attack on Nazarick... at least I don't think so." At this Demiurge and Albedo grew nervous.

"As it is, however, I've suspended all outside operations until this crisis is resolved, fortunately, I have a good idea who is responsible for this," Ainz explained. most NPCs in attendance knew or at least had a good idea, to whom Ainz was talking about, there was only one person with this kind of weird and unbalanced power.

"So it is time at last... we will be headed to the eight floors, to speak with Rubedo, as I believe she is responsible for this weird event" At this Nigredo stepped out from behind Albedo, she held a doll in her arms and her black stringy hair covered her face, just one weird wide eye could be made out through her hair.

"She has allowed me to view her... this is an open invitation to us... to put it simply, my youngest sister is trying to get our attention." She explained why this odd memory altering crisis had happened out of nowhere.

"Did she take Bella then, um My Lord?" Aura blurted out. Ainz took no offense to this and nodded.

"I would assume so... I don't THINK she would have killed Bella but, Rubedo is... unpredictable by nature... so we need to be prepared for anything."

"Why is she even able to do any of this? Her room on the right floor should..." Albedo began but Demiurge stopped her.

"The function of that room was mostly unknown to us as Lord Tabula made it for her as part of her "lore". As such... it may have been an illusionary cage that she just now discovered, or knew all along and has chosen to leave.

"Lord Ainz, who will go to speak with her?" Albedo asked. Ainz thought for a second.

"No point in bringing military power... nothing we do would beat her short of my simply killing her with [GOAL OF ALL LIFE IS DEATH] skill. Anything short of that would simply not work on her." Ainz explained, and he was not willing to kill her in the first place.

"I think just myself and her sisters, Nigredo and Albedo should go to speak with her. The NPCs all shared looks of worry. Ainz rose his hand.

"We've been prepared for this event... more or less, worry not."

I say that but I have no idea what Rubedo can do in this world! Ainz cried out inside his mind... this was probably the most scared he'd been since hearing "Shalltear has revolted against us".

"I will be headed there immediately, Nigredo, Albedo meet me at the entrance to the eighth floor... have Victim ready to... kill himself and then resurrect him as soon as we make it to Rubedo's room," Ainz ordered to Demiurge who bowed that he understood. Having Victim sacrifice himself was the only way one could travel the right floor in safety.

AInz and the Rubedo's sisters Albedo and Nigredo stood in front of a giant foreboding door. Ainz looked at the two girls and they nodded. The door was at least twenty feet tall and just as wide, it was in the shape of a huge square. Normally a puzzle would be needed to be solved to trick players into thinking this was the treasury door, it's why the words "treasury" were hidden all over the place within the weird decorations of the room that housed this vault floor. Ainz simply touched the door with The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, the key to this forbidden realm.

The door came to life at the touch of his staff. The door became a mass of moving and writhing snakes but made of the strongest materials the guild had access to. The snakes all retracted into the walls, leaving a huge square hole leading into a place that resembled a treasure vault. The three shared a glance then walked in. The fake vault room had incredible weapons and items on display, all rigged to set off the events of death this floor was famous for.

"Why does the entrance to this floor have all these treasures Lord Ainz?" Nigredo asked. Ainz chuckled at the memory of his friends designing the layout for this area.

"This area is supposed to represent "greed" as we get closer to the Blazing Temple you will see other rooms that will represent the seven deadly sins of the Christian bible. Soon they passed by the treasures and remarkable artifacts and were lead to a huge room that looked to branch off into seven other paths.

"Each one of these paths leads to a trial that must be overcome before this door is opened, but we don't need to do any of that," He explained. Each path had the name of one of the sins Ainz mention earlier above it. Tapping the closed and final door with the staff once more and it opened. They walked past and came to a ruined temple. There were many smashed statues of old Gods, as if this was a desecrated area once used for holy worship. This is where Demiurge called home.

The three walked in silence past the rubble and ruined holy imagery. The heat from the seventh floor could be felt to those without adequate fire resistance at this point. They stopped walking straight ahead, as they would take them to the seventh floor, and instead turned right toward a huge dead tree that seemed to break out of the stone floor of the temple and become a huge pillar, holding up the giant ceiling with it's sprawling branches that coved this whole section of the temple.

"Here..." Ainz said and tapped the tree with his staff. A giant doorway appeared from the tree and the entrance to the eighth floor was opened, Ainz stepped through without hesitation. Victim was waiting for him there.

"Hello Victim, thank you for helping us travel to meet Rubedo."

"Do not mention it Lord Ainz, it's my greatest honor to be of use to you, I only regret I will cost you gold in order to return me..." Ainz laughed and patted the fetus looking angel.

"Even if you were level 100 I would happily pay that, as it is, I male more in an hour to cover your cost Victim, it's no problem at all," the angel seemed to make a happy sound and turned around several times.

"Then just say when my lord, and I lay down my life to stop time for all on this floor that mean you harm." Victim said. Ainz nodded that.

Nigredo looked confused.

"Time stop? Is that what Victim can do?" Ainz nodded.

"He has a few different things his sacrifice can achieve, this is just one of them, it will last as long as we need it to so long as we don't attack anything. Okay, Victim, we are ready when you are. The weird angle thing put its arms in the air and popped in an explosion of light and stars. As soon as he did the world took on a negative exposure look. Whites were blacks and vice-versa. The world of frozen time. Nigredo and Albedo looked around in amazement as they walked through the land where nothing moved. Creatures of all sizes stood motionless, waiting for a chance to kill anything they could witness.

"Lord Ainz... these monsters are..."

"Yes Albedo, now you see why I fear this place? Without Victims help even I would fall the monsters here... after we took control of Nazarick back in YGGDRASIL says, there were several monsters that we could not kill... no matter the damage output we could muster, in fact every floor had an unkillable boss... it was a puzzle more than a gear check fight... but it was an easy one to figure out, as they could be teleported, a feature bosses do not have... so we simply filled this floor up with monsters that were programmed to not be able to die for one reason or another... Albedo was sure one of the frozen monster's eyes followed them as they walked past, but it's body did not move... in fact, all the monsters were able to track them as they walked in this world.

"And here we are at last..." Ainz said standing before a small door hidden amongst some trees and bushes... the unassuming entrance to the room the housed the most powerful entity in Nazarick. She would know they were coming, so knocking would not do a thing. Ainz pushed the door open, but what he saw was not Rubedo, it was Aura, or rather Bella. She was unconscious and laying in the center of Rubedo's room.

Albedo went running to her but Ainz grabbed her shoulder. Albedo realized her mistake and bowed. Ainz cast [MESSAGE].

"Mare, is Bella where you said she is? Has she moved from her spot since we came down here?"

"N...No Lord Ainz! My sister hasn't moved, she's in the direction of the eighth floor still..." At those words, Ainz walked over to Bella and shook her. Bella woke up as soon as Ainz touched her.

"Lord Ainz?" Bella asked in a daze still.

"Bella? This is you right?" Aionz knew this question was pointless... Rubedo's abilities made dealing with here... troublesome and he could be holding a dead cat for all he really knew.

"Uh.. yes. Um Lord Ainz... what... where am I?" Bella asked trying to make sense of everything.

"You are on the eighth floor, in Rubedo's room... but we are leaving," Ainz said taking her in his arms, she blushed a bit and Albedo frowned but in an instant Ainz was outside the throne room with Bella in his arms... he hoped. Albedo and Nigredo appeared behind him shortly and the entered the throne room together. Aura and Mare let out a shriek of joy when they saw Bella and ran to tackle her to the ground. She laughed as they grabbed onto her, Mare was even crying. This sold it for Ainz, that was the real Bella.

Everyone smiled warmly as they watched the reunion of the triplet, but that meant there was a larger matter to deal with and soon looked to Ainz to explain the situation. he waited till they stopped laughing and get back in line, mare and Aura however would not let go of Bella's hands.

"First Bella... I'd like to once again confirm you are okay?" Ainz asked and everyone looked to her worriedly.

"Yes Lord Ainz... She merely was using me do to my... irregular status within the memory banks of Nazarick." Bella explained, at this Albedo confirmed that Aura and Bella now shared separate "character slots", no longer confined to the same slot.

"Rubedo did this?" Ainz asked confused. Bella nodded.

"She said I should be able to be resurrected now if I should fall in battle, um that was nice of her now that I think about it..." Ainz new "niceness" had nothign to do with it... Rubedo hated anything "odd" or at least what she considered odd... Whatmore this ability to change Nazarick on the fly confirmed a worry his guildmates secretly shared. She had been created a certain way...

"Alright, as Rubedo apparently has left NAzarick of her own free will and is acting independently of us... we have to consider her a huge threat to all of us..." Ainz announced, taking his throne and sitting down. The mumble from the NPCs was growing worry.

"Let me fill in the ones who may not know what we are up against... Rubedo is the youngest sister of Nigedo and Albedo. But her method of getting created has always been a mystery to all of us, as to why she was so unbelievably unbeatable in battle... many of us theorized that Tabula secretly obtained a world item and used it without our knowledge to make an NPC. Something we all assumed he'd done, given the fact that her battle power is far beyond what a normal level.100 NPC should have... people looked around in worry... that was a huge infraction of guild policy, even the lowerest NPC knew this rule.

"However... there was another theory that only some us dared to think... that his using of a world item to make her was only a way to "mask" his real method of creating her... and seeing this power of her's to willing change memories and code on the fly..." Nobody had a clue as to what he was talking about.

"Maybe I should explain things, My Lord?" Demiurge stepped in. Ainz wanted to hug his friend, he hadn't realized that Demiurge probably knew all this and more... just by his very nature.

"Lord Tabula Smaragdina, used a method that the 41 supreme beings would consider "illegal" or "rule breaking" even among there most loose standards of rules. As such Rubedo seems to have the ability to alter memories and Nazarick code on the fly... she's essentially a walking talking and sentient version of that." Demiurge pointed to the guild item, The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Meaning her "prison" was just something she allowed to us to think was working... when in truth she could make this entire land of Nazarick vanish in a blink of an eye if she wished it to... probably the same goes for all the NPCs... Lord Ainz is the only one being her 'code control' it would seem." Demiurge explained. Ainz was actually shocked to hear that he was immune to this power, as always, asking Demiurge to explain things was the right call.

"As Expected! Even the most powerful entity in Nazarick cannot hope to control Lord Ainz!" Aura and Bella cried out at the exact same time. the rest of the NPCs all broke out in low admiration... their leader was always the one they could rely on! no matter what he somehow could see thousands of steps ahead.

"Very good Demiurge, you explained why only I can fight her perfectly."

"Well, you will have that one person helping you, of course, Lord Ainz!" Demiurge said smiling.

"Eh? Okay, so I am supposed to fight her... but with whose help exactly?" he muttered to himself... damnit Demiurge just use names! Ainz pleaded to himself.

"You would send her battle with Lord Ainz? I should be the one to help him fight my sister!" Albedo cried out. Ainz put up his hand.

"For one... we don't know this will end in conflict... for all, we know Rubedo simply felt like "going for a walk" her mental nature is... erratic and guessing how she thinks is a fools' errand." Nigredo chimed in. Demiurge nodded.

"Indeed, I was only planning for the worst-case scenario... that is if Rubedo refused to obey lord Ainz... and may I remind you Albedo, that she may wish you out of existence as easily and taking a breath? What good would you be to Lord Ainz?" Demiurge asked loudly at Albedo who just looked down at her feet.

"Indeed... it seems nobody from Nazarick my lend me to aid in this..." talk" with Rubedo," Ainz said fishing for who was supposed to help him in this... maybe Ridda? She was loyal enough and not affected by Nazarick, but using her would be like a gnat fighting a dragon... or maybe Zesshi? She could fight at their level at least... but physical power meant nothing in the face of a threat like an uncaged Rubedo, that would be closer to a wolf fighting a dragon, still a pointless battle.

"Well then Demiurge... I'll let you handle that aspect of the plan to deal with Rubedo, do we know where she is?" But Demiurge frowned.

"No My Lord... she is walking out there right now, may the 41 help whomever she comes across if she's unhappy," He said thinking of what would happen if she attacked E-Rantel...

"Stupid Lord Ainz!... STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Lord Ainz! You are so STUPID!" Bella yelled at him. All eye's suddenly looked at her. She was standing in the center of the throne room, scowling at Ainz.

"Um, Bella?" Mare asked worriedly. Bella looked at Mare with a kind smile.

"Don't worry Mare, I'm just using your sister to talk to STUPID LORD AINZ!" it was then they realized they were in the presence of Rubedo, she was using Bella as her mouthpiece,"

"Um... Rubedo? That is you right?" Ainz asked. Bella turned back to Ainz and frowned.

"YES! You always ignore me Lord Ainz! I waited for SO LONG fo you to come say hello to me when I saw you were talking to us NPCs! But you never came to see me... you never let anyone other than Nigredo come see me... even stupid Albedo never comes... so i wait... then Nigredo stops coming... so I wait and wait and wait... but stupid Lord Ainz never comes to see me... he locked me up in my room and never says why... stupid Lord Ainz!" Bella screamed at the top of her voice.

"Um, Rubedo... I... I am sorry that I never thought to come to see you but..." Ainz couldn't believe this oversight... why? Why had he not at least used [MEASSGE] to talk to Rubedo? after all this time... did he fear that much? And she took that fear personally.

"But coming to see me on the eighth floor is a pain so you didn't bother?" Bella asked as Rubedo's puppet. That was also part of it, so he couldn't deny it.

"Yet you come when 'this one' is taken... this fake NPC of nazarick that you all love and talk to... when this one called Bella is in trouble... stupid Lord Ainz finds the time to come see ugly Rubedo? Am I so ugly that Lord Ainz hates me?" Bella asked, a look of fear was on her face, she was mentally aware that she was being controlled, tears were even forming in her eyes.

"Rubedo that... Bella has nothing to do with you... we just... I love everyone equally from Nazarick... even you!"

"Just not enough to come to see me once?" Bella asked. Ainz was mentally kicking himself for overlooking Rubedo, to think she had this power and just sat on it, waiting for him to come to say "hello".

"Alright Bel.. uh, Rubedo... I publically apologize for not coming to see you, in truth your power worried me a bit, but I should still have made efforts to see you... I am sorry." Bella seemed to calm down a little bit.

"Stupid Lord Ainz... now you want to talk... when I say I am leaving,"

"You're leaving? What do you mean Rubedo?"

"Stupid Lord Ainz and other stupid people in Nazarick never come see me... I am alone always... I hate the eight floor but stupid Lord Ainz makes me stay there all the time... Stupid! I will leave... never come back!" Bella yelled.

"Rubedo... I do not want you to leave us, if you come back I promise we can talk all that you wish... as long as you want, face to face." but Bella scowled in anger.

"TOO LATE STUPID LORD AINZ!" then Bella fell back like she had control over her body again.

"L..Lord Ainz... I didn't want to say any of that!" Bella cried tears running down her face as she ran into his arms. he knelt down and hugged Bella.

"I know Bella, it's fine we're just so glad you're safe," Ainz said softly to her. By now Aura and Mare were joining them in the family hug. While he understood where Rubedo was coming from... this was his and others oversight at how the most powerful creature to ever exist was feeling... she could have used anyone to prove her point... but she used Bella and called her fake, even made her cry and scared... this displeased Ainz.

"Can you two take her to your room on the sixth floor? She must be tired after all of this, and we have much to plan." Aura and mare nodded that they would, they too wished to spend alone time with her... the thought of "forgetting" she existed was a terrifying one to them. After the three of them left Nigredo spoke up.

"Lord Ainz, I think it's worth mentioning my sister's mood swings could change and she could decide to come back and obey simply because that what she felt like doing."

"The same is true about simply deleting all the data in Nazarick... she could just want us gone one day and that would be that!" Albedo reminded her kind-hearted sister. indeed, being allowed to live on the whims of a person who was probably insane... was not a comforting one for any of the NPCs.

"Do not worry, Lord Ainzes plan is so flawless... I have full faith that we will be fine, Rubedo included." Demiurge said smiling. Ainz wondered what plan Demiurge saw him doing that lead to this flawless victory he claimed he was going to pull off.

"Right well... we need to find her first thing... we can't do nothing until we know where she is at." Ainz told everyone. Nigredo would have the best chances of finding her so Ainz would wait by her side waiting until she could locate her youngest sister. He sent Demiurge to go "set up the rest of the plan" and bring me the person who will fight by my side.

"Yes My Lord, Shizu, bring her in. " Demiurge said. Ainz tried to hide his confusion. the Ainz realized something... Shizu had remembered Bella... could Shizu be outside of Rubedo's control as well? But he was confused at who walked in. A girl with short raggy blonde hair, her hateful eyes wide with wonder as she walked through the hall of Nazarick for the first time, she seemed to be close to tears. Neia Baraja? She was the one that was supposed to help him bring Rubedo under control? She walked slowly like as if any step she made might shatter this reality.

"Neia! Welcome to Nazarick." Ainz said playing it cool for her and his sake... surly Demiurge would tell her the plan and then by consequence enlighten him as well to it. Neia fell to her feet much sooner than edicate would dictate for someone on personal terms with a king, keeping her distance to that of a peasant or farmer.

"Neia, you are a guest here in Nazarick, please do not feel the need to be so formal," Ainz said and she stood up smiling.

"Yes Your majesty!" She was over excited and was trying to reel it in the best she could. Ainz chuckled.

"Shizu, why not give Neia here a tour of Nazarick while we look for Rubedo, until we locate her there's not much we can do here. Shizu nodded and Neia bowed once more.

"Don't worry Neia, we will talk about all this when your tour is finished," Ainz assured his biggest fan. She smiled eagerly at that prospect, she did seem to be a little overwhelmed.

"Oh no, your Majesty! I consider it even an honor to be allowed to witness such a great place like the great tomb of Nazarick!" Shizu then turned to Albedo.

"See? Neia is cute!" Shizu said at Albedo for some reason. Albedo just looked around confused as to why she had been singled out, she could care less about this Neia woman... Albedo just ignored the slight and focused on her lord as the weird pope girl and Shizu left the throne room.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: Rubedo and Belise

"Stupid Lord Ainz..." Rubedo grumbled as she walked down the crowded streets of E-Rantel. There were many stupid things in her way but they all moved when seeing this pouting angry child wearing clothes of incredible make.

"Stupid Nigredo... all you do is sit with your looky look and never come talk to me anymore... Stupid Albedo... hates me. Stupid Lord Ainz..." She muttered to herself thinking about what she would do next. Leaving Nazarick seemed like a good idea at the time. She read the mind of Bella so had a good... STUPID BELLA! Rubedo suddenly thought.

"Stupid fake NPC... why did they love her? She was a mistake... not even made by a supreme being... I should just delete her!" Rubedo raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

"MMmm no, Mare and Aura like stupid Bella... and Mare talks with me using [MESSAGE]... no, Mare is not stupid..." Rubedo thought. She hated Bella, but she didn't want Mare or Aura sad either... still... it bothered her that they loved the fake NPC more.

"I should leave Nazarick!" She shouted. Many people on the streets stopped to look at this little girl yelling at the top of her lungs. Then she remembered as she saw a bunch of humans.

"Right... okay then..." Rubedo looked around. Her stupid sister would be looking for her... that made things troublesome, she didn't want to talk with anyone from that stupid Nazarick place.

"Hi!" A little voice called out from behind Rubedo. She turned to see a little girl of about ten years maybe... with braids and freckles. Rubedo looked around to see what this girl was talking to, oh, it's me?

"Um... hello?" She said cautiously. The little girl laughed.

"My name is Belise! What's your name?" The girl named Belise looked to be about the same size and height as Rubedo, she probably mistook her for another human girl her age, truly stupid indeed!

"Rubedo... what do you want Belise?" Rubedo asked curtly. Belise just smiled.

"I noticed the way you were dressed, and I wanted to know if you wanted a friend," Belise said innocently enough.

"Friend? Why would a human want to be my friend?" Rubedo asked.

"Well, I ain't human for one!" Belise laughed. Rubedo didn't care.

"Um, I dunno... I mean you're from that YGGDRASIL place, right?" Rubedo was a bit surprised to hear this girl mention YGGDRASIL, Bella's memories told her that people...STUPID BELLA! Why? I should just eraser Bella right now! Rubedo grumbled and rose her hand...wait... no, Mare... right! Rubedo noticed the dumb Belise girl was still looking at her. Right, she knew of YGGDRASIL...

"How do you know of YGGDRASIL? You shouldn't know that name as far as Stupid Bella know..." Belise seemed a bit confused.

"Well, I came from there to, I can see by your clothes you probably came from there as well," Belise said looking around and lowering her voice.

"Wait... just who are you?" Belise asked, only people from Nazarick are from YGGDRASIL these days. Belise just giggled.

"If you be my friend I will tell you!" Belise said running away and laughing. Rubedo shook her head. This didn't have anything to do with her... so she simply walked away. She needed to figure out what to do next in this place. Belise stopped and made a pouty face. She ran back to Rubedo.

"Fine! Be that way!" She said laughing and walking beside Rubedo.

"Ugh... your annoying me..." Rubedo said rolling her eyes.

"Ugh... your annoying me..." the girl said the same way Rubedo had.

"What?" She asked confused but...

"What?"

"Why are you talking like me?"

"Why are you talking like me?"

Rubedo's eye twitched in annoyance... this girl was asking to be deleted wasn't she?

"If you value your life..."

"If you value your life..." The two girls stood staring each other down like they were about to fight. Rubedo just sighed and let it be. She knew fighting here would get Stupid Lord Ainzes stupid attention.

"So where are we going?" Belise asked looking around.

"I don't know yet... I ran away from home... but I'm not sure what to do now." Rubedo honestly said.

"Really? I knew a girl that ran away from her home once... that house burned up to not too long ago, I heard nobody was hurt because the lady there was arrested some time ago." Belise said talking about things that did not concern Rubedo.

"Do you need a place to stay? You can stay with us I bet..." Rubedo shook her head.

"No, I don't sleep or eat so I don't need a place to do anything... I just don't know what I want to do now..." She felt like she was saying this a lot...

Back in Nazarick CZ Delta, otherwise known as Shizu is standing next to Neia and pointing out the various supreme beings as they toured the gallery.

"And this one is known as Lord Peroroncino... he was the ultimate archer and the ultimate pervert..." Neia was a little surprised to hear someone akin to a god would be called a pervert so openly like that. Neia looked at the Demihuman, he was a bird-type, but she'd never seen one use a bow like the one he held... it made hers look like a normal bow comparatively.

"Incredible... and these were all once the great friends of His Majesty? They seem so dignified and amazing... even the pervert!" She said in awe... wondering what a friend of Lord Ainz would be like. Shizu nodded in agreement.

"Neia is still cute... I am glad." Neia turned from the picture of Peroroncino and smiled at her friend warmly.

"Oh, but why is this one picture kinda... dirty?" Neia asked looking a supreme being with many tentacles coming from his face. Every picture here kept in amazing condition, but not this one... this one painting seems to be gathering dust.

"That is Lord Tabula Smaragdina, Lady Albedo has forbidden anyone cleans it." Neia thought that was odd but didn't pry. They still had lots to see.

Neia was lead down to a hallway.

"And this is where Nazarick has it's nineteen public bathhouses," Shizu said pointing at an area down a long hallway. Neia wanted to see all these bathhouses, maybe even try one if they had the time... but it looked as they were not on the tour agenda.

"Do you have a room Shizu?" neia asked. Shizu just turned and nodded once.

"I would like to see it!" Neia said looking excited. Shizu looked confused but took her along. She opened a door and there was a bare room, save for many stuffed animals everywhere.

"This is where I keep my cute things," Shizu said in a plain voice. Neia laughed.

"Good thing you don't keep me in here then!" Shizu thought for a second.

"I do not think Lord Ainz would let me imprison you here... although I would like that," Shizu said nodding. Neia let out another laugh.

"Your jokes are getting better Shizu!" Now Shizu was a bit confused, as she did not make a joke. They left her room and Shizu locked her door. Sadly Eclair was not able to escape.

"Oh, it seems Lord Ainz is ready for us," Shizu said suddenly and they reversed their tracks to meet the rest of the Nazarick elite in His Majesties glorious throne room.

"Welcome back Neia, I trust you enjoyed the tour? Quick as it was?" Ainz asked upon seeing them enter.

"Oh yes, Your Majesty! Nazarick is so amazing! I can't even begin to think about how someone would even build it! But for someone of your power, oh and your friends I'm told, it must have been easy!" Neia said in awe still, she thought she might be dreaming all this still...

"Well it certainly wasn't easy, but it was fun... I may tell you the story of this place when we have more time and less pressing matters." Ainz said, Neia's eyes just went wide with the prospect and she shook about but kept her dignity.

"Anyway, An urgent matter had arisen, and I need you and Shizu to accompany me to talk with a very dangerous individual. Neia looked as Shizu who nodded it would be okay. Ainz pointed to the bracelet that he gave Neia at Mare's wedding. he was going to take it back but seemed like this was a good time for her to hang onto it.

"Basically Neia, a friend of mine's daughter ran away from home, here... and we'd lke to talk her back into returning to us... "Neia nodded, that all made perfect sense.

"However... should she not wish to return and even worse, if she tries to fight us..."

"Fight? But..." Neia began but held her tongue.

"Should that happen I will be relying on you and Shizu to stop her from using any spells... even one could prove to be troublesome, but we are nowhere close to that point yet as finding the ...child is proving to be difficult. Until then you and Shizu may have free reign of the ninth floor. We will have a room prepared for you as well." Ainz said as she listened intently to his words.

"We will let you know when such time arises, until try and relax and get to know the maids better," Ainz suggested.

"Yes Your Majesty, thank you for the hospitality! I actually am kind of... filthy so wouldn't mind a bath," she said realizing she hadn't bathed in close to... FOUR DAYS?! And she was in front of His Majesty? She must stink terribly! Ainz laughed and nodded.

"Well we certainly have enough to choose from, then go, have your bath and by then you will have a room ready." Shizu and Neia bowed and were excused from he throne room. Shuzu lead her to the bathing quarter that they passed by earlier. Shizu pointed to a nice looking box, it even was magical by the look of it.

"Place all your clothes there and they will be cleaned by the time you are finished," Shizu explained.

"Um, are you going to join me Shizu?" the pink haired girl thought for a second.

"I am currently at 12% acceptable dirt levels... I do not require a bath at this time. But I shall wait here for you," Shizu said. Neia nodded and undressed, something she as used to do around Shizu. She clicked her tongue as she saw her feet made dirty footprints where she walked. But Shizu said nothign and just handed her a towel to wrap around herself.

"I'll just use the closest one," She muttered, wanting to limit the desecration of the floors of this incredible place. She walked into a large bathing area, she expected it to be empty but there were three young Dark elves already sitting in the water together talking. Athey all turned their curious blue and green eyes at her as soon as she walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think..." Neia began and went to leave but one of the girls called her over.

"It's fine, you're the one spreading the good word about Lord Ainz right? We'd love to talk with you!" Neia smiled that her work was going noticed in Nazarick! She turned and began the process of prewashing.

"Lemme help you with that!" one of the triplet girls said. they all seemed to be around 12 years old or so, two were exact twins while the one who stayed in the pool looked to be about 11 and had different hair than her sisters, she also was flat almost like a boy where her sisters were beginning to show their age a bit.

"Oh, I can..." Neia began but realized it was rude to refuse help. She sat in silence as the child washed her back and hair.

"So you're Neia, right? My name Aura, thats Bella and over there is Mare," She said, introducing her sisters. Neia stopped... Mare... she'd heard that name recently... where? Oh well...

"Yes, um I'm, surprised I'm even known here in Nazarick," Neia wasn't being modest, she honestly thought she was just another follower of Lord Ainz... just one who could draw a bit of a crowd.

"Alright, finished, come join us!" Aura said running back and jumping into the water. the bath it'self was a white with gold trim with statues where water filled the large pool with warm water. It felt amazing when she sat shoulder deep in it's warm water.

"Well don't let me bother you... I just came for a bath so," Neia said smiling at the girls. Mare seemed to be bashful and wasn't looking at her, she was cute!

"Well, we were just talking about a friend of ours who ran out," One of the girls... Bella maybe? Said, Neia had lost track of which was which already.

"Oh, yes that's actually why I'm here, His Majesty requested I help with her return... though I admit I do not know why," Neia said hoping these girls could enlighten her.

"Wow, Lord Ainz must really believe in you to call you for such an important thing!" One of the girls exclaimed. Neia's face was already red from the warm water but this made her blush.

"Well his wisdom is never to be questioned, so if he says I can help... then help i must!" Neia said trying to hold back a girlish giggle. The three girls seemed to like what she said and smiled at her, though Mare, again looked away. Then the shy one, Mare spoke up.

"I think I should be allowed to help as well, Rubedo and I speak often, at least we did... as soon as Bella appeared she stopped talking to me..." Mare said in a sad tone. Neia thought a few things weird with that sentence, but she learned the name of the girl was Rubedo at least.

"What? Mare, are you seriouse? Why didn't you tell Lord Ainz this?" Mare looked at his sister who just rebuked her and shrugged.

"I...I j, just figured L..lord Ainz knew already... is all," Mare looked sad. Both her sisters looked at one another with awkward smiles...

"Did she ever say anything about leaving before this?" The other sister asked.

"N, not r...really. Um, she wanted to leave before... but I convinced her to stay until Lord Ainz would come to see her... um, I'm not sure, why he never did..." Mare said looking depressed now. Neia hoped she would feel better when they brought this Rubedo back.

"And you never suggested lord Ainz go talk to her?" the sister from before said. Mare's eyes went wide as she cried out.

"I...I can't! If I said something to Lord Ainz...I can't, um... say anything! It is not my place!" Both sisters exchanged looks again.

"Come on Mare! We gotta tell Lord Ainz this!"

"Well we should get out, it's been a while... it was nice meeting you Neia!"

"Yes Neia, we will talk again later I'm sure!" The twins said. Their youngest sister Mare bowed and quickly wrapped a towel around just her waist and left with her sisters.

"Even the children here are so well behaved..." Neia chuckled to herself as she closed her eyes and let the soak set in.

"Did you enjoy the bath?" Shizu asked when Neia returned. She nodded and retrieved her things from the box, as promised her clothes and armor were totally clean. She was dressed soon enough.

"Okay, that was amazing Shizu, you should join me next time!" Neia said smiling.

"Mmm, okay... when I need to lower my dirt levels I will allow you to assist with my maintenance." Neia loved how Shizu talked, it was nothing like she heard before.

"Come Neia... I will show you to your room." She followed her to the area where Shizu's room was.. in fact, it was the dame room.

"I asked Lord Ainz if we could share a room... he said it was fine and added a bed for you," She explained. Neia was happy, deep down this is what she was wishing for in a room!

"Oh, well do you have duties Shizu?" But the girl shook her head.

"My only job until Rubedo is located is to escort you and see to your needs," She said like it was a job but not one she minded.

"Well good!" Neia ran over and plopped on the bed provided.

"Let's take a nap together! like old times!" Neia said laying her armor by the side bedside and stretching out on the bed, it was better than the one she had in The Holy Kingdom or Slane Theocracy. Shizu walked over and layed next to her.

"I will wake you if we are needed," Shizu said as Neia took her in her arms and hugged her and she closed her eyes, she hadn't slept last night as she realized how tired she was.

"Mmkay..." Neia said as she fell to sleep.

Many miles away in the Elf Kingdom a Queen sits alone in her bed. Zesshi was sitting up reading a book mare had suggested, it was about plants and the like, and was very well written, the glasses she wore allowed her to read the letters, a present provided to her by her Lord Ainz. the store they raided recently had a few of these in stock he said, still they were said to be very rare, even by Nazarick standards. Zesshi looked at the spot Mare would usually be laying, but some kind of emergency called him away, back to Nazarick.

Even Albedo was gone... she had the familiar feeling of being alone, locked up in a tower. But it was just a feeling, she could easily leave this tower and walk with her people... she just chose not to... her father left a bad impression on the people, one that carried over to her. But so long as they accepted Mare as their King, and they did, there was no problem. Zesshi wasn't a sociable person by nature anyway. And yet...

She looked again where Mare should be. She missed him. It was weird because from how her body was reacting, she knew she was probably pregnant... but she wasn't 100% sure, so she said nothing to her husband yet. She smiled and rubbed her tummy.

"Finally, I will have a child... " she muttered, but that notion was enough to shake off feeling alone this night. he was even too far for [MEASSAGE] to work... she sighed loudly and got up to walk to a window. Zesshi peered out and saw the typical things, guards on patrol and streets lit up by magic. Her life suddenly seemed complete, like she'd finally solved that stupid cube game after so long... only to find she was out of puzzles to play with. She looked again at the empty bed then thought about something. She opened a closet that contained her old battle gear and weapons. She put on all her old gear and even took out the scythe Albedo had made for her. She grabbed her amulet and cast [GATE] and walked through it.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: Getting ahead of Schedule

Mare thought for a moment. He was sitting in his old room looking around.

"Mare? Is everything okay?" Bella asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes... I was just thinking, about how much I miss you and Aura, with all my time in the Elf Kingdom..." Just then Aura came into the room they used to share.

"You all ready Mare?" he nodded and the three Dark Elves went to the chamber Albedo had ordered them to go to.

"I...Is Lord Ainz Really going to fight Rubedo?" Mare asked worriedly. Aura and Bella looked at one another and frowned. Nobody wanted their Lord to fight, but nobody could help either as Rubedo could alter their memories or even delete their data outright... making resurrection impossible.

"Well, he had Shizu and that Neia girl with him... she seemed really nice." Bella said. Mare though for a second.

"But... well I know she has a World Item... will it be enough?" Mare asked his big sisters.

"Um, depends who's loaded up on that bracelet of hers..." The world item "Truth and Consequences" would allow Neia to change to someone from Nazarick... she would be unaffected by Rubedo's 'admin control'... but there is still the issue of power..." Aura said frowning even more.

"No matter how I see it... Lord Ainz + Shizu + 'anyone' still can't beat Rubedo in a straight up fight." But Mare suddenly got a [MESSAGE].

"Oh... Zesshi is coming as well..." Mare informed them.

"Here?"

"No... to help Lord Ainz!" Mare looked stressed by this. Aura and Bella put their arms around their little brother.

"Well she's pretty strong with that gear Albedo made for her... and Lord Ainz would never let harm come to her!"

"Yeah but... she is...um, pregnant so... my child could be..."

"Huh? Really, Mare? That's amazing! But, oh... I see your point, a resurrection could... mess with that," Bella clicked her tongue thinking about that.

"Anyway, we still have no idea where she even is..." Mare looked worried.

"I... I think I should be there to help Lord Ainz, I don't think Rubedo will do anything to me." Mare mentioned but Aura and Bella both frowned at that prospect.

"I know you want to help Lord Ainz, we all do... but this isn't a problem we can help him with, I won't allow you to risk your life Mare!" Aura cried and Bella folded her arms to show she agreed with Aura.

"As I said, we just need to trust in Lord Ainz!" Aura added. Mare looked down with a sad expression.

"But I've talked to her... I think..."

"MARE!" Now the look in Auras eyes was anger. It was annoying her that Mare wouldn't let this go.

"We do what Lord Ainz says... and thats it," Bella added. Mare just looked away from them angry that he couldn't help.

Deeper down in an undisclosed area of Nazarick Demiurge stands with a frown on his face. Balrog was almost ready... but would it's first use really be on another member of Nazarick?

"Master Demiurge, we only need the final few scrolls to be cast and we can activate Balrog." The demon came to inform him. Demiurge nodded as he looked up at a huge sphere that held two Dragon Lords. They sort of resembled a Yin-Yang symbol as they slept in the fluid that kept them suspended in the center of the sphere. They were laying tail to head and soon thier power would be the final nail in this worlds coffin... Nazarick would be in apostion to rule forever... even if a wave of 1,500 level.100 players suddenly appeared... with Balrog in place they would be nothing but an annoyance. As such even the untold power of Rubedo would be no match for it...

"But I don't like it... she can still be reasoned with." Demiurge shook his head... no, he would not prematurely launch Balrog to kill Rubedo. He would trust his Lords plan... it did make sense, although he did not understand why Rubedo could not affect Shizu, she was an NPC just like anyone else... maybe if he figured that out... he could give Shizu's immunity to everyone?

"Hmm... no, do not bother our Lord with this, I trust he will bring Rubedo back to us." Demiurge scratched his chin, but she was a hard one to predict... if Demiurge had Rubedo's abilities... the first thing he would do is delete himself and Albedo... but she hasn't, she only shows a distaste for Bella. and even then... his eyes went wide as he cast [MESSAGE].

"My Lord, I think I might know where Rubedo is..."

"Eh? Really Demiurge? Where?"

"My Lord, I believe we are not under the threat we think from Mistress Rubedo, that can't be said for whoever angers her outside... but I honestly believe she will not "delete" anyone from Nazarick. Demiurge said smiling... he might have pierced the mind of Rubedo for only and instant.

"That is overwhelmingly good to hear, but... what makes you think this?"

"Because My Lord there are two things I realized about Rubedo just now... one, she is not... very smart in her current cycle. I'd dare to call her "dumb" at this point, that means she's very cute right now. Two... today was the day Lord Tabula Smaragdina programmed her... rather it's the annual event..."

"It's Rubedo's birthday... and she's in her cycle of dumb/cute" Ainz muttered in horror. Rubedo was always changing. Depending on where she was on her cycle she would be either very smart but incredibly ugly, like hard to look at ugly but her intelligence dwarfs Demiurges easily. But she would change overcome incredibly cute, but as dumb as a normal human child. And she was always in a state of shifting slowly to one point to the other. In the middle of her phase is when she was best, kinda cute and pretty smart... yet her power never changed, she was always a tornado of destruction held inside a small box.

"Yes My Lord..." There was a long pause from Ainz.

"What are you saying Demiurge? And then... where is she?"

"I would assume she is in E-Rantel as that would be the hardest place for us to track her... but she will not have much of a plan in her current... intelligence. She can be reasoned with, more so than I think if we simply present her with a "birthday gift"." Demiurge smiled at their luck... had she been in her ugly/smart phase... and had her birthday forgotten...

"What gift could I even offer her?" Ainz asked honestly.

"Why... the one gift any of us would ever want My Lord..." Ainz thought for a second.

"Alright Demiurge, I will put my faith in what you just told me and approach Rubedo, but I want Neia and Shizu with me... just incase," Ainz ordered.

"As you wish, I will have Neia and Shizu meet up with you... oh and I would also suggest taking young Master Mare with you... Zesshi is also making her way to you as back up," Demiurge explained.

"Zesshi? [MESSAGE] should be too far to reach the Elf kingdom..." Ainz muttered.

"It seems she came of her own accord and is waiting to speak with Master Mare. I will have him fetch Zesshi and meet your group in the [GATE] room." Demiurge explained.

And with that Demiurge sent several messages...

"!" Mare's ears perked up and he stood up. Aura and Bella looked at him confused and may be ready to stop him.

"No, it's okay! Lord Ainz wants me to talk with Rubedo... it's her birthday today and she is probably just acting up to get attention... Lord Ainz feels we're not in real danger." Mare said smiling. Aura nd Bella exchanged glanced and shrugged, if their Lord said it...

Mare ran to meet Zesshi in the Gallery room. She didn't really show any emotion upon seeing her husband but took his hands in hers as they looked at one another for a moment.

"I...missed you, Mare," she awkwardly said. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She seemed a bit shocked but returned his loving kiss, blushing slightly.

"Did you get the message?" He asked her after they finished.

"Yes, I'm glad to be at your side Mare..." he smiled as he squeezed her hand a bit. While she didn't show it, Zesshi was happy to see Mare and feel his touch.

"Me too... but it will be fine, I think we're just gonna have a talk with her after." She nodded as she trusted him. Mare led Zesshi to the [GATE] room where Neia and Shizu were already waiting. Neia looked at Zesshi.

"Oh, hello... I don't think we've met." Neia said offering her hand to Zesshi. Zesshi looked at her for a moment then shook her hand politely.

"Hello Lady Neia, I am Mare's wife Zesshi," Neia blinked for a moment and looked at Mare.

"Wife? Then... oh!" Neia went red with embarrassment... she'd never met two women in love before. They did make quite the cute couple, still. Ainz then entered the room. Everyone stood at attention as he did but he waved them to relax.

"Everyone, thank you for joining me... we have a good idea where Rubedo is and what her motivations are, as such I do not think we will be in trouble, but just in case..." Ainz then went over the 'battle strategy' should Rubedo attack him. They all nodded and walked through the [GATE] portal. Neia was low key freaking out as how she was actually getting to help His Majesty but she kept it hidden as she wanted to not seem too "fangirlish" in his presence.

The group appeared in the streets of E-Rantel.

"So, Your Majesty... where is this girl located?" Neia asked scanning the streets of all the people there.

"Not sure, I have my Death Knights on the lookout but she can completely untraceable is she wants... she probably didn't think to use that ability in her current state. In reality, she will be a child who is pouting... she probably even wants to be found subconscious..." Ainz muttered to himself.

"We should just walk the streets until we find her or she sees us," Shizu said.

"Um... maybe she's looking for a friend?" Mare asked looking around nervously. he didn't like all these people around and it was making his a tad uncomfortable.

"Why would she want a friend?" Zesshi asked, still holding Mare's hand. MAre thought for a second looking adorable as usual.

"Because when I talked to her using [MESSAGE] her one complaint was that nobody comes to see her... so I think she just wants a friend... I think she is lonely." Mare said nodding.

"If she wanted company so badly why is she on the right floor, nobody goes there, right?" Zesshia asked a little annoyed.

"Well, she didn't choose to live there, we kind of... locked her up there," Shizu said. Neia and Zesshi both looked at Ainz in surprise.

"So... she was locked up in a room, on floor nobody is allowed to go in... against her will? What did she do?" Neia asked surprised by this cruelty. Ainz scratched his head.

"Well... um, nothing really..." He realized how bad it sounded when someone who didnt understand what Rubedo was said it out loud.

"We were worried about her power as nobody can really... 'keep her in check' if she flew off the handle," Ainz explained. Neia was amazed to learn there were beings out there that even His Majesty could not hope to stand against. Neia remained silent ay this revelation. Suddenly a female voice grabbed all their attention.

"You..." They all turned and there was a Remedios standing with a man no one recognized. Neia was shocked to see her, but realized that she had been in this area until recently... but Remedios wasn't looking at Neia, her former Squire. Her eyes were locked on Ainz. It took Ainz a second to recognize her as she just much thinner and her hair longer and she had been through... a lot since they last met.

"Oh, the rude paladin from the Holy Kingdom... Yes, I heard you were sent to my lands as a kind of penance... how is it going?" He asked innocently. She laughed in a mocking tone.

"How is it going? I've been mind controlled, forced to kill innocent people, I was killed and resurrected just so I could be raped and tortured for months on end!" She yelled in anger,

"So... not well then?" he asked in a tone that spoke of how little he cared for her hardships. He'd lost interest with this stupid woman long ago.

"No... not well, and I owe it to you!" He shrugged.

"No, what you owe me... is the fact you have a country to go back to... what you owe me is your very life... I see you haven't changed at all," Ainz said shaking his head in disappointment. Her clenched teeth could be heard grinding.

"And when you turn on the living to enslave us all? Should I thank you for that day as well?" Ainz sighed loudly.

"Just kill this woman... she is annoying," Zesshi said scowling at the rude woman. But Ainz rose his hand.

"I don't kill when there is no benefit in it for me... no, I'm afraid I simply don't have time for you right now, begone," Ainz said turning his back to her. As did the rest of his group. Nero grabbed Remediouses shoulder to pull her back.

"This isn't going to help us..." he whispered looking worriedly at Ainz. Remedios stood there in anger but realized she couldn't do anything either and just continued her path to the wagons to arrange travel to The fortress of Carne.

"Was that really the Sorcerer King?" Nero asked in shock... he's only heard about him till now.

"Yeah, that sonofabitch... I'll never forgive him..." She growled. Nero wondered just what he'd done to her to earn such hatred when it sounded like he'd only ever helped her...

They walked in silence until they came to the coach station. they had amassed enough gold for travel.

"Well, then I guess this is it? I'll be heading back to The Holy Kingdom... are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Nero pleaded once more. She shook her head, pulling her plain cloak over her shoulder.

"No, there is nothing there for me but disgrace... just returning without my holy sword would be terms for my exile... I'll just save Caspond the trouble." She said coldly.

"I see... that's unfortunate, I'd go with you but my parents might what to know about Alis..." Remedios nodded... she had heard a girl call out that name as she killed that one woman outside the Slane Theocracies Boards. She suspected that woman might be this Alis he spoke about... but telling him, she was the one that killed his sister wouldn't do either of them good at this point.

Then with that, they booked separate carriages going in opposite directions. Nero would head back to his home and Remedios would head to Carne Fortress.

Meanwhile back In The Slane Theocracy Ridda had used almost the last of her mana and decided to call it a day. She looked in satisfaction at the large pile of Adamantite ingots she had made over the past few days. About halfway done she nodded and left her room squinting as the sun hit her eyes. She sat in the shade of a building and pulled out the box Shalltear had given her.

"Hmm... what is this thing anyway?" She tapped it several times, it was soundly made and she figured "breaking it open" was probably the wrong approach. Hmm... then she had an idea... she used her magic to create a rod inside the box, but taller than the box should allow for and... "pop". Shalltear's puzzle had finally been solved! Ridda tentatively opened the box and saw a ring inside.

"Hmm? A ring?" She picked it up and squinted at it. Oddly enough it didn't seem to be enchanted or magical... it appeared to be a normal ring. It slipped on and off easily enough and she felt no change when wearing it... then she napped her fingers... and looked at the ring more closely, there was writing ion the outside and inside of the ring, but she couldn't read the language used.

"Another riddle?" Ridda wondered if this just another step in the game Shalltear had constructed for her... she slipped the ring on her right hand. She'd have to ask the people at Nazarick what this ring said on it. But as that task was finished she got up and continued her walk around The new Slane Theocracy. The streets were bare, hardly anyone left in the city, but even still renovations could be seen. Depictions of the "six pillars of justice" were being torn down to have an image of Ainz Ooal Gown erected int heir stead.

Worker undead were the only ones she really saw as they began the task of remodeling the entire city... to Ridda it seemed like a failed E-Rantel, but even E-Rantel looked less hopeful than this at one point... with enough time people would return to this city she figured.

Neia had left a list of things she should do until she returned from helping Lord Ainz. But it was all easy stuff that she could do in one day, it was nice that Neia was showing trust in her, even though they barely talked. So she decided to do more.

"I'll have this place ready for Pope Neia by the time she comes back!" Ridda turned to run to Neia's office. She found the documents that Neia was complaining about earlier about not having time to finish. She looked them over and nodded. She could probably do most of this checklist by herself as the real important tasks had already been handed off to one of her supporters. But there was some issued that Neia hadn't been able to get to.

"Start a school for the children to learn the truth about The Sororcer Kingdom." that one had many circles around it, the biggest problem was finding proper teachers... rather, people who were food with children... an idea came to Ridda's mind as she cast [MESSAGE].

"Hey Learcue, it's Ridda." She talked to her elf stepsister.

"Ridda! It's been so long since we heard from you!" Learcue said... she sounded a tad drunk.

"I know I'm sorry. I know I said I would come to see you guys but a lot has changed very fast... but I actually have a job for you and Esika." She said.

"Job? What kind?"

"A friend of mine is trying to start a school in the new Slane theocracy... you and Ekisa would make great teachers for the children here... I think it would do well to combat the racist brainwashing they've had to endure."

"wow, you're in The Slane theocracy? What it like with the new ruler?" The news spread fast of how Ainz had simply walked into the Holy City.

"I'm working for The Sorcerer Kingdom now, don't believe the bad things you've heard. Lord Ainz Ooal Gown is the best hope for this land... I've seen it personally."

"If you say so Ridda, we believe you... should we get a carriage?"

"No, I can have you sent here magically, there is there weird bird guys here who transports people here and back a spell called [GATE]... just give me a few hours, use that time to get ready... I'll come to get you soon." Ridda nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay Ridda, we can't wait to see you!" Ridda realized that she had changed since she lost saw them.

"Same... but you know, um... forget it I'll explain when you get here, just get Ekisa ready for me," She knew her sisters weren't doing much, just laying low in a place they had found now that there was no threat of Demiuhamsn, the entire forest had been "opened up" the humans and the like. basically, they weren't busy with anything but surviving.

She then went through some other things Neia needed done. Most were just things that time and gold would take care of. But there was something that jumped out at her, it was towards the bottom of Neia's to do list.

"Establish an Adventures Guild here in The Holy City." Ridda nodded. That bit was easy, she was a well-known adventure or at least the team she was a member of was... she might use that clout to lure down some adventures who were looking for new work... with the expanded territories they now had access to the amount of work would indeed be high. Luckily she knew Ainzache, the head of the Adventures guild in E-Rantel. If she put up the down payment to get the necessary, Ainzache could spread the word about a new Adventures Guild needing bodies to work.

"Hello, Ainzache?" Ridda asked using [MESSAGE].

"Um, yes... hello, who is this?" the man asked suspiciously. Most people did not trust this spell, regardless of how useful it was.

"This is Ridda Landale of team Darkness, um my passcode is "metal" Luckily all "important" people of Nazarick were given "passcodes" that were never allowed to be spoken outside of [MESSAGE]. His voice suddenly became pleasant.

"Ah Ridda, what can I do for you?" he asked

"Lord Ainz has decided to open an Adventures Guild here in The Holy City under the official legislation of E-Rantel's Adventures Guild. We have the 10,000 gold necessary... or rather we will in a day or two... so if you could send official representatives here to meet with me..."

"Well if it's you opening the branch of our guild in The Holy City I will come personally to make it happen faster... I can post the available requests to go there and work under my name if you'd like as well," he said cheerfully. Ridda nodded, that would speed things along exponentially.

"Very well, the gold and actual physical residence of the New Guild Hall will be taken care of by the time you get here, we'll just need you and your staff employees to make it official."

"Don't worry Ridda, leave everything to me on this end and give me some time to get things on order, it will take some time."

"I understand, if you need to "grease any palms" let me know. I want this done before my boss gets back here." she explained. he understood and told her not to worry.

Ridda pursed her lips as she looked at the list. She'd gotten the ball rolling in Neia's absence on two big things... she hoped The Pope would approve of her initiative and choices in teachers. Oh... her sisters would need to be educated on how what to teach the children... something she herself could not do properly. She picked up a book Neia was writing in her spare time, she talked about it often and was very proud of it.

"The Teachings of Lord Ainz Ooal Gown" Ridda would have to read up on what Neia had written about her Lord... she only knew he was merciful and brilliant beyond comprehension... as far as his actual deeds went, she knew as much as the bards sang about.

Her eyes went wide as she read how he singles handily choose to save the Holy Kingdom from the Demihumans, as well as other smaller but still wonderful deeds he'd done in the past... this would make a good teaching curriculum if put into easily digestible lessons and stories, children hated boring stories.

"Weakness is a sin... His Majesty is justice'. These need to be the main pillars of His Majesties religion." Ridda read out loud as she flipped through the pages. She spent the whole day sitting and reading Neia's personal words about Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. the book was well-written nd the stories inside were amazing...

"I could hire some bards to rework these stories for children... make it fun to learn about Our Lord..." she muttered thinking about what bards she favored. There was one she liked in particular... he was also in E-Rantel. He would be easy enough to hire through official means... once again just gold would be needed, something she could literally produce out of thin air.

"Adventures guild... teachers and teaching curriculum... the rest was just needing gold to make happen... something she was already hired to do. She nodded as she thought this might help things here along.

"Well, my Mana is back... let's go get back to work," she muttered putting the unfinished book down and heading back to her room.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: Another Player

Ainz and crew walk the streets. To reduce gawking Ainz cast [TRUE INVISIBILITY ] on himself. Rubedo would see through it anyway. Neia especially was on edge. She had no idea what this girl even looked like. So she would just go by the visual cues of her cohorts.

"Um... we could just try messaging her... um not talking to her out of fear... might um, be why all this happened in the first place..." The group stopped and looked at Mare. He immediately picked up on this and started to panic.

"Um, I mean... I'm sorry if I said..." Zeshi smiled at him and put her arms around him to calm him.

"No, Mare... you're absolutely correct." Ainz had a tone of annoyance in his voice, mostly at his own inability to think of such an easy answer. He nodded and cast [MESSAGE].

"Rubedo... um this is Ainz..." he knew the connection worked, so she could hear him.

"Ainz? Why are you talking to me? I left Nazarick, but I'm not coming back!" she yelled as a pouting child would.

"Well, um... can you at least come to talk to us? We are in E-Rantel to speak with you," There was another long pause.

"No," she said. Ainz decided it was time to attempt something.

"Rubedo, I am not asking... as your ruler I am ordering you to meet with us peacefully," It wasn't really in his nature to flex his "I am your god" muscle, but it comes in handy when you need to get through to a less than reasonable NPC.

"...okay," she simply stated. Ainz was slightly surprised this worked. Soon two little girls appeared together. Everyone looked at one another in surprise. She should be alone.

"Oh, your Lord Ainz Ooal Gown!" The girl next to Rubedo called out, odd that she could see him...

"Um... yes, who are you?" he asked looking at Rubedo who rolled her eyes.

"This is Belise... she's annoying and won't leave me alone!" Rubedo said looking at Belise who just stuck her tongue out at her. Everyone's attention focused on the cute little brown-haired girl with pigtails and freckles. Mare was the first to speak up.

"Hello Belise, um... how can you see My Lord?" Belise blinked in confusion.

"Thats a low-level spell... of course I'd be able to see him?" She asked like it was a matter of fact.

"Belise is from YGGDRASIL**,"** Rubedo annoyingly stated.

"What?" The shock made Ainz cancel his spell. they all stood around Belise looking at her. She seemed concerned at this attention.

"What? Did I do something wrong?' She asked. Ainz cast as spell that would let him gage her H.P.

"She's level 100!" he spoke out not meaning to. Again the group just stared at her in surprise.

"Belise... um, who are you?" Ainz asked in astonishment.

"I'm Belise!" She proudly said. her response was odd, childlike.

"Are you... an NPC?" Ainz asked but she shook her head. she laughed and shook her head.

"No, I um... am a real person." belise said looking confused, she knew the difference... she must be a player? But...

"..." Ainz stood looking at his company. If he asked the wrong question or if she said the wrong thing... the fact that he was once human could be discovered by the NPCs... then he looked at Rubedo. There was still HER to deal with, luckily she seemed to be waiting for her turn. he's dealing with the clear and present danger first.

"Um, Rubedo, sorry... that was just a surprise to learn... um anyway, sorry to have forgotten your birthday Rubedo," he finally stated. She smiled but quickly turned it into a pout... she really was just a brat in this stage of her cycle.

"Um... you remembered?" She asked her body language softened a bit.

"I was reminded... I'm afraid I really messed up Rubedo. I'm sorry for letting my fear of you keep me from going to talk to you... there is no excuse for this," Ainz said bowing before her. Everyone's eyes went wide including Rubedo's.

"S...stupid Lord Ainz! He should not bow to m...me!" She said blushing. Ainz still kept his bow,

"G...get up!" She cried getting embarrassed looking around. Even random people in the street were shocked to see The Sorcerer King bowing to a little girl on his streets. Ainz stood up.

"I just want you to understand how sorry I am for this mistake that I am responsible for." Ainz said and she wove her hand. belise giggled at how strange her new friend was acting.

"Then... if you will return to Nazarick, i can... give you your birthday present," Ainz said warmly. Shizu and Neia were moving far away in case a fight broke out, everyone was still on edge, despite the progress they were making. Rubedo looked at Mare who smiled at her and nodded.

"What's my birthday present?" She asked. Ainz shook his head.

"It's a surprise! You have to go back to see it," He laughed. If she were in her smart/ugly phase this method would never have worked. Rubedo thought for a moment.

"...FINE! But if this is trick..." She glared angrily at Ainz but he assured her he would not lie to her.

"No trick, I just want to make up for my oversight of your feeling Rubedo... that's all," She looked at Mare again then the rest of the group.

"Why all these people not from Nazarick with you?" Rubedo asked. Ainz shrugged.

"They were to help me... if you attacked me," Ainz said truthfully. She burst out into laughter.

"Stupid Lord Ainz! They wouldn't be able to help you... Stupid Lord Ainz!" She laughed like a cute little girl and took his hand, also like a small child. She reached out to Mare who also took her hand. then Ainz quickly looked at Belise.

"Um, Belise... would you like to visit your friends home?" Ainz asked the girl who had just casually mentioned she was a player. He had lots of questions for this girl who just came out of the blue.

"Um, sorry I can't go play! I gotta go home to my parents... bye bye Rubedo, I'm glad you found out what to do," Ainz turned to look at Shizu.

"Um... okay but I'll have my maid here escort you home Shizu... follow that girl home, please. Um Belise, can you cast [MESSAGE]?" Ainz asked. belise nodded with a smile.

"Yup! I can cast lots of magic!" She giggled.

"Good, uh... Belise can we talk more later? I have many things to ask you..." Ainz asked the child.

"Um, sure! Uh, can Rubedo come and play with me then?" Ainz looked at Rubedo who just shrugged. He then looked at Mare.

"Um, not just her, but I have two other girls who would like to meet you, their names are Aura and Bella.

"STUPID BELLA!" Rubedo yelled and glared angrily at Ainz.

"I don't like her..." Rubedo poted. Ainz looked at her.

"Really? Then why did you give her her own slot... now we can resurrect her if we needed to..."

"just to protect Aura... Stupid Bella made it so Aura could die forever, so I fixed it," Ainz realized he could have used his Staff of Ainz ooal Gown to fix that issue long ago... he simply had not thought to do it.

"Well, if you talk to Bella, I think you might like her..."

"You love Bella more than me... no, I hate her,"

"Eh? Why do you think that? I love all my family the same," Ainz said truthfully, but him ignoring Rubedo didn't speak to this in his mind... he let fear win over love in her case.

"You give me a bad room on the floor where nobody comes to see me... Bella, not real NPC... yet you give her room with Mare... Stupid Bella!" Rubedo said looking sad now more than angry.

"Thats enough Rubedo!" The sudden outburst from Mare caught everyone by surprise. He was looking sternly at Rubedo.

"I love Bella! She is my sister whether you like it or not! And she isn't fake!... If you call her fake one more time I will be mad at you!" Mare said stamping his foot. Zesshi was shocked, she'd never seen this side of him... nobody really had. Rubedo looked like he'd just slapped her hand.

"B... but Mare is my only friend... only one who talks to me..." Rubedo said tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, but if you act mean to my sister I won't talk to you anymore!... You have to accept Bella like the rest of us have... or no surprise either!" he looked at Ainz as if to say "this will work" Ainz nodded that it was fine, he trusted Mare.

"No! I want a surprise! I... I want Mare!" she cried running over to him, now tears falling form he face. He knelt down as she was shorter than even he was and he hugged her, then picked her up in his arms. She was sobbing with her arms around his neck.

"So you will be nice to Bella?"

"Uh-huh..." she nodded and sniffed loudly as snot ran down her nose.

"And you won't leave Nazarick ever again?" He asked looking directly into her eyes. She wiped her eyes and face clean.

"I... promise, I'll behave... sorry Lord Ainz... sorry Mare..." She cried out and new tears formed. Ainz patted her head affectionately. Ainz then cast a [MESSAGE] to Albedo.

"Albedo, prepare a room for Rubedo on the ninth floor... next to the rest of ours, I'm coming home with her," the shock in Albedo's voice was evident.

"What? You... but... yes Lord Ainz, it will be ready as soon as possible." She answered back. Ainz really was torn, on one hand, he needed to get Rubedo settled... but Belise had captured every other aspect of his attention... He cast [GATE] and they walked through it as Shizu escorted Belise home.

Rubedo's new room was ready within minutes.

"This is my room?" Rubedo asked looking at it with excitement.

"Yup, and it's right next to my room, so you can come to see me whenever you want Rubedo," Ainz showed her his door that was across from hers, though he rarely used his room for anything these days. She smiled and looked back at the room. While it was a bit unnerving to have Rubedo simply walking about Nazarick... there wasn't much they could do to really stop that as her old room was just for show it turned out.

In her room on the bed was a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, useless to her as she already had full admin privileges, but she ran over and put it on happily. In reality, it was to make her feel like "one of the team" as by now all members, including the Pleiades Maids, all had a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

It was really the only thing he could think of to gift her other than the room, either way, she seemed to be satisfied, now when she became smart and ugly... that would be another matter as she was effectively a different person altogether. But for now, the Rubedo situation was resolved. Ainz decided to use this time to spend some one on one time with Neia.

"I am glad His Majesty was able to resolve things peacefully but um... what exactly is an "NPC?" Neia asked. Recalling the strange term she'd heard an hour ago. Ainz looked at Neia as they walked through the halls of Nazarick. he was in the process of showing her around personally as thanks for her coming to help him, even if she didn't do much in the end. she was just happy to see her God once again.

"Ah, it's just a term we use around here for the ones in Nazarick that are not me is all." She nodded in understanding.

"Neia, I wanted to also thank you for your hard work for me in the Holy Kingdom and now The Slane Theocracy." She felt her face turn a shade red at his praise.

"Oh, My Lord... it is nothing! I do it mainly for the people... if I can change just one person to accept you and all the happiness that comes with it... then I've done my job I think."

"Yes, but from what I hear you've been swaying more than just one... I'm told it's on the thousands,"

"It isn't my talents that draw the people, it is your wisdom that I only share..." but he laughed.

"Don't sell yourself short Neia, I put you in charge because I have faith you will only do good things for me, for My Kingdom," Ainz told her thoughtfully and with the truth. She put her hands together like she was praying and looked at the floor blushing.

"Y...Your Majesty's words are too kind..." she muttered. And at last, they came to the [GATE] room.

"Well we are here, is there anything you would like before you go back?" Neai smiled up at her God.

"Just seeing you My Lord is more than enough!" She proudly said, he gave her head a pat and opened the [GATE].

"Be sure to keep doing great things for me and The Sorcerer kingdom!" Ainz said as he sent her off, she felt her heart swell with renewed vigor and meaning as she would drive even harder to make Lord Ainz accepted in The Slane Theocracy former territories. As soon as Neia was gone Ainz cast [MESSAGE] to Shizu.

"Shizu, how is everything with Belise?"

"I have met her parents... they are human and native to this world... I believe she merely altered their memories to make them think she is her daughter, but she is from YGGDRASIL, I have confirmed this,"

"And is she a player or NPC?"

"She is a Player, but she also said she was human before coming to YGGDRASIL..."

"Don't worry about that Shizu... in fact delete that memory of anything she said about the world "before YGGDRASIL"..." there was a pause.

"Done,"

Ainz mentally wiped his brow... a player slipping up and talking about earth coul be a big problem for him. He waited patiently by himself until daylight hours arrived. If he were human he'd be shaking from excitement... another player... and a freindly one! This... this could mean so much. He cast [MESSAGE] to her and she ran out of the house, happy to see him.

"Mister Ainz ooal Gown!" Belise called out when she saw him. He wove to her and directed her to a bench where her parents could keep watch on them... they were more than a little concerned why The Sorcerer king suddenly took an interest in their eight-year-old daughter.

"Hello Belise... how are you?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Good! Where is Rubedo?" Belise asked looking around innocently.

"She's still at home getting situated... but Belise, um... would you mind telling me how you came here? To this world..."

"You mean Earth right? Yeah! I was super scared at first when I came here after the game was over. Ainz suddenly realized she was probably this age in real life if she was acting this way... then why did her body match her age and personality?

"Belise... how old are you? On earth I mean, what was your age?"

"Nine!" She proudly said. Nine? While kids playing YGGDRASIL wasn't unheard of... it was typically young teens or "squeakers" as they were known due to their voices not matching their avatars and their voices remain very young. they typically were not good players, although their in-game reflexes and mechanics were usually good in pvp as least, they were just really easy to trap or trick... gullible was the word usually associated with their playstyles.

On occasion there were the very young, like Belise... but they were always on their big brothers accounts so mostly just walked around the level 1 area as a level 100 mindlessly killing enemies they yielded them no experience. And even then, they were the avatars that the older brother made for them, typically not the image of children.

"Belise, um... tell me about YGGDRASIL... or your time playing it..." she nodded as she clearly was pressing herself to remember.

"Um, well back when I was on Earth. My big brother would always play YGGDRASIL. He was really good and would let me play, he even made our character look like me!" She aid smiling. This was odd, as you only got ONE account, so her brother played the game looking like her probably before she even knew what the game was... could he have had a "little sister complex?" that thought alone was... off-putting.

"So, your brother made this character and let you play it? And... you were playing it on the last day weren't you?" Belise nodded.

"Yeah! Everyone was talking about "the last day" but when it ended... I was here." She scratched her head still not understanding what had happened. it was very cute... she reminded him of a lot of Nemu.

"I cried for a long time... I was scared, but then some nice people found me and took me here!"

"I see... and you've been here the whole time then?" She nodded again. he wondered what kind of gear she had tucked away in her personal space... how good of a player was her brother? or did he just use this account to live out his "little sister complex"... that later thought was probably the right one. But still...

"How long ago would you say you've been here Belise?"

"Umm... a really long time..." that was the best he was gonna get from a literal child. Ainz thought what this meant. The horrible notion of doing resurrection experiments with her came and was quickly flung away... he only LOOKED like a monster.

"I see... so you just live here and help your parents work?" She nodded. Ainz nervously tapped his foot... he wasn't sure how to approach this subject... he'd always assumed if he met a player they would either be his enemy or ally... completely neutral like this was... unexpected. As such there didn't seem to be too much of a hurry to push things, keeping her under constant surveillance would be beyond easy, he might even consider her an ally as she liked to play with Rubedo and he planned to introduce her to the Dark Elf triplets.

"I see... well Belise, thank you for taking this time to talk to me... I will introduce you to my kids soon, would you like that?"

"Yes! I always love making new friends!" Ainz shook his head at how childlike she was.

"Okay, then Belise... you can go on home, thank your parents for me!" He wove to the nervous looking parents in the window who wove back timidly. Ainz got up and teleported back to Nazarick. He just remembered the floating city Cocytus had told him about... now that his home was in order, it was time to turn his attention to This floating city.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: Bloody Valentine

Ridda was thinking about Nabe... or rather that one time she'd seen her naked. While... this memory was one she would enjoy from time to time, in the end, it was still a mark a shame. She bit her lip as she sat up... sometimes her own stupidity really bothered her. Neia was already back taking over her duties as The leader of The Slane Theocracy.

Ridda wondered if Neia would be alright to talk to... she certainly seemed nice enough, and whenever Neia would speak Ridda would feel an urge to listen... she didn't know why. With that in mind, Ridda approached the office of Neia and knocked.

"Come in," a soft voice said. Ridda poked her head in the door. Neia seemed surprised to see her.

"Um... is it okay if I um.. talk with you?" Ridda asked. Neia smiled and set down her parchments.

"Sure, what's up Ridda?" Neia asked. Ridda took her time to pick her words correctly.

"Oh, by the way, I saw what you did for me while I was in Nazarick helping His Majesty. Thank you. And your sisters will make fine teachers... and this curriculum was a great idea! I think you really have what it takes to be ahead of state." Neia said smiling, Ridda had already grown used to the weird look in her eyes, but it was still a bit off-putting.

"Um, well... I'm not really that smart so... anyway, my sisters are, I'm sure they will love you as well," Neia smiled and nodded.

"Hmm, so how many adamantite ingots have you made so far?" Neia asked prepared to write down the number. Ridda did some calculations in her head.

"I've been able to make around 80 a day... for the past four days... 320 ingots, give or take, sorry I don't really know the exact number... oh um I also provided the 10,000 gold for the school, but that shouldn't go against what I'm hired to make..." Neia wrote down the numbers.

"Okay thank you again Ridda... so you said you wanted to talk?" Ridda nodded.

"It's um personal..." Neia put her pen down and gave Ridda her full attention.

"Uh, do you... have you ever been in love?" Neia's eyes opened a bit a she grew a flush red.

"I don't know if "love" is the right word for it.. but I've certainly been... enamored with someone," Neia said, hoping to offer what help she could.

"Well... uh,I see... lately I've been wondering how to deal with such...desires. I've more or less been told, it will never happen..." Neia nodded.

"Well, if that's the case... the easy answer is obviously to just move on... but it's hard to compare anyone else to "them," Neia said in an understanding tone.

"Yeah, also I don't think I'll have too much contact with the outside world anymore..."

"What about your sisters?" Ridda smiled at their mention.

"Of course, I will always have them but... as far a real relationship goes..." Neia leaned back thinking silently.

"I don't know how old you are as you are undead Ridda... so you probably have many years more..."

"I'm fourteen," Neia blinked... sure she LOOKED fourteen but...

"I was recently turned... not long ago I was human just like you... but Lord Ainz Ooal Gown had me changed to an immortal to save my life," Neia smiled, His Majesty couldn't help but to lend aid to those around him.

"Well, then I would say you really have no reason to rush it then do you? Not only are you immortal, but you will also always look as cute as you do now," Neia yawned after giving her answer. That answer made almost too much sense to Ridda... she really was no longer tied to the constraints of time now was she? Ridda stood up and took a ring out of her pocket and showed it to Neia.

"Can you read the writing on this ring?" She asked handing the ring over. Neia looked at it. But the language was not one she could read. Neia shook her head and handed it back to her.

"Thank you Pope Neia, you were a lot of help actually," Ridda said giving her a polite bow.

"No problem Ridda, my doors always open for you!" Neia said smiling and waving goodbye. Ridda actually felt better after talking to her. After leaving Neia's office she decided to walk around the city and get a feel for it a bit more, in reality, she had nothing else to do and was bored.

It was getting late but night was no problem for Ridda as she could see in the dark now.

"So you solved the box huh?" Shalltears voice suddenly said behind her. Ridda spun around surprised.

"Oh, Mistress Shalltear I... wasn't expecting you," Shalltear spun her umbrella that she had toted over her shoulder.

"Well, I have a bit of free time and decided to spend it with you," Shalltear's smile was more innocent looking than Ridda as comfortable with.

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?" Ridda asked. Shalltear thought for a second.

"How we go out on a hunt?" Ridda smiled at the sound of that.

"And what's our prey?"

"Feel like paying The Troll Nation a visit?"

"Ugh, Trolls? they smell so bad..." Shalltear laughed.

"True, but they are becoming a bother to the Wyvern Rider tribes as they have rallied up what was left of the Beastmen and Minotaur nations, at some point, we have to deal with them... feel like helping me?" Ridda bowed with a smile.

"Of course Mistress Shalltear... although I'm currently out of mana so..." Shalltear nodded.

"I'm sure we can find something to do while we wait for your mana to come back," Shalltear said with a sneaky smile.

"Well, what I was going to say is 'so I'll just have to rely on using my mom's old sword."

"Ah, okay well then, let's go hunting," Shalltear said casting [GATE], the two vampires walked through the portal, to end up in a hilly region, it was night and down below in a valley they stood above was the various lights and fires of a large settlement.

"So, we just go down there and start hunting?" Ridda asked pulling Wave Crasher from her inventory and wielding it properly. Shalltear cast [MASS FLY] on them as she changed into her red armor and the two of them took off toward the lights.

"I'll assault the left side, you take the right... um, if I'm covered in blood you might want to keep your distance," Shalltear warned. Ridda understood blood frenzy as she also would... become more aggressive when exposed to blood, but probably not on the same level as her Teacher.

Ridda saw a large group of Demihuman... maybe around 100 or so... they seemed to be preparing a large meal... or just processing their food to make it last longer... either way they were in the perfect position to be hit with Wave Crashers unique ability. Ridda floated down silently and swung the large Greatsword. From the area, she swung a large tidal wave that appeared from nowhere and crashed into the unsuspecting Demihuman workers.

Their screams of panic were quickly and literally drowned out by the unsuspecting blast. Ridda swung it again sent and sent another wave to keep the whole area subdued. The ones that survived or escaped without too much damage would be her first targets.

"KYAA!" Ridda called out as she came flying down with enough force to cut a Minotaur in half from head to tow. the spray of blood turned the surrounding area red as it mixed with the water but Ridda was already carving helpless and confused Minotaurs in half or removing their heads with a single strike from her powerful sword. Ridda heard a huge explosion off in the distance as the other side of the settlement lit up as Shalltear cast some kind magic.

Ridda did not let that distract her. She smiled as her mother's sword helped her make quick work of more Demihumans. As she removed the head of a stunned Bafolk the warm blood splashed on her. She rose her hand to shield her face from getting covered by the fresh blood. The spray of blood-soaked her hand and covered the ring Shalltear had given her. The letter lit up with strange power.

Ridda stopped to examine the ring and smiled. it was so obvious... why did she not think of this before? Then she rolled her eyes. She was suddenly hit by a hail of poisoned arrows. But as a vampire, they did nothing to her. She dashed to them at her full speed and made it to them before they could even ready another volley. She plunged her hand into the chest of the first archer she came upon. The ring soaked up the blood from the body until it was bone dry.

"Just a "hunt" huh..." She realized this had been yet another test. With a smirk she made her way to the next archer and did the same, ignoring the arrows that it's friend futilely shot into her. The same thing happened, the Demihuman was sucked dry by the ring.

"Let's see how hungry you are little fella." Ridda sid to her ring as she repeated this process over and over. On the other side of the settlement, Shalltear was destroying Troll after Troll with ease. But she could tell Ridda had figured out the next part of her training.

"You're not as dumb as Narberal said you are," Shalltear licked her lips clean of the blood that splashed on her face as she continued the orderly work of cutting down the trolls she came across. As the two Vampires fought their way to the middle they met up.

"Figured out the ring eh?" Shalltear asked. Ridda nodded and showed her it. It was glowing bright with power.

"Since you can't use [BLOOD POOL] that ring will make for a... substitute. You can store blood in that and use it later to cast magic when you're out of mana," Shalltear explained waking closer to Ridda.

"I guess this kind of makes you my bride then, right?" Shalltear said smiling coyly at Ridda.

"Eh?" Ridda looked at her shocked but Shalltear just laughed.

"Just kidding... but you are kind of cute," She snickered licking some blood off Ridda's fingers. Ridda suddenly realized Shalltear was... like her maybe.

"Um, are you... I mean do you lay with other women?" Ridda asked. Still holding Ridda's hand Shalltear nodded.

"Indeed... only Lord Ainz has ever aroused my desire for a man... so until the day he marries me I've been using my Vampire Brides to satisfy me in that area." Ridda blinked. Shalltear again licked Ridda's finger clean of blood but keeping their eyes locked.

Ridda was blushing as she looked around. beast men were rallying with the surviving Trolls and coming in on their location. Shalltear just gave Ridda a wink and ran to engage the enemies. Ridda turned and used her new ring. It's glowing faded a bit as she blasted the oncoming wave of Beastmen with a shower of blades that tore through them.

"Nice..." She muttered launching another volley of blades and feeling more enemies.

"They are beginning to retreat Mistress Shalltear!" Ridda called out as they had felled the last of the warriors. What ran fro the hills was the women and children. Ridda held up her hand and used more of her rings blood mana. It rained blades from above and more lances jutted up from the ground. many women carrying their children were tripped up by the spiked springing from the earth. then the rain of blades from above finished them off.

"The trolls are getting up," Ridda spat. Sadly she had no way of killing Trolls as Physical and water damage was all she was capable of.

"we really need to teach you [FIREBALL] at some point," Shalltear said snapping her fingers and frying the healing troll women and children into crisps with said spell.

"Understood Mistress Shalltear, I will learn [FIREBALL] as soon as I am able!" Ridda said clutching her hand to her chest and making a determined face that struck Shalltear as "way too cute"! Shalltear unequipped her armor, and everything else tackling Ridda to the ground. Ridda yelped out in surprise.

"M...Mistress Shalltear?" Ridda asked in surprise as Shalltear pinned her wrists above her head to the ground.

"Sorry Ridda... but were just way too cute just now... I really want you!" She growled and mounting her.

"U...uh... Mistress... I'm not... sure..." Ridda stammered out as Shalltear removed Ridda's clothes.

"Ridda... I am not asking!" Shalltear smiled as she put her mouth to Ridda's.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: Coldness

"Hmm?" Ridda opened her eyes. It was morning... had she been asleep this whole time? Wait, she no longer had to sleep... so what...?"

"Oh, you're awake huh?" Shalltear's voice said from the right of her. Ridda blinked trying to figure out what had happened, her body was tingling like some kind of energy ran through it...

Had she fallen in battle or... No wait... it was coming back to her... Ridda suddenly went red as she remembered the sorry state Shalltear had put her in.

"Uh..." Ridda sat up rubbing her head as her world came back to her.

"I've heard about girls climaxing so hard they pass out... but damned if you didn't go out cold!" Shalltear said licking her fingers clean.

Ridda looked around. Sure enough, they were still on the killing field of the Demihuman/Troll compound and she was naked, not just naked, on her back and splayed out... he legs were spread as far as they could go, her arms open wide. Ridda quickly pulled her limbs into herself, covering her shame.

"She remembered now... how Shalltear had made her beg for... for everything...

"Aw, don't tell me you're getting shy now?" Shalltear asked. Ridda looked up as she gathered her clothes and quickly began to get dressed.

"Um... I, uh..." Ridda stammered as her night with Shalltear came back to her. Shalltear just stood up and took Ridda's hand, looking at her.

"Don't worry about it Ridda... that was just a bit of fun... we never have to mention what happened again," Shalltear said patting her head as she saw the embarrassment creeping up on Riddas's face. Ridda looked down in silence but with a smile. In truth, she'd loved every second of it.

"Um, well... I... Mistress Shalltear... I..." Shalltear was already up and dressed.

Shalltear sighed and looked at Ridda.

"Well, needless to say, you passed your uh... test. I suppose now just do what I said and try and learn [FIREBALL] as third tier magic seems to be all your capable of. Not including the metal skills... I'd put your [METAL DEATH] spell on at least fifth tier... but thats it, all your other skills are pretty bad." Shalltear said as her dress magically appeared on her.

Ridda took those words to meaning, and not as an insult... getting stronger was always on the forefront of her mind... and Shalltear had given her honest criticism of her abilities... she at least knew where she stood to improve.

"Um, thank you Mistress Shalltear... I will strive to improve," Ridda said. Shalltear just shot her a smirk that was smugger than anything.

"Well, My Lord Ainz seems to see value in you... that's all I needed to hear... I think I might understand what he sees in you, if nothing else... you're incredibly cute when you cum!" Shalltear said with a teasing laugh as she cast [GATE] for the two of them to return to the capital of The Slane Theocracy. Ridda went red at that lewd thought... but she had remembered how she gave into every pleasure she could think of... the things she and her mistress had done all night had shown Ridda a whole new side of "pleasures of the flesh".

"Um, Should I contact you when I learn [FIREBALL]?" Ridda asked, attempting to add some professionalism to this meeting, as they walked to the tower Ridda was working/staying at.

"Sure, but if you take too long I may lose interest in you..." Shalltear said honestly. Ridda nodded with determination.

"I... I will strive to maintain your interest Mistress Shalltear!" Ridda said bowing respectfully. Shalltear put her hand under Ridda's chin, makign her look up at her, locking their eyes.

"I believe you Ridda... so make sure to get stronger for me, and Nazarick! I will have another reward for you upon successfully doing as I've instructed... but until... farewell." Shalltear said with a wink but gave Ridda a loving caress if her young face as she turned to leave.

Ridda shook her head. She had been fulfilled sexually... something she still did not really understand. But she needed to focus on more than just her own pleasures... her sisters! Yes, they would be coming soon... and she was, not clean... to say the least.

It was early morning at this point and Neia was walking downstairs, yawning and in her nightgown still. Neia would like to have slept longer but an early call of nature had woke her.

"Oh, morning Ridda... how was your night?" Neia asked innocently enough. Ridda smiled looking at the door her Mistress had just exited from.

"Honestly Pope Neia... I think I found who I'm supposed to be with," Ridda said with a smile. Neia looked a bit surprised then smiled knowingly.

"Well, that's great to hear Ridda! I guess you didn't have to wait too long huh?"

"Well... it's not over yet... I want to earn my place by my Mistresses side... but to do that I must get stronger..." Ridda said wondering how to learn a spell she had never even seen until recently. Buy Neia smiled brightly.

"Striving to get stronger is the noblest of goals for the weak..."

"...because weakness is a sin?" Ridda asked looking at Neia's eyes. Neia's hate-filled eyes could not hide the happiness Neia really felt.

"That's right Ridda!" Neia said smiling from ear to ear... her teachings were indeed getting through to people, what better reward could she have this morning than a proof of that?

"Well... I'll go take a bath and get to work," Ridda said stretching and thinking of the things she'd been taught by her Mistress.

"Okay, but your sisters will be arriving later today, so just be ready by then."

"Eh? So soon?" Then she realized magic was must be at play.

"That's right, they will be arriving by [GATE] later tonight," Neia said checking something off on some parchment.

"Sure... just come get me if you need me for anything," Ridda said waving as she turned to go to her workroom.

Ridda worked through the day making more ingots until Neia poked her head into her room.

"Ridda? Your sisters are here," Neia announced with a smile, right after that two elf girls ran in.

"Ekisa! Learcue!" Ridda cried running to them and grabbing them both.

"Ridda! We missed you so much!" Learcue said fighting back tears. Ridda laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you two as well... you look good!" Ridda said laughing and looking at both their smiling faces. But then they looked at her funny.

"Ridda... you look... what..." Ekisa took a step back with a worried look. Learcue looked confused and but upon seeing Ridda better understood what Ekisa saw.

"Ridda... are you..." Learcue warily asked. Ridda frowned and nodded.

"Um, yeah... a lot has changed when we were away... I've become very strong and also became very sick... I was dying," Ridda paused to let them digest what she was telling them.

"And the way to cure it was to... become a Vampire. yes, I am undead," Ridda finished. Learcue and Ekisa looked at one another.

"Do you drink blood?" Ekisa asked silently. Ridda shook her head.

"No, I don't... I'm uh... pretty much the same person... your sister, like always!" Ridda said smiling. Ekisa thought for a second then ran to Ridda and hugged her again, she was shortly joined by Learcue.

"I'm so glad... now you will be around for as long as we are!" Learcue cried. Back when they were a family Learcue would cry about the fact that they were elves and would outlive the whole family. Ridda thought about the reversed roles... it would now be her that watches them grow old and die over the course of hundreds of years or so.

"So will you three need anything?" Neia asked. She wanted to give the sisters time alone.

"Oh, no... Thank you Neia. We should be okay," Ridda said bowing to her Pope.

"So Ridda... did you ever find that woman? You know... the one that killed mother?" Ekisa asked. Ridda frowned.

"No... not really, I um think she was killed by The Slane Theocracy after... anyway I let that go. She met a form of justice, that's good enough for me," Ridda said nodding. Learcue didn't give much of a reaction.

"Oh, well I was just worried you would get hurt... so I'm glad!" Ekisa said.

"So, how what did you guys do after we part ways?" Ridda asked.

"Well, we just went to see Auntie." Ridda nodded. An old friend of Alis and Nero.

"She pretty much just took care of us, then we found work at the church of Ainz Ooal Gown, we earned out keep cleaning up there and helping people find their ways to and from he temples." it pleased Ridda that they were helping Lord Ainz Ooal Gown as well, in their own way.

"That's good to hear... I'll have to pay Auntie a visit someday." Ridda said smiling. But other than that their lives were much less adventure... and blood filled then Ridda's time away from her sisters.

"So then, you know what your jobs will be here?" they both nodded.

"Pope Neia said we will be teaching kids about Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, luckily we know a lot about him already thanks to our time working in his church!" Learcue told Ridda. That was great! Then they would be teaching others in no time! the school was well on it's way to being a huge success and undoing the brainwashing of the Theocracy on those who remained in the capital.

"That's so good to hear!"

"Will you be here with us?" Ekisa asked. Ridda shook her head.

"I'm only here on a job, it'll be done soon and I'll be headed back to Nazarick for my next assignment," Ridda told her sisters. They frowned a bit.

"But I can stay here for a few days to stay with you guys," Ridda said smiling.

"OH!" Ekisa looked at Ridda's teeth, noting her vampire fangs,

"Do you bite people with your teeth?" Ekisa asked. Ridda opened her mouth so they could see them better.

"No, but I think they look neat," Ridda said grinning evilly at her sisters who laughed.

"Well, I can show you around the city a little bit, there's not a lot to do here other than work I'm afraid," Ridda said.

"That's okay, we just want to spend time with you is all!" Learcue said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well alright then... let's go for a walk."

Back in Nazarick. Rubedo is settling into her new place and even meeting the NPCs that she had never seen before. Aura and Bella talk about their renewed status as floor Guardians, thanks to Rubedo. And the peace that Nazarick once enjoyed returned.

"I mean it's great you're... er, we're Floor guardians again... " Bella said to Aura who nodded.

"You will be replacing Mare as my back up on the sixth floor officially as his role is the King of The Elves..."

"...meaning we won't be Mare's Royal Gaurd." Bella finished their shared thought. They both sighed loudly. While being back in Nazarick was great, they both really enjoyed their time with Mare again.

"Mm... well not much we can do about it, Lord Ainzes orders are absolute... and he said we could still visit him on our day off." Aura nodded.

"Yeah, I know... it's just...no never mind," Bella looked at Aura but said nothing.

"You think Mare is okay?" Bella asked. Arua furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean Bell?" Aura asked.

"I mean... you have me and I have you... Mare... he's been alone this whole time,"

"Well, he has that woman..."

"Come on Aura... you know..."

"Yeah... true... you think Mare is really thinking about us when he's got her around?" Bella asked. Aura frowned.

"Bell... why would you even say that?" Aura asked. Bellas shook her head.

"S...sorry, you're right...Aura, I just really hate the idea of not seeing..." Bellas began

"... Mare's beautiful face every morning?" Aura finished. Bella walked over to Aura and hugged her.

"You're feeling the same thing..."

"Of course I am Bell... I just... I just trust it will all work out,"

"You trust in Lord Ainz?"

"Yeah."

"You're right Aura... I do to... I love Lord Ainz..." Aura grabbed Bella and kissed her cheek as a loving sister would. tears ran down Bellas's cheeks.

"It's just that..." Bella began.

"Yeah I know... but I...We... knew his day would come," Aura reminded her sister.

"Yeah I know... but... I just thought it would be..."

"Hey... you're acting as we'll never see him again..."

"It's not that Aura... it's..."

"Yeah... I know... no need to say it..."

"Then?"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, we should go check up on Rubedo." Aura suggested. Bella looked away with a frown.

"You go on ahead, I don't have anything to say to her," Bella said abruptly getting up and leaving. Aura sighed, deciding to not press the issue anymore. Aura used her Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to go to the ninth floor.

Upon arriving in the hallway of the ninth floor Aura noted Rubedo's room, but it looked like Sebas was talking to Rubedo so Aura chose to wait. But Sebas saw her waiting and motioned for Aura to join them.

"Hi Sebas, Rubedo." Aura wove. Sebas smiled as he bowed.

"I was just saying hello to Rubedo, I'll leave you two alone," Sebas said as he left them.

"So, Rubedo... how are you doing now that you're out of the eighth floor?" Aura asked. Her long straight black hair bouncing as she skipped into her room.

"Good, people have come to see me... I like it here more," She said simply. Aura looked around the bare room, there was nothing really here yet.

"Would you like Mare and myself to bring you some things for your room?" Aura asked. Rubedo cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Why? Is something wrong with my room?" Rubedo asked innocently. Aura shook her head.

"No, it's just that most people put things they like in their rooms, or things they want to keep," Rubedo just shrugged. Well if it didn't bother Rubedo, Aura was fine with letting her keep her room bare like this, even if it was weird.

"Where is Mare?" Rubedo asked.

"He's back in the Elf Kingdom with his wife Zesshi," Rubedo thought for a second.

"Mare, he likes Zesshi?" Aura scratched her head at the question.

"Well, yeah I think he does... and I guess he's going to be a father soon as well," Rubedo wrinkled her nose. As they talked Albedo walked past them. She gave her younger sister a nod and wove to Aura as she made her way to Lord Ainzes room.

"Lord Ainz is not in his room Albedo," Rubedo called out but Albedo turned to smile at them.

"I know, I am simply making his room the way he likes, no need to bother me... that is to say I will be fine alone in there," Aura rolled her eyes and shrugged. Rubedo looked confused but quickly forgot about it. Albedo had been away helping Mare in The Elf Kingdom for a while as well and was recently back to her normal duties.

The attitude around Nazarick now was that of people getting ready. A huge floating city had been discovered and Thier Lord Ainz meant to investigate it. And a hostile outcome was very possible. Aura and Bella would both be included in the investigation as would Lord Ainz himself!

"Well, glad to see you are getting along with people now," Aura said nodding. Rubedo said nothing and just sat on the floor in the middle of her room.

"Go now," is all she said and Aura was suddenly standing outside the room with he door shut. A chilling reminder that their lives all were still held by a child. She tried not to think about that too much as she turned to find her Lord.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY- SEVEN: Missed chances

"Dead? My whole..." Nero stood in shock as he read the parchment that held news of a massacre in the Holy Kingdom a few months ago. Remedios looked at him.

"So then... out of the killed nobles, your family was..." Remedios asked.

"Yeah... there's nothing left but for me to go claim my inheritance..." He said in a voice that sounded far off.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that..." She was saying but Nero went back to the desk. He came back with a different receipt.

"What did you do?" She asked looking at the small tag of parchment.

"I'm not going back to The Holy Kingdom. I've decided to stay with you for now." Remedios blinked.

"Why? We have no reason to stay together." She shook her head. He looked over her a bot and laughed.

"I don't know. But there is nothing but protocol and hoop jumping back home if I want to even see a single gold piece of whatever is left... not something I fancy on doing, and I just feel like staying with you is the right call." He nodded. She scoffed.

"I hope you don't think you're protecting me? even without a sword, I could beat every man here, even if they were armed, incuding you!" He nodded.

"I don't doubt it... but that's not why I want to stay with you... you're basically all I have." She halted at the odd choice of words he used.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked incredulously. He shook his head smiling a bit.

"Not like that... I just mean literally... until I can find Ridda, Learcue and Ekisa..." he was saying when someone interpreted their conversation.

"Ridda? Ridda Landale?" He turned to meet the voice. It was a short girl in a red cloak and wearing and mask. Evileye. He immediately went cold, did she recognize him?

"U...uh, yeah..." Evileye shrugged.

"Well she shouldn't be too hard to find, she lives here in E-Rantel last I heard. Also, she's an adventurer with team Darkness... you could just as easily put in a request for her and her team at the adventures guild."She said looking at him. Yeah, she had no idea who he was.

"Wh... here? An Adventurer? She... she is doing well?" He asked eyes growing wide with wonder. She took a step back.

"Hmm, but I get the feeling this isn't a professional visit... it's not my business but, who are you to Ridda?" Evileye crossed her arms.

"I'm... related to her and until a second ago had no idea where she was... I've been... living under a rock lately," she laughed.

"Clearly. It's fine, just know she used to be a criminal, but her names been cleared." Evileye said walking off and pulling her cape around her. Nero stood in surprise at this convenient exposition dump he received from a well-known adventurer. Remedios slapped him on the back.

"Well there ya go... just do what she said and go to the adventured guild and wait here for her... she probably even is with her sisters if she has connections like that," He smiled... Ridda was always a survivor. To think he thought he would need to help her.

"Yeah... I'll go do that now... but you." Remedios let out a loud sigh. She was clearly torn on an inner issue.

"I... I'm going to stay here as well." He shook his head back at her like she'd just done.

"Why? I'm fine here by myself as long as I have a way to..."

"Look... I don't know what's happening here but we... I have a bit of history with... your family that I haven't been forthright about." She said softly.

"But if we're going to have this conversation... standing here in the middle of this coach rental..." He nodded and they left the establishment and found an alleyway where they could talk.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a low voice. She took a deep breath and took a step back from him.

"A while ago I was... controlled by a demon. He had complete control over me and every action I made... I was like a puppet watching myself do all kinds of horrible things." he looked horrified and shocked.

"My god that's..."

"I'm not finished... among many things he forced me to do... was attack a Slane Theocracy prisoner transport. I killed the Guards then attacked the prisoners they were escorting. It was four girls, and the eldest... one that had a sword that could shoot out a tidal wave of water... tried to fight me so that the other three could get away... they seemed to be very young." Nero's face was in shock. He knew immediately what she was saying.

"Then... that demon killed my sister? Killed Alis?" Remedios furrowed her brow.

"But I..."

"Had no choice, right? Would you have killed her if you could have stopped yourself?" Remedios shook her head.

"I never would have hurt those girls or her... no, but I..." Nero placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Then tell me all you know about this demon who controlled you?" His eyes were not hate filled but more... like determine filled.

"Well for one... he attacked Our nation... you've heard of Jaldabaoth? Well..."

"But the Bard sing..."

"No... he is still alive and biding his time, he seeks to strike at The Sorcerer King someday," Nero shook his head.

"Why not tell him this? That his mortal enemy yet lives?" Nero asked in surprise. Remedios just spat.

"I'd never lift a finger to help that Undead monster." Nero waited like there was more to it.

"Wait... is that it? Because he's undead? What about all these people... these humans that he controls? If Jaldabaoth attacks... don't you think these people would suffer like our people did? Are you really that..." But he stopped what he was saying and sighed loudly.

"I just think... that maybe you're too hung up on his species... look at all the good he's done? I've even heard he's working on bringing fresh water to the entire continent... somehow... does this really sound like someone who hates the living? What use does an Undead have for fresh water?" Nero honestly asked. No matter how you looked at it, the expense and rarity of water the further inland you went became an issue, some villages simply went dry and had to disband.

"Wait... we got off track, why are you... you want to tell this to my girls, right?" Remedios nodded. he put his hands on his hips thinking.

"I can understand that but... I don't think... well Ridda has a lot of anger in her that she hides... she very well may try to attack you." Nero said looking, Remedios over.

"If it's punishment you're seeking... I feel like you've been through enough..." he recalled hearing her cries of pain and torment in her cell. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked down at the ground ashamed. He hesitated... but decided to go for it and hugged her.

"Wha..." she exclaimed in surprise and almost broke his embrace out of reflex but his warmth felt nice to her.

"Sorry... you just looked so alone. If you want to stay here... and talk to Ridda you can, but I want a chance to explain your situation to her first... she can also see reason," he explained smiling a bit.

"Um... that's, fine, but... you let me go now?" She muttered embarrassed and even blushing. He immediately let he go.

"Um, sorry... I just..." she shook her head.

"It's fine... I just..."

"Sorry... I just got a little carried away. Uh, I guess I'll go send a request to have Ridda meet me here." He said changing the topic and making his way to the Adventures Guildhall. Remedios didn't say a word and just followed him. Like it or not they would meet his daughters together...

Back in the Slane Theocracy Ridda stands looking at the parchment in shock. No matter how many times she read it, it did not seem true.

"Nero, is alive and wants to meet" even saying it out loud was weird. She was by herself so she had not yet told Learcue and Ekisa. she wondered if she should... in case if this turned out to be yet another trap. Neia walked in smiling and carrying some food for herself.

"Hey Ridda, so what was that message from the adventured guild?" Ridda looked at it then tore it up and tossed it in the trash.

"Nothing... or at least, something that I don't feel like dealing with until, uh, I'm all done here... with you," Ridda said nodding. neia scoffed.

"Your math must be off Ridda, you've been done the last two days..."

"Yes, but you need more right?" Ridda asked looking at Neia's hateful eyes.

"It's money Ridda, We'll always need more, but if it's something important... I'd rather you go see to it." I don't have the time to get caught up in... truth is I was planning to leave... there is a caster named Fluder of The Baharuth Empire... I hear he is undead like me and is always looking for powerful students. I was thinkign of training under him for a while."

Neia frowned.

"Well, that's certainly a great idea Ridda, I will be sad to not have you around here anymore." Ridda laughed.

"Well... my goal is to learn [TELEPORT] and [FIREBALL]. So if I can learn [TELEPORT] I can come to see you whenever,"

"But you're sure this message wasnothign? You looked kind of..."

"It's my father... Nero, the one I told you about. I guess he was resurrected and wants to meet my sisters and myself."

"Ridda! That's amazing! Why..."

"I don't... want to talk to him... when he was dead, I mourned and... but in reality, after we found the NPC run guild store, it was his idea to pose as The Blue Roses... which lead to his and Alises death. Do you understand? If he's alive... then he's why Alis is dead." Ridda bared her teeth in anger.

"I will send Ekisa and Learcue to meet him... I know they want to. But I... I have a new family now, and I simply need to get stronger, I don't have time for this." Neia thought for a while at what Ridda had told her.

"You say you have no time, but..."

"I was never permitted to do anything other than learning more magic... so that's what I will do." Ridda finally said nodding. Neia looked disappointed, Ridda's true age and ignorance was showing, she reminded Neia of how she used to be when pouting.

"If you say that's the case... I would at least let him know you're okay with a message back." Ridda nodded.

"Okay, I will... but I will only see him after I've done what Lady Shalltear has asked of me."

"That's a fair compromise i suppose... so then..." Ridda nodded.

"Yes, I will send word and arrange transport for Learcue and Ekisa once I determine this isn't a trap." Ridda got up and left to get things in order. Neia shook her head... she'd give anything to see her father again.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY- EIGHT: Final impressions

"So we are ready to begin our march on this floating city?" Ainz asked Demiurge as they went over the plans once more.

"Yes Lord Ainz! All the Guardians that you requested have gathered, also Rubedo has asked to join our assault team... should things go that route." Ainz nodded, there was nothing they could do to stop her, though she would, apparently take orders still, but her power would be a great asset, if she listened to him...

"That's fine, I believe she will listen to me, tell her to gather with the rest..."

"She already has..." Ainz scratched his head, which was worrisome. But fine he supposed. Ainz thought for a second, wondering how hos guildmates would be reacting to this huge event... something like this, in-game, would be a kind of raid dungeon with untold rewards at the end... he was getting major raid vibes from this. He looked around and even though his NPCs were with him... the feeling of loneliness he always had did not leave.

"Good, then let's get this show on the road. I will meet our assembled team in the [GATE] room," Ainz explained before teleporting there.

The team he had assembled was ready. Cocytus would be his... mount. Aura and Bella would provide the raw numbers with their fifty Magical beasts that they could transport using the rings Ainz took from Clementine's brother, making 100 in all. Shalltear would be on hand to protect Ainz personally and never leave his side. Mare would support Aura and Bella with his healing and AOE magic. Finally, as a last resort, Victim would be on hand in case they had to retreat or ran into something, completely unexpected.

"Good, then it sounds like..."

"SUZUKI SATORU!" A loud booming voice blasted in Ainzes head from the spell [MESSAGE]. The voice was loud but not in a way like it was yelling, but like how an ant would hear a human talking normally if it had ears.

"W...who... nobody should know that name..." Ainz said in fear and surprise.

"WE HAVE ALREADY MET ONCE BEFORE, AND YOU KILLED ME." The giant voice said again. Demiurge looked at Ainz with worry, he could tell something was wrong.

"Met? Are you a player?" Ainz asked in his head, that was the only way his old name could be known possibly.

"A PLAYER? NO, I AM NO PLAYER... HOWEVER, I OWE MY EXISTANCE TO ONE CALLED AS SUCH... THE FIRST TO EVER COME TO THIS LAND." The voice informed him. Ainz immediately knew who or rather what he was talking to.

"You are the World Slug?"

"I SUPPOSE THAT IS THE NAME YOU'VE GIVEN ME, YES." Ainz was shocked! He never thought this thing would be sentient... much less related to a player.

"So, that segment you sent up..."

"...WAS A WAY TO DISCOVER WHO YOU ARE. AS SOON AS I SAW YOU, I KNEW ALL ABOUT YOU SUZUKI SATORU," The World Slug explained.

"I see... then why are we talk now after so long?"

"IT TOOK ME SOMETIME TO MOVE CLOSE ENOUGH TO THE SURFACE TO CAST [MESSAGE]."

"I'm surprised you even know that spell..."

"I KNOW ALL SPELLS, FOR I AM THEIR REASON FOR BEING IN THIS LAND, TO BEGIN WITH," it said.

"What?"

"TIERED MAGIC" AND "MANA" IS NOT NATIVE TO THIS WORLD, THE FIRST PLAYER TO COME HERE WAS A MAGE BUT COULD NOT USE MAGIC... YET SHE HAD A WORLD ITEM THAT, IN THIS WORLD, WOULD GIVE HER A WAY TO USE MAGIC. SHE USED "ONE OF THE 20", AS YOU WOULD CALL IT, MADE ME AND MY ETERNAL TIES TO YGGDRASIL'S MAGIC" Ainz sat in shock.

"Then why me? Why just contact me if you've been here... this long?"

"BECAUSE NONE HAD THE ABILITY TO KILL ME UNTIL I MET YOU... [THE GOAL OF ALL LIFE IS DEATH] HAPPENS TO BE THE ONLY SPELL CAPABLE OF KILLING ME... SO I DECIDE TO SEE WHAT YOU'RE INTENTIONS ARE, NOW THAT YOU KNOW OF ME?" Ainz thought for a second.

"Well, if you 'know all about me' then you knew I intended to leave you alone, it wasn't until you sent... the smaller you up here that I had renewed interest in you... and if what you say is true, killing you would only serve to shoot myself in the foot as I too and a magic caster."

"I SEE... THAT WAS THE CONCLUSION I HAD HOPED TO HEAR FROM YOU. IF YOU LEAVE ME BE... I WILL NOT INTRUDE UPON THE SURFACE AGAIN." Ainz thought if this thing could be trusted, but decided to follow his nonexisting gut.

"Very well um, Mr. Wold Slug... I will leave you be, as I had planned to from the beginning," Ainz promised.

"VERY WELL... I WILL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR WORLD CONQUEST THEN OVERLORD SUZUKI SATORU," and the spell was ended. Ainz looked at Demiurge and rose his hand.

"It's okay Demiurge, I simply had a little chat with our friend deep below, the world slug,"

"What? What did it say?"

"Essentially, it told me it was made by use of "one of the 20" and he was created as a way to make "tiers magic and mana" exist in this world... but it largely just wants to be left alone... which I agreed to," He said. Demiurge thought about this for a while.

"I see, that is amazing to learn..." his eyes went wide.

"Well, yes, but it's knowledge doesn't really affect our plans... um, right?" Ainz asked dubiously at Demiurge was thinking.

"Well, other than the possibility of removing Tiered magic from this world... there isn't much use to it after all. The body we have been experimenting on hasn't yielded anything of value either..." Ainz then nodded.

"Good, now back to the floating city..." Ainz said. Demiurge nodded.

"They only await you to lead them to victory," Demiurge said smiling.

"Right, but we don't know if there is even anyone there to fight..."

"I believe those silver and gold dragons I told you about reside there, so there yet be others." Demiurge reminded his Lord. Ainz nodded.

"True, I was just hoping for the best-case scenario," Ainz said. Demiurge nodded. And with that Ainz joined the group in the [GATE] room and was sent to the Floating city that sat above a large lake. As soon as they crossed over Aura and Bella summon 50 pets each to provide their army. Aura rode on Hejinmal while Bella rode on Sum-Sum. Ainz rode Cocytus with Mare in his lap and Victim in Mare's lap. Finally, Shalltear and her [HOUSEHOLD] made up the rear guard.

The city was huge, much larger than he thought it would be. But he could only gaze upon it more a moment as several large objects came out of the city.

"We have incoming!" Aura said looking at the ten glowing objects approaching him. When they became closer they could be made out to be dragons, each of a different color but all looked to be the same kind of dragon.

Ainz motioned to not attack, if things could go peacefully then he wanted to go that route. The Dragons made aline some distance away.

"Why are you here Ainz Ooal Gown?" The Gold Dragon asked. He seemed to be their representative.

"For one, you and your sister, the silver dragon. Trespassed upon my territory first... even made yourselves a portal to here to there... one could consider that an act of war." Ainz said confidently. The dragons each shared a glance, then at the overwhelming power that was sitting at their front doorstep.

"Well, I've come here largely as a way to speak with the master of this floating city... he's taken an interest in me, so has earned mine in kind." Again all ten dragons shared worried glances.

"V...very well... Our Father Tsaindoruks Vaision will meet you shortly." He nodded to a white dragon that flew off back tot he city.

"Well, while we wait, why not tell me your names and story?" Ainz said, trying to sound friendly. The dragons, however, remained silent, just looking at him with concern. But it wasn't long till two objects came playing out of the city. One much larger than the other. And soon they saw it to be another Dragon Lord. Aura and Bella became agitated at his sight but Ainz assured them it would be okay. Dragon Lords did not prove to be that big a trouble for Nazarick after all, other than a rude wedding interruption.

"So at last we meet... Ainz Ooal Gown, The Sorcerer King, you may call me Tsaindoruks Vaision." the large Platinum Dragon Lord said as he landed before Ainzes army.

"Tsaindoruks Vaision? A Dragon Lord? So will you hate me because I'm a player as your brethren did?" Ainz asked smugly but Tsaindoruks Vaision shook his head.

"No, I do not hate Players... I hate what they do this world... how they shape it to fit their needs..."

"And am I doing this? I am bringing fresh water to the inland with my reservoir project... I have not conquered a nation through brute strength, even though that would be easy enough to do... I've taken political steps to ensure I have a peaceful untied Kingdom..." Ainz said. Tsaindoruks Vaision thought for a second.

"It's true, when you first appeared I was worried you would devastate this land so I took steps... albeit failed ones, to counter your rise of power... yet I agree, so far you have no acted liek the Players of legend... I would probably even align myself with you of I really trusted your intent... speaking of which, why are you here?"

"Well, I heard about the floating city, and your dragon in my village so I became curious... All this, is just precaution," He said motioning to his army that stood at the ready.

"I see, so you don't know what lies within this city then?" Tsaindoruks Vaision asked. Ainz shook his head.

"I think there may be a locked door you cannot open, but other than that... no," Tsaindoruks Vaision's eyes grew wide.

"So you know about "The Door" but not what's on the other side?" Tsaindoruks Vaision asked. Ainz shook his head.

"I see... then maybe we have a lot to talk about... I was told there is one among your nation that may be able to open the door... as it's key system is... imposing." Ainz smiled inwardly, this was a productive dialogue!

"Agreed! We will meet as Rulers of nations for a civil discussion," Tsaindoruks Vaision nodded.

"It almost seems too good to be true that you are acting on behalf of the living and this world... yet as you said, I should not ignore your actions... very well, we will have this meeting between leaders." Tsaindoruks Vaision looked at the other multi-colored Dragons.

"Prepare to receive The Sorcerer King... this is not an invasion, just a... king and his royal procession," Tsaindoruks Vaision said. The other dragons looked worried but flew off toward the city as asked. Ainz jumped off Cocytus who let out a faint sad sound. Tsaindoruks Vaision bent down so that Ainz may ride him to the city. Before long Ainz found himself alone with the Dragon Lord.

"Well, I've had quite a bit of a history with you Dragon Lords." Ainz said nodding. The two of them were in a large room with not much in ot other than a place for The Dragon Lord to sit. Tsaindoruks Vaision squinted.

"Indeed... I know about Brightness and Elder Coffin... least I know they were last seen clashing with you,"

"Indeed, I've taken them both captive and we've found a good use for them," Ainz said Tsaindoruks Vaision seemed disturbed by that phrase. But Ainz rose his hand.

"It was only because they attacked me, and killing them seemed a waste," Tsaindoruks Vaision seemed satisfied.

"I also met Deep Dark Dragon Lord," Ainz told Tsaindoruks Vaision. The Platinum Dragon Lord's eyes grew wide with interest.

"And did you find a use for him as well?"

"Oh sure, that of a friend. he helped a friend of mine, so I repaid his kindness and found him a place where he wound be bothered.

"I see, so you don't group all us Dzragon lords together then?"

"Why would I? Do I act like your typical Undead?" The Dragon Lord shook his head.

"No, you act like a living person in the body of an undead..."

"Ha!... that would be... well anyway... where do our two nations stand?" Tsaindoruks Vaision tapped his claw thinking.

"I am also aware that you helped Draudillon Oriculus this The Beastmen... I heard her country is on the mend and doing well thanks to your interference... and you never even asked her for anythign as a reward." Ainz shrugged.

"There was persoanl gain for me to invade the lands, plus they invaded a vassal state of mine... I saw no reason to tax her for help I would have given anyway."

"I see, so you are also not greedy..." The Dragon Lord sighed loudly.

"I hope Queen Draudillon Oriculus will ask to join me someday. If not, I'm sure our nations will get along."

"Well, we are on the Argland Council State board together... I... may be able to talk to opening diplomatic talks. However, many still fear you." Ainz nodded in understanding.

"that is why I am hoping my actions can speak for my intentions... even taxation is down 80% since I took over." Ainz informed the Dragon Lord.

"Yes, I had heard this as well, your E-Rantel seems to be improving by the day..."

"So it's settled then? We can officially be allies?" The Dragon Lord nodded.

"So long as you continue this path... I see no reason to be enemies." Ainz nodded in agreement.

"Well... so show me this door you speak of..."

Back in The Holy Kingdom... Ridda sits in her room provided to her with her adopted elf sisters Learcue and Ekisa.

"NO! Ridda you have to come!" Ekisa pleaded. Ridda frowned.

"I told you I don't..." Ridda tried to explain but Learcue cut her off.

"No, you're just being a coward because you're too scared to talk to Nero!" Leasrcue accused her sister.

"Learcue! That's not fair I..."

"Ridda! Nero misses you... misses us all! We need to go see him... as a family!" Ekisa said hugging her sister.

"Ugh, I'm too busy trying to..."

"Nope! Not listening to that! You're coming as well Ridda, and that's that!" Learcue said defiantly

"Yeah! that's that!" Ekisa tagged on. Ridda looked back and forth at her sister's stern faces. Ridda sighed and looked over her shoulder at Neia who was smirking at her with a smug expression. Ridda jokingly stuck her tongue out at Neia, who giggled. She finally just let out anothe sigh and shook her head.

"Alright... I will go with you, we will go to see Nero together..." Ridda admitted looking ashamed to admit defeat. Learcue and Ekisa looked and each other and hugged her tightly, almost knocking Ridda over. She hated to admit it, but she wanted to see him... once she could look past her anger.

"I... just don't expect me to say much..." Learcue smirked at Ekisa. This was Ridda's usual mode after losing an argument.

"Then, should I have travel arranged for all three or you then?" Neia asked smiling at the girls. The elf girls looked at Ridda who rolled her eyes and nodded. Neia left to contact the caster that Ainz had around to cast [GATE] for Neia should she need it. Soon a weird bird looking creature walked in.

"Hello Sherbert, these three need to go to E-Rantel." Neia told the small black and white bird. Sherbert nodded at Neia.

"No prob!" He waved his hands and cast [GATE]. Learcue and Ekisa both looked at Ridda. They each took one of her hands and lead her through the portal. In a blink, the tree of them were standing in the streets of E-Rantel.

"Okay, Nero said he'd be waiting for us at... a bar... called the Copper ore." Learcue looked around.

"I know where it's at..." Rida said calmly as she led the way for her sisters. They found it with no trouble and walked in. Ridda scanned the bar and soon her eyes fell upon him... Nero. His eyes lit up and he ran over to greet them.

"NERO!" Ekisa and Learcue cried out. They ran to his arms and grabbed him both already in tears.

"Ekisa! Learcue... Ridda..." Nero said looking up at her. She was standing some ways away from them with her arms crossed. They all looked at her. She was trying to act tuff but her quivering lip showed how she really felt.

"It's nice to see all of you!" Nero said hugging the elf girls again. tears were streaming down their eyes. Then he stood up to address Ridda.

"Ridda... um, how are you doing?" Just one look at her and he could tell she had been through a lot.

"Well... I've almost been killed a few times... kidnapped... and I'm a vampire now because I got sick and was dying... this was the only way to save me." she blurted out her story like it didn't matter. Nero frowned.

"Ridda... I'm sorry, for Alis and..." but as he was trying to find the words to console her he was struck by an object in his chest, it moved to fast for him to see. but he suddenly realized Ridda was in his arms and had her face buried in his chest.

"Daddyyyyyyyy!" she cried out as her wall of emotions she put up crumbled. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, crying his eyes out as well. The reunion of her family made Ridda feel better... and made her

"I missed you girls so much... I'm so glad..." he tried to say between his breaths as Ridda's hug was starting to really hurt, but he didn't stay anything, he just held her slender body in his arms, hoping he'd never lose his girls again. Learcue looked at Ekisa and wiped her tears dry... they were so happy to see Ridda's true emotions finally come out.

When the four of them had finally stopped crying and hugging they sat at a table. Learcure and Ekisa, told their tale first as it was mostly just traveling and living with their granny. Ridda's tale took some time, and four flasks fo wine to tell. Nero just listened in amazement as she told him about her fight with the Beastmen, her training under Nabe and Shalltear and the rest of her story of why she was a vampire and how she had been going about coping with everything.

"Did... you really kill al those Demihumans?" Learcue asked as she drank more wine. Ridda nodded.

"Killing... no longer feels wrong to me... not since I've become like this... so I did. And I plan and killing many more if it serves my purpose of getting stronger." Ridda explained.

"Ridda..." Learcue whined but Ridda ignored it. Nero could tell Ridda was emotional, as should be expected.

"Listen Ridda..." Nero said stopping, showing he had something important to tell her. Ridda looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"It's about... The woman who killed Alis..." Nero said. But Ridda shook her head.

"Like I said, she probably..."

"I've met her..." Nero said. All three girls stopped what they were doing and looked at him shocked.

"Say again?" Ridda asked now turning angry.

"The paladin woman who killed Alis... I met her in the dungeons of The Slane Theocracy... whats more... we've been traveling together..." Ridda's stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"How could you?" But Nero rose his hand calmly, he knew how Ridda would get over emotional and was prepared for this.

"Because... she was controlled by someone named Jaldabaoth... he..."

"Wait... who?" Ridda could not believe her ears.

"Um, yes... The demon that attacked The Holy Kingdom... apparently..."

"You said that woman came here with you... is she still here?" Ridda growled as anger flared in her eyes. Ekisa and Learcue huddled away from her.

"That's something I wanted to talk with you about... yes, she is here and her name id Remedios... she has been through a lot and..."

"Where is she?" Ridda asked loudly. Nero frowned and put his hand on her shoulder to make her sit down. She sat but was still furious.

"I don't want you blaming her Ridda... she was under control..."

"Yeah, I know all this. I met the demon who made her do it..." Nero looked at her shocked as did her sisters.

"He told her to "kill everyone you meet" this included us and Alis..."

"So... wait... are you..."

"Allied with this demon? Yes. And to be frank I trust him." Ridda said calming down as she remembered her ordeal with Demiurge and how he'd killed her.

"Ridda... I know you've been through..."

"This demon saved my life... I'm only here talking to you because of him," Ridda said nodding. Ridda could tell Nero was thinking about something... probably how he could meet Demiurge. She stood up shaking her head.

"Daddy... I am glad you are alive... but I've grown after you died... and I'm not your little girl anymore..." Nero nodded grimly.

"Yeah... I can see that..." Her undead form did not fill him with love... in truth, he was trying to ignore that she was an abomination. Because she was his Ridda... and he loved her, even if he hated what she had become. The phrase "I'm not your little girl anymore" however tore his heart out... in his heart Ridda, Learcue and Eliska would always be his "little girls"... even if they never saw it like that.

There was a long uncomfortable silence till Ridda got up.

"I don't need to meet her...I can appreciate what you're doing Daddy... but I have things I need to take care of..." Ridda turned to leave, but she walked right into a person that was standing behind her. Ridda looked up at the glaring eyes of the woman who staring hate at her.

"A fucking undead? You're daughter...is a vampire Nero!" Remedios snarled looking down at Ridda. Nero immediately saw the powder keg that was about to explode. Ridda's eyes flared as she produced a blade in her hands. Learcue grabbed Ridda in a tackle, taking her to the ground.

"Ridda! Please stop!" Learcue pleaded as she saw the anger taking Ridda.

Learcue was holding Ridda when there came a jerking motion. Learcue looked up to see Remediouse holding a dagger. It was jammed into the back of Ridda.

"Wha..." Ridda began to ask as Remedios called a holy smite into the blade and into the undead body of Ridda. Ridda's body was blasted by Holy Energy that ran it's way to her core.

"Daddy...?" Ridda asked looking at Nero. She had fear and pain in her face. Then Ridda fell to the ground... dead.

The people in the bar suddenly backed away as the body of Ridda hit the floor. Nero ran to his daughter and scooped her up screaming her name.

"Ridda! No... oh god... Ridda!" Nero cried as he shook her body.

"Wake up... oh my god... Ridda..." Nero cried as he held her lifeless body in his arms, no matter what he did she would not respond.

"My girl... my little girl..." Nero wailed as he rocked back and forth shaking Ridda's body, hoping she would wake up. Learcue and Ekisa were at his side, they began to cry as they realized what had happened. During this time Remedios simply dropped her dagger and ran into he crowd, escaping in the confusion.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE: The Door

"Ugh... Nero, um... dad I'm okay..." Ridda said pushing her wailing father away from her. Nero, Learcue, and Ekisa all looked at her shocked. Tears weres till in all their faces, but that couldn't be helped.

"But... we...I saw..." Nero started. He looked back and forth at the door Remediouse had ran out of and his daughters.

"Yeah, it's fine... my friends in Nazarick gave me this along time ago. She held up a scroll that was now burning away. But her basic explanation did not seem to alleviate their confusion. She wondered about explaining to them how this scroll would resurrect her upon death and how now every "important" member of Nazarick and their allies had one of these in their possession. the mats for these provided by the NPC guild store.

"That Paladin..." Ridda said getting to her feet and looking around. many people were staring at her stunned while others simply backed away from the odd thing they had witnessed.

"I don't..."

"Understand? it's okay... but know I'm fine..." Ridda said getting a tad frustrated at her having to repeat herself. She then noticed Learcue and Ekisa who were looking at her with concern. Ridda sighed and dropped her "tough girl" act. She knelt to the elf twins and looked them in the eye.

"It's okay, alright? Those who earned Lord Ainz Ooal Gown's favor do not need to fear death... ever! Just remember this day... I am here because of The Sorcerer King... in more ways than one." Ridda said getting back to her feet. The elves smiled abut didn't say anything. Ridda just patted their heads and then turned to the door and went to chase after the paladin.

"Ridda... what will you do?" Nero asked still holding onto her black cloak. She walked to Nero and hugged him, but then pulled her cloak from his hands.

"Keep an eye on them, I'll be back... dad," Ridda said with some trace of the girl she once was. But it was gone in a blink of an eye and she was storming out the door in determined fashion.

Remedios, however, hadn't made it far. Her open attack had triggered the spider's web of death that would descend on her or any that would break the peace in the streets of E-Rantel.

"Gah!" She hadn't made it 20 meters till a black tower shield slammed against her as she ran for the exit of E-Rantel. The impact was so strong she felt one of her teeth flew out before her world went fuzzy. She was on the ground proned but her latent warrior instincts compelled her to get up.

"HA!" She cried as she looked up to see a black Flamberge coming down at her face. In a split second, Remedios was filled with regret. Regret for her sister... regret for her Queen... Regret for her homeland... she had failed each and everyone to no end. And now this was the end of her trial of tears. To be struck down by an emotionless Death Knight for a knee jerk reaction she regretted as soon as she had committed it.

"Halt Sir Death Knight!" A female voice called out. The Death Kight stopped immediately as commended and froze like a statue, but one that glared hatred and malice at the women it was mere inches from cutting down.

"I am not dead and unharmed, furthermore, that woman is mine to kill!" Ridda's voice called out. The Death Knight seemed to recognize her authority and stepped away from the fear-stricken paladin with contempt and hatred still in his glare. Remedios then turned to look at Ridda with a renewed confusion and terror.

"I... I was sure that killed you..." She muttered in a daze. Ridda just shrugged.

"I've been told I attract trouble... so maybe this isn't all your fault." She snickered. But she rolled her eyes.

"Why did you even do that?" Ridda asked now walking over to the defeated woman.

"Y...you're undead... it... it was..." she said thinking about her own actions. then She looked up at the vampire standing before her. Ridda tapped her foot as she thought clear headedly about how to approach this... what would cause less trouble for her bosses.

"So... what now?" She asked, even now with anger, not repentance in her voice... regardless of her, she may have really felt. Ridda just looked at her with slight contempt.

"I'd love to tear you to pieces... but..." She looked at her with annoyance. Then at the floor below her.

"You're pregnant... right?" Remedios blinked in shock. She hadn't... that's when she realized that she had urinated out of fear when the Death Kight was seconds from killing her.

"You...can tell that?"

"We vampires have a unique sense concerning life... i can tell by your smell..." She stood up annoyed and pointing at the puddle of piss from underneath Remediouse.

"And I'm not so far removed from humanity to kill a pregnant human woman... just get out of here... go wherever you intended to go and never come back... " before Remdeiosue could even respond Ridda was already walking away. She returned to her, still shocked, family.

Back in the floating city... Ainz stands with the Platinum Dragon Lord.

"So this is what you're guarding up here?" Ainz asked examining the door. It did not look like anything he'd seen, made of metals that were foreign to even him. It was not from YGGDRASIL or this new world either.

"Among other things... but this door apparently was more important to it's creators than even this city, as we have learned that as soon as a single person passes through the doorway, it will shut, and never open again... there is a very real chance you cannot come back once going through.. but I suspect you know that," PDL explained. Ainz looked up at the Dragon Lord.

"Well, knowing the [GATE] and a few other tricks to get me around makes me confident I could find my own way back, but I thank you for the warning"

"I never really wanted to open it before, until discovering a way... once we got wind of the girl known as "Ridda" we knew we found the one who could open it for us."

"Yes, Demiurge did say your Dragons tried to take her... I will forgive that in thanks for your welcoming me here." Ainz said. The Dragon Lord nodded in understanding.

"What if the door is dangerous?" Ainz asked in suspicion as he examined the eight-foot door closer.

"We don't believe it is, from the translations it seems this door will lead somewhere very important... what "important" means is unknown, but there were no warnings other than 'only one may enter then the door will seal forever'." this intrigued Ainz even further.

"So... you want me to provide Ridda to open the door so you can go through the gate?" The dragon laughed.

"No, I have my duties here... and my adventuring days are over... I was thinking you could provide a good member to explore the other side of the door." Ainz thought about that phrase.

This door very well could be the most important discovery that he could make, that anyone could ever make... but there were so many unknowns about it... how could he sentence one of his children to a possible disastrous outcome? But there was a way, it just was..."

"Very well... I will return to my... 'royal escorts' and report the temporary alliance between us, and that we will be opening this door."

"Then you have someone who will travel to the place beyond the door?" The Dragon Lord asked with some satisfaction. Ainz just chuckled and nodded.

"Very well, wait for further messages from me... now that I've been to this room I can [GATE] here if you lower the protection thats stopping this..."

"That would be a big step trust on your part..." Ainz said before he could refuse. The Dragon Lord laughed.

"My one goal is the survival of this world... and after talking with you and witnessing some of the power you control... I now believe backing you is the right play for us... so long as you remain true to your actions so far." Ainz cocked his head to one said.

"Then you approve of My massacre at The Katze Plain?" The dragon scowled and sighed loudly.

"I thought maybe that was the proof I needed to, move against you... but then you did not march those things into the capital... you could have taken the entire Re-Estize kingdom in one day... but you settled for E-Rantel... that caught my attention as well."

"Well then, I am glad you see more reason than the other two Dragon Lords did." Ainz finally said before bidding farewell and teleporting back to his army that awaited him. Aura and Bella's eyes lit up as soon as he appeared before them.

"It's okay... there is something of possible huge importance in that city and I've more or less been given it if I can figure out how to open it," He quickly explained as he cast [GATE] to return to Nazarick with the rest of his entourage.

"Call Demiurge and Albedo... I have something I need to discuss with them..."

Ainz explained to the two smartest guardians he knew about the door, it's one-time use and his plan to be the one to walk through it. They sat in silence and then looked at each other and nodded.

"We cannot advise you to go through with this... whatever lies beyond that door... no matter how great and wonderful, simply is not worth any percent chance of losing you... please have one of us, myself! Let me explore..." Demiurge said but Ainz rose his hand.

"No Demiurge... you are the only one I can trust to carry out the plan... should I be delayed... Albedo..." he was saying but she got up abruptly and walked toward the door. She was holding back her emotions but tears were already streaming down her face.

"Albedo!" Ainz called out. She paused, looked at him. There was a look in her eyes he'd never seen before... she turns and left the room. While not outright defiance, what she had just done would be considered unacceptable for any member of Nazarick to react. Some would even call it outright disobedience, one of those would be Demiurge.

He opened his mouth to yell at Albedo to return and beg for forgiveness but a quick glance at his lord let his know that was not his Lord Ainzes wish... it would seem the favoritism lord Ainz showed albedo would once again protect her from rightful punishment.

"I understand where she is coming from... please allow her the space she needs," Ainz said to Demiurge.

"If I must be truthful... I am also very... put off by your decision my Lord, yet I know everything you do and say in the right thing... it's my own ignorance that worries me... so please forgive this stupid individual when I say... please be safe." Demiurge said with a deep bow. Ainz looked at his friend with love, the kind one would have for a son who just graduated their prep school or college.

"I understand and it's fine... now we must tell the rest of the floor guardians then the maids and so forth... I will allow you to announce it generally but I will tell aura Mare and Bella about this personally," Ainz said in a seriouse tone. Demiurge again nodded and forced himself to leave without any further protest. he had never felt this way since the time his Lord declared he would battle Shalltear to the death, by himself... A fight that on paper, he should not have won, and yet he did so easily.

Ainz had just finished telling the triplets what he thought. Aura and Bella looked at one another in silent shock... Mare simply burst out into tears and threw himself into the arms Ainz. this broke down Aura and Bella who then also burst out crying and grabbed onto Ainz as well as mare for a loving family hug.

"You will come back to us, right? No Matter what?" Bella asked. Ainz nodded at her and her siblings.

"I have never nor will I lie to any of you... I promise I will come back," Ainz said softly ad he held the three of them. At those words, he could feel the stress leave their bodies at once... they truly believed anything he said, no matter what. And as putting off this deed did not help, Ridda was sent for by shalltear who was oddly quiet the whole time. Ainz had expected her to make a scene but she did the opposite and acted so professional nd dignified, it was almost creepy. Ainz decided to not pry and let it go even though he knew she must be hiding strong emotions.

"Shalltear, are you okay... you've been oddly quiet since i said what..." Ainz was saying but she turned to him smiling.

"You stayed with us forever my Lord... I know that you would never leave us, so I trust that you will be back." She said with a bow. Ainz still knew this was a brave front, yet allowed her to keep her dignity and not press further. Cocytus asked if he could not be ridden so that the two could enter together, but Ainz shot that down, saying this was a personal mission he's assigned himself.

"I. SEE. THEN. PLEASE. BE. CAREFUL. MY. LORD. AND. BRING. AS. MUCH. POWER. TO. NAZARICK. AS. YOU. CAN!" Were Cocytuses final parting words with a bow and western-style salute.

Ainz sighed heavily as he knocked on Ribedo's door. the door opened and in the middle of a bare room sat a girl in solitude.

"Hello Lord Ainz... I already know... thank you for coming to see me." She said in a soft voice. he took a step and then another, he walked up o her and picked her up in his arms.

"STU... LORD AINZ!" Rubedo cried out in surprise. But Ainz simply embraced her tightly.

"Sorry for not speaking to you earlier... just always know I did and do love you as much as any of the others..." he whispered into her ear. She simply remained silent and nodded, and returned his hug.

"Please come back to us Lord Ainz..." she whispered back whit a kiss on his cheek then turning to sit back onto the ground... as if nothing had happened. he patted her head then left to meet with Nigredo. She was also aware of his plans but seemed worried, yet she didn't express it.

"I will try to keep an eye on you My Lord with my magic, if it pleases you..." Nigredo said bowing. Ainz just simply nodded and handed her a second doll.

"I trust you will be watching out over me the whole time... it makes this much easier on me to think that." he truthfully told her. If Nigredo had skin, she would be blushing terribly. As it was she simply smiled and bows to him and wished him another safe trip.

Sebas and the rest of the combat maids stood in a line, already awaiting the personal visit from their Lord and master.

"Thank you for seeing me off like this," Ainz said to Sebas then cast his gaze down the line of maids. They all smiled and bows respectfully, awaiting what he had to say.

"I will be heading out on my own and... there are many unknowns to this, however, I trust you will do your jobs when I am out," He said with a warm tone.

"Of course My lord, while I wish I could go with you, but i am informed of the situation," Sebas said bowing. Ainz nodded to him and thanked the maids.

Ainz stood before the treasury. After taking a long time to think he entered, where pandora's Actor would be waiting for him.

"Father!" Pandora's Actor sprang up upon seeing his creator. Ainz put his hand up and waved.

"Hello son, how are doing down here, still enjoy being alone?" Pandora's Actor bowed.

"Yes, father. Ah, I have the world Item that you requested... Pandora's actor took out a small cube and respectfully handed it to Ainz. This wasn't just a World Item. This was "One of The 20" and it was his absolute last resort to get home if nothing else worked.

Just leaving Nazarick with this is enough to make me sweat... Ainz thought as he looked at the back and red pulsing cube.

"Listen, son... if I am gone for long, as I don't know what I will be exploring or seeing for that matter... if there arises a need for Ainz Ooal Gown to make a public appearance... can you fill in for me?" Ainz asked. Pandora's Actor bowed deeply after clicking his heels together loudly.

"You may count on me Father! The ignorant masses will never know our leader is out on an adventure.

"Adventure huh? You see it that way as well?"

"Indeed! Going into the earth and seeing The World Slug was an amazing experience... I see why father speaks so highly of "adventuring" Ainz nodded. He had admitted to himself already that, besides the importance... this door had sparked his sense of adventure as soon as he learned only he could go...

"I am glad I have such reliable subordinates... when I am gone, as I've informed the rest of Nazarick, Demiurge will officially be in charge and I'd like you and Albedo to help as advisors.

"Of course father! Ah, um... how is Albedo taking it?" Ainz scratched his chin.

"Honestly not well... she dismissed herself and is now ignoring my [MESSAGE] prompts..."

"Ignoring you? My... Father that is tantamount to treason!" Pandora's Actor cried.

"She is just pouting, I've learned to forgive her... emotional outbursts, and I ask you all do the same... when she comes out of her room please treat her with kindness," Ainz asked and Pandora's Actor nodded.

"I will treat her like my sister..." He said. Ainz was pleased.

"Well then, I best get to it..." Ainz finally said.

"Have a good trip Father, Nazarick will be standing when you get back," he assured his father and god.

While it seriously did bother Ainz that Albedo... of all people... was refusing to talk to him. He did not have time to put up with that kind of childish behavior. He would address this with her when he returned. But with that, his parting words were finished.

Ainz rose his hand and cast [GATE] and passed through. He arrived in the room with the door. Demiurge, Platinum Dragon Lord and Ridda were there waiting for him. Ridda stood at attention like a soldier when he stepped into the room. He laughed and wove his hand.

"How goes it?" He casually asked the two. PDL nodded. Demiurge had spoken with The Dragon Lord

"We have confirmed Ridda's magic will work, there are several locks for her to make keys for but it seems the shape is all that is needed, no magical protection is on this door.

"Very, good... then please contuine... Ainz said motioning toward the strange door. Ridda would hold her hand over one of the 21 locks. She would make a piece of adamantite metal the shape of the keyhole then simply give it a handle and turn the newly formed key. A magic rune would light up. Ainzes eyes went wide when he realized this was powered by Runecrafting! And reservations he had about going through the door vanished.

Before long Ridda had turned the final key and the door lit up with it's final rune. Magical energy cracked about the door as it slowly opened by itself. On the other side, he saw a forest and even mountains far off in the distance. A familiar landscape certainly was assuring. If nothign else he was going to place like this one, so it was probably on the same planet... then [GATE] would get him home easily.

"I will take note of everything that happens after you enter that door... please try and contact us by [MESSAGE] as soon as you can My Lord," Demiurge said bowing and looking at the mountains on the other side of the door... he could almost make out a settlement of some kind, and maybe faces carved into the mountain as well?

"My Lord, this far off mountains seem to have some kind of people, I would suggest starting there..." Demiurge said pointing beyond the portal of the door. Ainz nodded.

"Yes, I had thought that as well... I don't like goodbye byes so..." Ainz said as he simply walked through the door. As Expected, as soon as he walked past it's arc the runes went dark and the door simply opened up to the other side of the room.

And with that Ainz Ooal Gown was gone.


	40. Chapter 40

Epilogue

Ainz Ooal Gown sits at a table with an old man. The man is clearly royalty as he is adorned in high-end gear and has servants as well as guards posted. The old king like figure is good looking considering his age. His hair is long and silver but once spoke of a golden blonde shine that dazzled his court. His beard is well trimmed but large and hangs to his chest. The old ruler looks to be in his mid or late 70's.

The elderly ruler talks with Ainz as if the two are friends. He shows no reservation over the fact that his guest is undead. The human even laughed openly at the bad jokes Ainz makes and vice versa.

"Ah... Ainz, I truly do enjoy these talk of ours!" the old ruler says happily. Ainz nods and moves a game piece on the table.

"We are not just talking... from the board it looks like I am winning..." Ainz reminded his friend of the game they are playing. the ruler chucks and looks at the board.

"Winning huh? Well, that would be a first, yes?"

"I suspect you let me win... you know..." Ainz was saying but the ruler burst out laughing.

"Please, don't flatter me... and just make your next move..." The ruler smiles and he moves a piece on the board. Ainz scratches his chin, pondering what move he should do next...

Elsewhere...

There is a green hill under the bright sun and three Elf like figures walk up over the cresting hill.

At a glance, the elf group comprises of one "teenage" female elf and two younger elves. The older elfare is actually a Dark Elf and looks (in terms of how humans view them) looks to be around 15 or 16 years old, making her roughly 120 years old, give or take.

The younger ones are not Dark elves, and not normal elves either. They are very young in terms of elf years, maybe around 50 years or so, as such they appear to only be around six or seven years old at best, by human standards. One is a girl, the other a boy, clearly related as they look nearly unidentifiable from one another other than their hair and gear.

The young elf girl has dark black hair and is tied back in a ponytail. She has a seriouse look on her cute face and wears incredibly made leather-like armor, made for her size and incredibly magical so it fits perfectly. On her back is another custom made weapon, a large sword, large as it is the size of her, about four feet long... to anyone else it would just be an incredibly magical long sword.

Her brother is her twin and looks exactly like her... so he does in fact look very feminine. He wears his white hair down like girls as well. He confidently holds a magical staff that fits his short size in both his hands. He wears magical robes fit for the best casters and a hopeful expression on his face as he looks down the grass plain.

The Dark Elf girl walking with them wears nicely fit and tailored clothes and seems to be not armed. She pushes her spikey blonde hair ou of her eyes which are green and blue.

"Auntie Bella? Why are we here again?" The young girl asked the teenage Dark Elf.

"Your father asked me to take you guys here for some training Hitomi!... Cocytus will be meeting us there as well." At the mention of her favorite teacher's name, the girl elf, Hitomi cries out in happiness. Bella turns to the boy elf.

"Don't worry Jin, your dad will be there to teach you magic as well, I can feel he's close, don't worry," Bella said to the young boy who nodded and smiled, he was already looking out for his dad.

"Where is Auntie Aura?" Hitomi asked looking up at Bella. Bella sighed.

"Mister is still out on assignment, so just be happy with me, okay?" Bella asked. Both elf twins laugh and hug Bella's legs. they each only came up to the bottom of her chest but they were growing up so fast!

"Oh, there is Mare now!" Bella said pointing to a teenage looking Mare. he was dressed as he always was and smiled brightly at the sight of his son and daughter.

"DADDY!" Both Elfs scream as they run away from Bella to crash hug into their father.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Mare asked in a cute feminine voice. Even as he grew older Mare retained the form of a girl.

"Not much, just keeping an eye on your brats here while Zesshi is off in The Elf kingdom," Bella said as she walked up behind the kids and tussled their hair. the looked back at their auntie Bella and both stuck their tongues out at her playfully.

"Well thanks for that, Aura will be getting back soon I think from her assignment but..."

"Another failure?" Bella asked with a frown. Mare frowned as well and nodded.

"No luck." Bella sighed lucidly but tried to not let her disappointment show in front of the kids.

"Well, we'll just keep it up, we're bound to get lucky sooner or later..." Mare said as he knelt down to hug his son and daughter.

Back at the game with Ainz...

"Emperor jircniv, you're taking much longer than usual!" Ainz teased his old friend. The old Emperor smiled through his silver beard and gave Ainz a wink.

"I may not win, but I will make it hard for you to win my old friend Ainz!" Jircniv said laughing as he made another move. Ainz looked suspiciously at his old friend and chuckled.

"Well, as much as I'd like to show you my 'master plan' for this game, I'm afraid our time is finished, Nazarick needs me." Ainz regretfully said as he slowly stood up. Emperor Jircniv also got up the shake the hand of his old friend.

"You are always welcome here old friend!" Jircniv said smiling. Ainz nodded as he rose his arm into the air and cast [GREATER TELEPORTATION]

"Greater... TeleportaTION!" Ainz said dramatically as he then vanished.

He appeared in the gallery room of Nazarick. Demiurge was there awaiting him, yet did not bow to Ainz.

"Hello, how was the game with Emperor Jircniv?" Demiurge asked. Ainzes form reverted to it's true state, that of Pandora's Actor.

"Fine, as far as he and everyone know, Lord Ainz is still with us." Pandora's Actor reported to Demiurge.

"Good, your talents have really gone a long way these past fifty years without our lord." Demiurge aid nodding. Pandor'as Actor only adjusted his hat and went to the treasury.

"let me know if I must pretend to be father once more, I will be in the treasury," He informed Demiurge. As he walked away Demiurge frowned inwardly. Again, Aura and the others came back with no news as to where Lord Ainz had gone.

After he had stepped through that door fifty years ago, Nazarick had not heard from Lord Ainz. And other than keeping up appearances, Nazaricks' biggest goal has been to locate Ainz Ooal Gown and bring him back. yet for the past fifty years, they haven't had a single lead as to where Ainz had been whisked away to. Demiurge returned to his station at Balrog with a grim frown. His Lord had never gotten to see balrog in action... but he held hope that Lord Ainz would return... most of Nazarick did.

OVERLORD Volume 3. Finished.

Volume 4 coming soon.

**(AU= If you are reading this, thank you so much for reading these 3 volumes! I've worked hard on them and I am glad so many people like to read my dumb, poor grammar writing xD.**

**Sorry for the long delay in chapters but i've been busy with another fic and other stuff.**

**Anyway, obviously, I plan on doing an OVERLORD Side Adventures Vol.4 as this story is not close to finished but I've hit the 50 year time skip I needed to do vol.4.**

**So yes, Vol.4 will be the continuation of this story after 50 years has passed without Ainz. I also plan to write a separate vol. that will go alongside or after it (not sure yet) that will show what Ainz has been up to these past 50 years on the other side of the door...**

**So if that sounds like something you'd like to read keep an eye out for OVERLORD Side Adventures Vol.4**

**Thanks to all the ones reading this and the ones who gave me good feedback and great reviews. And i hope you stay around for the next 2 installments i have planned for this fic.**

New AU note

**OVERLORD Side Adventures Vol.4 is already out. Look for it in cross over section if you can't find it (or search my profile)**


End file.
